Izuku with a Guitar
by MOTHERFU
Summary: Izuku's dad is a rockstar. He also supported his dream as a hero. Got him a guitar to work with and made him do Martial Arts. It also just so happens that Mei may have been a crazy inventor that helps Izuku along the way to become the Guitar hero. If there's one constant in Izuku's life, it's gonna be that crazy stuff is never gonna leave him.
1. The Rock

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

I was 5 years old when I realized that all men are not created equal.

A few months after that, I started realizing that Kacchan isn't really my friend anymore, too.

I was 6 when dad finally came home. I realized that he was a rockstar the came back from his World Tour. He didn't care if I was quirkless. He just wants me to be happy and supported my dream to become a hero. The only problem is, I'd be in a huge disadvantage because of my lack of a quirk. My dad, however, had an idea. He gave me an electric guitar and told me to learn it. He contacted a support company he knows of and bought me speakers. The Hatsume Foundation did a number of modifications to these speakers. Loud modifications. Normal mode and Combat Mode. The first time I truly became a hero was when I stopped Kacchan from hurting a kid. I used the Power of Rock. Dad wasn't done yet, though. He signed me up for Martial Arts. Weapon Based and Hand to Hand combat. My sensei taught me Krav Maga, Kendo, Muay Thai, BJJ, and Eskrima. The Hatsume foundation also upgraded my guitar to become a weapon. Light Metal that gives a painful smack in close ranged combat and powerful, painful sounds at long range. Thanks dad, for supporting my dream. Thanks mom, for worrying and caring about me. Thanks Kacchan, for making me more determined to become a hero. This is my story. The Legend of the Guitar Hero, **BANSHEE**.

* * *

 _8 Years later…_

* * *

The teacher apparently decided that everyone wanted to become heroes. Kacchan just decided to diss all of them. "DON'T LUMP ME WITH THESE FUCKERS. I'M THE ONLY ONE GETTING IN UA ANYWAY."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, ANYWAY?" Oh great he pissed off the rest of our class. Good fucking start Kacchan.

"I GOT AN 'A' IN THAT MOCK TEST. THE ONLY ONE WHO'D EVER BE ABLE TO GO THERE IS ME AND THAT STUPID FUCKING NERD." He somehow to redirect the class' rage to me. Dammit, Kacchan. One job. You had one fucking job. Oh, by the way, after I beat him all those years ago, we became rivals. Not really bitter but not friendly either. Since we can't really fight each other without getting in problem, we decided to do alternatives. School Contests, Videogames, and all the other shit. We're currently on 193-192 with him in the lead. I am not gonna let him beat me that easy though. "Which reminds me, Midoriya had a higher score than you in that mock test, Bakugou."

I just gave a 'friendly' laugh. "That ties us 193-193, Kacchan." He then exploded my desk. "Listen to me you fucking nerd, we'll settle this later in Smash. Ya here?"

"Whatever ya say, Kacchan." I sneered at him in which he returned with a glare. Not really my friend but not really my enemy either. I still manage to find common ground somehow. I then continued scribbling down on my Hero Analysis notebook until the class ended. Kacchan gave one more reminder to fight him in Smash later. Eh, I main All Might there anyway. He's a DLC character. Yeah, a real life character is in that game but not Waluigi. Poor, poor Waluigi. I was on my way home until I saw that sewer lid start to move. I quickly equipped your guitar, 'Music Meister' in case it goes wrong. The guitar had my logo, the Moon Rabbit, on it and it was colored green. It was built based on Slash's guitar. I also turned on my speakers that were always attached to your belt. I also equipped your noise blocker so I wouldn't be hit by the Power of Rock. "Ooh, a nice vessel. Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little." I heard as I maximized my speaker's volume. This might be a bad idea but I can't risk it. I then saw a large green slime suddenly jump out of the sewer to try and grab me but I quickly struck a chord on my guitar. It sent out a sonic wave in a cone pattern similar to that of Presentation Micycle's. It quickly blew away the slime.

"You fucking brat." It looks like I ain't out of the water yet. I was about to strike another chord until I heard a familiar voice. "HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!" I quickly took cover since I knew what's gonna happen next. A massive torrent of wind then came out of the tunnel as the slime had been easily obliterated. I quickly took a bottle from my bag and contained the slime inside. I heard the Japanese Superman's laugh. "Good catch, kid!"

"A-All Might! C-Can you give me your autograph?" I said as I reached out my notebook. "OF COURSE YOUNG MAN!" He said as he signed my notebook. "A-Anyways, All Might, I-I got a question."

"WEL THE ANSWER IS TO ALWAYS EAT YOUR VEGETABLE, KID! GOODBYE TO YOU!"

"W-wait!" What happened next might have been my worst idea yet. I decided to hang onto All Might's leg. "H-HEY KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF!"

"If I let go, I'll fall to my death!"

"OH RIGHT! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Why does he always have to scream everything? I landed on a rooftop and tiredly got off his leg. "H-Holy shit! That was scary!"

"That was real risky kid. Now, I have to get this villain here to the police so-"

"WAIT!"

"What is it?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"YOU ALREADY DID!" Oh for fuck's sake I'm not up for dad jokes from All Might. Dad already had a lot of them in his fucking sleeves. "Okay, how about two questions?"

"YOU JUST DID!" Oh that's it. "How about four then?"

"YOU JUST DID!"

"WHEN?!"

"NOW!" And then he proceeded to laugh. "Okay, I got you, now what's your question kid?"

"Can someone be a hero when they're quirkless?" You asked that question. I already had my dad to say yes and he even helped me. Kacchan… well, he wanted competition so I'm gonna give it to him. My mom just apologized to me. Sensei told me that I can be before he died from old age. I just wanted to hear what All Might would say. "Quirkless…" He said. He then began to steam up and deflate which made me scream. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU SOME VILLAIN WITH A SHAPE SHIFTING QUIRK?"

"Jesus, calm down, kid. It's me. You know those times some guy tries to have muscles by puffing up their chest? Yep, same goes for me." I just sighed in relief. "Now, about this quirkless fellow you're talking about, it's you isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"To tell you the truth, kid. I don't think you should be a pro hero." I was expecting that to happen but it still kinda stings. "Now, don't get me wrong. What I'm saying is, you don't need to be a Pro Hero to be a hero. You can be a Police Officer, or a Doctor, or a Detective. The thing is kid, it's not a bad thing to dream but you also have to think realistically." He then raised his shirt up. It showed a large wound on his left side. "See this? A villain did this to me years ago. I can only go for three hours now everyday before I have to revert back to this form. I don't want to crush your dreams but I don't want you to die either, kid." He then puffed up again and left me behind. My dreams aren't crushed though.

"I-I understand…" That won't stop me from being a Pro Hero though. That won't stop me from saving people. I then walked down the stairs as and managed to get back on the streets.

 **KABOOM**

I heard that sudden explosion and looked up at the sky. _"Another villain attack?_ " I decided to run towards it in hopes to get notes on their quirks. What I saw made made sick. My rival, Katsuki Bakugou, about to become a mindless vessel for that Slime. Wait. Slime. Vessel. Fuck. Yep, I fucked up. I must've dropped it when I clung onto All Might's pants. My body then decided to move on their own. I ain't about let someone die even if they're a dick. "GET OFF HIM, ASSHOLE!"

"DEKU?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY!" Kacchan screamed as he gets swallowed up by the Slime. I threw my bag at the Slime's eyes before attempting to claw my 'friend' out of the Slime. "DEKU! GET THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE YOU GET HURT, DAMMIT! FIGHTING YOU AIN'T GONNA WORK IF YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL!" Or in the Kacchan language, 'I don't want you to get hurt'.

"Sorry, bro, but my body just moved on its own."

"DON'T BODY JUST MOVE ON ITS OWN BULLSHIT WITH ME!"

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" I really wished I could use your guitar here but there are civilians here that might get caught in the Power of Rock. The Slime tried to crush me as I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. The hit never came though and when I opened my eyes, I saw All Might take the hit for me. "I REALLY AM PATHETIC! TO SAY SOMETHING BUT NOT ACTUALLY DO IT! I HAVE TO THANK YOU, KID! FOR REMINDING ME OF WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE! HEROES ALWAYS PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR THE SAKE OF OTHER!" He's bleeding but he's still going strong. "DETROIT…"

"NO!"

"SMAASSSHHH!" He screamed as he pulled me and Kacchan away from the punch. I passed out from shock. When I woke up, the heroes immediately reprimanded me from doing something risky. They then proceeded to praise Kacchan as he gave me a glare. I just sighed and walked away. I was on my way home until I heard his screaming.

"DEKU! YOU BETTER BE ONLINE FOR A MATCH IN SMASH TONIGHT OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, OKAY?! ALSO… thanks." Well…. that was unexpected. "DON'T LET THAT GRATITUDE GET INTO YOUR HEAD YOU USELESS FUCKING NERD! DON'T GO CRYING TO ME IN HELL WHEN YOU FUCKING DIE TRYING TO SAVE ME!"

"Sure thing, Kacchan." He then silly-walked his way home. My family's apartment was the other way so I just started walking. "I AM here!" All Might just came into the fucking picture and quickly shifted into his fucking Small Might form and causing me to scream again. "Goddammit, All Might! You're gonna give me a heart attack." He just ignored what I said and decided that this time was a good time to give a speech. "Kid, I came with a bunch of thanks, a lot of sorry, and an offer. First, thanks for reminding me on what heroes are all about. Secondly, I'm sorry for crushing you dreams like that."

"You know I'm still gonna be a hero whether you say yes or no, right?"

"R-Right. Anyways, at that moment, you acted while no others could. Quirkless, pussy you!"

"Not helping."

"That really inspired me! You know the stories about people who became a hero? They all had a constant in their origin. The first time they ever said before realizing that they want to be a hero was that their bodies just moved on their own." Touching. Now you're a lot more determined to become a hero. "That's what happened to you right? Kid, you can become a hero." I actually felt a bit of tears running down your tears. Fuck it, only pussies hold back how they really feel. "Thanks. Well, I gotta go, All Might. Thanks for that word of encouragement."

"Wait! I got an offer for you. I marked you as the one worthy to inherit my power!"

"Wait… inherit? The hell you talking about, All Might?"

"Well, you're a fan boy so you must have theories about my quirk, correct?"

"True, some say it's Super Strength and others say it was a Body Enhancement. Never really thought that it was some kind of power that can be inherited. As a matter of fact, I myself jokingly said that you simply did 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 10 km runs, and proper meals with the breakfast only being a banana since it was enough. And the fact that I also jokingly said that you were secretly bald and is wearing a wig."

"Kid. Quiet down and let me explain."

"Sure."

"I'm not a naturally born hero."

"No one is."

"Let me speak. I was quirkless, like you but then someone saw potential in me and handed me down their quirk. A sacred torch that had been passed down from generation to generation. One For All. Or OfA. Not AfO. It's an enhancement type quirk that can be passed down from person to person and continually grows in power. It gave me Super Strength for I had no quirk to be enhanced. It gave my predecessor the ability to secrete Thermite like substance that can eat away in anything. I am currently it's strongest wielder and sooner enough, you will be stronger than me. So kid, will you accept my power." That was a lot for me to take in. I already know my answer though.

"No."

"... What?"

"Look, All Might, I'm really honored to be tagged as your successor but… I want to do this gig my way. I want to show the world that you don't need a quirk to be a hero. Also, it looks like it'll cause a big mess if this secret gets exposed. Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut." I felt like I made the wrong decision but All Might just decided to puff up and laugh. "YOU CONTINUE TO SURPRISE ME, KID! TELL ME, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"TOSHINORI YAGI, AT YOUR SERVICE. I APPRECIATE THAT YOU WON'T TELL MY SECRET AROUND AND I ALSO ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION TO BECOME A HERO WITHOUT THE USE OF QUIRK! IN FACT, I'LL TRAIN YOU PERSONALLY. MAYBE EVEN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU WHEN YOU PASS UA'S ENTRANCE EXAM." He said 'when' not 'if'. Show's how much he believes in me. "STILL, MY OFFER STILL STANDS IF YOU WANT IT. I WILL NOTIFY YOU THOUGH, WHEN I FOUND ANOTHER SUCCESSOR."

"Cool. Now, about that training…"

"Meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow!" And he ran off. Dagobah Beach. Same place you knew that's filled with trash. You're phone then started to ring. Looks like your best friend's calling. Hopefully she didn't watch the news.

"Izuku! It's Mei! I saw the news."

For fuck's sake.

 **{- To be Continued...?**

* * *

 **Yo. Just wanted to try something new. Like, has no one ever thought: "Hey, let's do that stupid AU where Izuku beats villains with the Power of Rock n Roll"? I kinda wanted to see that type of shit so I did it myself. Izuku and Blasty in here aren't really friends as Izuku said. They're more of acquaintances at the very least but they're definitely rivals. I don't like giving Izuku One For All in this story since that would've made all his hard work irrelevant so I had him stay quirkless. It's not gonna be one of those stories where he has a quirk but mostly uses One For All. I'm gonna go to a more bullshitty way of Izuku winning shit. Like. Intentionally make him a Mary Sue and then proceed to not make him a Mary Sue. Shit happens.** **I'm not really sure if I'm gonna continue on this side gig while doing Funny Matter but eh, I'll try. Anyways, leave a like and subscribe. Give me some reviews or do some passive aggressive shit that implies that you want more. PEACE!**


	2. TACTICAL TIME SKIPS

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"What you did, was BLOODY FANTASTIC!" For Fuck's sake. Of all things. "Are you not even worried about me?"

"Oh you know I am! There's nothing to worry about now since you're safe. Come to my shop, I got upgrades for your guitar." Yep, that's my best friend. Daughter of the owner of Hatsume Foundation. A little bit- no, she's an entire book filled with crazy. Sometimes I don't even know if she cares about my own well being or even her own. Still, she does a good job in upgrading my gear. I texted my mom that I'll be hanging out with Mei right now. Maybe even sleep over. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway. She quickly replied that I can but once I'm home tomorrow, she's gonna have a 'talk' with me. Understandable, you ran like an idiot into danger to save your rival. Better have Mei get you a gadget or 'babies' as she call them that deflects a frying pan to the face in a comical fashion. It was night by the time I already arrived at Mei's house. Mr. Hatsume answered the door when I knocked.

"Oh, Izuku. How's the traffic? How's the guitar? Mei said that you're coming over tonight. Did she tell you about new upgrades towards your guitar and speakers?"

"Yeah, sir. Hopefully it doesn't end in an explosion like last time. So sorry about that." I still feel guilty about what happened last time. Hatsume just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. These things happen when you have a daughter like Mei. At least you're here to keep her in check. Also, drop the sir and just call me Hatsume. You're a friend in this household, which reminds me, you're just in time for dinner. I, uh, botched the cooking again and overcalculated so we're having pizza tonight."

"Nice." If there's one thing you're still gonna like it's pizza. And Katsudon. "Pineapple Pizza." Or not. "I'm just messing with you. I don't like judging people's taste in food but pineapple on pizza is just a disgrace."

"We can agree on that one si-, I mean, Hatsume."

"DAAAAD is Izuku here?" Bloody hell. Welp, I better prepare for the worst. After we had eaten dinner which is thankfully a balance of meat and veggies, I went ahead and followed Mei to her workshop. "So, Izuku, I watched the Spongebob movie today."

"Okay?"

"I got inspired by his use of guitar. Particularly, the laser."

"Don't tell me you can actually build a laser blaster onto my guitar."

"Izuku. This is a world where someone can shoot lasers out of their asscracks. Of course I can build a laser blaster on your guitar. Oh, and uh, good publicity you did there."

"Mei, I almost died."

"Well you didn't die. That's what matters right? What would I do without my lab ra- I mean, best friend?"

"You'll be looking for another test subject. Also, you need someone who would definitely not let you blow yourself up."

"Yeah yeah." She says while working on my guitar. I just sat down and watched some shows. I liked game shows since it feels good to get the right answer and it's also funny to laugh at someone who REALLY got the answer wrong. Like, who answers September when you ask about pregnancy? "And done. Let's go outside and test it."

"Good to know that you won't test in inside like last time."

"It all went according to my calculations."

"And you're probably bad at math if those calculations resulted in blowing up the workshop."

"Fine, you got me there. Now, try and charge up your guitar and aim it at that target." She says as she points towards a test dummy. I just did a simple riff and the neck started lighting up with green energy. "Good. Now blast that dummy."

"Uh… how do I release the lasers?"

"When you finish the riff." Oh. Fucking idiot. I stopped playing and a laser just shot out at high speed towards the dummy which blew it to smithereens. "Mei. I'm trying to apprehend a villain, not blow them off of existence."

"Which is exactly why you should only do that against debris."

"Only debris?"

"And people with hardening quirks but you can't really risk it."

"Can't you just give me a switch where I can just change the laser's power level."

"I was actually thinking of that right now. Let's get back in the workshop." I followed her back and she started working on a power switch. I just kinda decided to read a book about engineering since there's not much else in this workshop. Which reminds you. "Hey Mei, can you potentially make my speaker give out louder blasts?"

"Potentially? I can definitely do that."

"Well, I've been thinking about my hero costume. My mom's sewing them but I want you to give it some upgrades. Like, adding speakers on my shoulders, back, and make the suit sturdier? Mom's good at making the costume but she's probably only gonna use normal sewing threads. Can you do it for me?"

"Of course! What are friends for?"

"Friends are for not trying to blow each other up."

"Izuku that was two years ago."

"It's still funny." She just gave me that look again. "Oh c'mon, I never complained about being your lab rat so you can't complain about me joking about what happened two years ago."

"Fair enough, asshole."

"Fair enough indeed, bitch." She went back to work. Look's like she's almost done though. Has she been working on it without actually looking at it? "There ya go. Your power switch. Now, about that costume and speakers…" I just pulled out a briefcase inside my bag. God knows how that fitted in. "Here you go. We still got ten months so don't even think about doing it all night. You're taking a bath and are sleeping after that."

"If I finish it no-"

"No. As your best friend, I say that you have to start taking care of yourself. Research says that you become more efficient after resting. Proper rest. Not a five minute nap."

"Bu-"

"No buts. I am going to drag you to the bathroom if I have to." And I did. She's unusually strong but I managed. I actually made sure to lock the windows in the bathroom before throwing her into the bath tub. How I manage to stay cool while seeing her naked? I've had to force her to take a bath multiple times. I'm used to it by now. "C'moooon Izuku! You know I can wash myself right?"

"Yeah but you might escape through that window like last time. I'm not taking any chances."

"If it was any other guy I would've thought they'd just be taking advantage of that. Good thing you aren't into girls."

"I'm into girls just as much as I'm into guys, stop twisting this around. I just care for you a lot. And because I got no one to upgrade my equipment."

"Touche." It's still a surprise that she definitely enjoys it even if she pretends she doesn't. I just let her rub… "those" parts though since I would just be overstaying my welcome if I did it. "Done. Dress up and you're going to bed."

"Fiiiine."

"Don't extend the letter 'I' on me. You are taking some sleep and you're going to enjoy it."

"Maybe I will."

"Of course you will."

"But you're staying with me on my bed tonight."

"Whatever gets you sleeping." Both of us went back to her room. Good thing she got spare pajamas for me ever since she started visiting. The only problem was that it's ironically girly just to give her the shits and giggles. Jokes on her, I happen to like My Little Calf. "Mei, stop taking pictures."

"Never."

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fuck no."

"Fuck yes."

"Fine. I will totally sneak out once I know you're fully asleep." I just ignored what she said. She's a heavy sleeper so she's not gonna be waking up soon. I decided to lie down on her bed with my back against hers. It was all going well until she decided to spoon me. "Bloody hell."

* * *

 _The next fucking morning…_

* * *

Oh yeah, I have training with All Might at the beach today. Shit. I could still feel Mei spooning me. When was the last time she slept? Okay to be fair it WAS 5am but still. She didn't even move an inch since last night. I just shimmied my way out of her soft, sweet hug that actually calms my soul, which is very unfortunate, because I actually like her hugs. I just switched back to my clothes and gave her a peck on the cheeks. What? A best friend can't kiss another best friend in the cheek? We're pale at best. My guitar's still at the workshop so I gotta go there to pick it up. I opened the workshop's door and… there's a letter on my stuff.

 _"HA! TOLD YA I'LL SNEAK OUT AS SOON AS YOU FELL INTO DEEP SLEEP! Anyways I did your guitar some more upgrades along your speakers. Your weapon's strong enough to withstand even the biggest of explosions as of now and your speakers are now able to shatter a concrete wall at max level right now so be careful with that. I'm still working on your hero suit, though. Your mom did a good job on the design but I did it really have to be something similar to a rock star? I mean, I get it's your gig and all but my did you not even add a bulletproof vest? I decided to add a domino mask to your overall style. I'm adding a hidden communicator under your bandanna so you can easily contact for backup. Your trench coat is made with the least sturdy thing a trench coat. I mean, I get the tattered parts with that post apocalypse look but jeez why wool? I'm just gonna redo the whole thing and have it with some Kevlar-coated Ripstop Nylon. Don't worry about the speakers on your costumes though. I have an idea for that so the costume's staying here for two more days."_

"DAMMIT MEI!" She totally managed to get past sleepy-ass me. No time to complain though. I took my guitar and speakers and quickly made a run towards Dagobah Beach.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

* * *

"AND HERE I THOUGH YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Looks like All Might's been waiting for me. "I slept at my best friend's house. She was a bit of a… nutsack."

"SHE?" Oh great now he's raising an eyebrow. How many times do Mei and I have to tell people that we're not dating? We're both not ready for that type yet. "Look, dude, we're not dating. She's actually my mechanic. You know, the one who upgrades my guitar?"

"Guitar?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you HOW I was gonna make it as a hero. Watch this" I just faced the ocean and put the speakers at a quarter of it's max volume since Mei upgraded it. I also put on my headphones which helps block out the sound. "You might want to cover your ears." And so he did. I struck a chord and it blasted a wave that partially parted the shore until reaches out for about 60 meters. "Yep. Power of Rock right there."

"IMPRESSIVE! I CAN SEE THAT YOU HAVE A LOT OF POTENTIAL WITH THAT GUITAR BUT…"

"But?"

"CAN YOU FIGHT WITHOUT IT!"

"What do you think of me? A one trick bitch? Of course I can. I can fight with or without my guitar but the instrument's my main damage source. Dad didn't want to leave any loose ends so he contacted some guy to teach me a variety of Martial Arts." I take pride on the fact that I can go toe-to-toe against Kacchan when it's not school days. Nobody really wins when we fight since it just ends with both of us tired.

"Fight me." …What? "You."

"Yes, boy. Me."

"You, the Symbol of Peace. Bane of everything that is Evil. Japanese Superman. You."

"Oh right. Not All Might. You're fighting Toshinori Yagi." He decided to go back to his true form. I was wondering why he'd bother using that form while he isn't fighting crime. Still. "I ain't fighting someone injured ya know."

"What if the villain's injured but he still keeps fighting then? What will you do?" Oh, he got me there. "Okay, fine." I dropped my guitar and ran at him in full speed and did a jump kick. He easily sidestepped as he grabs my leg and slammed me down to the ground. "Never underestimate anyone, my boy."

"Lesson one then?"

"You could say that. Now, let's continue." I stood up again and went for a less stylish but a lot more efficient good ol' haymaker. This time, Toshinori parried it and punched me in the gut. He hits hard for a guy with the body of paper. "Okay, you can definitely fight but I don't think you can go against a Pro hero yet." So he's telling me, that Kacchan and I aren't even that good against a Pro? Fuck. "This is gonna take a while isn't it?"

"Training to become a Pro will take a really long time, my boy. Add that to your disadvantage of not having a quirk, and you'll be having yourself a hard time. I originally wanted you to take away about 1/4 of the garbage in this beach but since you're not really my successor, I decided to train you more in combat. Your master did a good job in teaching you how to fight in self defense but not to actually stop the villains. I'll be doing exactly that. I might also decide to invite someone else to help me train you." Makes sense. I need to learn how to properly fight then. Being a hero's not about defending yourself but defending others. "Now, again!"

* * *

 _3 weeks later…_

* * *

"Young Midoriya, I'd like you to meet my old master, Gran Torino." I see an old man in a bland hero costume with a cane. "Where's the kid, Toshinori?" He says as he was looking at me. Oh great, he's senile. "Master, please stop pretending! This kid had a lot of progress going for him!"

"Can he fight?"

"I personally trained him how to fight!" Yeah, more like beat me to the ground. I came close only five times to actually beating him but nope. Not a single win. "Look, old geezer, if you wanna fight me, you can just ask."

"Oh, a confident one too. Too bad he refused to be your successor."

"It's his choice, Gran Torino. I see his potential to be a great hero even without a quirk."

"All right then, show me what you learned, boy." He then dropped his cane and instantly flew at me at high speed. I just barely managed to react and dodge. I see that his boots have holes in them. His quirk must've been something similar to that of an air cannon but it comes from his feet. It took me a while to wonder why he's suddenly getting bigger until it hit me. Well, until he hit me. "Ouch."

"Ouch's not gonna cut it, kid. Try harder!" I really did but he just keps flying around and bouncing off of anything he can bounce off. I tried imitating it but I failed gloriously. After a couple of minutes getting beat by an old man in the ego, I was too out of breath and too hurt to continue. I only managed to hit him once thanks to predicting where he'll hit me from next. He was surprised for a moment but he decided to mix up his moves by moving in mid-air and doing those things Mario do to goombas to kill them. "He at least tries. I'll teach him how to jump around. Any human can do it even without my quirk. He was able to briefly predict what I'm gonna do next. I know a person who can maximize on that."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, Toshinori. Your former sidekick."

"SIR NIGHTEYE?!" Oh I got excited there for a moment. Now the two guys are looking at me weird. "Sorry. Got excited there. So, uh, not my place to ask but why did you two break up? Is it his time to go solo?"

"The only thing I can tell you for now boy is that it happened after I was injured."

"Oh. I ain't gonna push it then."

"Thank you."

"Now that you're fully rested up, I'll give him about three months worth of training before handling him over to Nighteye. He should know how to move around and use his environment by then." Huh, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

* * *

EVERYTHING'S GOING WRONG. I mean, uh, I may just be overreacting but, yeah. Nothing's going wrong. I got a hang on parkour and I did a bit of research on Sir Nighteye. I also told my mom about some dietary thingy All Might gave me so it can help me keep up with my training. Dad just got home from his second world tour. Not really as popular as the big shots but still definitely good.

"So, how's this training you're doing, Zuzu?" Yep, he calls me that. Deal with it. "It's going fine. I would appreciate if they go easy on me."

"You know that Villain's ain't gonna go easy on you if it were real, right? Unless they underestimate you. Still, I know you're training hard to be better but you also gotta keep up with school. I mean, I don't really care if you got top grade but you can't really advance to the next level if you fail, logically speaking. Either way, I'm always gonna be proud of you."

"Thanks, dad. Hey, you promised me you'd get Franky Jupiter's autograph while your band did a collab with King back when you were at Britain. What happened?"

"Some villain tried to attack us. Well, not really a villain. Just an angry fan who didn't get his autographed. He caused minor trouble though since it turns out, the Number 3 Hero, Memory Eater, was there. Apparently he's a fan of both our bands." I don't really know but I think my eyes just sparkled at the mention of Memory Eater. The world's third best hero! He just goes around the world with his boat and stop villains internationally. "DID YOU GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

"Calm down kid, I asked him and he did. He really wanted his son to meet mine and hopefully have you guys do a guitar battle. His younger son is… well, he's a creepy clown but an overall nice kid. His older son is really intelligent and had a powerful quirk."

"What's his quirk?"

"I don't really know. He just told me it's powerful. Don't worry, here's your autograph." He handed me a King t-shirt with two names sign on it. Both from Franky Jupiter and Memory Eater. My life is complete. Well, not really but still. "Well, my next tour's gonna happen next week. This time it's just around Asia with my band. I'll be sure to get you autographs from any heroes I encounter on the way."

"Thanks, dad. Be safe on your tour, though."

"Of course I'll be safe, what are heroes for, right?"

"You're already a hero to me, dad. Better than All Might."

"You two do know that I've been calling you for dinner, right?" Oh yeah, mom's just finished making dinner. Wait, oh come on why is she giving both me and dad that murder happy smile? "You better be safe on that tour Hisashi or I will chase you into the afterlife and kill you again." She says in the most innocent way possible. "Y-yes, h-honey."

* * *

 _A few months later…_

* * *

"Well kid, this is Nighteye's office. I already put in a good word for you but his intern will be taking over from here on out. You did a good job when I trained you for the last three months. Now, it's Nighteye's turn and it's time for me to lay back. Good huntin' kid." I thanked Gran Torino as he walks away. I stared up the building for a few minutes while gripping my guitar tightly before deciding to knock at the door. A blonde version of Tintin answered the door. "Oh look, it's the guy that old man was talking about. Hey, Midoriya, my name's Mirio Togata!"

* * *

 **Yeah I referenced my other fic in this fic. Whatcha gonna do about it? Anyways, some guys did imply that I should make more of this one. Right now I just did some training and shit like that. For the next chapter, it's gonna be Nighteye and the entrance exam. Anyways, this side gig would probably appear less often than Funny Matter so uh, I hope your patient. I'm not really good at doing two stories at once so I'll take it slow with maybe some One-Shots in between. There's not gonna be smut here though there's definitely gonna be implied sex and shit like that. Anyways, leave a like and subscribe. Feel free to tell me that I'm a fuck up in the reviews.**


	3. Future Vision and the Exams

**Chapter 3:**

 **A lot longer than usual. Huh. Weird.**

* * *

"Can I call you Tintin?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. So uh, Nighteye's mancave?" I looked around and it's… as much as I expected. I somehow felt a sense of both lightheartedness and also strictness in the air. Keyword is somehow. Wonder if feeling shit's my real quirk? Might as well not dwell into that. "Yeah, this is Nighteye's 'mancave'. If you could follow me that would just be a-okay." He says while giving a thumbs up. I might as well try to make it less awkward.

"So uh… what's your quirk?"

"Oh, you'll find out later when we fight."

"Wait what?" Mirio gasps as if it wasn't supposed to be said. "Well it was supposed to be a surprise but it looks like it isn't anymore. Can you please pretend that you're actually surprised when Sir tells you that?"

"Eh sure, what's the harm. The hallway's really long. Want me to play a tune?"

"I've heard from the Nighteye who heard it from the old guy that you can play the electric guitar really well. I wouldn't mind a little bit of music." I just gave him a nod before playing the tune of 'I Won't Back Down'. Old classic by Jimmy Buck. I usually play that tune when me or Mei feels a little down. It's kinda like our 'Never giving up' song. "Nice tune. Sounds old. Didn't know you preferred the oldies. Sorry if I assumed that."

"Nah, it's fine. Today's filled with rainbow colored rappers or some shitty pop songs. Not to say that there aren't any good songs anymore. It's just really hard to find. I wouldn't mind having some good ol' classics. Dad introduced me to Knives n' Daisies, King, Jack Berry, and a lot of other guys. My personal favorite's-"

"And we're here. Sorry to interrupt you, little dude, but we're right in front of the office now. You go on on your own. Sir specifically told me to have you come in there alone. Don't worry though, just tell him a good joke. Or maybe one that's so bad it's good."

"Yeah, I'm more of an expert on the second type of jokes." I said as I knocked on the door. "Come in."

I opened it and walked in. Oh he got chair turned around. Must've been a boss chair. I half expected him to do that thing with a bond villain and say 'I've been expecting you, Mr Midoriya' while caressing a cat. He did just that except for the Mr Midoriya and the cat thing. "So, you're the one Gran Torino is talking about. Nice to meet you. You were offered by All Might to become his successor but you refused. Care to tell me why?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Sir. I wanted to prove to everyone that you don't need a quirk to be whatever you wanna be. It just so happens that I just wanted to save people. Dad gets it. All Might mostly gets it. I mean, he did told me to give it up but it's more of a concern for my life rather than getting looked down on. I'm cool with it. People do call me a stubborn son of a-"

"I get it. I have no problem with you refusing One-For-All. From what I've heard behind the office door, it would just hinder your other skills."

"Yep, I mean, yeah I get Super Strength but I ain't wasting the skills I've worked hard on for that. Also, because he said that One-For-All could rip me to shreds." I could have swore I saw him chuckle. "Nonetheless, tell me why I should train you. My agency is already doing well with two sidekicks and a promising intern from UA. Tell me why you should be here." He got me there. Quick, me, think of something bullshit.

"Well, to be honest, I have to work harder than everyone else to get to their level since, admittedly, it IS gonna be hard for me to become a hero without a quirk. I got my guitar, my fighting skills, my parkour, and my mechanic who happens to be my best friend. I still don't think that's enough though. Skeleton All Might still kicks my ass a lot. I guess what I'm lacking is a real battle experience? Those spars with Kacchan is more controlled than a real fight. Oh, and also because Gran Torino told me that you can train me with my prediction skills." I just winged it. He smirked, stood up, and held out his hand. "Congratulations. You're officially a trainee in this agency."

I was about to shake his hand until I remembered something. I quickly took my hand back. His smile disappeared. "Can't shake a man's hand? Are you nervous?"

"Your quirk activates through touch and eye contact. It's just a hunch but I think you're gonna take back what you said and then challenge me to hit you once so you could train me. It would've been hard since you would have used your quirk on me by then and use it to dodge all of my attacks knowing that I can't use my guitar unless I want to risk collateral damage. It's just a hunch though but I'm right, aren't I?" Both of us gave an intense eye contact on each other until we started laughing. "Good job, Midoriya, you passed that first test without even going through the first test. Did All Might tell you of my quirk?"

"Nah, I just like finding out things on my own. Kinda figured it as a possibility for you to do that since you can definitely do that. All Might's lesson one is to never underestimate an opponent and to never get cocky, after all." He laughed even more before I saw a near evil glint in his eyes. "Now, you're fighting Mirio."

"...What?"

* * *

 _A few moments later…_

* * *

"Nice hero costume, bro." I said as I was doing a warm up. The dude got that Superman get up with a 1000000 on his chest. "Why one million though?"

"I want to save a million people."

"Might as well put ALOT instead of one million then. I'm pretty fuckin' sure that you're not stopping at one million. It'd be pretty funny if you do though." Tintin gave a light chuckle as he finishes his warm up. "Nice one."

"Are both of you ready?" said Bubble Girl who was sitting beside Sir Nighteye. I got my guitar ready to play. Turns out they got an underground training center that's as big as a football stadium. Pretty convenient. I tuned up my speakers to 1/4 of it's maximum power and put on my bandanna and domino mask. Really early to get a hero costume but Mei did a great job on it. "Ready." Both of us said at the same time.

"Let the match begin." Mirio then disappeared into the ground. Shit. Some kind of quirk that let's him go through things? Good thing he was wearing a costume that suits his quirk because I would have been really caught off guard if he was wearing normal clothes. "Wonder where he's gonna come from?" I got my answer when I saw a fist coming from the ground. I tried to dodge it but it managed to hit my torso. Damn, even with my bullet proof vest I still felt that. There's gonna be some kind of impact physics with that thing. Nonetheless, I jumped back and got myself ready. He'll probably appear either here or at my back for a sneak attack. He'll be back right about… "NOW!" I quickly rolled out of the way to see Mirio's fully body getting out of the ground. I struck a chord with your guitar though the sound waves just passed him harmlessly.

"You managed to predict that move. I can see why Sir Nighteye took a liking on you." I wasted no time and swung my guitar at him full force. It just went through him again. He went in for a punch but I took a quick stop back and did a feint with my guitar just stopping an inch over his head. It'll probably stay permeated as I switched it with a quick kick to the torso. It actually hit him. He didn't even flinch though. "Finally. First time I managed to hit a blonde in a couple of months. Thanks for the free hit, bro."

"Haha, well, that's the only time you'll ever hit me right now." He said as he went back down the ground. I just tried to do that same thing though I was just pushing my luck while he's trying to get me. I struck another chord at him to blast him with sound waves but it just went through him again. Fucking idiot. That didn't work last time so why would it work now? Albert Einstein would be disappointed with me. Or maybe it's because I proved one of his quotes to be correct. This guy's REALLY good. Then again, he trained under All Might's former sidekick so I expected nothing less. I tried doing another feint but he didn't fall for it a second time. "You definitely pushed me to the point where I have to do this. Gotta hand it to you little dude, you're good." He disappeared again but before I could react, he got out of the ground and delivered another punch to my torso which really fucking hurt but then his fist suddenly goes through my body, reappeared at my chest and hit me right in the chin. "TWO-IN-ONE UPPERCUT!"

That actually got me winded. A lot winded. Like, launched me five feet in the air before landing on my back. "That. Hurt. Too much."

"Sorry, little dude. I guess I got a little too excited there."

"And this is where your fight stops. Remember Mirio, never get too excited in a fight. Always focus on your enemy's movements and end the fight quickly to avoid any problems. You got that?" Sir Nighteye decided to stop our fight. It was for the best considering the fact that getting 2-hit combo'd by a single punch did not do well with my brain. That uppercut juggled the fuck out of my brain. "As for you, I didn't expect this." And he'll probably start telling me how much I suck. "You lasted longer than I expected. By the look in your eyes you seem to be able to analyze Mirio's quirk at a very fast rate and have already managed to figure out his battle style just from getting hit once. You're smarter than when you speak."

"Yeah I get that a lot. People thought I was some dumbass rocker before. I want it to stay that way. Best that my opponents underestimate me, right?"

"An odd choice but definitely acceptable. Your lack of quirk does give you a psychological advantage over your opponent. They certainly wouldn't expect you to just run at them with your guitar while screaming bloody murder." The three of us chuckled at that. "Both of you take some rest. Midoriya, I'll be expecting you in my office after an hour to talk about other matters." Mirio gave him a salute while I just gave him a simple nod. We were walking down the hall but my addiction to quirk analysis got me distracted. I took out my notebook and tugged at Mirio's shirt like a little fucking kid. I'm sorry, I can't help it. "Dude, can you give me the details for your quirk. Like, ALL the details?" I could've swore my eyes were sparkling right now. The doctor said that it isn't my quirk. Just an anime thing. What the fuck is up with that doctor's mind? Anime ain't real. It is in my heart but logically speaking…

"Oh, well, my quirk's called Permeation. It lets me go through anything which also includes your sound waves. I know it might look overpowered at first but it really isn't. I got strong because I worked really hard to be strong. I got these skills from training hard. Kinda like you. The drawbacks far outweigh the advantages. If I make even a small mistake, I could get bisected by a wall." Damn it got dark quick. I didn't really care at the moment over the fact that I was scribbling everything down my notebook. I started mumbling at that point. "So this means when he's fully intangible that means anything can go through him and by anything it does mean anything. Light would just pass through his eyes in a different way so he'll be temporarily blind. That must mean that the air in his lungs would all just escape no matter how much he breathes in before activating his quirk. I wonder how he manages to launch himself out of the ground like that. Maybe it's because his state of matter when he deactivates his quirk doesn't really go well with the ground like water to clay and it would just launch him out. This means that his method of attack depends on his positioning and prediction, in which case, is very effective in combat. Impressive. He turned a fully defensive quirk into something offensive. I'm probably missing something so maybe I should ask hi-" I turned to look at him only to see him with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Looks like you figured out the rest of my quirk on your own, little dude."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Quirk analysis is something I'd latch up on. It's one of the first things I did when I set myself to become a hero to make up for my quirklessness. Did me better than you would think."

"I admire that. You're basically a younger version of me! Someday, you'll be able to catch up on me. I bet you're gonna be able to do it by the time the Second Semester starts at UA next year. I'm at my second year so I guess we'll only be meeting probably a few times when I'm at my third. They said that they pump up the hero work on the last year of school."

"Good. Could use the challenge. Plus Ultra, amiright?" I held out my fist

"Plus freaking Ultra, little dude." He didn't leave me hanging like a total bro. We just did some small talk before it's my time to get back to Sir Nighteye's office. "Be seein' ya sometime, right bro?"

"You got that right, little dude." I waved goodbye to him and got inside Sir Nighteye's office. "Right on time. Again, good job earlier."

"Don't praise me too much, Sir. Last thing I need is someone to stroke my ego. I swore to myself to never have an ego the size of Jupiter like Kacchan."

"Kacchan?"

"Childhood friend turned bully turned rival. Big asshole, but he's a good guy if he needs to be. I respect him for that except when he looks down on people. Every time he looks down on someone I just remind him that quirkless me can kick his ass. We're tied 200-200 right now though."

"A healthy rivalry that let's both of you improve yourselves? You continue to surprise me, Midoriya. It's still disappointing that you didn't take up All Might's offer. You would have been a great successor but oh well, fate is something humanity can never avoid. Now, why do you think I'm talking about All Might's quirk right now, Midoriya?" I thought about it for a moment. Now that I think about it…

"Mirio's gonna be the next successor, right? I mean, All Might might find someone else unless you already told him about Mirio. Guy's pretty cool. A lot nicer than me too. He's gonna be a better successor than me. I mean, you did train him."

"You flatter me, but yes, he's All Might's future successor but I'm sure he'll consider the both of you as his protege. It's just slightly unfortunate that he'll focus on Mirio more. You're fine with that, right?"

"Hey, he's the one getting Japanese Superman's quirk. I may be a rockstar but I ain't an attention whore. The world's gonna need a new Symbol of Peace when he inevitably retires and I think Mirio suits the job."

"That's where you come in. All Might's biggest mistake was taking the burden alone. A temple with only one pillar WILL end in a disaster. All Might wants both of you to be the Symbols of Peace." Wow. That actually. That's... I got no words. He wants me to be a Symbol of Peace? Okay, play it cool.

"Yeah but ya know, two pillars ain't enough to hold an entire temple either. Can't we just make a team we could trust?" He just gave me a grin. "That's up to you. After all, decision making is part of your growth to becoming a hero."

"Huh, me, one of the Symbols of Peace. Sounds boring. Can I be something different? Like, I don't know. Symbol of Hope? Heir of Hope? I mean, I'll be giving hope to the quirkless people all over the world. At least they'll know that it's not entirely over for them."

"Like I said, it's up to you. You're training session is done for the day. I'll be expecting you again same time on Friday and the Weekends."

"You know, this reminds me of that band called Friday and the Wee-"

"And that's where I stop you from starting up a mumble storm. You better work on controlling that or someone might read you very quickly." I just agreed with him and went my way home. Mom said that dinner's gonna be Katsudon. Dad's home for the whole month too so I'll be practicing the guitar with him and also spending time with him. The idea of becoming a Symbol to the people is still on MY mind though. You still can't get the idea of me, of all people, being someone people look up to. Well, it's better than someone looking up to Kacchan instead. I'll just think about it later. Oh I almost forget one thing. I took something from my pocket. It was Mirio's hair. "Mei needs to know about this." I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of it. I then opened up Bothersome and contacted Mei.

 _rockingErection [RE] has started bothering obsessiveMachinations [OM]_

RE: mei you gotta see this

I sent her the photo.

OM: What the Hell is This?

RE: im training with some guy

RE: he got a permeation quirk

RE: basically makes him intangible and i can't really hit him

RE: ya think you can work with this

OM: I don't Think i Can work With that. I know That i Can work With that.

RE: k thanks

RE: knew i could count on you

OM: When have I ever Let you Down?

RE: i can count it if you want

OM: Screw you, Asshole.

 _rockingErection [RE] has stopped bothering obsessiveMachinations [OM]_

* * *

 _A few more fucking months later…_

* * *

"Well, this is it, my boy. This is the day of the test and you still somehow cleaned up the beach. Tell me why."

"Eh, I just felt like it. Also, you never know when you would suddenly want to take a swim. Also, it's nice to do a little bit of good deeds every once in a while. I mean, hey, if I can't be a Pro hero, I can still be the guy who cleans shit up, right? Every job's important. Unless you count being a career criminal as a job. In which case, not all jobs are- oh for fuck's sake I'm mumbling again aren't I? I thought Sir Nighteye punched it out of me."

"Old habits die hard, my boy."

"By the way, how's Mirio doing. First time he used One-For-All, it broke his arms. I thought of some ways it would have enhanced his quirk but I guess it just PASSED RIGHT THROUGH, eh?"

"Seeing as how his quirk can't really be improved that much, One-For-All settled for Super Strength. Gran Torino and I are still working on that one though. Take some rest, boy, you got an exam later. I'll be seeing you in UA."

"Be seein' ya too, All Might."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

* * *

I took out my phone to contact Kacchan. He's probably gonna be waiting for me

 _rockingErection [RE] has started bothering murderousExplosives [ME]_

RE: hey asshole wait for me

ME: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING, ASSHOLE? I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 2 FUCKING HOURS YOU PIECE OF SHIT TWINKLETOOTH MOTHERFUCKER.

RE: dont call me a motherfucker

RE: i am not fucking auntie mitsuki

ME: FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE! YOU'RE ALMOST LATE. THE WRITTEN EXAMS' ABOUT TO START IN 30 MINUTES.

RE: thirty minutes

RE: really kacchan

RE: didnt catch you as an early bird

RE: im already on my way there

RE: in fact im behind you

ME: JESUS FUCK STOP SURPRISING ME LIKE THAT. HOW ARE YOU EVEN BEHIND ME THIS WHOLE TIME?

RE: i just came

ME: PHRASING, ASSHOLE.

RE: by the way where's Mei

ME: BITCHY EYES ALREADY GOT INSIDE. SHE GOT TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU, ASSHOLE. GOOD BEST FUCKING FRIEND YOU ARE.

RE: why are we even using this chat again when we're beside each other

ME: I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE YOU'RE JUST A DUMBASS THAT REFUSES TO TALK TO THE PERSON THAT IS DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF YOU LIKE AN ABSOLUTE SHITHEAD. FUCK OFF.

 _murderousExplosives [ME] has stopped fucking with rockingErection [RE]_

I turned to face Kacchan and his face looks priceless. "Sup, Kacchan! Missed me?"

"Yeah I did. BUT MY AIM IS GETTING BETTER!"

"You know what this means. Guy who gets more points wins. Also, the loser will have to take the winner for a treat. I did see that fancy new restaurant in some street in Musutafu. I'll be ordering a lobster, too."

"Don't get your head up your ass. You're getting me that spicy noodles. Twenty of 'em."

"Challenge accepted." I held my hand out. He took it and squeezed. I squeezed harder. It turned into a cycle while we were walking and I accidentally tripped. Ah fuck. _Mm whatcha' sa-a-ay._

Actually I just stayed in the air. Damn. "Useless nerd. Did you develop a quirk, NOW?!"

"Not mine, Kacchan. Unless-"

"Um… excuse me." I saw a girl with a brown chestnut hair and a cute face. "I kinda used my quirk on you since you tripped. Sorry about that. I always thought tripping up would be a sign of bad luck."

"Nah, it's cool. Thanks for that. Some asshole refused to let my hand go. Kinda gay actually. Not that I'm against homosexuals. It's more of a figure of spee- ah nevermind no one's gonna get what I'm saying even though I tried to not be offensive and all that shit. You know what? Long story short, no offense."

"Sorry, he's retarded like that."

"You're the guy who screams bloody murder at the slightest insult."

"FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU USELESS FUCKING NERD?"

"See?" I turned to look at her only to see her slowly inching away from Kacchan. "Well would you look at the time. We're gonna be late for the exams."

"Well would you look at that. Look's like I'm right, Deku."

"Fuck, fine. Let's just go." The three of us got inside just in time for the written exam. It was pretty fucking easy, actually. I just quietly practiced my tunes with my electric guitar while I wait everyone to finish. Eventually Kacchan joined in a did some improvised drum beats with the table. Everybody seems a lot more motivated than distracted with my tunes. Except for that guy with glasses. It looks like he's about to explode with Asskissing word rage. When everyone's done, they split all of us up from General Education to Support to Hero Course to Business Course. SO all of us took the same test for the sake of it looking like a normal entrance exam instead of an instant clusterfuck. I could live with that. We got in the room and I decided to sit with Kacchan. Oh look, Presentation Micycle is the announcer. "WELCOME TO THE PRACTICALS! EVERYONE SAY HEY!"

No one said hey. I can't decide if it's funny or sad. Maybe both. "Ya think, he's doing this ironically?"

"I don't fucking know, shut up."

"Just asking."

"SO THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA WORK. YOU'LL BE SEPARATED IN SIX DIFFERENT LANDSCAPES. EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM IS FILLED WITH ONE, TWO, AND THREE POINTERS AND EACH OF THEM ARE MORE DIFFICULT TO BEAT THAN THE LAST. BE SURE TO DESTROY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN TO GAIN POINTS. YOU WILL ALSO BE DISQUALIFIED INSTANTLY WHEN YOU ATTACK ANOTHER EXAMINEE SO DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO BE AN ANTI-HERO. KIDS FROM THE SAME MIDDLE SCHOOL WILL BE PLACED IN DIFFERENT ARENAS."

"Makes sense. We'll just be working together if we end up in the same arena. Not that we would actually team-up, Kacchan. Those are for special occasions." I remembered the time Kacchan and I took down a bully with a gigantification quirk using the double deadly lariat. Still an awesome moment 'till today.

"MAY I ASK A QUESTION?" It's the same glasses guy. "You said that there are three robots but clearly there are four of them in the handout. This error is not up to the standards of UA." Yeah, this caused all of us to sweat drop. "AND YOU WITH THE CURLY HAIR!" He's not pointing at anyone in particular. Everyone with a curly hair including me was really confused. That is, until he pointed menacingly at me. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's very distracting! You were also playing the guitar earlier in the written exams and it was also distracting." He said while doing some kind of karate chops in there air. Wonder if you could slice a wood with that.

"...You for real?"

"I am indeed, as you said, for real. If you think this is some sort of joke, just leave immediately."

"...Look, dude. Being a hero's all about the distractions. I mean, it's pretty distracting when you're trying to save a civilian while a villain is attacking you. That guitar gig and muttering is minor compared to that and besides, you're the only one who looked distracted by that. If you let small stuff like that distract YOU, then why are YOU even here, bro?" And I dropped an imaginary microphone. Kacchan had the courtesy of doing sound effects. He's my rival but he'll happily back me up when it comes to bringing egotistical fucks down. Looks like the tables have turned when the glasses guy flinched. "You… you…" And now everyone's laughing at him. I just shrugged and sat back down.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, SETTLE DOWN THE FEUD NOW. AND NICE IMAGINARY MIC DROP, EXAMINEE NUMBER 4130! AS FOR THE QUESTION, EXAMINEE NUMBER 7111, I WAS ABOUT TO MENTION THE FOURTH ONE. IT COSTS ZERO POINTS AND IS BY FAR, NOT REALLY RELEVANT! THINK OF IT AS MORE OF A GAME CHANGER, THOUGH!"

"Oh, uh, I apologize for the interruption." The guy took a perfect 90 degree bow before sitting down. "THAT'S ALL THAT I CAN TELL YOU, LISTENERS, NOW SAY IT WITH ME!" Everyone screamed Plus Ultra.

I just waved goodbye to Kacchan and he answers with a middle finger. Normal goodbye for the both of us. It looks like the same girl from earlier was with me in this arena. She seems nervous so maybe I should psyche her up and do some good ol' motivation. That was the plan until a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Are you trying to interrupt that girl? You humiliated me earlier but I won't allow you to-"

I didn't bother listening to what he said. He seems like a good guy but I ain't gonna be friends with assholes who have a large tree up their asses. You might call me hypocritical, but like I said, Kacchan and I are just rivals. Maybe acquaintances at best. I walked up to the girl and told her good luck. She said thanks. I looked back to the blue guy who was rapidly doing karate chops in the air. I just smirked back and got ready.

"START!" And I ran in. Gran Torino always unexpectedly starts a fight with me even when I'm a middle of a jump. Present Mic's sudden announcement ain't gonna let me get winded. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GO FOLLOW EXAMINEE NUMBER 4130, HE CERTAINLY KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING."

I quickly found a three pointer. It had a green color and had a large three on it's head and a rather small text on it's body that says 'Civilian'. Wait. They actually did that? For fuck's sake, I hope Kacchan figures this out. I saw a laser suddenly coming towards the robot so I quickly got in the way and used my guitar to block it. "What are you doing, monsieur? I thought you were distracting the not so stylish robot for me."

"Check the body." I pointed at the word civilian at it. "Ah, merci! I should be more careful. Thank you for telling me." The guy had this never ending smile to his face. Creepy. Wait. Ah fuck, I'm finding chestnut hair now. Fuck the exam, I'm not letting others get fucked over because of a minor detail. I already got fucked over a lot of times 'till the people around me made up for it. I found her lifting 3 robots. Two of them are civilian bots. "WAIT!"

"H-huh?" I quickly pulled down the two bots and pointed the word at her. "O-Oh. Thanks for the warning. Why help me though? Don't you have to worry about yourself right now?"

"Trust me when I say that a hero's worry ain't gonna be for himself at the end of the day. Unless it's a character arc." I saw Glasses guy at the corner of my eyes just continually destroy bots. I walked up to it and saw that he took out 4 villain bots and 3 civvies. That guy's screwed. "Fuck, gotta get some points." My soundwaves are gonna cause too much damage. I need something more precise. Oh wait, I got a laser. After that realization, I went ham. I was careful when it comes to the civilian bots. All around me the people are just destroying bots left and right, not even caring about the consequences of doing so. Man, I'm a fucking hypocrite. I'm not even helping them realize. Might as well do it now with only a few time left. I went on top of a pile of damaged bots and put my speakers to normal mode and in maximum. I struck a chord and everyone quickly looked at me.

"HEY ASSHOLES! DID YOU BOTHER CHECKING THE BOT'S TORSOS FOR A CERTAIN WORD? YOU MIGHT HAVE FUCKED YOURSELVES OVER!" They looked confused and proceeded to look over that the bots they destroyed. The look of confusion morphed into a look of horror at what they just done.

"NOOOOOOO!" The glasses guy screamed in despair. Now I feel bad for him. Slightly feel bad for him. Okay, maybe not. Okay, maybe I do. "Hey, we still got a few minutes. I already got enough points to get in so I ain't flushing you guys out. Better hurry up."

* * *

 _At the examiner's room…_

* * *

"Looks like that kid figured it all out. That won't earn him rescue points though. Saving those civilian robots would though and also saving other examinees." Toshinori Yagi just grinned. "Well in that case, it's time for the main event." He says as he pressed a button.

* * *

 _At the arena…_

* * *

I was minding my own business until the ground starts rumbling. "Is there an earthqua- holy shit that's the zero pointer." Look at the size of that thing. Would be really bad if there's a villain that can turn that big. How did they even get the money to build this thing anyway? I just ran back. This ain't worth it and it doesn't look like anyone's in tro- and I stand fucking corrected. Chestnut girl got stuck underneath the rubble and no one is helping her. Fuckin' hell. It looks like it's up to quirkless little me to do the job. I used my laser at it's thinnest but most precise point to get the rubble off of her. "Run. I got this."

"I-I can't. M'ankle's sprained. Run while ya still can. Ya just hafta leave me 'ere." Woah I didn't expect that accent. Not that it matters. I refused to let her go and made sure we're both at a safe distance. I powered up the laser to maximum. "Time to send your robot ass on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!" I played the song's guitar solo which charged up my guitar. It's about to crush us so I started improvising on the solo and fired. It shot out a very thick beam of green energy towards the robot. Both me and chestnut look small compared to the energy beam. What the hell did Mei do with this thing? The laser completely vaporized the arm that was about to crush us and also the upper torso of the robot including its head. It started crumbling down and exploding. Looks like we're out of the radius but holy shit, Mei. "Look's like that worked. You okay?" Oh great I broke her. Her jaw is comically dropped to the ground. Good thing it's not really dropped to the ground, though. I look back at everyone else and they were doing the same. "Uh, too loud?"

"YOU VAPORIZED THAT BIG ROBOT AND YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR GUITAR BEING TOO LOUD?" They screamed at me all at the same time. Some of them even had a lot of colorful languages ranging between 20 different languages. "What even is your quirk? Do you need a guitar to channel that laser?" Ah fuck, I'm gonna have to do this talk that early?

"I'm quirkless."

"WHAT?!"

"What can I say? I got a good mechanic and a good teacher." I left them while they still looked at me in shock. Eh, it happens. Well to be more specific, shit happens. That being said, I'm calling Mei. My guitar broke from the pure recoil. She's gonna have to fix it.

* * *

 _Back at the fucking examiner's room…_

* * *

"HE DID IT! THE FUCKING MADMAN ACTUALLY DID IT!" Present Mic was screaming while the other teachers just gaped in shocked. All Might looks a little bit too proud. "Good job, Young Midoriya. If the villain points isn't enough, the rescue points definitely is."

The score was tied between Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku. The first having villain points and a few rescue points when he threatened others to not hurt civilian bots. Bakugou found out about it just after he entered the gates. The other had more rescue points than villain points. Complete opposite but almost a similar attitude, to a degree. A teacher lying down menacingly in the shadows just watched the whole thing.

"Tsk."

* * *

 **Well that's chapter three. We all know where Bothersome and Fuckeroo is referenced from. Anyways, looks like the side gig's doing well. I did this one extra long since I'm too lazy to make the entrance exam into another chapter. As for Deku's relationship with Kacchan, rivals and complicated af. They'd team up if they have to since Bakugou only ever teams up with the ones he considers his equal. Anyway, shit happens and it ends up like this. Leave a review about how much of a disappointment I am, and leave a like and subscribe. PEACE!**


	4. Drunk Author notes

So I was working on my laptop until someone started messaging me. Huh, weird. I don't remember this guy.

fateUpsurper [FU] has started bothering motherFuck [MF]

MF: the fuck do you even want?

FU: It seems that you have been lucking up lately.

MF: dafuq are you even saying? wait. you don't mean... no, don't you fucking dare.

FU: Yes, we dare.

motherFuck's laptop has exploded.

"SON OF A SHIT EATING BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCK TWINKLETOOTH COCKSUCKING CUNTY ASS LICKER." I, the ever so shitty author, said as my laptop exploded. To be fair, it didn't really explode. It just broke down. Like, lost its will to function. Maybe I SHOULD proofread these stories 10x but nah. Shit happens. But I digress.

I just went on with my life right now contemplating how I would get my laptop fixed so I got my personal mechanic. Aka a friend of mine. He told me I just have to replace my laptop. JUST. Like, what the fuck. I actually have to not slack off on my part time job. Not that I have been slacking off. I just like adding dramatic effects or ironically shitty moments in my story.

Ok, so I walk towards the outside to experience the sun a bit. It burns. I have not been outside since yesterday. It still burns though. Overall, I enjoyed my time outside.

"Hey, asshole! Play Basketball with us." Ah shit I forgot about them. Of course, it obviously went on until I got fucked over. 20-0 you can guess who lost there. I just went back to sulking my way home.

That's pretty much what happened 'till now. Some people probably already forgot the plot of this story so I'm gonna have to do it with my shitty phone. Ok so it goes like this:

"Izuku was found quirkless by the doctor and was told to give. All his mother told him was an apology which is not what he wanted to hear. He got what he wanted from his fad who just returned from his Tour. The guy told him, 'Who the fuck cares about whether you're quirkless? You can be whatever you want with the Power of Rock. Have this guitar, work on you tunes while I contact someone.' His dad went on to contact to two people. 'Yo, Mojo Hatsume, I need ya to do something for me. Have ya ever tried weaponizing a guitar?' The other guy he contacted was a man with a prophecy based quirk. The guy turns out to be a Martial Arts master known for his brutal teaching style. Of course, he showed Izuku no mercy. He usually beats the little guy down to the ground. 'Tell me young one, do you want to be a hero?' Izuku replied with a stuttering 'of course'. 'Tell me, CAN you be a hero?'. 'Is this because I'm quirkle-'. 'Wrong. It's because you're a wuss who can't defend yourself. A quirkless person can still put up a fight if they want to and they definitely can.'

'I-I don't want to hurt people.'

'You're not fighting to hurt. You're fighting to defend yourself. I do not like who you talk about being a hero even when you can't even learn how to defend yourself. Now. Get up. You will learn. And you will beat that bully of yours to the ground.'

'H-He's not my b-bully. He's just-'

'Rough around the edges? Tell me, if he truly is your friend, would he have hurt you, humiliate you, and threaten to kill you?'

'I... I...'

'Get up. I will teach you to fight for yourself and straighten your bully's path. That child is becoming a monster and only you can stop him. If you really are his friend, you would have helped him fix his bad attitude. Someone else in the far future will teach you how to fight for others.'

'W-who?'

'It's a surprise.'

Ok so that's the first part of the past, here's the second part I could think of now.

'Hey dude, don't you think Deku is acting a little bit weird?'

'That fucking nerd's acting more confident than usual. I'll put him back to his fucking place.' So Bakugou tried to stupidly rush in with his palms exploding. Stupid piece of shit he was, Izuku heard his quirk coming, dodged grabbed his right arm, and broke it. You guys should have seen Bakugou cry and scream in pain. It was fucking funny. Anyways, Izuku was suspended though both his dad and Auntie Mitsuki approved of what he did. In front of Katsuki. 'He broke my fucking arm, you old hag!'

'And you fucking well deserve it for bullying him. Seriously, tell me why you want to be a hero?'

'I wanna win!'

'What else?'

'I wanna be the best, bitch!'

'See? That's the fucking problem with you. A hero's not just about winning. It's about saving other people. Since you're a stupid piece of shit, I'm giving Izuku the permission to keep breaking your arm IN SELF DEFENSE. You heard that, little Izuku?'

'Y-yes.'

'You're still a useless fucking nerd even if you beat me. I'll get even stronger to rise above you and put you in your fucking place, Deku.'

'And I'll keep reminding you to keep that stick off your ass, Kacchan.'

Thus, starting the best rivalry in history. Fuck's sake why is this hard to do with the phone? Anyways, here's the third part.

'And that's what you get you explosive shit!' says the Bully with a gigantification quirk to a recently beaten down Kacchan. The guy's explosion was useless against the guy's sheer size. Izuku hurriedly hit the bully with a guitar and blasted him in the ears and disorienting him before grabbing Kacchan and absconding the fuck outta there.

'You okay, asshole?'

'I don't need your fucking help, nerd!'

'If you insist, I'll just put you back in front of him then.'

'Fuck fine, thanks. That fucker's in my turf. Now leave me the fuck alone.'

'By your turf, you mean my usual walkway to the cafeteria. Mei just upgraded my guitar so you better be thankful it didn't break on hit. Wanna team up?'

'We only do that on special occasions.'

'And that bully is a special target. Here's whats gonna happen, you'll get back there and challenge him after school...'

Great so Izuku had a plan on how to bring the fucker down. It just so happens that him, Bakugou was suspended for crippling the bully. So the guys challenged him in front a lot of people to meet him in the school yard after school. The bully being a dumbass, accepted.

'Where are you, explosion bitch?'

'Right over here.' Izuku said as he hits the bully with a max volume from his sound waves. It disoriented him again and Izuku went in for the hit. The bully turned into a giant as tall as All Might and managed to grab the guitar mid swing. 'Not again, you quirkless bitch.'

'Your next line's now I'll smash you.'

'Now I'll smash you. Wait. What?'

'Now, Kacchan!'

'Stop calling me that! Flash Grenade!' Kacchan screamed while doing his newly developed special move to blind the bully. The giant dropped the guitar and screamed as he was blinded. Izuku quickly picked up and swinged at the giant's balls and successfully connects. The bully screamed in agony as he knelt down and grabbed his crotch in pain. 'Special Team Combo: Double Deadly Lariat!' They both said as Izuku hits him with a guitar to the face and Kacchan did a powerful explosion at the back of the head. This knocked the bully out cold.

'What is happening here?' The teacher conveniently comes in as the fight finishes. 'It just so happens that you missed the best fight ever.'

'Katsuki, Izuku. Principal's office. Now.'

Great. That's done. Okay now, that time Mei exploded the-

Oh great my phone died. Fuck's sake. Great now you guys get to have this shitty intermission until I upload the next chapter or buy a new laptop. Whichever comes fir st. Also, this Intermission is the shittiest thing I wrote since that time 12 year old me conspired with a classmate to make a fnaf movid and it ended up being so bad that it's good. And then suddenly fateUsurper busts through my room's door. With an Ak 47. "You fucking insult me with only using an Ak 47?"

"Yes."

"Son of a-"

 **Bang bang bang bang**

Great I'm slightly dead. Let me tell you something. I may or may not be slightly drunk when I drank down my tears over my destroyed laptop. Now that that's happened, you're regretting about reading this Intermission. This will probably be the only Intermission. Just wait some more and Chapter 4 is coming your way. I'm not doing Funny Matter till I saw the movie.


	5. Not a date oh and school starts

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

"I AM NOT AN ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KATSUKI! WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKING WITH?!"

"SHUT IT, OLD HAG." First, of all. Fuck you author. I am not an asshole. I am the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. In fact, you're the asshole. Seriously, fuck off. You actually told them that Deku broke my fucking arm. That was a fluke, in fact, I can bend my arm that way and pretend to be hurt. I just did it to get Deku in trouble though I figured that it was a low blow. I hate low blows. Like I hate you. Oh look, some asshole's messaging me.

 _rockingErection [RE] has started bothering murderousExplosives [ME]_

ME: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU SON OF A BITCH?

RE: my mom's not a bitch ya know

ME: YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN!

RE: sure sure

RE: anyways, i just got the message

RE: we both passed though we tied in on first place

ME: I SAW THAT SHIT WAY BEFORE YOU DID. STUPID FUCKS THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ADD CIVILIANS IN MY WAY.

RE: you do know that civilians will always be in your way no matter what right?

ME: FUCK OFF. I WANT TO ENJOY HURTING STUFF WHILE IT LASTS!

RE: who are you and what did you do with kacchan

RE: that's so not him

ME: FUCK OFF! YOU'RE BUYING ME THAT SPICY NOODLES!

RE: and you're treating me on that restaurant i saw at town

RE: and i'm bringing mei

ME: WHAT? NO!

RE: yeah well i bet you can't handle treating both of us

RE: you've gone soft haven't ya?

ME: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'VE GONE SOFT! I'LL EVEN BUY THAT GOLDEN FUCKING LOBSTER! 2 OF THEM FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! I FUCKING PROMISE YOU THAT!

RE: and that's how easy it is to convince you

 _rockingErection [RE] has stopped bothering murderousExplosives [ME]_

ME: FUCK OFF!

 _murderousExplosive's laptop has exploded_

"KATSUKI I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT'S YOUR LAPTOP AGAIN, I WILL HIT YOU WITH EVERY CLEANING EQUIPMENT WE HAVE AT HOME!"

"COME AND TRY ME, OLD HAG!" I then fucking heard some shuffling and clangs from metal. She kicked my fucking door down. She's wearing what looks like a fucking Power Suit that includes EVERY cleaning equipment at home. "I should thank that Mei girl for this. Prepare your ass, SON!"

"Wait, no, I'm sorry." You stupid fucking author. Did you really make eye bitch make a Power Suit for my mother specifically made to punish me? Fuck. You.

Nobody heard me scream that day. Good.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

I can admit that I'm an asshole. I'm currently at Mei's workshop and helping her with some equipment. I told her everything I knew about Mirio so she decided to scrap the whole bulletproof vest idea and decided to do a power armor. Huh, nice. "Now we need a simple coding that can automatically activate the defense matrix if needed." She fired up the computer and it explodes.

"Well, it could have gone worse." I said while Mei cries over her 456th attempt at making a perfectly functioning coding. "Look, you can take a break if you want. In fact, Kacchan's treating us at that new restaurant at the streets."

"Okay, then. It's just frustrating, is all."

"Hey hey, you're Mei Hatsume. The greatest inventor who ever lived. Not yet, but still. You'll pull through" I gave her a pap in the back. "Pap Pap"

"Aw thanks, asshole."

"You're welcome, bitch."

"So this new restaurant, got anything interesting?"

"Kacchan said something about treating us with two golden lobsters. I heard those were expensive. I mean, how do they even get that coloration?"

"Obviously someone with a color changing quirk is a chef."

"Oh right. You better start dressing up because he's taking us today. You know what that means."

"What does it-, no. Oh dear lord no. PLEASE DON'T"

"Yes Mei, you're taking a bath." I gave out an evil laugh. "YOU'LL NEVER BATHE ME ALIVE!" Oh dammit, she ran away while I was laughing. Rude. Time to chase after this wonderful bitch. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, MEI!"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

"OH YES IT IS!"

* * *

 _A few fuckin' hours later…_

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Kacchan had a point. My hair was a mess. Well it's always a mess. Just not this messy. Mei's hair is still wet. In fact, she's a little wet all over. Phrasing, I know. I'm also sure I have a bruise from that time she kicked me in the cheek while trying to put shampoo on her. "Bath time."

"Oh." That's his only reaction. He's used to that reason whenever we show up and look like a fucking mess. "For a second there I thought you two were fucking."

"WE'RE NOT DATING THAT WAY!" Both Mei and I shouted at the same time. "WELL FROM THE LOOKS OF IT YOU TWO PREFER IT ROU-. Wait a fucking minute. What the hell do you fuckers mean by not dating that way?" Ah fuck. We really should work on our wording. "It's complicated." Mei finally answers. "Complicated my ass, Eye Bitch. I've seen enough Rom Coms to know how complicated shit ends."

"You watch Rom Coms?"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING, ASSHOLE! HERE!" He says with a blush and casually shoves a lot of fucking cash on me. "You shitty fucks can go on without me. Just gimme the money I can use to buy those twenty ultra spicy x1000 to the fourth power noodles."

"You want to die with that type of spice?" I asked as I handed over the money. "You dare insult my ability to eat the spiciest types of shit?"

"Your mom is spicy." Mei intervenes. "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SIGHT AND GO ON THAT DATE ALREADY!"

"Whatever, Kacchan."

"Fuck off."

Mei and I took a little bit of a walk towards the restaurant. There's not much of a line there and I already made reservations. "The one with Izuku Midoriya please."

"Right this way, sir." She led us towards a table that could only fit two people. "Didn't know that you know that Katsuki isn't coming with us."

"I've known him for years. He's easy to read. At least for me it is." The waitress handed us the menu. There it is. The Golden motherfucking Lobster. "I'll be having the Golden Lobster and some of the Dew."

"Same as him but I'd also like some fries to go along with it."

"Anything you want for desert, sir?"

"Nah, we'll think about it." And the waitress head off. "You know, wearing a T-shirt that says 'Shirt' shows that you don't have the best fashion sense. I wonder when you're gonna start wearing crocs."

"Says you. You're wearing your workshop outfit." Which consists of a black tanktop and black overalls though the top part of the overalls are currently hanging loose. "Oh screw you."

"Ha, you wish you can." Ah shit that accidentally came out of my mouth. "No. YOU wish you could. Too bad, I'm already married to my machines."

"And you call them your babies. That's Oedipus Complex if it counts." I snapped back. She gave me a playful slap in the shoulder. "Now, about that guitar of yours. It's a lot tougher now and why the fuck did you use full power on the laser. I told you exactly to not use the full power yet."

"You didn't tell me shit. I had to do it or otherwise the girl's gonna be crushed?"

"Girl? You ditching me already?"

"Nah, ain't no one ever gonna replace you. Plus, you're my mechanic. Who's gonna fix my stuff?" She gave a dry laugh at that. "And who's gonna be my lab rat when you're gone?"

"You know I'll never leave you, Mei."

"I know." I held out my hand with my fingers in the shape of a horizontal V and she did the same. "Here's your order, sir." The waitress had somehow grown six more arms and are holding all our meals. "Thanks." We ate our lunch in a not really complete silence. You'd mistake Mei for a fuckin' lion by the way she eats. A little charming, really. "So, you got in the Support Course?"

"With flying colors. I got more access to shit their than my dad allows me at home."

"Make sure you don't blow shit up, yeah? At least it's not as bad as what happened-"

"We don't talk about that shit."

"Right." The small talk went on 'till we were done eating. Kacchan might have accidentally packed too much cash and I might have intentionally took advantage of it. Opportunities ain't ever a bad thing especially since I'm quirkless. Opportunities in a fight and in life is pretty much the same for me. That shit combined with determination is what's making me do shit that a quirkless person wouldn't even dream of being capable of. Like being a hero. I'll be sure to fucking show them to stop sulking on their asses and start working hard and surpassing the limitations made up by the bullshit called Fate.

"Izuku, you've been muttering something for like five minutes. You're creeping everyone out." Mei says while she's making a Solar Rifle. Yeah, a lethal rifle. Apparently my unconscious mumbling is more disturbing than that. "Where'd you even get the shit to build that in the restaurant anyway?"

"Oh the chef's probably wouldn't mind if I took some things from the stove." Just as she said that smoke started coming out of the kitchen and then an explosion. "Fuck. Yep, he definitely minds." I quickly dropped the pay on the table before grabbing Mei's hand and running out the restaurant. That's definitely not my first criminal record. Technically not the first. What can I say? Kacchan just somehow manages to convince me and then I would accidentally encourage him to continue on. Like that time with the giraffe and the fire hydrant. We don't talk about that.

"You are not. Stealing. Any. Equipment. From. The. Kitchen. Again." Both of us were panting at this point. We managed to reach Dagobah Beach so I doubt they'll be finding us if they were looking for us.

"Fine. Then."

"Ah, Young Midoriya. What a surprise to see you here in the beach. Is that a girl? Am I interrupting a date." Why the fuck is Japanese Superman even here on the beach? "Timer ran out?" I asked him while sitting down on the sand. Mei did the same.

"Indeed."

"Hey Izuku, is this the Mirio guy you're talking about?"

"Nah, that's Mirio's mentor. Well, half of his mentors. Maybe a third of it. Or a fourth due to this guy being an incompetent teacher." Toshinori didn't show that he's slightly hurt by that.

"I'm still working on that. Congratulations in getting to UA. You must be excited on finally attending there in two weeks time."

"I really am. Worked hard for that. Also." I stomped his feet and he yells out in pain with blood spurting out. I'm never gonna get used to that. "That's for almost getting that girl killed. Who the fuck even thought about that big ass robot shit, anyway?"

"It was the Principal's idea. To weed out who could potentially be a True Hero among the other examinees. From the looks of it, you fit the bill. Ironically it seems."

"Ha. Right on point. Ironic that powerless me was the one who took out that shit and saved the girl."

"You were never powerless. Powerless people were the ones that never believed in themselves. Those who would hide their insecurities and hypocrisy behind Society's Political Correctness and these so called Social Justice. You are not one of them. You don't see everything as black and white but rather on the color of grey. Only smart people like you are able to see through questionable things that Society thinks is okay."

"Eh, not really my thing. I don't even know how I somehow encourage people to do better. I just say shitty words and they feel all better."

"It's always the kind words from a person that'll get you going, young Midoriya. I may be a bad teacher but I still know exactly how to tell people what they wanted to hear."

"Like how you told me to give up. Totally what I wanted to hear."

"Yeah, my mistake. I was only looking out for you. I've seen too many people, including myself, to try and make it as a hero without a quirk. All of them failed but you, you're the one who surpasses expectations and limitations. You could go beyond your own potential with your unbreakable will and unending desire to Hope for a better future. That's what makes you strong. You gave me Hope that one day, someone will prove the world that you don't need powers to do a massive amount of good to the world. Young Midoriya, I hereby announce you as, The Heir of Hope."

"Wait a fucking minute. I said that shit months ago. You know what? Fuck it. The guy that people regains hope from just from seeing me. Mirio, me, Mei, even Kacchan, and some other assholes who are crazy enough to be with us. Top of the fucking world. We'll make you, All Might, look like an opening act." He smiled as I said that. "Good."

"Um, Izuku, that's not All Might. Last thing I heard, All Might isn't anorexic."

" **HOREE SHEET** " Toshinori screams in English as he transforms into his All Might form by pure reflex. "AH, HE IS ALL MIGHT!" Mei screams as she points a finger at him in shock.

" **O MAI GAWD**!" All Might screams as he puts two hands on both his cheeks as blood sputters out of his mouth and returns back to Toshinori. "W-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Look, Mei. Let me explain." I said as I put my hand over her mouth. And so I did. Mei didn't believe anything I said at first until Toshinori showed her his scar.

"So let me get this straight." She punched me in the face. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"HE OFFERED YOU HIS POWER AND YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT IT?" I didn't feel any anger coming from her. She was more shocked than pissed off to say the least. "I said I wanted to do it my way. Mirio's a better candidate that me anyway."

"Well, at least I know my inventions won't go to wasted with you." She pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation. "What type of shit did you even fall into?"

"The worst type of shit that could possibly happen. No offense, Toshinori."

"None taken. Now Young Mei, I trust that you could keep this a secret?"

"I may be a bitch-"

"You only realized that now?"

"-but I can keep secrets. Like that time with Izuku and Katsuki did something to that giraffe involving a fire hydra-" I quickly put my hand in her mouth. "You heard nothing."

"I heard nothing. I don't even want to hear what incidents fell upon the both of you being in trouble that involves a giraffe and a fire hydrant. What's next? Cyborg Alligators on a Ferris Wheel?" Mei and I laughed nervously at that. Toshinori looked like he was so done. "Whatever exploits the three of you did in the past, please spare UA from it."

"No promises."

"Oh and I'm gonna be a teacher there."

"Cool. Wait what?"

* * *

 _2 weeks later…_

* * *

"You got your tissue? Your napkins? Your notebooks?"

"Yeah mom."

"Just so you know, I'll always be proud of you no matter what. That includes your father." Dad's currently on tour. Not that it matters. He already sent his regards before he leaves. He promised me more autographs from any heroes he meets. "Be careful. If anyone tries to bully you…" She gave a very scary laugh. "Let me know."

It's probably mercy. Okay, yeah mercy, that I think that it's best to deal with these bullies myself. The moment that I told her that arteries count as small objects she started looking scarier. "S-sure." I quickly went my way towards the door and went my merry way. Mei and Kacchan was waiting for me at the train station and it looks like one of them is getting really impatient.

"You're late, asshole."

"Whatever. Let's get going." The train ride was pretty mundane. Mei and Kacchan always had this weird tension between them. Like their really near when it comes to killing each other. I'm not aware of any timeline in which I survive their onslaught since I'm the guy in the middle. "You fuckers try to kill each other, I will fucking kill the one who wins." That definitely eased up the tension. Welp, here we are anyways. The walk to UA was a lot more lively with small talk and shit like that. There it is. The big ass building/facility known as UA. "We're here, motherfuckers."

"Again, I'm not fucking Auntie Mitsuki, Kacchan."

"If you do, I'll kill you for real."

"You wish you could."

"You two shut up, I'm finding the Support Workshop. See ya later, fuckers." And Mei proceeded to ditch us like total fucking idiots. Honestly, compared to her, we are idiots. "Class 1-A?"

"Class 1-A."

"Hopefully that blue haired guy with a stick up his ass ain't there."

"Who?"

"The rule asskisser. The guy who tried to call me out. Keyword is tried." I said as we went inside the classroom. Looks like we're the not the first ones. The blue haired guy ain't here though which is great. Kacchan took the front row sit while I sat directly behind him to spare anyone else the misfortune of sitting behind him. The door then slammed open to reveal the blue haired guy. "Shit." Both Kacchan and I whispered simultaneously.

The guy then speedwalked towards a chair near the back. Kneeled down and screamed something about being late. Standing up and apologizing to most of the people with a perfect ninety degree angle bow and then proceeded to come directly towards Kacchan who had his legs up the chair. Ah shit this is gonna be a messy year, ain't it? First thing this idiot does is mess with the angriest guy I know.

"YOU!" He pointed at Kacchan. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE CHAIRS OUR SENIOR FORMERLY SAT ON?" Kacchan looked annoyed by this. "Huh? Who're you?"

"I'M TENYA IIDA FROM SOUMEI JUNIOR HIGH!"

"Hey, Deku. He not only has a stick up his ass, but he's also a stuck up elitist. You wanna go, bitch?" He says while explosion crackles from his palms. Okay, time to intervene. "Stop the fucking threats, asshole. I have money on you not being expelled on the first day because of attempted murder. Jegus."

"It's you." The guy said while karate chopping the air. "I must admit, at first I thought you were a delinquent like your friend here but it turns out you're not. You seem smart enough to figure out the true purpose of the exam seeing as how you saved that girl from being crushed and earning Rescue Points. If it weren't an exam I would've done the same." Okay, that ticked me off. Kacchan saw that and held out a backhand at my chest to make sure I don't attack this motherfucker.

"Look asshole, you're basically telling me, that you won't save that girl unless you'll earn something from doing so. I didn't save her because of some secret points. I saved her because it's the right thing to do. I said it before and I'll say it again. Why the FUCK are you even here? Heroes are supposed to save people without expecting something in return. I don't give a fuck if I don't pass the exams back then. Someone's gonna die and I have to do something because I. FUCKING. Can. And you could've done the same if you weren't so balls deep inside the rules and regulation's ass. Ya got me?" That instantly quieted everyone inside the classroom except for Kacchan who was laughing at their reactions. "HAAHA, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU BROKE THEM!"

It looks like the blue haired guy seems a bit shocked then pissed then ashamed. He bowed at me again. "I apologize for assuming such insolent and unheroic thing from you. I also apologize for saying such things but I hope you understand that I would've saved her too."

"But you didn't." The guy shivered. Kacchan tugged at my arm and gave me a serious look. "You're getting too shitty, Deku. You're starting to be more like me. Didn't you say that that's the last thing you want to be?" He had a point. I gave a sigh before facing Iida.

"Sorry for being aggressive but I still stand by what I said." I'm not really used to saying sincere sorry. "If you're thinking that you're not used to sincere sorries, I will kick your ass, Deku."

"Fine. This really is a sincere apology. Just watch where that rules and regulations gimmick of yours go, dude. A civilian might actually die because you chose to follow the rules completely."

"Well said. I understand what you are saying now, Midoriya. You don't need to apologize for being right."

"Yeah, yeah get over it."

"IT'S YOU!" I turned around to face the source of that voice. It was chestnut girl. "Looks like you made it in as well. Good thing I told you about the civilian bots after I found that out, right? That reminds me…" I turned around an unsuspecting Iida for another rant but it looks like I noticed a big yellow caterpillar crawling all the way behind Chestnut girl. "Yeah, let's take a sit." Everyone saw what as behind the girl and immediately went back to their respective sits. Turns out the caterpillar was a guy in a sleeping bag. Baggy eyes, miserable look, douche hairdo, a stare that says that he's done, and a scarf that I easily recognized. It's Eraserhead. Being a fanboy can get you to many places.

"It took all of you four seconds to quiet down. That's slightly more rational than my last class." The same one he expelled last year. Heard one of them wanted revenge. I'm gonna have to use my fanboy knowledge about him to make sure he doesn't expel me. It's called personal information. He pulled out the school's PE uniform. "Wear this. We're doing Quirk Apprehension Test."

"Aren't we supposed to go to the First Day Orientation?" asks Chestnut girl who had a point. "Nah. It's boring and all of you will probably fall asleep half way the orientation." All of us kinda agreed on that part and went to change into the PE Uniform. After we went to the field I decided to stuck around Kacchan. "We're known for our Freestyle way of teaching." Eraserhead suddenly says as he suddenly appears in front of us. "I will be your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta." He told us the basics of the tests which is pretty much the same as the normal physical test. I do have to agree that not using our quirks to our advantage is completely stupid but, alas, I don't have any and I never needed any.

"Bakugou, how far can you throw back in Middle School?"

"77 meters."

"Great now try it with your quirk." Kacchan gave a sneer heading my way before heading inside the circle. He tested the balls wait before readying himself and using his explosion to launch the ball further than he did back then. **"DIE!"**

He hasn't said that for a long time. Aizawa showed us the counter which reads 770 meters. "It's very important to know one's limitations. That way, we'll get stronger."

"The hero course looks cool." The midget says. "This is gonna be awesome." The pink girl says.

"Awesome you say? You'll be turning into heroes after three years here. You have no time for fun and games. How's this for fun? Anyone who gets last place will be expelled."

"T-THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I really feel like I should stop Chestnut girl from blurting any more shit out before he expels all of us. "Life wasn't fair with me, life ain't gonna be fair with everybody else." I manage to say. 'He's never been this grumpy since his break up with Ms. J-' And now my classmates were looking at me bewildered. "Ah shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'll ignore that. We'll be doing the next test which is a 50 meter run." I really hate runs. My guitar ain't useful for this shits. Actually, my guitar ain't useful for this physical shit. I just dropped it at a bench and moved on. "Midoriya and Bakugou, you're going first." Both me and Kacchan went behind the starting line and readied ourselves. "Gran Torino speed training, don't fail me now."

"You know I'm faster than you, Deku."

"I do and I don't care about that right now."

"Start." And he went over that rather quickly with 3.15 seconds. I got there by 4.13 seconds. Thanks for kicking my ass into speeding up, Gran Torino. "Not bad, but that can be improved." Everyone else except a few like Iida had the average speed of 5 seconds. Next was the grip test. It was slightly embarrassing but I did better than in Middle School at the very least. The highest scorers were and octopus guy named Shoji and the Sun Wukong looking guy called Ojiro. Shoji got 540 kg while Ojiro got 350 kg with his tail.

I topped push ups and pull ups test by a fucking mile with Chestnut girl whose name was Uraraka being the only one to beat me. Anti-Gravity powers are really broken for this type of shit. I finally managed to use my guitar on the standing long jump by using Mei's shoe speakers to make me do a quadruple jump and beat most of the people except Kacchan and the frog girl named Asui. Also, the weird guy named Aoyama. The fourth one was sidesteps which isn't really my gig so I placed near the last for that. Wish I got walls to use that for. The fifth one was ball throw. The moment of truth. Mei did some upgrades to my guitar. Uraraka got the highest score because again, Anti-Gravity quirks are broken.

"Midoriya. It's your turn."

"Right." I walked over the circle while handling my guitar and the ball. "The guy hasn't used his quirk yet." Some people kept whispering. I gave a light chuckle while Kacchan just gave them a devilishly knowing smirk and gave me a nod. I threw the ball straight up before striking a chord in my guitar and using my soundwaves to push it far. I wasn't done yet, though. "Time to use Mei's upgrades." I quickly switch the laser to 'Compulsive Mode'. I quickly aimed it far ahead where the ball was falling and struck a chord and it fired. It went further so I went with a riff and fired again and hitting it. Finally, a solo before firing it again and it landed a lot further. All felt good until I felt the scarf all over my body.

"Ah shit."

"Why haven't you used your quirk?" The guy said. "You seriously don't read our files or even attempt to put speakers all over the exams arena?" I asked. "Why. Haven't. You. Used. Your. Quirk? I attempted to erase this trick of yours but it didn't work which means that it isn't a quirk."

"I'm quirkless." And now Kacchan bursts out laughing. Everyone except the ones who knew was shocked. "WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID HE EVEN GET HERE?!" The midget screams. Same question I could ask him.

"I'll deal with you later." He's gonna expel me but I already have something to say to make sure he doesn't. We finished up the rest of the test and we saw our scores. I was at the middle while Kacchan was at third. I looked expectantly at Aizawa. "Midoriya, you're expelled." Right on point.

* * *

 **Eraser's POV:**

* * *

My father's gonna be disappointed with me again but I can't let this quirkless kid get himself hurt due to his lack of a quirk. "Midoriya, you're expelled." He just laughed. This irritated me. "Do you think this is funny? I'm serious. Get out."

"Well, ya just have to make me do my second option then."

"I doubt Shiketsu would accept you."

"I didn't say anything about Shiketsu. I meant Vigilantism." This kid can't be serious. "It's illegal."

"It's only illegal if I fight crime with a quirk and no license. Since I have no quirk, I can still fight crime without a license since it's technically not illegal." This kid. I'm actually a bit impressed. I've seen that look before though. He's serious. "I'm giving you one chance to prove yourself then."

"Eraserhead: Underground Hero. Quirk: Erasure. Went to UA and managed to get to the Hero Course after being stuck in General Education for 2 years. See where I'm getting at, teach? You got a lot of chances to get into this course and I'm just getting one. I know life is unfair, but you're being an asshole." I have no time for this bullshit but one of the few times I would have been impressed is when a student called me out without fear. Then again, he's bending the rules to his advantage. He turned his disadvantage against the law to actually convince me to make him stay. He used my concern for kids to make him stay and make sure he doesn't die doing vigilante work. "We get it. Color me impressed but only this time. You can stay but if I see you slacking off, I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Bakugou burst out laughing. "Any problems, Bakugou?" He's trying to control his laughter while trying to say something. "You got wrecked."

"I'll tolerate what you said. Alright, all of you get back to your classrooms." This year's gonna be a handful for me, isn't it? A perverted midget I couldn't wait to expel at the slightest peep. A quirkless, witty student. A temper filled asshole. Two dumbasses and someone who holds back their potential. I gave a quick sigh before I saw something yellow flash at the corner of my eye. I already knew who it is but I'll ask him about it later. For now, it's time to dismiss this dysfunctional class.

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE?" Deku looked at me confused. Thank you, you disgraceful fucking author. Now this idiot thinks I'm a bigger idiot than him. Fucking perfect. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Nana."

"Who's Nana?"

"Nana your fucking business, Deku."

"Oh haha." He stopped paying attention to me as soon as he sees Eye Bitch. "MEI!"

"IZUKU!"

"EYE BITCH!"

"EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA!"

"URARAKA!" Huh? Who the fuck screamed that? Was it you, you fucking Author? Did you finally come down from your heavens to receive an asskicking from me? Huh? HUH?! Oh wait no that was round face. "DAMMIT!"

"Seriously dude, who are you even talking to?" Am I the only one with the awareness of a fourth wall's existence? Did you make me aware to make me suffer? Well fuck you then.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Are you guys going for the train?"

"No, we're flying our way home. Of fucking course we're going by train you fucking Round Face."

"Round Face? Seriously, Kacchan? At least Deku had some creativity in it."

"So you're Kacchan Bakago and you're Deku Midoriya?" Is Round Face for real?

"No that's not my fucking name. It's Katsuki Bakugou. This idiot used it as a childhood nickname but now he uses it to annoy me which is why I kept calling him Deku."

"Deku used to be an insult. Now, I just couldn't give a fuck. Call me whatever you want."

"Deku then. It gives that 'Never gives up' vibe to me."

"Eh, fine."

"Just like that, Izuku?"

"Well it could've been worse like that time you-"

"Will you idiots just get it over with on your threesome and just go home already?" I'm getting tired of Deku and Eye bitch bickering. This is sexual tension if I ever see one. They should just start sucking face already. "Fine, Kacchan."

The train home wasn't as quiet as the way to UA since the two were busy talking about shit I don't care about. Just something about a Power Armor or shit like that. I turned to Deku. "I'll be kicking your ass tomorrow."

"A thousand yen says you won't get a chance."

* * *

 _The next day…._

* * *

"Hey Deku, you owe me a thousand yen."

* * *

 **I was gonna write another Intermission that had me stealing my friend's laptop to write this. Which I did, but yeah. Here you go. Chapter 4. So basically my laptop's currently getting fixed and chances are, the memory's gonna get fucked up. This is probably a big opportunity for me to try and rewrite my other fic. Some of you already know about that one. That being said, leave a review here, like, subscribe, and do other shit like that. PEACE!**

* * *

I finally finished typing chapter four. What a relief. That was, until my friend kicked down my room's door. "Gimme back my fucking laptop."

"Come on, I'll just finish this shit."

"No you get yours fixed you asshole."

"Try me." Bad mistake from me as my friend pulls out an All Might glove and punched me in the face.

 **"TAUMATAWHAKATANGIHANGAKOAUAUOTAMATEATURIPUKAKAPIKIMAUNGAHORONUKUPOKAIWHENUAKITANATAHU SMASH!"**

That's a place in New Zealand by the way.


	6. Why it say Chapter 6? Help me fix that

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"Hey Deku, you owe me a thousand yen." Fuck. "Fuck." All Might wasn't joking when he said he'll be a teacher here in UA. It's actually more unfortunate than fortunate since he sucks at teaching. Mirio broke a fucking arm. It's a good thing with Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye that he's able to have a way to use 25% of OfA without breaking his arm. Now, Japanese Superman just came to our classroom like a 'Normal Person' in his Silver Age costume. As much as he's a hassle, he's still my favorite hero. Still better than Endeavor since that son of a bitch almost fried me and a couple of civilians to crisp while beating a villain. Didn't even apologize but I digress. All Might told us that we're doing our first battle training today and led us to the same arena we used for the entrance exam. The only difference is that it's happening in a single building with cameras in it.

Everyone was wearing their hero costumes. Some are less effective in protection than others. I mean, who the fuck wears a red revealing leotard? I had my Apocalypse coat, and my bulletproof vest has been replaced with a part of my power armor which itself had my trademark Moon Rabbit logo in the middle. I still can't believe that Mei injected me with Nanomachines in my sleep. I had tactical pants with kneecaps and some boots with metal reinforcements. I guess you can say I'm a fan of Heavy Metal, amirite? Oh and I replaced my domino mask and bandana with a sunglasses. I modified it myself so that I could activate different kinds of vision in it. Okay maybe I exaggerated since I only gave it infrared vision. I can see through walls though which is great. The other function is best described as my Ass Pull because there's no fucking way it could have worked but it did. Chestnut's looking a little embarrassed so I asked her why. "Well, I should've been more specific with my costume. This suit's too tight for me."

"If you want, I could hook you up with my mechanic. She does good shit. Just don't let her inject you with nanomachines."

"W-What?" Yeah, I just left her to think about what I just told her. It's best to warn her about the nanomachines. Now's not the time though since the real class is about to start. Or I think it's about to start.

"SENSEI! THIS APPEARS TO BE THE SAME ARENA AS THE ENTRANCE EXAM! ARE WE GOING TO USE THE ENTIRE CITY AGAIN?!"

"No, dude, we're doing indoor battle and shit."

 **"WHAT YOUNG MIDORIYA SAID."**

"Thank you, Midoriya. I would kindly request you to tone down your cursing."

"No promises." I gave him a pat in the back. Looks like we CAN get along. **"YOU SEE, MY STUDENTS, THAT VILLAINS OFTEN ATTACK OUTDOORS BUT THE MOST EXPERIENCED ONES TEND TO STAY INDOORS. IT'S VERY STRATEGICAL DUE TO IT GIVING LIMITS TO SOME HEROES WITH DESTRUCTIVE AND MOVEMENT TYPE QUIRKS ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE USING A HOSTAGE. WITH THAT, WE'RE DOING A TWO-ON-TWO TRAINING TO HAVE YOU GET A FEEL OF WHAT IT'S LIKE! EXPERIENCE IS THE BEST TEACHER, AFTER ALL."**

Or maybe that's an excuse in which you can't teach for shit but yeah, I agree that experience IS the best teacher. So is failure and boy, do I say that I failed countless times. My classmates came rushing in with a lot of questions that I just answered in my mind.

"How do we win?" You win by capturing the villain.

"Can I mortally injure someone?" I invite you to try, Kacchan, if you want to get expelled.

"Are you going to expel us like Mr. Aizawa?" He wouldn't. He's too soft hearted.

"How do we divide the teams?" All Might's either gonna choose for us or it's a draw lot. I hope I don't get the midget. He seems to be staring at every girl and trying to undress them. I nudged at Kacchan and signaled him about the midget. We both nod our heads on that.

"Is my cape fabulous?" Yes, but I'm not a fan of capes.

 **"I'LL BE TELLING YOU THE MECHANICS. NO, YOUNG BAKUGOU, YOU CAN NOT. DEAR GOD, NO I'M NOT A JERK. WE'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT. YES, THAT CAPE IS VERY FABULOUS."** I guess those times with the press gave him the training he needed to answer those questions. He also pulled out a script which is very funny since it's very obvious that he doesn't know what he's doing. **"LISTEN UP! THE MECHANICS HERE IS THAT THE VILLAIN IS HIDING A NUCLEAR BOMB INSIDE THIS BUILDING! THE HEROES, OF COURSE, HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF IT! THEY HAVE A TIME LIMIT OF 15 MINUTES TO GET TO THE BOMB ON TIME OR OTHERWISE THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS! THE HERO TEAM WINS BY EITHER CAPTURING ALL THE VILLAINS OR CAPTURING THE BOMB! NOW, IT'S TIME TO DRAW LOTS!"**

"Is that really the best way to choose our teammates?"

"Dude, heroes are eventually gonna team up with randoms especially during emergencies. Don't tell me you can't handle that shit."

"O-Oh, I apologize for being so rash!" He bowed to All Might with that perfect 90 degree bow. **"IT'S FINE! NOW DRAW!"**

 **HERO TEAM A: MIDORIYA IZUKU AND JIROU KYOUKA**

"Yo."

"Nice guitar."

 **HERO TEAM B: TODOROKI SHOUTO AND SHOJI MEZOU**

"..."

"..."

 **VILLAIN TEAM C: YAOYOROZU MOMO AND MINETA MINORU**

"This is rather uncomfortable."

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty lucky.

 **VILLAIN TEAM D: BAKUGOU KATSUKI AND IIDA TENYA**

"Don't get too much in my way, Glasses."

"THAT'S NOT HOW A HERO SHOULD ACT AT ALL!"

"We're the villain team."

 **HERO TEAM E: ASHIDO MINA AND AOYAMA YUUGA**

"Nice cape, dude."

"Thank you, Madamoiselle.

 **VILLAIN TEAM F: KOUDA KOJI AND SATOU RIKIDO**

"Don't worry, dude. We got this."

*Nod*

 **HERO TEAM G: KAMINARI DENKI AND URARAKA OCHACO**

"Wanna go out with me after this?"

"Nah."

"Aw."

 **HERO TEAM H: TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE AND ASUI TSUYU**

"Kero."

"Mm."

 **VILLAIN TEAM I: OJIRO MASHIRAO AND HAGAKURE TOORU**

"We can do this!"

"Right..."

 **VILLAIN TEAM J: SERO HANTA AND KIRISHIMA EIJIROU**

"DUCT TAPES ARE SO MANLY!"

"Whatever you say, Rock Head."

 **"AND THAT WILL BE OUR TEAM. NOW, WHO'LL BE FIGHTING FIRST?"** Japanese Superman pulled out A from the hero box and D from the villain box. Oh shit. It's the moment everyone who ever existed has been waiting for. Deku vs Kacchan. I hope we don't end up destroying a building again.

"I'll kill you, Deku."

"Not if I kill myself first, Kacchan."

"What?"

"Fuck, I just botched that. I meant that I'll beat you first, Kacchan."

"In your fucking dreams."

"Can both of you stop that already? I just want to get this over with." My partner said clearly getting impatient. "Fine, uh, Earlobe Girl?"

"Name's Jirou Kyouka, dumbass."

"And I'm Midoriya Izuku. Call me whatever you want."

"Okay then, Piece of Shit."

"Touche." Both of us stood at the entrance memorizing the map and stop. "Why are you even wearing sunglasses? It doesn't have practical use at all, especially in dark hallways. The guitar would have been enough."

"First of all, these sunglasses are expensive as fuck which is given to me by my dad. Second of all, I modified this. Third of all, the advantage of being quirkless means that your opponent would be trying to guess what your quirk might be. This costume is made to make it look like I have multiple quirks."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Your dad's probably a stuck up rich guy."

"Quite the opposite. He's in a band named 'Lunatic Heroes'." Her eyes shined for a moment their. Guess she's a fun. Of course, she is. Her quirk is a fucking Earphone Jack for fuck's sake. "I mean, yeah, cool. They only got in because of Hisashi Mid-. Fuck. He's your dad, isn't he."

"No shit. He's the only one who encouraged me to chase my dreams back then. I ain't backing out now."

 **"START"** Damn. Can you at least not scream into our ear All Might?

"What's the plan, Piece of Shit?"

"You're never gonna let me live that down, ain't cha, Earphone Bitch?"

"What are you gonna do about it? Hit me? That's not how you treat a girl."

"I'd decapitate a girl who murdered more than 20 people. Does that answer your question?"

"Fuck off. What's the plan?"

"Kacchan's going after me. You run the other direction and find the room." I said as we walked in a hallway. Why is this building such a maze? She inject her earlobs into the wall. "They're in the upper floors. I just don't know which one."

I activated my sunglasses and saw that one of them is about three floors above us. "Iida's staying near the bomb and Kacchan is behind that corner right there." I whispered. "How do you even know that?"

"Infrared vision in my sunglasses. No one would have expected that."

"Oh. So if we turn tha-"

"DIE!" I quickly blocked that attack with my guitar. "START RUNNING, JIROU!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT, PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, EARPHONE BITCH!" I blocked his way with a hit from my sound wave. "You ain't getting past me."

"You really want this fight, huh? Fine. I'll wreck you, Deku."

"Just try me, Kacchan."

He's gonna go for his right hand as a first strike so I sidestepped to the right and hit him with an elbow to the stomach. "FUCK!" He started flying and shit with his explosions and landed a kick to my face. Good thing I made my sunglasses sturdy as fuck. "Are you even trying, asshole?"

"Yeah, you're right." I pulled out my guitar and handled it like a baseball bat. "I was testing out the waters first. Time to show what I really got." I rushed at him at a very fast pace and swung my guitar at him. He manages to react barely and block it with his grenade gauntlets before sending an explosion my way. I quickly dodged it and struck a chord in my guitar which let out a soundwave that sent Kacchan back a bit. I rushed in again but this time using the walls to my advantage to try and confuse him. He's keeping an eye on me until I landed on the ceiling and jumping before I swung my guitar a second time at him. I knew he'd dodge it but that swing was just a feint and I quickly struck another chord on him point blank. He flew back into a wall and creating a small crater on it.

"Fuck. You don't hold back on that chord don't you. Well, I got something of my own." He raised his right hand and put a finger on his grenade gauntlet pin. "Really big explosions still hurt me but with this gauntlet collecting my sweat, I wouldn't have trouble with that. I would never match up to your creativity in a fight but I can equalize it with pure power."

"Are you insane? You'll tear down this building."

"I'm less insane than you!" He hissed as he pulls the pin. "Fair Po-" I got engulfed by the explosion but not before I pressed a button on my sunglasses. It started to form a mask that leaves out only my hair and extends all the way to my neck. It reached out to the part of my power armor and the nanomachines started acting up and covering my entire body with the Power Armor. I call it Heavy Metal Mode. Thanks for the good shit, Mei. Kacchan looked shock when he sees me not only unscathed, but also wearing a new suit. "Oh come on! First, that old hag, and now you? What the fuck is this? Robot kicks Katsuki's ass? I am not letting this fuck me over. Fuck you, author."

"Author? What the hell are you talking about?"

"NEVERMIND!" He screams as he flew towards me and unleashed a big explosion to my face. Not that it really hurt me. "I had Mei built this specifically to match you. Impact damage still hurts me but I won't let you get the chance." I say as I grab a hold of his wrist and flung him to the floor. He bounced and used it to his advantage to fling himself to the ceiling before launching himself and unleashing an explosion to my hair. "Dick move."

"You're the king of Dick Moves, Deku. Not that I blame you." He says before launching you to a wall with another big explosion. That really hurt.

"Hey Piece of Shit, where the hell are you? I've been hearing explosions. You were right. Iida's in the room with the bomb. Any plans for that?"

"I'm busy."

"Right, so I sneak in and-"

"Use those speakers on your boots. Put them on max power but make sure you don't hit the bomb."

"It's a fake. It won't explode."

"All Might implied this as a simulation. We're taking it seriously."

"You're not making my job easier for me."

"And I'm fighting a pissed off Pomeranian Puppy. His mother's a Pomeranian the size of a fucking tiger."

"Fair enough."

"Actually, I got an idea. Don't get in the room unless you heard the signal."

"Don't order me around but fine." I switched off my communicator and got off the wall just in time before Kacchan could land another hit. I ain't gonna be able to beat beat him with this time limit but I can definitely beat him by technicality. I activated my infrared and finding myself directly under the bomb room. I gotta make sure that I'm just beside Iida. "Running away, Deku?"

"Call it my secret technique. I can't beat you right now. You're clearly dragging this out."

"What if I am?"

"I bet you can't use other gauntlet of yours cause you're too much of a pussy to actually injure me."

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU USELESS NERD?"

 **"1 MINUTE REMAINING!"** Shit. Come on. I jumped towards Kacchan and going just above him. He's smiling. He put up his gauntlet and aimed it directly at my chest. This is gonna hurt like a bitch. He pulled the pin and hit my point blank with a combined attack from his own big explosion and his gauntlet. I have my Power Armor but I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt. It launched me upward through two different ceilings. I looked up and saw Iida with a shocked expression. I pulled out my guitar which was surprisingly undamaged and struck a chord as the speakers at the soles of my shoes which launched me towards him. I pulled out my capture tape and quickly wrapped him as he was too shocked to dodge. I noticed a hole in my armor and figured that combined explosion broke it. Mei's gonna have a field day with the upgrades for this one. **"IIDA HAS BEEN CAPTURED! 10 SECONDS LEFT!"**

At that moment, Jirou made it in while Kacchan flew through the hole his explosion made. Jirou reacted quickly and used her own sound wave attack to launch Kacchan into a nearby wall as I make a jump for it towards the bomb and touching it. **"THE BOMB HAS BEEN CAPTURED! HERO TEAM WINS!"**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"If it makes you feel better, this doesn't count."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THIS DOESN'T COUNT!"

"But it's still 219-218."

"FUCK! FINE!" He threw his hands up, faced the open sky through the hole in the ceiling he created and screamed. I could have sworn I heard someone scream 'So Manly' in my communicator. I'd be lying I think it's not. Manly's the last thing I would call Kacchan though. And then I vomited blood and passed out. "Oh shit." That's the last thing I heard and it's definitely from Kacchan.

* * *

 **Mei's POV:**

* * *

My best friend's a fucking idiot, plain and simple. He's smart but he's also not smart if people know what I mean by that. He's currently knocked out in the clinic. How did I find out? The tracker in his power armor told me that he's heading towards the clinic. The moment I got there, his armor got a huge hole on it and the skin was slightly charred. It protected him enough to not kill him. The only problem is the impact with concrete. I was still working on the safety system of the suit at the time too. I should've just added the prototype but I never thought he would have done something this exponentially stupid to win a simple battle training. Bakugou was already there at the clinic. The most likely candidate for the injury. "Did you do this?"

"So what if I did?"

"I'll kill you if you kill him." I told him. I was dead serious, too. "Tch." Izuku started waking up at the moment and he saw me. He's probably thinking about playing it cool. I SEE through him. No pun intended. "Mei, you won't believe this crazy dream I have."

"Stop with your bullshit. You got injured and you made me worried. If you die, I'll chase your ass in hell."

"I already called dibs on that one."

"Shut up, Bakugou."

"Fuck you."

"Okay, you guys can stop arguing. What happened after I got knocked out?"

"All Might called in the medic bots and escorted you out. I stayed in class for a while before heading there. You hurt a rib with that elbow. I broke 2 of yours in that big ass explosion. Apparently one of them punctured a lung but it's not really in there. Recovery Girl managed to fixed you up but it got you all tired. I know you're insane but pissing me off? Come on, Deku."

"Hey, I am trying my best to understand why the fuck you're angry all the time."

"Don't bother with that shit. That has no correlation to what fucking happened here. If Eye Bitch really did kill me, I'll explode my way out of hell to kill you for getting me killed." He did not take that warning seriously even though he should.

"Death threats aside, I'm glad you're okay. I mean, lab rats are expensive ya know." I gave him one of my specialized hugs. I've researched every type of comforting hugs all over the world. Ventured around the Himalayan Mountain Ranges in search of a secret Martial Art for the best types of hug I could give to my best friend. Always calms him down every time he experiences an epiphany of sorts but this one's a special occasion. "Deku. I've seen the rest of the fights."

"Yeah, so?"

"There's someone there I'm pretty sure is gonna be hard to beat. For you, at least. I can kick his ass no problem. He got an Ice Quirk but it looked like he also got a fire quirk. He's not using the fire side though which pisses me off."

"I don't think you need the fire side if you could easily detain them with your eyes."

"He's very hesitant when he used part of his fire side though. If someone dies because of it, I'll fuck him up."

"Dibs."

"Fuck."

"Well, now that you gave me an idea of what his quirk is, I'm making Izuku's Power Armor resistant to Extreme temperatures. I should also up the explosion resistance since it can still be destroyed when exploded at a single point. Good luck next time when you try to kill him, Bakugou."

"I'd like the challenge, Eye Bitch."

"Before you two could hate fuck, can we go home already?" Both Bakugou and I looked at Izuku with a very exasperated look. I am never fucking the sweaty and smelly ass prick beside me. This prick planted some shit in my mind about dating Izuku and now I can't look at my best friend correctly anymore. Ironic since my quirk gives me great eyesight. I helped Izuku up and I had to hold him him in the train all the way home. The explosion prick didn't even help us. I dropped Izuku at his home and said 'you're welcome' to his mother before leaving. It's just the second fucking day and he's already trying to get himself killed. Good news for him, I already have an idea for my next upgrades but it'll have to wait because I have multiple ideas for multiple inventions. I'm sure nothing could go wrong this week.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"You will have another intense activity today." Everyone tensed up while I could not muster a fuck. I died a little yesterday so nothing could be worse than what Aizawa's gonna do to us. "You'll be voting for your Class Rep." Fuck, I was wrong.

"THAT'S A TOTALLY NORMAL THING!" Everyone screamed. In every other school that isn't in Japan, the School Council is nothing but garbage. I wished it was the same here but I could admire them actually taking an effort to help the school and its students. Everyone here is trying to convince everyone that they should be class rep. The midget said something about Upskirts or whatever kinks he has. Seriously, fuck that guy. Last time I was Class Rep, I forgot that I was for three months and resulted in me missing important meetings. I'd rather not be class rep. Kacchan's trying to be one but that's not a good idea either.

"WAIT EVERYONE! WE SHOULD JUST VOTE ON WHO WE THINK IS WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF CLASS REP AND VICE CLASS REP!" Here comes Iida to the rescue with his overly exaggerative karate chops. I still want to place a wood under that hand while he's doing those chops to see if he could break the wood in half. In the end, I got three votes. Which means I win. Fuck. "How the fuck did I even win?"

"I could ask the same. You don't even want the fucking job, Deku. Give it to me."

"Fuck no. I ain't letting you lead this class to its death. Who's the Vice?"

"That would be me." Said the girl with a family name that I can't fucking pronounce. "Good job, Aristocrat Yakuza, you got a promotion." She seemed offended when I called her a Yakuza. "I'm sorry about calling you a Yakuza. Pretty out of date. I'll just call you Underboss."

"WHY DON'T YOU CALL HER BIG TI-"

"Complete that sentence and I will make you listen to me do a full cover of the shittiest Nickelback Album with your ears stuck to my speaker."

"You better listen to this asshole, midget. His Nickelback covers are worse than the real thing." The midget backs off. I'm no bully but I am so gonna torment this guy when he tries shit that doesn't include respecting women in it. "I guess the Vice is Iida since he can keep most of us tied down. Key word is most of us. I don't know if we can tame this rabid Pomeranian." I said as I pointed a thumb at Kacchan who went ape shit. He was about to unleash a marathon of curses until Aizawa intervenes and told us that it's lunch time.

"I still can't believe you casually handed over such privileged position." Iida exclaims as I eat some pizza. Kacchan's just snickering while eating a chili pepper. Yes, a chili pepper. "Did you vote for me, dude?" He nods as well as Uraraka. I didn't vote for myself so I don't really know who the fuck was the third. Probably Jirou but it's unlikely seeing as how she doesn't like me that much. "Did you REALLY think, that I'm fit for the job? I mean, my plan yesterday involves me hoping for the best that I don't die. Yaoyors, Yaoyi, fuck it, I'm calling her Underboss for real. Underboss seems fit for the job since she looks like she knows what the fuck she's doing."

"It's pronounced Yaoyorozu, dumbass. You're right when you think she's fit for the job. She seems very knowledgeable when she explained how much we both sucked at indoor battles yesterday. I hate to fucking admit it but she's right. I need to fix my love for my collateral damage and you need to fix your love for self-macabre and shit like that. Seriously, I could have killed you. There's not much of a challenge here when you're gone. You're like the biggest wall in my way when it comes to becoming the number one hero. Not just in combat too, you're fucked up philosophy on heroes got a point."

"Yeah, you give me too much credit. Last thing I could tell, I'm an asshole who somehow inspires people. The only thing that's keeping me from being a complete asshole is my refusal to use an Acoustic Guitar."

"That being said, do I really deserve to be the Vice Rep?"

"Yeah, you got that glasses and all that." Uraraka said. Damn, she's pretty naïve. "Chestnut, it's not about the glasses. He's got a stick up his ass but he can keep most of us in line."

"I do not have a stick in my… butt."

"You're right. Deku's wrong. You got a fucking Giant Sequoia up your ass." Everyone laughed at Kacchan's first ever joke until the alarms started blazing. "That's a tier three alarm." Iida exclaimed as we gave him a bewildered look. "It means there are intruders, do you people even read the Student Manual?" Everyone just shook their heads and Iida facepalmed. We looked out the window to see that it's just the press but there's something weird about that hole they walked through. It kinda looked like it was decayed. Weird. Kacchan seems to notice as well when he gave me a nod. "Hey Iida! It's just the press." I screamed at him as he looks out the window. "There's no way we would be able to get the student's attention."

"Don't worry, I got an idea." I handed Kacchan an emergency microphone that I totally always have and gave him a nod. He responded with a devilish smirk as he climbed up the table and started screaming shit.

 **"YOU KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU AAAAAARE? YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE, BABY! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"** That got everyone's attention towards Kacchan and he hands the microphone to Iida.

"THAT IS NOT A PROPER WAY TO GET PEOPLE'S ATTENTION, BAKUGOU! Anyways, I would politely ask all of you to calm down. It's just the Press." Everyone looked outside and saw that it was indeed the Press. Later that day everyone in class praised Iida for calming down the crowd and he finally felt worthy enough to become the Vice Rep. Another Happy Ending. Too bad shit went down on Friday. Spoiler Alert: I died. Sort of.

 **{- To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Do I need to add more obvious musical references or what? This is a bitch to write but fuck it. It's fun to just spout out random shit at the wrong moments. Midoriya vs Todoroki. How am I gonna write that? Better yet, how about Endeavor vs Izuku just because I wanted to write something that involves humiliating the Fire Guy? Eh, I'll leave that to you. I called Momo a Yakuza so you can call me an asshole on that. She's also technically an Underboss if she's the Heiress to the Yaoyorozu company or shit like that. Mei's also a Heiress if you were paying attention on the first chapter. That being said, the only reason I made Izuku team up with Jirou is for them to interact. Izuku is, ironically, an asshole like Bakugou in this fic and I'm pretty sure we see how Jirou interacts with assholes in the Manga. I think. Sorry dude who wants Izuku to have a healthy relationship with Jirou but it's probably gonna take a long time for it to happen. For them to become friends, at least. Lovers? Not so much. Like, Subscribe, Review. PEACE!**

 **P.S. I FIXED MY LAPTOP HURRAH!**


	7. Deku Dies The end Not

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"Today you'll be doing rescue training with me, All Might, and another teacher that specializes in rescue. I'll be waiting for all of you in the bus." Aizawa said as the class was just getting ready for another discussion. Damn, that was pretty straightforward. Rescue training ain't really something I was familiar with. Then again, how the fuck is Gran Torino, Sir Nighteye, and All Might teach that shit to me with the lack of facility? I guess that's where UA comes to the picture. Or any hero school at all. Everyone finished dressing up though my Power Armor's still being repaired so I'm stuck with a lightweight bulletproof vest. It's just gonna be Rescue Training, anyway. What could go wrong?

Iida lined us up trying to do that shit with the bus only to find out it's not really the best to do so. "I can't believe I made a mistake."

"Nah man, is okay. Politicians are pieces of shit anyway. Just hang back and relax for now."

"That reminds me. Midoriya, you seem similar to the guitarist and singer of the Lunatic Heroes band. Is that why you chose the Rockstar gimmick?" Frog girl asks me. How many truths do I have to drop in one week? Eh, I'm not the type to keep my own secrets anyway. "He's my dad. Why?" That got a reaction from everyone though I didn't mind them. I was busy having a respectful conversation with Froggy.

"Nothing. I'm just curious. I just say what's on my mind. Call me Tsu."

"How about Froggy?"

"Tsu."

"Kermit?"

"Tsu."

"Pepe?"

"Tsu."

"Tsu."

"Tsu." Good to know that I'm a good negotiator. She's okay if you get past the whole blunt thing. Kinda like Mei when she went through one week without sleep. A sleepless Mei is more dangerous than an experienced villain. "It looked like you and Bakugou seem close. Were you two childhood friends?"

"We were friends but eh it went to shit. He-"

"I bullied this piece of shit until he started breaking my arm at the ripe age of six. I think he broke it twenty fucking times until I get the message that we're on level. We had a truce that we won't start fighting each other, the attempted murder type of fighting, 'till we got to UA. Now, we can kick each other's ass freely. You might get in the crossfire. I got one warning for you fuckers though. He's quirkless motherfucker but don't let that fool you. If he gets even a fucking GLIMPSE of your quirk, it takes him 10 minutes to think of 10 different ways to kill all of you. No joke. His notebooks are fucking brutal."

"Y-You serious?" The electric guy asks while looking cautiously at me. "Nah he's kidding. 10 minutes is only gonna give me enough time to think of 5 different ways to kill all of you. At once."

"Midoriya, I could never tell when you're joking or not, but please tone down the macabre jokes." The Underboss tells me. "Since ya asked nicely, no promises."

Thing is, pretty much everyone underestimated me in some way since we first got here. Okay, not everyone. The ones who did, got a taste of what I can really do in Battle Training. Seriously, I baseball bat'd Kaminari into a Water Tanker while Tokoyami was behind it. How did I bat a young adult into a Water Tower? The batting part was a lie. I used compulsive lasers. I digress.

"Murder and Jokes that aren't even funny aside, we're here class." Aizawa found it a good time to interrupt. I couldn't agree more. We all went inside to be greeted by a rescue hero by the name of-

"THIRTEEN!" Damn, if she isn't Space-Themed enough, Chestnut's eyes started starring up. I guess she's a lot more of a fan than I am of Thirteen. Hell, she even started spouting off facts until Aizawa told us to quiet down. Thirteen's about to give a speech about quirks. I just tuned out most of it since I didn't have any quirks. "…that being said, that includes some of us that has equipment. Lots of them. I know Music don't usually kill but a busted eardrum is definitely enough to hurt someone. Sometimes, even the equipment themselves are more harmful than quirks so you better be careful with that." That got my attention. Good thing they didn't forget about me. Not that I'd care. "Don't worry, teach. The Power of Music will be used in the greatest type of way."

"Thirteen where's All Might. He's supposed to be here."

"Oh he's on a break from crimefighting right now. He did bring over someone else to take over for him. His personal student, per se."

"Oh. Him?"

"You know him, Midoriya?"

"Yeah, the little dude knows me." I heard it behind me and there he was in the ground Mirio motherfuckin' Togata. "DUDE! Long time no see."

"Oh god they know each other." Yeah, Aizawa suffer because there's three annoying people about to annoy your ass without trying. Or 4. Make it 5 if you count Mei and Kacchan. Actually six. Nah, it's probably five. He ain't getting over Miss Joke.

"I heard that, Midoriya. Say her name again, and you will have three weeks detention."

"You got me at three weeks. I'll keep my mouth shut and hey why is there a black portal opening up?"

"Not funny Mid-"

"Sensei, little dude's right. LOOK!" There goes Mirio saving my ass. Aizawa turned back and so did everyone to see that there are a bunch of sinister looking people coming out of that black portal. The creepiest of them all is a guy who's probably named "Handjob" and that creepy bird thing. "Hey Kurogiri, the schedule says that All Might's gonna be here. How come he's not?"

"It appears that he's absent today, Tomura. He may have been fighting crime elsewhere." Handjob just started scratching his neck and complained about shit being out of plan really early. "Well if he's not here, we'll kill the students."

"THIRTEEN GET THE STUDENTS OUT OF HERE! MIRIO, WITH ME!" Everyone did as their told as I saw Aizawa and Mirio jump down and started taking out multiple villains at once. Mirio's a lot faster than normal and his punches keep launching people in the air. I guess he's doing well with his One-For-All training. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to escape." The fart portal guy just warned us but whoop-de-doo Kacchan and Redhead just had to fuck it up.

"We'll just have blast our way through you then." That's the last thing we fucking saw until the Portal guy overtook most of us and teleported us somewhere else. I suddenly appeared above water and dropped down. Shit. Not really a good time and there's a shark guy coming for me. "YOU'RE DEAD KI-" I was supposed to be dead but it looks like Tsu just saved my ass. She had Mineta with her and took me with her tongue. She managed to throw us onto the boat before any of the other water villains get to us. "WE'RE SCREWED MAN!" I quickly slapped the midget really hard to make him cry harder.

"Stop panicking. Anyways, can you both give me something about your quirk? Well, just the midget. I already figured out Tsu's since it's pretty much just Frog stuff."

"My balls are sticky."

"And I thought my praising was bad. Are they water resistant at least?"

"Y-Yes."

"When I give the signal, Tsu is gonna jump over them while you keep throwing your balls. Got me?"

"Right."

"LOUDER! SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR!"

"RIGHT!"

"There ya go. Remember," I got over the railing, connected my guitar all over the speakers in my costume and put it on maximum. "When you get the signal, jump, fish me out, and throw the balls." I said as I jumped into the water and played "Smoke on Water".

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME TELEPORT WITH ICY HOT PIECE OF SHIT? I CAN'T EVEN USE MY EXPLOSIONS CORRECTLY BECAUSE OF HOW COLD HIS FUCKING ICE IS! Good thing Deku forced me to start fighting without my quirk. It would have been bad if I can't throw a punch for shit. I was holding my own but that IcyHot piece of shit is just freezing them like fucking flies in a freezer. "Fuck you, author, for making me deal with him."

"Author?"

"SHUT UP!" I hissed as I threw a punch to that guy's crotch. I grabbed him by the collar and threatened him with what little explosion, fuck you author, by the way, I could conjure. "So, you're here to kill All Might, eh? If ya can't even beat a bunch of students then you can't ever compare to the Symbol of Peace, asshole."

"W-We're not the ones that'll fight him. It's the bird thing with him. It's- It's a fucking monster, man. Just killed a guy without a second thought back at the home base."

"I think we should help Aizawa deal with that."

"Way ahead of you, piece of shit. I call dibs on that bird thing. Stay out of my way." I warned him as we walked towards the main battlefield. What we saw is pretty fucking fucked up. Aizawa's arm is bent the same way Deku bent mine. Mirio is putting his hands up in surrender. Probably to pprevent Aizawa from getting anymore hurt. I'd call him a pussy but this situation's fucking dire. And then there's "Handjob" as Deku calls him just scratching his neck again. Apparently, they managed to shut the door permanently by transporting fire towards the door. Thing is, we're fucked right now. At the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar green figure.

"Ah shit. Deku's got no idea what he's getting himself into." I said as I jumped down to save his ass. I'm totally not backing him up. In fact, I'm saving his ass. That's all there is to it. Oh for fuck's sake, Handjob just decided to ran to the opposite direction and tried to touch Froggy's face. Creepy asshole. Good thing whatever's gonna happen to her didn't happen because Aizawa erased Handjob's quirk. That bird thing, in turn, slammed his face to the ground. Deku knocked away Handjob's hand and decided to blast him with a soundwave point blank but that shitty bird thing just managed to speed his way in front of Deku and took the brunt of the hit. The soundwave was apparently so powerful that it not only knocked the bird thing back, but also ripped off it's limbs. Not that it fucking matters because it started regenerating.

"Oh are you shitting me right now." Time to roll. It was about to hit Deku but I was there right on time to save that fucker's ass. "FLASH GRENADE!" That was enough to blind him and for me to grab Deku. Mirio made a grab for Froggy and Midget bitch and took them to a safe spot. He ordered them to take Aizawa to safety. Good. I was hoping for some killin' without people to watch out for.

"Any plans, Deku?"

"Regeneration and Shock Absorption as from what I've heard. You, me, and Mirio are kicking it's ass while Todoroki will burn it to crisp while we get an opening." Icyhot's hesitating. "I don't like this plan." He fucking says. "Like it or not, you got the most important job. Don't fuck it up, Todoroki." He's still hesitating. If he fucks this up big time, he's dead. The three of us went three ways towards that bird thing. I keep flashing its eyes while Deku keeps blasting it off me with his soundwaves. Mirio's appearing in and out of battle and kept hitting the creature in it's vitals. Balls. I'm sure that it ain't working so I shouted at Deku to get the fuck away. He did so and I pulled the pin off my grenade gauntlets. After the smoke was gone, it's just standing there looking mostly undamaged but its definitely suffering some burns. Deku, and Mirio went in front of it and hit it in the face while I just blasted it's back to hell. We managed to daze it the moment we hit it simultaneously in its exposed brain.

"NOW TODOROKI!" Deku screamed. We won. Wait. Why's there no fire? I looked at Icyhot who just DECIDED to use his ice instead to trap the creature waist down but whoop-de-fuckin'-doo, we also got hit. I managed to blast my way out of the ice while Mirio just went through the ice. "TODOROKI, USE YOUR FIRE, DUDE!"

"I WON'T USE HIS POWER!" His power? What the fuck. Deku's still stuck in the ice. His guitar was frozen, too. I quickly rushed to save his ass.

"TODOROKI YOU SON OF A-"

 ***CRUNCH***

 ***CRASH***

"…" Wh-what? What the fuck. Deku's… he… he got punched straight in the fucking body by that creature and it broke the ice. It broke the ice along with the rest of his fucking body because it was NOT supposed to bend that way as he crashed at the wall. He stood up for a moment with blood leaking out of everything. EVERYTHING. That punch burst his fucking eyes off. Then, he fell. No longer breathing. I looked at my own hands. I don't really know why. Maybe it's because I wasn't fast enough. Nah, it can't be my fucking fault. This battle should have been over if SOMEONE just used their fire. I looked at Todoroki with full fucking rage in my eyes. He went from shocked to guilty real fucking quick. Good. I'm gonna make him die with regrets after we kill that bird shit. Mirio's just got either pissed or even more pumped up than before. I'll pay back for what they fucking did for Izuku. I let out the loudest scream I can do. **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

* * *

 **Mei's POV:**

* * *

 **Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeee.** It stopped. Izuku's nanomachines stopped functioning. Yes, I have a GPS attached to the nanomachines. There's no way it could stop. It's uninterruptible by even signal disruptors and emp's. I made sure of that. The only way it would stop is if he. No. "No."

"Mei? Why are you saying 'No' for?" Beside me was Power Loader. Our teacher. I looked at him straight in the eye. "Villain attack in the USJ. A student died. You have to get there, now."

"Y-You sure?"

"Well, fuck that shit. I'm going there myself." I grabbed my Solar Rifle that I built some time ago and part of my own personal power suit. It's not complete since it only works for the legs right now but it'll be enough to kick the villain's ass who… Who killed Izuku. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't. I'll alarm the principal about this." He went outside the classroom towards the Principal's office. I went the other way towards USJ. I started hovering with my Power Suit's rocket boots and flew my way there. The door's been melted shut. No problem. I melted a hole in it with my heat gloves. I went inside to see seven other students in there. "ARE YOU A VILLAIN?" The machine looking guy screamed while doing karate chops in the air. "No, I'm a support student. Mei Hatsume."

"Where's the other reinforcements?"

"I AM the reinforcements. Where's Izuku? He's my best friend." Everyone looked down. So, they know what happened. "What happened." Their silent for a solid minute. "Hatsume… Midoriya is… That creature got him. I promise that when the heroes get here, the killer will be brought to Justice." I figured. He really is… I can't get my head to it.

"Fuck. I'll cry for him later. For now, I'll have to help Bakugou and the others take that monster down." I walked over at the edge of the stairs, aimed my solar rifle at the creature, and FIRED.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"TODOROKI, YOU SON OF A-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence. That thing just punched me in the fucking chest and launched me towards a wall. I tried standing and trust me, I did, but I can't see shit and I can feel blood all over. Everything went black after that. I was dead. "Fuck."

I guess that's it. I wonder if they actually won yet. Maybe All Might came and saved the day, I don't fucking know. "Actually, lad, one second in that world is a million years in this one." That voice came from behind me. I looked back and raised my fist to face him but I stopped myself. He had a curly, long, black hair and he looks rather old. He's wearing a black shirt under a white overcoat with black and white pants. What I recognized the most was the hand sign he's doing. "No fucking way. Dio?"

"Yes way, lad." It really is him. The most powerful quirk user. Yes, even All Might. He also happens to be a Rockstar. "My quirk: Omni, kept me alive all these years. Well, to be honest, it made me somewhat of a deity."

"So, you're god?"

"I wouldn't consider myself one. In fact, there are others. Did you know the Greek Gods are real? I burned the Ophiotaurus' entrails and killed that asshole Zeus and his bitch wife, Hera, who by the way, is his sister. Fucking incest addict. Every other Greek God is pretty chill though I keep Ares on a leash. The Norse ones are pretty chill too. I didn't kill any one of them. Not even Loki."

"Let me get this straight, you killed gods."

"Pretty much. My quirk's the most powerful one of all. Gave me the power of a god. Since there's no real heaven for the people who doesn't do Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Southeast Asian, Roman, and other supposedly mythical religions, I made one of my own. I met a lot of famous people go here. Wanna sit with me, Izuku?" He said and suddenly a bench appeared behind him. The moment I sat on it, I realized that it was the most comfortable bench in all of history. I got a lot of questions for this guy.

"Do atheists go to hell?"

"No. Why should they?"

"That made me a lot happier. How about parents who hates videogames?"

"Straight to boiler room hell."

"Good. Good. How about Kurt Cobain?"

"Oh him? He had so much potential only to be murdered young. I gave him a chance to redo another life. He accepted while mentioning things about making it right. At first, he was a minor villain but he quickly retired and decided to pursue his passion for music. He's now living with his family." Damn. Kurt Cobain redoing his life and gaining even more respect from me? I'll take it.

"Anyways, that's not why we're here. We're here to talk about you."

"I died painfully." I deadpanned. "Yes, you did, but how about I give you another chance?"

"Why? I didn't do shit to make you owe me."

"You impressed me. You gave everyone who told you that you can't be a hero the middle finger and became a hero. All while doing it with the Power of Rock, too. That, and the quirkless people really needs a symbol for them."

"You're gonna revive me?"

"I'm not just gonna revive you. I'm giving you a gift." He reached out his hands and touched me. "Have some Hope Powers, lad. You can use it ten times but only in the situations you would need it most. Or to be more specific, when the Power of Rock simply isn't enough. Like that bird thing that killed you."

"Hope Powers? Like, a quirk?"

"No, lad, Hope Powers are different from a quirk. This is more… bizarre than genetics. You'll still be quirkless but you have access to the power of god tiers." He said while he sends me back to my body. He didn't even fix it. I felt pain all over but suddenly felt warm. I was surrounded by a green aura which instantly healed my wounds and motivated me to fight. The bird thing's got Kacchan and… Mei? Fuck, I gotta do something. **"Hope Powers, don't fail me now."** I said as I quickly decked Todoroki in the face.

 **{- To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Yeah, I killed Deku, turned Ronnie James Dio into a god, AND finally made Izuku into a Mary Sue with shitty limits. I did my fucking promise back in the first chapter. HA! Anyways, whether Dio's gonna be important or not, I'll be deciding by flipping a coin. I just wanted to make some joke about Dio achieving Heaven but not the "Brando Neon Gay Vampire Dio" but the Awesome Musician "Dio". So yeah, leave a review, like, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	8. He's still quirkless though

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

Okay maybe I hadn't thought that far ahead after knocking Todobitch out cold. Hehe, Ice pun. Now that the guy with some kind of issues I don't know about is out of the way, I started doing some shit. I believed in being able to make a clone and I did. The purpose of said clone? Play awesome battle music. **"Hey Brain Ghost Me, play that song I made."**

 **"What song, real me? You Say Run?"** I nodded at that one. He started playing it which got the villain's attention. They seem shocked. I could guess why. "H-HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? YOU HACKER!" I didn't give him enough time to speak anymore as I quickly flew to him at an extremely fast pace and whacked his dick with my guitar. He screamed in pain as I wacked him in the head. **"You're not getting anymore handjobs, Handjob."**

Apparently, the bird thing dropped Kacchan and Mei who were both in disbelief that I'm alive. **"No time to explain. We got shit to do."** The bird thing pulled Handjob out of the way as I tried to hit him again with my guitar. "After we fucking kill the bird shit, I'm killing you to death, Deku."

"Dibs." Mei said. "LITTLE DUDE! You're alive. No time to explain right? We got a job to do but boy, do you have a lot to explain now." Mirio. The brother I always wanted but never had. All I got was Kacchan. Though we're more of rivals than brothers. **"Sure, but we need to deal with that shit quick. Handjob's pissed off now. He's probably gonna chuck that monster at us any moment after he stops scratching his neck. Mei, you are so gonna be talking to me on why the fuck you went here."**

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off. We'll beat the Nomu thing as Handjob calls it and then we'll talk." She hissed while readying her Solar Rifle. Kacchan grips his grenade gauntlet seeing that it's filled up again. Mirio's in his combat stance and is readying for the Nomu to go on another rampage. Todoroki's still asleep in the bushes. Hopefully I don't forget about him. "STOP CALLING ME HANDJOB! NOMU, KILL THEM!"

We didn't even have time to react when it went straight for Mirio. Good thing the punch just phased through him and he did a counter attack with a jab to the stomach. "Permeation makes the pain pass through me."

 **"How the fuck does that even work? Doesn't matter. I met god today so anything's probably possible if you believe."**

"YOU FUCKING MET WHO?"

 **"We'll talk about it later, Kacchan. Pull the pin by the way."** He did just in time as the Nomu almost hit him. It was sent back and suffered even more burns than before. Mirio connected with a haymaker while I swing it with my Hope-Induced guitar. Hope burns. Quite literally, too since it left a large burn mark on the Nomu. Mirio started exchanging consecutive punches with the Nomu while Kacchan was blasting it from the back. I charged up my swing and hit it in the head with full force forcing it to bounce back. Mirio sent out a punch which sent the Nomu into the forest. Kacchan's grenade gauntlets got filled up again so he pulled another pin. More burns. Mirio grabbed the creature by the arms and sent it flying with Mei blasting it with her Solar Rifle. **"KACCHAN, LAUNCH ME!"** He gave a nod and launched me with his biggest explosion. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, USELESS NERD!"

I got face to face with the Nomu in the air and I swung with all my might with combined hope powers before sending it to the ground. It bounced up which gave Mirio, Kacchan, and I time to get in front of it. No time to charge up my concussive laser so I just touched Kacchan and Mirio on the shoulders and filled them with Hope Energy. Basically, a power up that doubles their powers. **"GO BEYOND!"** Mirio and Kacchan screamed while feeling their powers doubled by Hope.

 **"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! / PLUS UUUUUULLLLTTTRAAAAAAAAAAA!"** If Kacchan's most powerful explosion wasn't enough, Mirio's one hundred percent One-For-All filled punch doubled by Hope Powers definitely will. It sent the creature flying. It went through the fucking wall and into the clouds and beyond. Since Mirio's one hundred percent is stronger than All Might combined with Hope and Kacchan's biggest explosion was enough to launch me straight into the ceiling back then, I'm pretty sure it's now in outer space. Everyone looked in disbelief. Handjob looks pissed. "T-THEY CHEATED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! A BARD CAN'T BE THAT STRONG!" He rushed me. I just sidestepped out of the way and hit him in the balls. He was supposed to stand up again until a bullet hit him in the legs and arms.

 **"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR WE ARE HERE!"** Look's like All Might and the other heroes made it. A bit too late, in my humble opinion. A student did die. They went off to clear the rest of the villains while my Hope Powers dissipated. _"I'll be watching you, lad."_ I heard Dio say in my mind. Mei, Kacchan, and Mirio was looking at me expectantly. "Okay, how do I explain thi-" I didn't have time to react when two fists came into my face and everything went black again. Last thing I heard was Mirio saying something about that being unnecessary.

I woke up again in a hospital bed though I realized it was a clinic. Mei was there staring at me. "Bakugou's outside. He's gonna deck Todoroki the second he comes out, as he quotes. You got me three weeks of detention."

"Yeah, Iceman kinda deserved it for getting me killed. Sorry about the detention part."

"Not really much. So, you did die and somehow came back to life. Have you finally manifested a quirk, Izuku?"

"Nah. It's more like this." I explained everything I saw to here. She just stays quiet for the most parts. "So, you died, met a Rock Star who became god, he gave you 'Hope' Powers and revived you with expectations. That sucks. Wanna start dating?" Okay, that last sentence caught me off guard. Might as well play it cool. I also wanted to date her. "Heh, sure. Let's not tell even anyone. We'll be getting together with a group of friends and just say 'GUESS WHAT?!'." She gave me an exasperated look.

"I was being serious, Izuku."

"So was I." Silence followed that shit. Slightly comforting, to say the least. She sat down and held my hand close. "If you ever die again and not come back; I will build a portal to fucking hell, get your soul back, and then beat the everloving fuck out of you, and then kiss you. Also, I'm not sure what to do with all this dating thing…"

"Me neither. Good to know you care that much about me, Mei. Okay, saying your name feels weird now." She shifted uncomfortably. "Idiot, now it's weird for me, too."

"Guess we're just a buncha' weirdos, ain't we?" I stood up, closing in on her face. Her eyes look great and I could feel her breath. We were this close. Might as well push forward. "WHAT'S UP, FUCKERS? I JUST DECKED TODOROKI IN THE FACE!"

Of course. "Am I interrupting something? Wait, did I just cockblocked Deku? FUCKING FINALLY! One shit off my bucket list. Also." He punched me in the shoulder. "Will you stop punching me?"

"That's for almost leaving me without a worthy rival."

"Does that translate to being glad that I'm alive?"

"What the fuck ever, Deku." I told Bakugou everything and he was also in disbelief. He didn't have time to react though because Mirio came in next with All Might and some guy looking like a stereotypical detective. "Would Young Bakugou and Young Hatsume please leave the room for a moment? What my friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi would be asking Young Midoriya is strictly confidential."

"Too late, All Might. Deku already spilled every shit to us." All Might nodded in understanding as he deflated. "Really, All Might? You told me to keep that shit a secret but then you go around revealing it." All Might gave me a guilty look on what I said. "My friend here already knows about it. Mirio IS my successor. You and Mei found out by accident. I think Young Bakugou would have figured it out on his own." All Might claims as he was looking at Bakugou who was pale with shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ALL MIGHT?" I explained everything to him. "So, you're FUCKING telling me, that he trained you for ten FUCKING months, and you didn't FUCKING even invite me? You FUCKING asshole." All Might had to intervene after that. "I strictly told Midoriya to keep it a secret from anyone. To be fair, he slipped up with Mei."

"Of fucking course, he fucks up when it comes to his girlfriend." Mei and I looked away from him after what he said. "Shit goes down if this secret comes out, right? Fine. I can keep my mouth shut unlike Deku. This counts as 219-219, Deku."

"Yeah, fuck fine. You'll need that tiebreaker."

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?"

"Both of you can argue later. We have other matters to attend to. I have to ask you some questions, Midoriya." He asked me what happened and I told him everything. From my encounter with Handjob to my encounter with Dio. "If it weren't for my lie detection quirk, I would have thought you were lying. This means a musician has been using his quirk as a god without any license?"

"Before you say shit, you have to know that that's the same guy who killed Greek gods and other fucking gods. Detaining him is out of the fucking question. I doubt All Might would even be able to put a bruise on him let alone touch him. Since he's a god, he can probably fuck with the rules of genetics and I'm sure he can cause the apocalypse if he felt like it. Or even thought about it. Maybe subconsciously. What I'm trying to say is, as dedicated as you are, there's no fucking way you can ever hope to beat Dio. He's also in another plane of reality that's similar to afterlife. That's were the dead souls go to. So yeah, don't fuck with someone who could probably kill All Might in his prime just by blinking." That's the first time my mumbling didn't get interrupted. Naomasa sighed. "If you put it that way, he's practically a god. Even more so than… nevermind. That being said, he let you awaken a hidden power within you? He called it 'God Tier'?"

"If that makes Deku a god, does that make me a godslayer?"

"First of all, Kacchan, it's not gonna turn me into a god. From what I can understand, anyone can probably unlock this if they put an effort to it. It's basically Plus Ultra on steroids. That Hope Power I gave you… I felt something. As if a lock got broken. Both you and Mirio got a chance to go god tier but I got no idea how. Dio probably removed all those locks to give me an advantage against Nomu. I just don't know if you also got Hope Powers or something else."

 _"Trust me lad, Mirio and Katsuki got another thing on them. Different from Hope but just as powerful."_ That sums it up. Dio's talking in my mind. I chose not to mention it. _"That being said, I respect Naomasa's dedication to his job but I'd rather he not bit off more than he can chew. That goes the same with Eraserhead. Some quirks can't be erased. I made mine impossible to take away. Because god powers."_

"Midoriya, you seem distracted." Naomasa seemed to notice. No shit, he's a fucking detective. "Nah, just thinking. I guess I can finally stay back in the line of support for you guys. Powering you up with Hope Powers. Well, that would have been the case if it weren't for the fact that he told me that I'll only be able to use it when either, Music Power ain't enough or when I mastered it."

 ***POW*** "FUCK! What the fuck was the for, Kacchan?" Why the hell does he keep punching me. "ALL MIGHT OFFERED YOU HIS QUIRK AND YOU DIDN'T ACCEPT?!"

"FUCK'S SAKE, I JUST WANTED TO PROVE THAT I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT THE FUCKIN' THING!" We were touching foreheads at that point. "You fucking lunatic. Didn't know you had it in you to say no to All Might of all people. Fine, the end will probably be me kicking your ass either way."

"Yeah, yeah. I got Hope Powers now. I'll master that. It's not a quirk though so I'm still quirkless. Doesn't matter now does it."

"If you two are willing to lay off the argument, I think the detective's still asking questions." I gave him a nod to signal him to continue. "Okay, so, are there any information you learned from the villain?"

"Handjob? He's a fucking man-child. Talks about videogames. He got hands all over his body like some kind of fucked up fetishist. I'm pretty sure he called the one on his face, 'Father'. Oedipus Complex if you ask me. Other than that, I don't think he's a main leader with that attitude. The guy Mirio and Kacchan blasted into outer space isn't even human anymore. Just talks in animal noises and grunts. He had multiple quirks, too. Then there's the portal guy. Obviously the most dangerous one. If that Nomu can't beat three students, it can't beat All Might. I think their main plan was to bisect All Might with the portal guy. Good thing he wasn't there." The guy finished listing off everything I said. Eh, I was getting tired anyway.

"Midoriya…" We looked outside to see Todoroki with an unreadable expression. "The fuck do you want?" Leave it to Kacchan to stay what we were all thinking. Todoroki handed me the school phone and then walked out. It's mom. "IZUKU!" Definitely her. I could hear the crying from here. "IS THERE REALLY AN ATTACK WHILE YOU WERE TRAINING? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU CAN STAY WITH MEI FOR THE NIGHT SINCE SHE'S THE NEAREST IN UA! WE'LL JUST TALK OVER THE PHONE WHEN YOU GET TO HER HOUSE? PLEASE TELL ME THEY DIDN'T HURT YOU!"

I really hate lying to her but then again, I hate giving her a heart attack, too. It's not even on speaker phone and everyone's giving me an awkward look. "I'm fine, Mom. All Might came and saved the day. Well, kinda. Kacchan and I took care of some grunts. They're pretty easy to deal with so there's nothing to worry about."

"Just. Call me when you get to Mei's house, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"And I'm telling your father."

"Okay." I put down the phone and looked at Mei. "Welp, I'm sleeping at your house tonight. We can figure shit while we're there." Everyone's language of us figuring shit out was about new equipment for me. The real shit is where are we in our relationship. "Sure." I faced everyone in that room.

"None of you are telling my mother. Got me?" They all nodded. "Fuck no. I ain't telling her shit. Do I look like I have a deathwish? Ever since you mentioned how she could easily pull my arteries off my fucking heart out, I decided that I ain't messing with her. I can't even curse with her around." That got a nervous laugh from everyone. "I assure you that unless you threatened me, in particular, she's harmless." Everyone's laughing nervously now. "Just don't fuck with my mom. For the love of god, I also care about you guys." After a few more questioning, Tsukauchi thanked me and left. "Young Midoriya, we have so much to discuss. First off, you died. Actually died?"

"Yeah, why?" All Might bowed his head in shame. "To think that I am your teacher. I have failed to protect all of you by neglecting my duties as a hero." Jeez. It really can't be helped so it ain't his fault at all. Shitty circumstances are at fault. Dio, do you control fate? _"No lad, Fate's like an automatic machine. Think of it as a game RNG. You're bound to have some good rolls soon enough. Probably."_ Totally comforting.

"Look, Toshinori, there's no fucking way you could've known that a villain attack would have happened. There was also a moment where I couldn't have died if it weren't for a CERTAIN SOMEONE HOLDING BACK!" I tried to look for Todoroki only to not see him there. "On the bright side, it looks like little dude got some cool powers."

"Fucking thank you for the optimism, bro." Mirio's the best optimist here. Good thing he also looks like Tintin which adds to the effect. "You're welcome, little dude." After some talk about my possible trauma, which is oddly, nonexistent, All Might sent us off to our respective classrooms.

It's still not the end of the day though but classes are suspended. Everyone was still there looking like someone just shit in their oreos. You know it's bad when they had that face. Everyone looked at Kacchan and I as we enter and came rushing at us. "MIDORIYA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" That's from Iida. "Nah, man. I died. Legit died. Then god told me to kick the bird thing's ass."

 _"I did not tell you to kick it's ass. I told you to send it to the Shadow Realm."_

 _"You only gave me Hope Powers, Dio. That's a metaphor for kicking its ass."_

"Is it to appropriate to joke about such thing? This is not a healthy way to cope and so my role as our Vice Rep requires me to make you as comfortable as humanely possibly to relieve you of your trauma."

"The only motherfucker here who had trauma is Todoroki for fucking up. He held back and got me killed. Thanks for the offer though?"

"To blame our fellow clas-"

"Before you say anything, I specifically told him that his fire could cancel out that thing's regeneration. What did he do? Freeze that shit while the three of us were near it. Kacchan escaped easily and so did Mirio. My guitar was frozen along with me and I was directly in front. You do that maths. Whose fault is it?" Iida looked at me and then at Todoroki. "I believe no one is at fully at fault here as no one would have expected the villains to invade our school of all things."

"Ya got a point, but what I said still stands. Holding back when you don't need to is gonna get someone killed. Todoroki is the prime example of exactly what the fuck happens when you don't do everything you can to save someone." Everyone looked at Todoroki but not with anger but with pity. I don't have a problem with that. I pity what Kacchan would do to him for fucking up something serious. He decided to stay quiet. Good enough. I had to tell these guys everything from how I died to how I met Dio. Underboss was not having it and so was Iida. "I'm sorry Midoriya if I find it hard to believe that. Simply having a Rockstar as a deity seems off stretch."

 ** _"Yes, it is, lass."_** Out of the sudden, Dio's voice boomed into the classroom. Everyone looked like they've seen a ghost. _"It's fun messing with people sometimes. I don't do it much but it's fun when I do. Don't worry, I won't give them a heart attack. I'm just backing up your claims."_ Sure thing, Dio.

"Well, that's your answer, Underboss. Dio's apparently in my mind now."

 _"You forgot that with my quirk, I'm technically everywhere and nowhere are the same time."_ We kept talking about shit that went down in the USJ. Momo, Jirou, and Kaminari almost got killed in their zone. Apparently Kacchan had to fight in hand-to-hand combat since Todoroki's ice prevents him from sweating that much. The door was melted and locked tightly so Iida wasn't able to get out and escape. Ojiro and Tooru had to do hit and run tactics in the ruins zone while Tokoyami and KoKo (Koda Koji) had to fight in the rainfall zone. Damn, and all I did was play Smoke on Water underwater. Feels bad man. Eventually, Ectoplasm came to dismiss us for the day. I met up with Mei and Kacchan until we had to part ways in the train. "Wear a condom, Deku."

"Really, Kacchan?"

"Fuck off, I'm trying to be helpful for once. Don't fuckin' die on me again, useless nerd. Life's gonna be boring without someone that can keep up with me."

"Aww, thanks for being there for my boyfriend." Doesn't she think it's too fast to call us that? Then again, she's blushing and having some kind of regret while saying that. "Fuck off, Eye Bitch. I'm going home. You two stay the fuck out of trouble. No cyborg alligators on a Ferris Wheel or ANY carnival rides this time, okay?"

"Yeah, Kacchan. Whatever you say." We went our separate ways and Mei and I went to her house for the night. "Mei, for the love of Dio, stop taking pictures of me wearing these embarrassing pajamas."

"Nope, we're technically dating, so this is our first roleplay together. Or is it foreplay?"

"You're seriously gonna take this too fast?"

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you." She smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. We just talked about some upgrades and played videogames but it's pretty fucking obvious that we're avoiding a certain subject. _"You really should talk to her about it, lad. Relationships die before they start if you don't talk about it."_ He unfortunately had a point.

"Hey Mei, I think, we should talk about some, stuff."

"If you're talking about the upgrades, we alrea-"

"No, we're talking about us. We're dating but we don't know shit about dating. Kinda scary."

"How is it? We can figure it out, ya know."

"Well, first of all, I'll be a hero. I'll probably get a lot of people that's gonna wanna hurt me in other ways. Through you, or my mom and dad and shit like that, and I don't know what the fuck I'll do and it's slightly scaring the shit out of me. Actually, it's scaring the actual shit out of me. This is why I only had one friend in my former school except he's not really that much of a friend and-"

"Shooooooosh!" Now she's papping me. And then there's the hug. "You worry too much. Your mom's the strongest woman I've seen, your dad's got fire breath, and I can clearly defend myself. You got nothing to worry about. Let's just take this slow and steady, okay, _babe?_ " How the fuck does she always make me feel better?

"We are not calling each other babe. I'd rather with the first names." She nods her head and kissed me in the cheek. "Oh we'll eventually be calling each other pet names. This will be the greatest shit that's gonna happen to us other than that time you achieved god tier."

 _"Love's always the greatest thing to happen, as cliché as it is. Which is why Aphrodite_ _shouldn't be the goddess of love because she_ _is_ _a bitch that doesn't stick to her man. Hephaestus is a cool guy. I don't know why she'd cheat on him."_ Well, you know what they say, cheerleaders don't go for nerds. Exactly why I hate American High School Movies. _"You did have a harem back in middle school."_ Not like I asked for it. I hated harem animes more than anything. I'd rather die than get a harem. Okay, maybe Bigamy and trigamy is fine but more than that is shit. I could handle a little bit of love triangles or quadrants and shit like that.

"Hey Izuku, you talking to Dio?"

"I guess you can say that. He's talking about the gods he took care of and shit. Next thing you know, his daughter dates the human form of Azathoth and shit."

 _"Yeah, about that…"_ You mean to tell me your daughter dated some tentacle porn monster? Do you even have a daughter? _"Well, a deity can get lonely sometimes. I only fell for three women in my life. The last one bore my daughter, the strongest demigod. She lived a life of peace until her death back then. She dated the Human form of Azathoth. Trust me, anyone who isn't godly would go insane at the sight of him. Mortal Minds can't comprehend their true forms. That being said, I put Azathoth back to sleep. If he wakes up, everything will cease to exist. Except me. Trust me when I said, I had to recreate the entire universe. Well, I was distracted back then and subconsciously created this one. That being said, I should stop talking about Hyperverses and the multiverses within it because you probably won't be able to cross it anyway. Don't worry about the Eldritch Beings and shit invading Earth. I drove Cthulhu and other motherfuckers away a loooong time ago."_

"Okay, so yeah, Dio DID have a daughter. Same daughter DID date Azathoth in his human form. I think we can call this a night." Mei switched off her PS6 and lied down on her bed. We were face to face this time around. "Huh, who knew Eldritch Monstrosities exist. Good thing Dio drove them out."

"Yeah, well, this is kinda fucking awkward." We are facing each other and I could definitely feel her breath from how close we are. "Yep. Let's make it less awkward then." She moved forward and gave me a light peck to the cheek. Okay, it just doubled it and we're both embarrassed. She faced the other direction and I did the same. Yep, this is omega awkward. _"Just mentioning Omega makes me sick. Reminds me of those times I have to read… those. Even a literal deity fears what the human minds are capable of thinking of. Good night, lad."_ Good night, Dio.

"Good night, Mei."

"Yeah." I felt a hug from the back. Yeah, I could never get enough of this. I hugged her back this time.

* * *

 _The next fucking morning…_

* * *

 _"Wake up."_ Dio, it's probably still early. _"It's eight in the morning. Get up. Before your girlfriend starts feeling your morning wood."_ Okay, that got me up quick. Dio, what the hell. _"Hell's just another dimension. Not an afterlife. Demons are practically equivalent to humans but better and a lot more mischievous. They love playing pranks."_ Not what I needed to know right now but, why wake me up? _"I'll be giving you, and your friends the basic of god tiers. Three of you, to be more precise. You said you'd have a team, right? Three pillars are still not enough. Along the way, you can find other people that you can trust. For now, it's these other two. The ones who will take the spotlight while you st_ ay _hidden._ " Yeah, the media isn't really my strong suit. Kinda hated camera flashes in my face. Dad hated it, too, even though it comes with his job. That's why we live in a simple house. It's nice and comfy. A little bit of humility keeps me from being a complete asshole. _"Message them and tell them to meet you at the beach."_ Right.

 _rockingErection [RE] RIGHT NOW opened a memo on board DIO-SAMA._

RE: sorry for waking you two up

RE: but dio told me something that you guys need to know

 _murderousExplosives [ME] RIGHT NOW responded to memo._

ME: WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP IN EIGHT IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!

RE: on the concept of this whole shit

RE: remember when i touched both of you?

 _bamboozlingBequest [BB] RIGHT NOW responded to memo_

BB: PrAising, little dude.

RE: apparently dio i had infected you with the power of god tiers

RE: basically speaking

RE: dio wants us to meet up in the beach

RE: unless you got training today Mirio

BB: NAh. Sir Nighteye tOld me tA rest. I guess I cOuld mAke time FOr it.

ME: YEAH WELL FUCK BOTH OF YOU I'M UNLOCKING WHATEVER THIS SHIT IS AND THEN KICKING YOUR ASS WITH IT, DEKU.

 _obsessiveMachinations [OM] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo._

OM: Okay, seriously, Isn't it Too early For this Shit?

RE: better start early than late

RE: hypocritical considering you dont sleep without me

OM: Oh fuck You

 _OM banned RE from responding to memo_

OM: Okay boys, Time to Go back To slejeiofwopwpgPAJFPFJWFJppfjwfwjfw

BB: WOAh.

OM: IZUKU IS FUCKING UP MY PHOWOJWVNWDVKSDNIWBRJDSNVDVNIBWNKVD

OM: GET OFF OVHVSDKJVNDWOVNDSMD

 _OM banned herself from responding to memo_

 _OM unbanned herself from responding to memo_

 _OM banned herself from responding to memo_

 _OM unbanned herself from responding to memo_

 _OM unbanned RE from responding to memo_

RE: why are you banning yourself, Mei?

RE: pretty fucked up if you asked me

ME: OMFG THIS TWO!

ME: FINE, I'LL GO BY THE BEACH!

RE: do you know what it feels like getting banned nownonvwvdwnvsdmvsmvsdvkdvnv

 _RE banned himself from responding to memo_

 _RE unbanned himself from responding to memo_

 _RE banned himself from responding to memo_

 _RE unbanned himself from responding to memo_

RE: get the fuck off me Mewvnvkjdnvdwivwvwv

RE: your boobs are fucking up my screenownvwvkdvnsvnsv

OM: I'M GONNA INJECT NANOMACHINES THROUGH YOUR DICK IN YOUR SLEEP

RE: why dont you just do it now all the way up to my brain

OM: Maybe I will, Asshole.

ME: I'M NOT EXACTLY THERE BUT AT THIS FUCKING POINT, I THINK THEIR SHARING A FUCKING PHONE TO ARGUE WITH EACH OTHER. A LITTLE TOO CUTE.

BB: YeAh, I cAn gO with thAt.

OM: Okay, Fuck this, Everyone just Go to The beach This morning.

 _OM banned ME from responding to memo_

 _OM banned BB from responding to memo_

 _OM banned RE from responding to memo_

 _OM unbanned RE from responding to memo_

OM: hey hey hey, you cant ban me from my own memo

OM: fuck

RE: you cant ban me from my own memo

RE: It looks To me That i Recently just Did.

RE: Shit.

OM: It looks To me That i Recently just Did.

OM: fuck this

OM: FUCK

RE: fuck this

 _RE closed the memo_

"Okay, you either give me my phone back, or I'll launch you out of the cannon directly aimed towards the beach." It's not like she could do that. "Not like you could do that.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

* * *

"OMFG SHE CAN!" I was screaming and flying through the air. The beach was getting closer and I could see Kacchan and Mirio. I landed face first into the water and I had to swim back to mainland. Kacchan was laughing all the way. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"You didn't give back Eye Bitch's phone, didn't you, Deku?" He says in between the laughs. Mirio chuckled a little bit before getting to the point. "Okay, little dude. These god tiers you're talking about. Nighteye seems interested with me getting it."

"It's exactly why we're here. To figure it out. Dio mentioned something about it being different or the same for each person. If mine is Hope, I wouldn't really know about you guy's."

 ** _"This is where I come in, lads."_** Dio suddenly appears in a flash of light. _**"Hope powers and then landing into the water. Holy Diver, am I right?"**_

"Dio?"

"That rocker motherfucker is with us today, Deku?"

"There goes my entire world view of thinking heaven exists."

"Not necessarily. Dio is here and not here at the same time."

 ** _"Izuku is correct. Do not worry, Mirio, Heaven DOES exist and I have reserved a place for all of you. Unless you guys want to go to Valhalla."_**

"Fuck yeah I want to go to Valhalla." Kacchan in a nutshell right there. **_"I'm just here to conveniently explain the concept to you lads."_**

All of us were about to ask something but he held up his hand. When Dio talks to you, you fucking listen. **_"Okay, so achieving god tiers vary between different realities. It just so happens that I can help you unlock it. Letting your god tier be borrowed will also open the receiver's god tier. There are four gates that you must unlock to gain full access to it. Think of EA but actually worth doing. I unlocked Izuku's first and second gate. The two of you unlocked your first gate. The first gate is a lot more passive than you think since it only amplifies your stats. You can probably lift a car by now or in Mirio's case, a truck. There are also special enhancements depending on what you god tier is on a passive level. Izuku's special enhancement have something to do with team buffs and motivation. I know about the two of you's but where's the fun in not learning it yourself. That being said, like Izuku mentioned, different aspects mean different abilities in the second, third, and fourth gates. The second gate; lets the active state activate in times of need, with the third gate; you can activate it with a time limit, while the fourth gate does not give you any time limitations at all. Izuku got a lot of things with him which is related to hope, belief, motivation, and positivity. The god tiers themselves can vary. In this reality, it depends on what you give to others, what others give you, what you have the most, what you turn into the most, or what you use the most. Izuku's got a lot of motivation and belief in him so there's that. There are twelve different god tiers and it's up to you to find out all of them, though it's very optional."_**

"Okay, that's a lot to take in." Admittedly, it is. "What the actual fuck. You expect us to figure out all of these?"

 ** _"You can't?"_**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT ON THE WAY TO THE FUCKING TOP, THEN!"

 ** _"Brave of you."_** Then he vanished. "HE'S PART OF YOUR CREATION, ISN'T IT, YOU FUCKING AUTHOR?"

"What is Bakugou talking about, little dude?"

"I don't know. He keeps mentioning some kind of author. When ya think about it, this could have been a very bad fanfic."

"Haha, you're right."

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Okay, so. I've been thinking about a side story. It's an idea a lot more retarded than this. I'll replace my OC story with that said side story if this shit. It's from a character that I really haven't mentioned much but I'd want to make a story about. In a sense, it's gonna be heavily based from another anime to the point where it's a rip-off but not too similar that it is. I want you guy's opinion. Jk, I am gonna replace my OC story with that said side story because fuck it. I just think it'd be funny to add wacky side stories for this story. Anyways, here's another shittily made chapter by your truly, like, review, subscribe. PEACE!**


	9. I don't know how to name this chapter

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

"ALRIGHT, LET'S SEE IF I CAN DROP A CAR ON SOMEONE!" I tried to lift the nearest car in this dump. Deku was too busy complaining how people keeps dumping shit in the beach. Mirio was busy consoling him. I tried everything but I still can't lift the car. "WHY THE FUCK IS IT NOT WORKING?"

"Kacchan, I think Dio was just fucking with us."

"Oh for fuck's sake. First, the author and then Dio."

 ** _"Izuku's right. Not everyone becomes passively strong. On the bright side, the angrier you are, the stronger you'll get. I suggest that all of you take it easy. These types of things come naturally."_** What the fuck does he even mean by that?

"What the fuck is he even talking about, Deku?"

"I don't fucking know. Some sort of old man wisdom that we'll eventually find the meaning of in the most dire of situations or really important event, I think."

"That's weirdly specific, little dude."

"I've read enough books to know that that shit might happen though."

 ** _"That being said, Izuku wishes to talk about something else entirely."_**

"What do you even want to talk about early in the fucking morning?" That shitstain had the fucking nerve to pretend to think about it in front of me. "FUCKING SPILL!"

"Calm the fuck down, Kacchan. I've been thinking."

"Wow, you can think, Deku?"

"Yeah sure. Anyways, that disintegrated wall and shit? I think Handjob did that."

"Way to say the obvious. Let me guess, he also snuck in and got our class' schedule to see when All Might would be isolated."

"Part of it, but there's a flaw in there."

"What flaw, little dude?"

"You seriously can't tell me that UA got shitty security. I mean, even if he manages to get through the walls, there's no way he would actually be able to get past security alarms or even encountering one of the teachers." The fucker had a point. That could only mean one thing.

"There's a fucking traitor among us." I didn't give him the satisfaction of saying that. Too bad he didn't seem to give a fuck. "Right. We can't tell the school of this shit yet."

"You sure, little dude? I mean, shouldn't we be able to alert them of a possible traitor?"

"Yeah but what if they started suspecting each other? What if that started infighting among teachers? All Might being the traitor is out of the question though. It's obvious why. He's a fucking padawan."

"Padawan? Don't you mean 'Boy Scout'?"

"That's for Superman."

"Fuck you and your stupid obsession of trying not to go mainstream but still failing horribly at doing so."

"Likewise, Mary Sue."

"DAFUQ DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I said while tiny explosions spark out of my hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a lot of candidates of who could have been a traitor. I'm gonna give you who I think it is, while Mirio tries to give some name of possible ones too."

"How come I don't get to say who the traitor might be?"

"You're gonna assume that everyone who looked at you the wrong way is a traitor."

"Fucking fair enough." So Deku told us all the possible candidates which are definitely shocking but not entirely. Mirio had some suspicions of his own but he said that it's better to ask them himself. "So that's who we think are the possible traitors. That being said, we can deal with that shit some time later. The guys who attacked us are most likely gonna lay low for a while before they do it again."

"Most fucking likely. I would've hunted them down but I ain't gonna get myself kicked out of UA in my first fucking week."

"Not like we knew where to find them, angry dude."

"FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, FALLOUT BOY?"

"Oh that reminds me of that band I legit like called the…" For fuck's sake. I only got myself to blame when this fucker started explaining the entire history of a fucking emo band of all things. It went on for five hours and he haven't even noticed Mirio leaving after he was called by some hero he was interning for. Apparently, he interned for All Might's former sidekick or some shit like that. After a few more hours, Deku finally stopped with his bullshit and was confused as to where Tintin went. "You've talked about Fall Out Boy for seven hours straight, dumbass. It's a fucking miracle that I've even stayed here to listen."

"Oh damn. Better get back home then." This son of a bitch. I decked him in the face and he reciprocated by kicking me in the stomach. "KACCHAN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU WASTED MY TIME OVER SOME EMO BAND, YOU USELESS FUCKING NERD!" And the both of us continued fighting. He gave me a few bruises while he got a few cuts of his own. The old hag kicked the shit out of me when I got home which is very unfortunate. After some reflecting, I realized something. It wasn't Deku's fault at all. It was the fucking author's fault for making Deku say that fucking shit without his fucking control JUST to fucking annoy me. "FUCK YOU AUTHOR!"

"KATSUKI, SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL USE THAT POWER SUIT MEI GAVE ME TO KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON AND BACK!"

"Okay." Still, fuck you.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

It's been two days since the USJ attack. Everyone's still a bit on the edge but nothing bad's happening. It's still ten minutes before classes start so I'm gonna have to talk about this shit. I walked up to the teacher's desk and dropped a bomb. If it was Kacchan, that might have been literal but I digress. "There's a traitor in this school."

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I was trying to see anyone with any odd reactions. Whoever this traitor is, they're damn good."

"You can't just accuse any of us without any motives and shit like that, Piece Of Shit!" Jirou had the right piece of mind for this. "Except I DO have a reason to suspect some people over here. Let's start with Mineta."

"W-What?! W-WHY ME?!"

"Yeah Deku. Why that fucking cowardly pervert anyway?"

"I thought you listened well last weekend?"

"Fuck no. I just tuned everything out." Of course. "Nevermind that. The fact that he's a cowardly pervert is the reason that he's a possible traitor."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Cowardly. Pervert. There's a possibility that he's a traitor just as much as he is also a victim. Half of it. His cowardly trait would have made him the victim if they threatened his life. His pervertedness is- wait is that even a word? Underboss?"

"No."

"Thanks. Anyway, him being a shitty pervert also makes me think that they offered him sex in return of information from the school. Combine that cowardly pervert trait, and I'm pretty sure he would let his own parents die with no regret if it means that he'll stay alive or he gets to fuck someone."

"I-is that how you really think of me, Midoriya?"

"Yep. I mean, if you haven't taken the fucking hint. The girls really hate you for groping them." The girls nodded in unison almost robotically. "Damn. I… I got no words. Is that how you guys really think? Kaminari?" Kaminari looked away sheepishly away from Mineta.

"I… I gotta fix my act."

"Or I kill you if you don't."

"Epiphanies aside, another possi-"

"Midoriya, sorry to interrupt, but class is almost starting so please take a seat." Iida points out.

"Time's up? Already? Damn." I took a seat. "I wonder who's the teacher gonna be. There's no way Aizawa would be able to get up from that injury for a few days." Tsuyu was speaking everyone's mind. The door opened to reveal a mummy. "Good morning, class."

"YOU'RE TOO DEDICATED!" All of us screamed. "Glad to see ya doing well, sensei."

"Midoriya. Last time I've heard, you've died."

"Not important."

"Of course. Your fighting is not over."

"Our fight? More villains? Where those fuckers at?"

"Kacchan, you are not hunting down those guys."

"Fuck off, I can do what I-"

"Silence. UA's Sports Festival is coming up."

"THAT'S SO NORMAL!" Everyone screamed. "Not really. That's a chance to get some pros to recognize you but it's bullshit that it had to be broadcasted. Any smartass villains would've figured out our weaknesses by the time we got out of school if we just broadcasted our quirks like that."

"How is Midoriya the only rational man in this room?"

"Sir Aizawa, you are wrong."

"Whatever you say. The Olympics were once the world's sports festival. It was replaced by our own Sports Festival."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Aizawa. The Olympics ain't getting replaced. Everyone knows that this is bullshit adverstising." Kacchan says. "Part of what we have to say, Bakugou. Watch that language, by the way."

"The heroes will be hiring us as sidekicks once we graduate."

"A lot of them never went solo. That's gonna be you, Denki?" Jirou retorts. How are they already on a first name basis? "All of you would be getting some good experience when you manage to catch the eye of a well-known pro during the festival. Your time is limited to only three years to be recognized. I suggest that you show them what you're made of and are worthy of their attention." After that, he fell on his face and caterpillar'd his way out of the classroom.

"ARE YOU LISTENERS READY?" Oh yeah it was English class with Present Mic.

* * *

 _4 hours later…_

* * *

"Fucking finally. Some lunch." Everyone was a lot excited about the upcoming Sports Festival. Kacchan and I agreed to meet each other in the finals. "MAN, I'M PUMPED AS FUCKED!"

"Kirishima, calm down but I do have to admit that I am also excited to be participating in such a worldwide event." I gotta agree with Iida on this one. We were doing some small talk but I suddenly sensed some kind of killing intent.

"Deku… Bakugou… Iida." I turned around to see Chestnut with a really un-chestnut like face. "LET'S DO OUR BEST!"

"Fuck happened to you, Round Face?"

"I'M GONNA WIN THIS!" Oh, she's pumped. "I'm not gonna make it easy for you, Round Face but I accept your fucking challenge."

"Ditto." I added.

"Don't even think about making it easy for me or I will yeet you to the FUCKING moon, Katsuki." Okay, now that's just straight up scary. "Deku, I think I'm attracted."

"It's just a phase, Kacchan. You're not each other's type." Come to think of it, I never really asked why Chestnut wanted to be a hero. We were walking to the cafeteria when I asked her about it. She looked a bit ashamed. "Um… money." Oh.

"Everyone got their reasons. At least it's not as bad as Mineta's." I tried to console her. Kacchan doesn't really care. Rather, he'd be a hypocrite if he criticized her reasons which is why he stayed quiet. "I'm really sorry that it sounds really selfish…"

"What's wrong about wanting to live a comfortable lifestyle?"

"Gotta agree with Iida there, Chestnut. I'm still caught off guard though."

"My dad runs a construction business but it's really bad. We're getting poorer by the minute."

"Wouldn't your quirk help with that?"

"EXACTLY! That's what I keep telling dad but… he told me to chase my dreams of becoming a hero. He'd be happier with that. He said that after I managed to make it big, I'd take them to Hawaii. So I'll be a great hero and score big and after that, mom and dad can live a comfortable life."

"Touching. I can relate to that, in a sense. Dad wants me to follow my dreams and even helped me with that. You're not bad for wanting that type of shit. S'longs your saving lives and shit like that, you can never be a bad hero who's in it for the money."

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! Will you eat lunch with me?" All Might suddenly appeared with a bento. "LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL!" Chestnut did that spit laugh thing. "Welp, I'm off."

"Yeah, see you later, Deku."

"Heh. Dorks."

"Dork? That's pretty new, Bakugou."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, ROUND FACE!"

"Do you have any idea why All Might would want to talk with Midoriya?"

"None of my business. Probably some concern over him dying."

I followed All Might to his office and he quickly got back to his Small Might form. We both sat down and he poured me some tea while I eat from my bento he prepared for me. "First of, Young Hatsume offered to make me new functioning organs. Of course, it's already too late to fully restore me to my former glory but those transplants would allow me to live a full life. I'm not one to doubt her but…"

"Yeah, you can trust her. I mean, she built me a new spine."

"A new spine? When?"

"Long time ago but I'd rather not talk about it. It's one of the most important and definitely most painful moment of my life. Hurts a lot more than getting punched with full force by that fucking Nomu."

"I will not ask then. If you told me that I could trust Young Hatsume, then I shall."

"She's a bit crazy but we all know that I'm crazier. She can fix you up. It'll take a long time for her to make a functioning organ though, so I ask you to be patient. That being said, what's the other topic, All Might?"

"I can wait. Are you sure you're okay? With this whole… dying thing?"

"I already said I'm fine. It did fuck up my world view but I'm still sane. I actually got new powers out of it so yeah. Doesn't fucking matter if I'm quirkless. I got Hope Powers."

"I see. Your Sports Festival is coming up, correct?"

"Yeah. You want me to do my best?"

"That and to make sure you tell the world that YOU are here. You're quirkless but you're never powerless. I want you to prove it here in the festival by winning. Regardless of whether you win though, I'll still be proud of you."

"That's what you told Mirio, didn't ya? Oh and let me guess, you want me to tell Kacchan about that, right?"

"Um… well."

"Nah, I get it. You're just telling me to do what I'm already going to do. My best." He smiled after I said that. Almost like a second dad to me. "Good."

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for the encouragement, _dad._ " All Might coughs out some blood after what I said. "YOUNG MIDORIYA! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, during a tour…_

* * *

"Hisashi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just suddenly felt jealous all of a sudden."

* * *

 _Back to school… or rather, after school…_

* * *

"Izuku, I got the shit." Mei handed me a bag at the gates.

"Wha- oh. Thanks for fixing my Power Suit, Mei."

"For a second there I thought you meant something else. I apologize for my quick assumptions, Hatsume." Iida bows. What did he even assume it to be? "Dude, there's going fast and then there's going too fast."

"That's exactly what I told Izuku last night."

"MEI! We didn't do anything. You didn't do anything. Not while I'm sleeping, right?"

"Pfft. I can do **ANYTHING**. Like that one time I replaced your spine."

"REPLACED YOUR WHAT?!"

"The only thing you can't do is the fact that you can't keep shit from exploding like that one time."

"We don't talk about that shit."

"MIDORIYA! WHAT DID SHE MEAN REPLACE YOUR SPINE?!" Iida is now doing six hundred karate chops per second while Chestnut is clearly getting her mind blown. Kacchan is looking at me expectantly. "You gonna tell 'em, Deku?"

"Nah. Not right now, at least." I waved off their concerns. They still look a bit worried and I can't really blame them. Getting told about someone who was their friend's spine getting replaced at some point in their lives is not a good bomb to drop right now. "No seriously, you guys should stop worrying too much about me. I'm fine."

"If you say so, Midoriya." They both calmed down and we went our merry ways.

It was Tuesday and we're two weeks away from the Sports Festival and one week away from our midterms. Classes were the same as before but exactly after we're done for the fucking day since there were no hero classes on Tuesday other than last week which is part of the Hero Class orientation, we're being crowded by a bunch of guys. "What's going on?" Chestnut has been asking the right questions.

"What are they even here for?" Midget needs to stop technically repeating the previous questions. "They're obviously scouting out the competition, traitor."

"Is that really my new nickname?"

"Hey, you're a suspect. We're the fuckers who just survived a villain attack. 23 vs hundreds of 'em. They wanted to take a look for themselves before the Sports Festival." Mineta was looking at me expectantly while shakily pointing at Kacchan. "What? That's him on his less pissed days."

"Ugh, get out of my fucking way, fuckers. Gotta train for that Number 1 spot in the Sports Festival."

"BAKUGOU, YOU CAN'T JUST DECLARE THAT YOU'D BE NUMBER 1!"

"And what about it, Glasses? No point in trying but there's a point in doing what you need to fucking do. That's why I'm fighting all my way to that sweet spot AND DON'T YOU FUCKERS HOLD BACK ON ME!" He screams threateningly to the crowd. He's not screaming death threats yet so I'm not gonna bother. "Huh, didn't know that you're a class full of cocky motherfuckers." Ah shit. I stood up from my seat and went just behind Kacchan.

"Are all you guys in the Hero Course like this?" It's a guy with purple hair and a zombie look. "Are all you rejects look like zombies?" Ok, he's not screaming death threats yet. "Gotta say, my expectations lowered a little bit after meeting you. Those of us who didn't make it to the Hero Course are stuck in Gen Ed. Depending on the results of that Sports Festival, we might replace one of you. For a Gen Ed kid like me, this is some good opportunity. Consider this as my declaration of war." Damn, this guy got some balls. I looked at Kacchan to see what he'd say but all he did was smirk. "Tch. Right back at ya, Walker."

"H-HEY! DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! I'M FROM CLASS 1B NEXT DOOR!" Some Kirishima knock-off looking guy came into view directly in front of us. He looks pissed but can't really hold a candle to Kacchan's rage. "I CAME TO SEE THE GUYS WHO FOUGHT SOME VILLAINS BUT ALL I SEE IS SOME ARROGANT BASTARDS! I BET YOU LIKE FLAUNTING AROUND THE FACT THAT YOU GET TO BEAT UP A BUNCH OF BAD GUYS ON A DAILY BASIS MAKES YOU A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!" Oh he did it now. This is where I have to step in.

"Oh-fuckin'-kay. This is where I fuckin' step in between you two fuckers. First of all, there are only THREE assholes in this class. Kacchan, Todoroki, and me. Second of all, we are not flaunting around the fact that we just fought a bunch of villains. If you think it's like the comic book where we just punched our way out of the fuckin' thing then you're wrong, you stuck up son of a bitch. I meant it when I indirectly called your mother a bitch because, you sir, are a dumbass to think that almost getting killed is an excuse to be fucking arrogant. No it fucking doesn't and only a fucking lunatic would do that. Call me insane but I am NOT bragging about a near death experience specially when I just got PUNCHED BY A GUY WITH STRENGTH ENHANCER QUIRK TIMES TEN STRAIGHT TO A FUCKING WALL WHICH BROKE EVERY FUCKING BONE IN MY BODY AND WOULD'VE KILLED ME FOR REAL IF IT WEREN'T FOR RECOVERY GIRL! IF YOU THINK THIS WHOLE THING IS SO FUCKIN' EASY, I FUCKING INVITE YOU TO GET PUNCHED LIKE THAT IN THE FUCKING FACE AND TELL ME THAT IT'S FUCKING EASY!" I was panting and Kacchan was uncharacteristically patting me in the back. "Jegus fuckin' Crust. Calm the fuck down, Deku. If ya want to talk about that shit you went through, you got your fuckin' girlfriend. And maybe me, since I would want you in your top condition when we fuckin' fight. Still though, stop freaking your friends out like a total dumbass."

The Kirishima knock-off was still freaked out by my outburst. "Sorry for the shit, dude but everything I fuckin' said is real. Including the part with your mother. Specially that part. Don't insult people who got a near death experience." I walked past him with Kacchan on my back to make sure I don't flip my shit. We met up with Mei at the entrance and she told us here plan to make her opponent as a living advertisement for her inventions. I was too fuckin' out of it to get out my usual snark but Mei was cool with it. "Guy needs to get shanked to at least get a feel of what you guys gone through, right?"

"Finally, Eye Bitch said something useful."

"Fuck did you say?"

The next day isn't really something I would have wanted to talk about but it's still normal compared to the next two years of my fucking life.

"We're going back to the USJ. This time, we're doing rescue training for real."

"Are you sure it's safe, sensei?" I'm on board with what Momo's saying. For all we know, there could be one more villain holed up that could have taken one of us hostage when they get a chance. "I can assure you, Yaoyorozu, that the whole USJ is now safe."

* * *

 _An hour later…_

* * *

"THAT FUCKING REASSURANCE IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT, SENSEI!" Kacchan had the right mind on this one. Of course, the rescue training was going pretty well. Kacchan was actually cooperating though he still refused to get along with Todoroki. I can understand why. I'm not too keen with teaming up with him either, but eh, fuck it. Heroes gotta put the innocents over personal matters. That's something that's gonna be hard for Kacchan and I. Maybe even a few others. Chestnut was doing really great with her shit though I'm sure this is where she wants to specialize in. I'm more on the combat support guy though I could definitely hold my own. Kacchan's the fuck-shit-up kind of guy but he does well in these things. That being said, it went to shit when I accidentally foreshadowed a villain with a strength enhancer quirk managed to take Todoroki hostage AND level the city in USJ. Fucking perfect. All the time that I learned about Iida being the younger brother of Ingenium while we were trying to run away. Kacchan was currently fighting with the big guy who just shook off all his explosions and countered with a punched powered wind which blew him back. I went around to try and flank him and sent a compulsive laser which he easily dodged out of the way. All of us banded together against the villain to fuck this guy up. The guy tried to make a grab for me but Iida kicked the hand out of the way before grabbing me and high tailing out of there. That was part one of the plan. See what he was capable off with Iida being my get out of jail free card. Hope Powers ain't coming so that means that we don't really need some godly powers to beat this guy.

He decided to throw some fucking debris at us but Aoyama and Ojiro intercepted for us with his apparently newfound staff weapon that he fucking chucked at a debris. Where did he get that weapon from? Doesn't matter right now. "Chestnut, make me weightless." I said as I activated my nanotech power suit. She did while I told Mineta to prepare his hair on a nearby debris. "Underboss, Sero, keep that fucker from moving!" Underboss pulled a canon out of fucking nowhere and shot a net bomb at him while Sero shot out one of his tapes. It immobilized the villain for exactly five seconds before managing to break out but that gave Kacchan enough time to blast the fucker to hell and back but that still ain't enough as he threw Kacchan away. "MINETA! GIMME ONE OF YOUR HAIR!" He quickly threw it at me. "IIDA! FUCKIN' CHUCK ME AT THAT SUCKER!"

"B-But…"

"TRUST ME!" He got no choice but to comply as I grabbed his legs and threw me at a really high speed. Chestnut deactivated her quirk at just the right moment enough for me to grab Todoroki with Mineta's quirk and blast the villain point blank with a volume maximized guitar chord. That threw him back but he quickly stood his ground. "Do you really think that's enough, hero?"

"I know it ain't, but he'll be." I said as I pointed at Kacchan who was now at the villain's face when he pulled the pins from both his gauntlets. "Die." That launched the fucker back up all the way to the debris filled with Mineta's balls. He was legitimately stuck. "Now. Let's see who this fucker really is." Kacchan threateningly let sparks out of his hands but the villain continues to protest. "W-WAIT, YOUNG BAKUGOU!" Young Bakugou?

"Wait a minute. Only one guy says that and its…" The guy pulls his mask off to reveal that it was All Might. **"I AM HERE!"**

"A-ALL MIGHT?!" He fuckin' laughed in our face. **"I WAS TRYING TO SEE IF YOU CAN STILL HANDLE THE HORROS OF VILLAINY AFTER THE USJ ATTACK! IT SEEMS THAT YOU'RE ALL DOING WELL, ESPECIALLY YOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**

"Especially me indeed, All Might." Little did All Might know, he pissed off the class. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MAKE SURE THAT WE'RE OKAY, DUMBASS!" They all screamed in unison while they started kicking the Symbol of Peace. "You're in on this, aren't you, IcyHot?"

"I'm sorry." Fuck's sake. "You're just like your father." That seems to hit a nerve as he glares at both of us. Huh, he must've hated that guy. Well, that marks the end of our third day before USJ. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Mirio - The Leader/Powerhouse**

 **Izuku - The Strategist/The Heart**

 **Bakugou - Lone Wolf/ Other Powerhouse**

 **Mei - The Mechanic/Smart Guy**

 **? - ?**

 **? - ?**

 **Speaking of which, I decided to whittle it down to a team of six as the end game instead of the entire class AND Mirio. Some of you might think the other two would be one of the main casts or the Big Three or some guys in Class 1b but I think I want to give the spotlight to some other guys. I already teased one of them in this chapter if you read it all the way through. Key Word is, One of them. It's really either obvious or misleading if you haven't read it thoroughly. That being said, As Dio explains, god tiers in this world will come in naturally so don't worry about an All Powerful Team of six. I mean, only three of them are getting it. The other three? Well, Mei's just the mechanic so she's more in and out but the other two's got their powers from something else which would be explained somewhere else. That being said, who do you think would be getting the spot for the 5th and 6th? Like, Comment, Subscribe, and SUb to Pewds. I mean, I really like that guy's content now. He's being more himself than the other guys who's trying to keep up a hard act. That being said, PEACE!**


	10. Izuku without a regret

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

I don't even fucking know anymore. Why, oh why, do I always come with these two in times of trouble? There's two reasons. One, they might get themselves killed in their shenanigans. Two, they might make me look bad. More emphasis on the first reason, though. Now we're in the principal's office with Sir Aizawa for not asking permission on testing Deku's fucking power suit and proceeded to accidentally blow up two classrooms in the process. Sir's pinching his nose at this point. This was our third time getting in trouble in four weeks. "Why is it when something happens, it's always you three?"

"To be perfectly honest, sir, Mei has a bit of an exploding problem. Might even rival Kacchan's."

"Don't make this any worse, Deku. You're a fucking idiot for testing it IN the fucking support workshop."

"Okay, yeah it was definitely my fault. Sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough, you'll be ex-"

"Hold your tongue, Eraserhead. I'll be calling the shots on this one. The three of them have the potential to be great heroes and inventors. I say that we give these three some chances to grow out of this exploding habit. It would be unfair to just let them go." Our teacher gave us a glare before looking back at Nedzu and nodding. "Fine."

"Remember, Aizawa, expelling students that annoy you is not a valid reason to do so."

"I understand."

"Or else, I'll be contacting your father." That seems to get a reaction out of him. I saw a glint of fear in his eye. "Okay, I promise I won't expel anyone that annoys me."

"That being said, you three will not go unpunished. You have three weeks of detention and a two-page reflection on what you did. This will be in effect after your Sports Festival and your internships, do you understand." All of us bowed before the mouse bear guy. "Yes, sir."

He waved his hand that signals us to leave. "You may go now. I would tell you to not cause any more trouble but that would seem naïve. At the very least, keep it at a minimum." With all that shit said and done, we continue our shit for the rest of the day. The week passed by with more Hero Training and our own training for the Sports Festival. Not the type of shit you fuckers would bother knowing. The fucking weekends came with both our parents wishing us luck for the festival. Auntie Inko and my parents are staying at Auntie's house while Izuku's dad would be going to the festival himself. He cancelled his own tour to watch his son. Good thing his fans are understanding about him being a father.

At this point, everyone's at the prep room getting ready for the big win. Apparently Deku and I had to do some kind of speech which neither of us prepared for. "IS EVERYONE GOOD AND READY FOR THE FESTIVAL?" Everyone nodded. "Wish I coulda wore my costume for this one."

"It'd be too unfair for the fucks in the other department, you know, Raccoon Eyes," It really is unfair. I would've pulled the pin on those fuckers if I wanted to. "Besides, what's the fun of easily winning the tournament by a shitty type of advantage." I looked at Deku who was only wearing his PE uniform with his modified speaker shoes and his guitar. "Not wearing the belt, Deku?"

"Nah. They only allowed me with one mods. Support gets to have as much as they fuckin' want though so be careful with Mei." Why do I need to be careful with… oh right, bitch got a laser rifle powered by the sun and whoop-de-fucking-doo, it's daytime. That and other machineries from her disposal. She could go full Voltron on our ass if she wanted to.

"Midoriya," There he is. The Man of the fucking hour. IcyHot. "I'm sorry for what happened to the USJ." At least he had the balls to actually apologize for his own mistake.

"Nah man, we're cool. As long as you're gonna start using that power of yours."

"It's… more complicated than you think."

"Your dad's Endeavor, ain't it? Your family name gave it away. Don't worry, I can understand your daddy issues but don't you ever let it get people killed. Once was already enough." Icyhot flinched when Deku implied his death due to how much he fucked up. "How could you possibly know what my situation is?"

"Endeavor got a fire quirk. You got a burn on your face, specifically, your left side. Only an idiot would think that Endeavor's an okay hero. That, and you got the same eyes as your dad. Full of spite and hatred or whatever those fantasy movies call it. Thing is, by trying not to be like him, you ended up being like him." Oh that pissed IcyHot off while the others looked away sheepishly for not realizing his parenthood sooner.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT… THAT MONSTER!"

"Believe me, IcyHot, Endeavor's no monster. You wouldn't believe how much worse any human can be than a monster if given some obsession. Good thing Deku called me out on my bullshit after... Yeah, after something." Subtle way of implying shit. "Kacchan's right. Stop holding back. It's your power, not his," IcyHot looks like he's having an epiphany or some shit. I don't fucking know. Author, do you know this shit? No? Huh, fucking useless as usual. "Got any more to say, Todoroki?"

"I'm going to beat you." That's all he said right in front of the class. The tension's really thick but I'm waiting on what Deku's gonna say. He just looked at me, walked past Icyhot, and said, "See you at the finals, Kacchan." Oh shit. He did not just say that. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTT! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"** Fucking Pikachu just summed it up along with Shitty hair and Tape Dispenser. That just riled everyone up. How the fuck does that nerd motivate people without even trying? Oh yeah, his fucking passive. Hope Powers and shit, I guess. We walked out to the stadium filled with a buncha crowds and heroes watching us left and right.

 **"AND HERE ARE THE STARS OF THE SHOW, CLASS 1A!"**

 _"All Might told me to tell you to do your best, ya know." Wait, why am I having sudden flashbacks? "Yeah, yeah. Fuck off." Oh for fuck's sake, you're forcing me to have random flashbacks now? Fine I'll fucking go with it._ "I'll win."

 **"FOLLOWING BEHIND IS CLASS 1B, WHO ARE ALSO STUDENTS OF THE HERO COURSE! CLASS C, D, AND E FOR THE GENERAL STUDIES WITH THE SUPPORT COURSE AND BUSINESS COURSE JUST BEHIND!"**

"Damn, this crowd's a lot more than last year. I can't even see where my dad is," By then, some kind of fire erupted from the stands with a man holding out his hand in a rock symbol towards Deku. "Oh, there he is! HEY DAD!" How Auntie Inko tolerates both these fuckers' bullshit, I will never know. "Jegus fucking Crust, Deku, shut the fuck up. Shit's about to start." Just in time as a crack of a whip silenced everyone in the arena.

 **"AND WITH THAT, THE FIRST YEAR'S UMPIRE, MIDNIGHT, HAS STARTED THINGS OFF!"** There she fucking is, in her full commando outfit. Mostly full commando. Shit's colored like her skin which can be misleading for the weakest of minds(Mineta). **"ON THE SIDE NOTE, THE WINNER GETS TO CHALLENGE JAPAN'S NUMBER 2 HERO, ENDEAVOR!"** Oh now I'm even more pumped up. Looks like IcyHot livened up a bit.

"Now for the athlete's oath!" She's posing seductively. I swear, she's just one statutory rape away from getting fired. That and because she might have an illegitimate child here somewhere. You never fucking know with these sex crazy heroes.

"Is she even allowed to dress like that in a high school? She's just a child molestation case waiting to happen, I'm telling ya."

"SHUT IT, MIDORIYA," Oh she fuckin' heard Deku say that. "Anyways, your student representatives are Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki! Both are from Class 1A!"

"Why those two?" Shitty hair got the right fucking idea. Oath's just a waste of my time. "Probably because the placed first in the exams."

"Don't you mean the Hero Course exams?" My fucking point exactly. Deku and I did a quick Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who goes first and I take satisfaction of winning. I stepped up with the microphone in hand. "I pledge to win." The pissed everyone off. Everyone in my class must be expecting this but they're shocked all the same. Deku's giving me an exasperated look.

"ARROGANT BASTARD! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Heh, I'd like to see Shitty Hair 2: Electric Boogaloo try to do exactly that.

"WHY MUST YOU DISRESPECT THE IMPORTANCE OF AN ATHLETE'S QUOTE, BAKUGOU!" The karate chops are strong in this one. I shrugged and gave the microphone to Deku. I could just sense his dad laughing at a distance. "Sorry for that guy. He's not giving any context but he does have a point. If you're all here while expecting to lose, then you might as well go home. That thought of losing is basically the same as giving up. You'll know when you already lost, but by then, it's time to start in actually trying to win, you unconfident bastards. Don't half-ass this tournament just cause you can. If you Gen Eds really want to get in the Hero Course, you better be ready for the biggest obstacles in your way,Class 1A and Class 1B. If you don't think getting to that course is impossible for you, well think again, I'm quirkless, assholes, and I'm in the Hero Course." Okay that sparked an outrage all over the stadium. Deku's dad is laughing a lot louder now. "YOU FUCKING TELL 'EM SON!"

"Thanks, dad. This is a chance for us to do our best and win, and that's what Blasty and I are gonna do. I pledge to do my best and win." He dropped the mic and walked off the stage with a smile on his face. Fuck his unbeatable charisma. Or whatever the fuck that ability of his to spout out bullshit inspiration out of his ass within seconds.

 **"THAT WAS AN INTERESTING SPEECH, EH, ERASER?!"**

 **"They both hold truth on what they said. If you aren't here to win, then why bother coming?"**

"Well said, Eraser but without further delay, let's get the first event going," Some jackpot machine started rolling. "The first event is always speed-based and are meant to weed out the competition." The machine starts slowing down to reveal the first event.

Obstacle Course.

 **"THE OBSTACLE COURSE IS A RACE BETWEEN EVERY CLASS!"**

 **"It's a four-kilometer lap around the stadium. The school's selling point is its freedom. You can do anything as long as you don't go off-course. And no, that doesn't mean that you're allowed to critically injure anyone, Bakugou."**

"Tch. There goes all of my plans." The class gave me a nervous glance. "What?"

"What even is your plan, dude?" Ask shitty hair. "Nana."

"Nana?"

"KIRISHIMA, DON'T!"

"NANA YOU FUCKIN' BUSINESS, SHITTY HAIR!"

"Racers, get in your positions." Shit's about to start. I quickly got in front while Deku, for some reason, stays at the back. Show off. "GET READY!"

Everyone's starting to tense up. I put my hands behind me for a quick propulsion off the gate. It's bound to be fucking full in there and I don't want to get stuck for any crowd control quirks.

 **"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!"**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

The race started off great. I could see Ojiro flying through the air with a cloud and I'm pretty sure there's Tooru latching on. Now I know why he calls his quirk "Monkey King". The gate's pretty tight. I could feel the cold and instinctively hopped. That was the right choice since Todoroki froze half the competition. The rest of class 1A managed to escape the ice with Todoroki in the lead and Kacchan being in close second. Ojiro's Nimbus must've run out and he decided to go on foot. That purple haired guy from the Gen Ed is being carried by some guys.

"You're not getting away that easily, Todoroki," Mineta's unexpectedly gaining on Todoroki by using his balls as an improvised spring. "GET A LOAD OF MY KILLER MOVE, GRAPE-" And then he got shot out of the sky by a robot. Shit.

 **"AND HERE'S THE FIRST OBSTACLE OF THE RACE! THE SAME ZERO POINTERS FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM! WELCOME TO ROBOT HELL!"** And Todoroki managed to freeze all of them. I took up my guitar and started playing a riff. "EVERYONE, GET AWAY!" They did as green energy flows through my guitar as I fired at the frozen giants. It got vaporized again like in the entrance exams. Only this time, my guitar isn't broken. Thanks, Mei.

 **"AND IN ONE FELL SWOOP, CLASS 1A'S QUIRKLESS WONDER TOOK OUT MOST THE ZERO POINTERS!"** The shock value was enough for me to get past the rest of the racers who were to much in awe of my guitar's awesomeness. I can't really blame them. The ones that didn't get vaporized fell on Kirishima and Kirishima 2: Electric Boogaloo. They both punched their way out of the robot. "COPYCAT!" I'll just comfort him later…

Kacchan was still ahead of me and was following behind Todoroki. Behind him was Sero and Tokoyami with Ojiro coming in close alongside Tooru. For a girl with an invisibility quirk, she's pretty fast.

 **"LOOKS LIKE THE CURRENT LEADERS OF THE RACE IS YOUR CLASS, AIN'T IT ERASER?"**

 **"Not that the other classes are bad. My class had recently experienced the consequences of hesitating. That, and they are being influenced by their de facto leader, and a student with anger issues, ironically."** Wonder who that de facto leader Sir Aizawa is talking about. I was too busy thinking that until I started falling. Would have been bad if I didn't have my shoes. I just jumped back to the start.

 **"NOW FOR THE PIT ZONE! WATCH OUT OR YOU'LL FALL TO YOUR UNTIMELY DEATH!"**

 **"You wouldn't actually die. There's a bunch of Nedzu dolls below to cushion your fall."**

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" I looked around to see Mei fully decked in some Attack on Titan shit. "Hey, Mei. Having a good time?"

"The Solar Rifle worked great with the robots! I could've been in the Hero Course if I wanted to. See ya on the other side!" And now she's off. Swinging all over the fucking place like Levi. "That your girl, Midori?" Pinky suddenly appeared behind me and got me jumping in shock resulting in another fall down the pit and another guitar chord. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, she's my girl. That means I'm no longer available, ladies." I gave them a salute before using the shit I learned from Gran Torino to start crossing the pit. Tsu was following closely behind since she's a frog. Iida's lamely crossing through the tightropes. Todoroki's still holding the lead but Kacchan and Mei is closing in on him. Sero, Tokoyami, and Ojiro decided to fall back for a bit to rest. Shoji's fucking flying. Tooru's nowhere to be seen. Suspicious.

 **"LOOK AT MEI HATSUME FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, SWINGING AROUND EXPERTLY WITH HER MACHINERIES!"**

 **"Combine that with her aiming skills along with her laser rifle, she could have made it to the Hero Course if she wanted to."**

 **"AND WITH THAT, THE RACERS FINALLY MAKE IT TO THE FINAL BARRIER TO WINNING THE FIRST EVENT! A MINE FIELD! OF COURSE, IT DOESN'T ACTUALLY KILL YOU BUT IT'S FLASHY ALL THE SAME!"**

 **"At this point, the racers would have to slow down to get through this obstacle."** Sir Aizawa says as a mine explodes and launches a guy off course. That's gotta hurt. Todoroki looks like he's struggling to get by while Kacchan is easily flying through the whole thing. Their talking to each other.

"DEKU'S NOT THE ONLY MOTHERFUCKER THAT YOU NEED TO WATCH OUT FOR, ICYHOT! THIS SHITTY OBSTACLE AIN'T GONNA SLOW ME DOWN!" They're currently fighting with each other. Iida's having a hard time running through the field along with the others. At that moment, an idea got into my head. I played too much TF2 to know exactly the stupidest idea that just might work. I used my guitar as an improvised shovel to dig out the bombs. Everyone around me is pondering on what I was doing until I felt something stick to my back. "I figured out what you're doing Midoriya!" That's Mineta with a possible concussion from his head. "Honestly, I though you'd stick to some girl, Mineta."

"Nah, that's the old me! I went through a sick two-week regimen to achieve something that lets me ascend beyond my perverse actions! Ready when you are!" If he means No Nut Two Weeks, then I'm slightly proud of him. I managed to pile up enough mines with my guitar. "Get ready for the main highlight of the first event, Mineta." I screamed as I used my guitar like a skateboard and ollied on the piled bombs. The moment it touched my guitar, the mines instantly exploded launching us far and clearing most of the minefield.

 **"WHAT'S THIS? A GIANT EXPLOSION?! AND IT LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA IS DOING SICK KICK FLIPS ON HIS GUITAR WITH MINETA ATTACHED TO HIS BACK! HAS THIS TWO TEAMED UP?!"**

 **"Not likely. Mineta must have seen this as an opportunity to get ahead and ensure his qualification to the second round."**

 **"THE FLYING GUITAR SHREDDING ABSOLUTE MADMAN MANAGED TO OVERTAKE THE TWO RACERS IN THE LEAD!"**

 **"Unfortunately, it looks like Midoriya and Mineta is losing a lot of airtime due to their added weight. Todoroki and Bakugou are taking the lead."**

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN TAKE THE LEAD AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY, DEKU!"

"I'M STARTING TO REGRET THIS, MIDORIYA!"

"YOUR FUCKING FAULT, MINETA!"

 **"THE TWO STUDENTS HAS STOPPED FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND ARE GOING AFTER THE TWO! IS THIS THE END OF THEIR SHORT-TERM LEAD?!"**

 **"As it seems, but it third and fourth place doesn't sound that bad."** To hell with the third and fourth place. I jumped off my guitar while grabbing its neck and doing a front flip before swinging it downward into another mine. It exploded upon impact and launched Mineta and I farther while it knocked away Kacchan and Todoroki off of me.

 **"AND WITH THAT, MIDORIYA AND MINETA CLEARED THE ENTIRE MINEFIELD WITHOUT TOUCHING THE GROUND! IS YOUR ENTIRE CLASS INSANE OR WHAT, ERASER?!"**

 **"No. Only Midoriya is crazy enough to do this. He must have gotten it from his father."**

 **"OH RIGHT! HISASHI MIDORIYA OF THE BAND, LUNATIC HEROES, IS IN THE STADIUM TODAY EVERYBODY! HE'S CURRENTLY CHEERING FOR HIS SON!"**

 **"You can get your autographs after the tournament to keep everyone from hounding him."**

Keep running, me. Actually, fuck it. I jumped and let my feet out behind me and played a riff. The song instantly launched me faster as I permanently kept my lead for the rest of the race.

 **"WHO COULD HAVE KNOWN THE OUTCOME OF THIS RACE? FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVENT SHALL NO LONGER BE CALLED "CLASS 1A'S QUIRKLESS WONDER"! IT WILL NOW BE "GOD EMPEROR OF MADNESS!"**

 **"That doesn't sound to appealing to the ears, Mic. I'd rather go with Midoriya."**

Shit's tiring. I took my shirt of since it looks like Mineta can't let go for a while. Must've held on for too long. I raised my hand up and did the sign of the horns. A shoutout to Dio and my dad. "YOU DID GREAT, ZUZU!" I could practically hear my dad screaming. Jeez, the first event fucked up my stamina. A minute later, Kacchan and Todoroki finally crossed the line and came in third and fourth, respectively. "FUCKING PHYSICS AND MIDGET, LETTING DEKU TAKE THE LEAD OFF OF ME!" He still managed to scream while panting loudly.

"IZUKU YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Deku! You were amazing!" One of the most important women of my life. My mom's first. Mei's second. Chestnut's third by default since she's the third girl I actually befriended in my entire life.

"To think that I'd only place seventh with my quirk!" I gave Iida an apologetic pat in the back. "Your stupid trick tripped me off my Attack on Titan stunt and landed me on tenth place, you fucking asshole!"

"Love you too, Mei." Real smooth of me. "Yeah, yeah, love you and all that." It wasn't really an awkward hug anymore.

"Here are the results of the race! The first forty-two people to pass can be seen on this board!"

* * *

 **1.** **Izuku Midoriya**

 **2.** **Minoru Mineta**

 **3.** **Katsuki Bakugou**

 **4.** **Shoto Todoroki**

 **5.** **Shiozaki Ibarra**

 **6.** **Juzo Honenuki**

 **7.** **Tenya Iida**

 **8.** **Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **9.** **Hanta Sero**

 **10.** **Mei Hatsume**

 **11.** **Mashirao Ojiro**

 **12.** **Tooru Hagakure**

 **13.** **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **14.** **Ochaco Uraraka**

 **15.** **Eijirou Kirishima**

 **16.** **Yosetsu Awase**

 **17.** **Tsuyu Asui**

 **18.** **Mezou Shouji**

 **19.** **Satou Rikido**

 **20.** **Mina Ashido**

 **21.** **Koji Koda**

 **22.** **Kyoka Jiro**

 **23.** **Sen Kaibara**

 **24.** **Kosei Tsubaraba**

 **25.** **Denki Kaminari**

 **26.** **Kojiro Bondo**

 **27.** **Reiko Yanagi**

 **28.** **Hitoshi Shinso**

 **29.** **Itsuka Kendo**

 **30.** **Kirishima 2: Electric Boogaloo**

 **31.** **Jurota Shishida**

 **32.** **Pony Tsunotori**

 **33.** **Setsuna Tokage**

 **34.** **Kinoko Komori**

 **35.** **Yui Kodai**

 **36.** **Hiryu Rin**

 **37.** **Togaru Kamakiri**

 **38.** **Manga Fukidashi**

 **39.** **Yuuga Aoyama**

 **40.** **Nirengiki Shoda**

 **41.** **Shihai Kuroiro**

 **42.** **Neito Monoma**

* * *

"Congratulations on the forty-two qualifiers. For the one's who failed, better luck next time! You have other ways to shine here."

 **"THAT MARKS THE END OF THE FIRST EVENT AND MARKS THE BEGINNING OF THE SECOND EVENT! IT CONSISTS OF EITHER TEAM BASED, DUO BASED, OR TRIO BASED GAME!"**

 **"What could it possibly be."**

The jackpot machine stopped rolling and revealed the second event.

 **TAG TEAM CAPTURE THE FLAG**

"Ah shit."

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **And this marks the first event of the sports festival. That being said, I'm making a shitty Christmas special on my other fic that's set in the future just cause I can. Side story's basically this thing but from a different Point Of View anyway. That being said, Todoroki's gonna be using his flames instantly in this one. He learned his lesson after USJ and Izuku made sure of that. That being said, who do you think is gonna be facing Endeavor? I know I just want to kick that fucker's ass but its great all the same. I'm sending that fucker straight to the Shadow Realm. Like, Subscribe, leave some review. PEACE!"**


	11. Never making Duo Matches again

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

 **Mei's POV:**

* * *

I get to team up with Izuku AND advertise my babies? Fucking sign me up. He might be worth ten million points and will probably be targeted by everyone but fuck it. I got new babies to protect that damn flag. "Izuku. Team up?"

"Already reading my mind Mei? No cyborg alligators this time."

"There goes half of my plans."

"Jegus Crust. That bad? Look, what babies do you have with you?" I explained every single baby I created over the course of two weeks for all the three events. They're all versatile enough to function in all three but some are better for the second and third events. In fact, they are the ultimate defensive babies I have currently ever created. "It runs on Australian Iron? One of the toughest materials in the world created only by a specific line of Australian family of smiths with the help of their quirk? How'd you even get that? It's expensive."

"You seem to forget that I'm the heiress of the Hatsume Foundation. We rival that of the Shield Corp." No grudge against Shield Corp. They know their shit just as good as ours. Izuku keeps forgetting that my dad is the CEO of a multibillion-dollar company. I can't really blame him because we just live in a suburban neighborhood in a simple house to hide away from the vultures(media). They get in the way sometimes. The news media or whatever you called it started becoming more of a joke since the 2015's and it started in America. At this point, only a few countries take their news seriously but I digress. Long story short, the news is more on gossip and scandals right now just to get some quick cash and views while hurting the reputation of people they don't like instead of actual news. Again, I digress. Izuku did say he doesn't have a problem if he couldn't save them in time. He'll still try but he won't feel bad if they die. Only them. I've wasted enough time ranting about this. "Oh, right. Yeah, hard to tell since you kinda act more like normal people."

"Never underestimate my dad's humility, Izuku!"

"Something you didn't bother inheriting."

"Oh fuck you. Where are we putting up our flags? Probably at the corner, right?" He waved away my suggestion. "Nah, let's just do some stupid shit that might work. It usually does. Let's put our flag right in the fucking middle so these other duos won't be able to the center without the risk of getting shot by either you or me." I like what he's planning. Best way to get everyone's attention is doing something so stupid that it just might work. I think. I took a look at the other duos with my quirk. They seem to be based more on their friends rather than compatible quirks. Then again, I'm teaming up with my boyfriend. That's still weird to say. "Got anyone we got to look out for?"

"Bakugou and Kirishima. Good thing they had us read about your classmates' quirks so we can get you some proper upgrades. Kirishima's hardening would be really troublesome for my babies but I'm sure your soundwaves can deal with him?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to deal with Kacchan but we don't have to worry about them. We're going for each other in the third round. I think we should worry more about Todoroki though. His ice would definitely be our biggest challenge if he holds back his fire for this one. The only one who's gonna be a bigger threat than him in a sense would be his partner, which is Underboss." Well, Bakugou's off the threat list but who's Underboss?

"Underboss?"

"Momo Yao-something. I can't pronounce her family name. Bullshit reasoning, I guess. We're gonna have to pressure her into not being able to think of any plans. She's booksmart but she's not battlesmart. She needs more time to think of a plan rather than planning on the fly. Even now, she's probably conjuring up a plan to get the flag from us. Any other guys you see, Mei?"

"Not really, no. My babies could handle them just fine if they try to get near."

 **"ARE THE COMPETITORS READY, MIDNIGHT?!"**

"Are you ready, kids?"

"What? To be molested by you? Hell no."

"SHUT IT, MIDORIYA! ARE YOU KIDS READY?"

"YES, MA'AM!"

"DUO CAPTURE THE FLAGS BEGINS IN 5!" I readied my rifle and set up my babies. "This'll be fun right, Izuku?"

"You bet." He's playing a riff on his guitar and it's lighting up with green energy.

"4!"

"What are you planning?"

"A little show of power. I can use this to discourage them from trying to get our flag."

"3!"

"If it breaks, I'm gonna fuck you up."

"I'd honestly prefer that." Dammit all with my mouth filled with innuendo. Sexual innuendos.

"2!"

"Look at the guys eyeing at us, Mei. You think your babies can really handle them?" He's at his solo now. What's this song again? Probably Johnny B. Goode. I'm no music expert. "You underestimate our babies?"

"I really wouldn't underestimate our babies."

"1!"

"START!" And with that, Izuku aimed his guitar in the sky and let loose a large blast of energy into the air. Everyone just stood there to watch for five seconds before it dissipates and they look down to meet Izuku's eyes. "Well. Any of you wanna try and get it from us?"

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR CLASS, ERASER?!"**

 **"That is a mystery that we will bring to our graves, Mic."**

About ninety percent of the people looked the other way and started fighting. That ones that don't, started rushing us. "Midoriya! It will take more than that to intimidate me!" There's that guy with glasses with engine for legs. Once he got close enough, my baby started acting up, took aim, and rapid fired at him. "GET A LOAD OF MY BABY, GLASSES!"

"IS A SENTRY GUN EVEN ALLOWED?!"

 **"SINCE IT BELONGS TO A SUPPORT STUDENT AND THAT THEY CAN CARRY AS MUCH AS THEIR BODY ALLOWS, IT'S COMPLETELY LEGAL!"**

 **"We really should rehash the rules for this festival."**

 **"BUT THEN AGAIN, WE WOULD MISS OUT ON THESE TYPES OF CRAZY STRATEGIES!"**

The rubber bullets were enough to scare Iida away from us and finally listening to Uraraka about going for the other flags. The other guys who surprisingly didn't back away was Jiro and Kaminari. She launched her jacks at my babies hoping to destroy them but Izuku quickly grabbed it and forcefully inserted the jack into his guitar. He put it on max volume.

"Don't even think about it, Piece of Shit!" She's struggling to get her jacks out of his guitar but he's holding on to it real tight. "I'm not even thinking about it. I'm just gonna do it." He said as he struck a chord which gained a scream of agony from Jirou who is covering her ears. Her partner winced at her agony. "Don't worry, Kyo, I got this!" He discharged his electricity at full force towards us but I was ready for this. I pulled out a lightning rod and threw it at the direction of his electricity which, in turn, got absorbed into the rod. I put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and told him to let go. He did. "Sorry, Jacks. It was a necessary attempted homicide."

"NO IT WASN'T, PIECE OF SHIT!" She screams as the medibots carries her and her fried up partner out the arena. "WHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!" Well at least she left the arena laughing.

 **"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR FIRST ELIMINATION, THE TEAM OF JIROU AND KAMINARI DUE TO BOTH OF THEM BEING UNABLE TO CONTINUE!"**

 **"That was rather brutal, but effective. I will lecture him about this later."**

"GIVE IT TO 'EM, ZUZU!" Never change, Izuku's dad. Just then, ice started coming our way but Izuku instantly destroyed it with his guitar. The real fight has just begun.

 **"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE TODOROKI AND YAOYOROZU DUO HAS STARTED CHALLENGING IZUMEI!"**

 **"Izumei?"**

 **"WHAT?! I SHIP THEM!"**

 **"They're kids. Besides, love doesn't last forever."**

 **"ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL BITTER ABOUT-"**

 **"Shut up."**

"TMI, Present Mic. TMI," I muttered as I tried sniping Yaoyorozu with my rifle. Todoroki kept blocking it with his ice though it keeps getting melted from my Solar Rifle's heat. Everytime I thought he'd be too cold to continue, he'd light up his fire side to keep himself going. "Did you seriously encourage him to use his power now? You could've just done it if you guys were to fight in the third round."

"Yeah, but what if we didn't face each other in the third round?"

"You got Bakugou for that. You got really high motivation and the Bakugou's so angry that he just might win through the tournament if you don't."

"He's not always pissed," He says as he casually destroys Todoroki's ice. "I mean, he saves my ass from time to-" By then, a bullet hit Izuku in the face which knocked him down.

 **"IT LOOKS LIKE YAOYOROZU PRODUCED A BARRETT M82 FROM HER BODY COMPLETE WITH RUBBER AMMUNITION AND MANAGED TO KNOCK MIDORIYA DOWN!"**

 **"If this were a real deathmatch, Midoriya would have had his brains splattered across the floor."**

"Fuck that hurts." He hissed as I helped him up. That was enough distraction for Todoroki to get his ice up on me and froze my lower half. "SHIT! You have to deal with this type of cold every day? Fucking hell."

"Not every day but it's just as bad when I he does catch me off guard. Which is not uncommon." I took out a remote, aimed my baby at myself, and broke myself out via rubber bullets. Iida picked that opportunity as the best time to try and get our flags but Midoriya intercepted him with a guitar clothesline. "Sorry dude, gotta defend the flag. Hopefully this doesn't hurt you to badly since you just ran into it. If I were to bash you while you're running, it would hurt a lot more. Just ask Kacchan."

"Thanks for the consolation, Midoriya, but I'm just a distraction." I looked up to see Ochaco quickly flying towards the flag and grabbing it.

 **"AND OCHACO URARAKA MANAGED TO SNAG THE FLAG! GOOD TIMING FOR THE DUOS!"**

 **"Of course, they instantly knew that this was the best opportunity to take the flags but are also taking a big risk of doing so."**

 **"HOW WOULD YOU SAY THAT!"**

 **"Well it seems like their own flag has been stolen by Bakugou and Kirishima though that wouldn't matter now that they have the ten million-point worth flag."**

"Damn, well played, Iida."

"Thank you, Midoriya."

"Except…"

"Except?"

"You're our hostage now." I finished the sentence as my baby took aim at him. "Try to move, and you'll be knocked out and both of you are out."

"M-Midoriya?!"

"What? Rules allow it." He shrugged apologetically while tying Iida up with some spare cables I have.

 **"IS THAT REALLY ALLOWED, ERASER?"**

 **"I'm telling you, we should revamp the rules for next year's Sports Festival to make sure we can avoid something like this."**

 **"OKAY, NOW I'M STARTING TO SEE YOUR POINT IN ALL THIS!**

"Sorry about this, glasses. We're still technically following the rules. That being said, HEY BITCH! GIVE BACK OUR FLAGS OR I'LL BLAST THIS FUCKER'S FACE WITH MY BABY!" I screamed at her while aiming my baby at Iida's face. "To use such exploits against me. Such a disgrace coming from both of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, die with honor and the civilians die as well or cheat and save everyone. I'm not in the hero course and even **_I_** know the answer to that." That shut him up quick. Guys who talk a lot about honor is usually the ones who'd let a civilian die for the sake of themselves. Selfish bastards. Crimson Riot lessened my shit opinion of that since he actually prioritizes the civilian's life even if the media fucks him in the ass for it every time he does. Unthankful bastards. "I'LL COUNT TO THREE IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK!"

"URARAKA, DON'T!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"OKAY, I'LL GIVE IT BACK!" She hastily gives it back to Izuku while he guiltily pushes Iida back to her. "I'm really sorry, Chestnut." She looks like she was going to explode on him but she dissipates at the last second with a big sigh. "No, no, it's okay. It's just, really frustratin' is all."

"I'll treat you to mochi later, I promise."

"Thanks." I would be okay with a polyamory but I don't think she looks at him that way. They're close but not enough to steal my man and I don't even think that she's like that. Nah fuck it. I just engaged a sniper battle with Yaoyorozu the moment Iida and Uraraka was twenty meters away from us. She's got a good aim. Izuku's reloading my baby with a denser version of rubber ammunition to discourage anyone.

"Okay fuck this." I could be hallucinating but I'm sure I heard Todoroki say that out loud. He summoned fire on his hand which got a scream and a laugh from his dad, Endeavor. He summoned his ice to make a… a middle finger directed towards his dad, and lit it on fire. It pissed Endeavor off and got a laugh out of Izuku's dad. "WAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT, ENDIE!"

"MIDORIYA HISASHI? WHY IS SCUM LIKE YOU HERE?"

"I'M HERE TO WATCH MY SON, ASSHOLE! SEE? EVEN YOUR SON HATES YOU!" Turns out that giant middle finger was both a method of communication and distraction as he slid towards us with fire blazing behind him while Momo provides cover for him via a fucking minigun she created. He's burning every rubber my baby was shooting at him. "HOLY SHIT THE FUCKING SUN GOD'S COMING!"

"NOT IF I DO SOMETHING STUPID ABOUT IT!" And he jumped right in front of Todoroki, grabbed the fucker's burning left side, and judo flipped him like it was nothing. That would have been great if it didn't light him on fire. I seriously need to do something his life risking stupidity. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! TOO HOT! TOO HOT!" He's running around all over the fucking battlefield and scaring the shit out of every other competitor who thought they saw a fucking fire demon.

 **"AND MIDORIYA IS ON FIRE BOTH METAPHORICALLY AND PHYSICALLY! SOMEONE BETTER START WATERING HIM DOWN!"**

 **"My hand is over the button which calls on the medibots should the situation arises. I recommend that he stops running and start rolling."**

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL, IZUKU!" I run over at him to push him down and hit him with my towel "JEGUS FUCK, HOW AM NOT GETTING ANY THIRD-DEGREE BURNS FROM THIS?" He screams while he's rolling. Suddenly, ice started surrounding us. It stopped Izuku from burning who suffered a couple of first degree burns on him. Good thing the fire hasn't reached his face.

"AND THE SECOND EVENT IS OVER!" Midnight screams and signaling everyone to stop. I looked back at our base and saw that Todoroki was just centimeters away from grabbing it. Must've stopped for a moment to stop Izuku from burning. "HA! All part of the plan." I slapped him.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Yeah, because catching on fire is definitely part of your plan."

"Well if I didn't catch on fire, Todoroki would've gotten to the flag." I slapped him again. Part of the plan my ass, this was all an accident. "YOU'RE SO GROUNDED FOR THAT, ZUZU!" Never change, Izuku's dad. Never change.

 **"AND WITH THAT, THE SECOND EVENT ENDS WITH TEAM IZUMEI NARROWLY KEEPING THEIR NUMBER ONE SPOT!"**

 **"If Midoriya involves burning himself in his plans again, I'm expelling him for real."**

 **"YOU SHOULD TRY LECTURING HIM, ERASER!"**

"See? Even Aizawa thinks that you're a fucking idiot, idiot," Triple slap combo. "I'm not building a water system that's gonna extinguish you every time you decide to light yourself on fire! Jegus fucking Crust." At least he actually looks guilty about it. Being a good girlfriend is hard if your boyfriend's always suicidal.

 **"AND NOW FOR OUR COMPETITORS THAT PASSED FOR THE FINAL EVENT! THE TAG TEAM BATTLE TOURNAMENT!"**

Tag team? Oh shit. They seriously going for that route? They're probably having us teamed up with our partners from the second event.

 **"FOR THE FIRST PLACERS, WE HAVE OUR TEAM IZUMEI WHO HAD MANAGED TO HOLD ON TO THEIR OWN FLAGS THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE EVENT!"**

 **"The second placer goes to Team Bakugou composing of Bakugou and Kirishima. They've managed to snag quite a number of flags and managed achieve second place."**

 **"FOR THE THIRD PLACERS, WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI WHO MANAGED TO DEFEND THEIR FLAG THE ENTIRE GAME!"**

 **"Mic, we're not going to mention all sixteen competitors who passed. It wastes too much time and I need a nap. I'm just flashing who'll be fighting who in the third round at the screen."**

 **1.** **Midoriya and Hatsume vs Ibarra and Tetsutetsu**

 **2.** **Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs Iida and Uraraka**

 **3.** **Ojiro and Hagakure vs Asui and Ashido**

 **4.** **Tokoyami Sero vs Tokage and Yosetsu**

 **5.** **Monoma and Tsunotori vs Mineta and Shouji**

 **6.** **Bakugou and Kirishima vs Shinso and Aoyama**

 **7.** **Fukidashi and Honenuki vs Rin and Shishida**

 **8.** **Kendo and Kodai vs Kamakiri and Kuroiro**

 **"And that's about the teams who passed and will be fighting in the first round of the final event. The ones who failed, better luck next year."**

 **"WE'LL BE BACK THIS AFTERNOON AFTER A ONE HOUR BREAK! SEE YA ALL LATER! HEY, ERASER, WANNA GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT?!"**

 **"I'm sleeping."**

 **"OH, COME ON!"**

 **"Sleeping."**

Well since Izuku's class was much nearer, I decided to just hang with them. My phone vibrated at that moment and I looked at the message.

 _rockingErection [RE] has started bothering obsessiveMachinations [OM]_

RE: todoroki told me to come with him

RE: probably something important

RE: don't reply but follow us without making him notice

RE: i'll treat you to lunch if you do

 _rockingErection [RE] has stopped bothering obsessiveMachinations [OM]_

I'm gonna have to bring a recorder if this turns into a Yaoi. I am so gonna get some money selling that shit. Not that I would really.

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

* * *

"Hey, Endeavor, it's been a while. Wanna grab some tea?" The Number One in the World and the Number Two of Japan faces each other with unknown tension. Or shit like that. I'm shit at writing tense scenes.

"All Might…" Endeavor hisses in response though All Might remains pathetically oblivious to it. Being a Boy Scout got its downsides. "It's been a long time since we've talked. If I remember, the last time we did was when we were caught by someone's quirk and was defeated!"

"You talk about it as if it was a normal thing. It was humiliating to be defeated by such a quirk and to be forced to dance. The vigilante got away with his official Hero License and the thief got his pardon directly at the Government's most protected HQ? It was a good thing that they've covered it up but I will forever be disgusted by our failures back then."

"Yes, yes, it was a rotten memory for you. The thief is now a family man and gave up his life of crime while the vigilante is now doing his hero work seriously. It all ends well, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter what they are! They could become heroes for all I care, and that wouldn't excuse their crimes," Okay, that's rich coming from Endeavor. "I have a match against the winner of this first year's Sports Festival. I don't need anymore distractions from the likes of you. Get out of my sight."

"Wait, before you go, I need advice on how to train the next generation! Your son, Shoto, did well in both events with mastery over his quirk."

"He only recently started using his fire in the second event. If you think I'd actually tell you how, you're out of luck. I created him specifically to beat you and nothing else. He's still in that rebellious phase with the stunt he pulled but at least he's using it now. I'll mold him into a masterpiece that surpasses you." And with that, he walks away.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"You already know who my old man is but do you know what he did to my mother? My entire family?"

"Looking at your face, I could take a wild guess. No offense. I'd still tap that if I was gay."

"…Right. He's always seen All Might as a roadblock for him rising to the top. That wasn't the only problem. All Might is the Number One hero in the whole world. Even if he did beat All Might, he wouldn't even be in the top fifty in the global rankings but, he had a plan. A really sick one. Ever heard of Quirk Marriages?" Oh. OH. Oh shit.

"That's… a lot to take in. I'm fucking aware of what a quirk marriage is. Marriage purely for powerful genes, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He forced my mother down so many times to create the perfect spawn. He didn't care about my other siblings because he deemed them as failures and focused only on me. He… he hurt my mother so much that she went insane and burned my left side. You know what she said? She said that my left side looked like him. After that, I blamed Endeavor for what my mother did to me. I blamed him when I never saw my oldest brother ever again. That's why I never used my left side until now and even then, I'm still hesitating. I'm sorry that my grudge got you killed. I'm sorry if I might hesitate on using my left side if we fight. I can't just let it go after all these years."

Well shit. I don't really know what to say. I'm no therapist. Might as well say whatever comes first in my mind. "Look, bro, no one's gonna be expecting you to let go and no one's gonna get pissed because you hesitated in using your left side. Your dad's a dick covered in burning shit. I ain't expecting you to be able to fully use your left side right now, but you'll eventually have to let go. I'm kicking your dad's ass if I win this tournament. I promise that," I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod of reassurance. "You can come out now." I said while looking down the hallway. Mei and apparently Kacchan was listening in on us. Huh, didn't take him as someone who'd listen to this.

"Don't worry, Todoroki! I'll get my babies to kick Endeavor's ass!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! ALL THIS BECAUSE OF SHIT DADDY ISSUES? ALL I GOT ARE MOMMY ISSUES AND I TURNED OUT FINE! SERIOUSLY, DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH! YOU BETTER MAKE A GOOD STEPPING STONE FOR MY RISE AT THE TOP AND I'LL DELETE YOUR FUCKING DAD ONCE I FIGHT HIM!" Good ol' nice Kacchan. Don't know whether he's being aggressive or encouraging.

"…Right. Sorry for interrupting your lunch, Midoriya," He walked away as if something heavy has been lifted. That's a bit relieving. He stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder. "You got good friends, Midoriya." He finally walked away.

"FRIENDS? I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH THIS QUIRKLESS LITTLE FA-"

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Spoiler alert: Mineta vs Endeavor**

 **That's a joke. I feel like a lot of fanfics already punished Mineta a lot, with "Grape Squishing" being my personal favorite. That being said, not a lot would give him a second chance so I just said fuck it let's force Mineta do a shorter version of No Nut November. He's still not important to the story but eh, might as well get that guy off the ones who're too tough to carry. That being said, this may be my shittiest chapter. Well, all of my chapters are pretty shitty and are probably filled with plotholes that I'm not aware of. Fuck it. Oh, and Tooru's a dragon. Because Tohru. That being said, hope you enjoyed this shit and Merry Christmas, motherfuckers. Like, subscribe, leave a review on what you think but that's probably as valuable as the youtube like button(Disclaimer: That was a joke). PEACE!**


	12. Mash tails into battle! Jk its just Deku

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"FARTFUCK!"

"That's new. Thought you were gonna say something else."

"I know when things end which is why I make this type of jokes, Deku."

"The fuck do you mean about things ending? Eh, fuck it. Let's eat lunch."

"You're treating me to lunch, Izuku."

"Fuck, I forgot. Consider that our second date then."

"You cheap bastard. Let's do it." That pretty much sums up how Mei and I are dating. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"You just so happened to follow us at your own free will. Go buy your own food, third wheel!"

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! I'M THE FUCKING ROMANCE EXPERT HERE, YOU SHITTY FUCKING NERD!" He angrily stomps away in an opposite direction of the cafeteria. He must've realized this when he stopped to scream another cuss before going to the right direction. "I WASN'T GOING THE WRONG WAY, DEKU! THE CAFETERIA WAS JUST IN THE WRONG PLACE, GOT IT?!"

"Whatever you say, Kacchan." We went on to the cafeteria and I bought her some chocolate ice cream while I bought some of those Katsudon. The cafeteria's pretty much packed except for one area with Ojiro, Tooru, and some little girl with one horn and white hair with some cat headphones on. We walked up to them and that quickly got their attention. "Hey Ojiro, mind if we sit here with you?"

"Go ahead. Call me Mash or Rao, by the way." Seems like something a rockstar would use. I'm not really sure. I heard some guy call himself 'Fluffy Unicorn' in a Death Metal band once. He got the unicorn outfit on while his bandmates were dress like the fucking horsemen of apocalypse or shit like that. They make good shit but I digress. "Who's the kid, Mash?"

"Oh, uh, she's my little sister, Eri."

"You look nothing alike. Quirks are weird."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hey, kid, nice to meet ya." I waved at her but she ignored me as she continues to eat her candy apple. Eh, I could deal with that. "What's she listening on that headphones, Mash?"

"I don't know. Ask her." He gave Eri a pat on the head and signaled her to let me borrow her headphones. She nodded and handed it to me. I placed it on my ear to listen to the music.

 **THE RECKONING**

 **THE SICKENING**

 **BACK AT YOU, SUBVERSION**

 **PSEUDO-SACRED WITH PSYCHO VIRGIN**

I quickly took it off my head and shakily gave it back to Eri. My face was blank the entire time. Well at least it wasn't K-Pop. I have this weird hate for K-Pop that I could never explain why. Listen to whatever the fuck you want. I mean, I like Vaporwave. "So what was she listening to, Midoriya?" I looked at him blankly and said, "She got good taste, Mash."

"Good to know." We continued to chat while we were eating but there is something I wanted to talk to Mash about. "So, Mash, I know it's none of my business but I'm curious. Are you and Tooru dating?"

"It's com-"

"We definitely are," Tooru interrupts. "Right, Eri?" She nudges Eri but she completely ignores her and continues to eat her fifth candy apple. "C'mon Eri, help your big brother's girlfriend here!"

"No." That was slightly funny. Kids are the best when it comes to instant shutdowns. "Nice save, Eri." Mash pats Eri in the head which resulted in a really cute scene. I could definitely see the brother-sister relationship on this one even at Tooru's expense. "Don't mind Eri. We're definitely dating."

"Okay then, how did you two start off?"

"He saved my life." Well that's one way to start a relationship. "That's all? No offense but that feels a little too shallow."

"EXACTLY!" Even Mash agrees with me. "He's more than that. Maybe after the festival, you can come over to our apartment. We're practically living together at this point with Eri."

"Why isn't Eri staying with their parents?"

"Her school is actually near my apartment so I kinda just let her live with me." Huh, fair enough. We finished up our lunch and went back to the stadium since the fighting is about to start. Mei and I are the first match of the day so we didn't want to be late. "Good luck on the fights, Mash. I won't go easy on you."

"Good luck with yours too, Midoriya. I wouldn't dream of anyone going easy on me."

We reached the entrance of our side of the tunnel and did a bit of stretches before walking out. **"AND HERE ARE THE CONTENDERS OF THE FIRST MATCH FOR TODAY! THE OVERPOWERED UNDERRATED UNDERDOG TEAM! IZUKU MIDORIYA AND MEI HATSUME!"**

 **"Your description for them is too long and cheesy, Mic."**

 **"WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME, ERASER!"**

 **"On the other side, we got students from Class 1B, the team of-"**

 **"BOTH OF THEM MANAGED TO HOLD ON TO THEIR POINTS AT THE LAST GAME AND HAVE MANAGED TO MAKE IT TO THE LAST ROUND! THE MAN OF STEEL AND THE HOLY LADY, TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU AND SHIOZAKI IBARA!"**

We looked at the opposing tag team. We see the virgin Mary and an iron giant that isn't actually a giant. "Well, good luck you two."

"I'll wipe that arrogant grin off your face, arrogant bastards."

"We're not even smiling."

"Repent sinners, for Rock'n'Roll is the devil's work. God will bestow upon you his wrath for performing such music." Oh that pissed me off. Kacchan started screaming. "YOU BETTER RUN NOW, YA RELIGIOUS BITCH! YOU JUST INSULTED THE WRONG MUSIC GENRE!" Boy, was he right.

"No matter, the God Almighty shall protect me from the works of the devil." She's in for a surprise when she finds out that the big G is a Rockstar himself. Nonetheless, "Mei, mercy's off the table."

"Music to my ears." The match ended real quick. As soon as Midnight started the match, Mei just straight up launched me with her catapult that she totally always had as I divebomb these two motherfuckers. I put the speakers on my shoes at max volume and played 'Highway to Hell'. Both got buried halfway into the ground but Tetsutetsu managed to break out. It didn't matter when Mei blasted him off the line with her rifle as she ran up to Shiozaki and punted her into unconsciousness.

 **"Huh, that was quick."**

 **"THAT COULD BE ONE OF THE FASTEST MATCHES EVER FOUGHT IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE TEAM IZUMEI HAVE LITERALLY BURIED THE OTHER TEAM FASTER THAN TRIPLE H BURIES PROMISING TALENT!"**

 **"Well, on to the next match. The faster this is over, the better sleep I'll get."**

 **"OH COME ON, DON'T BE LIKE THAT, ERASER!"**

 **"Better. Sleep."**

 **"WELL, MOVING ON TO THE NEXT CONTENDERS THEN!"**

Mei and I fistbumped as we walked out the ring. We met Todoroki and Momo halfway to the tunnel and said our good luck at them. "Meet ya in the next round. I wouldn't underestimate Chestnut and Iida if I were you."

"I've seen what they can do. I will end this before they could get the jump on me." I gave him a thumbs up and walked off towards the seats.

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

That was fucking fast but I can't say those two motherfuckers didn't deserve it. You don't insult something Deku loves. That vine bitch is gonna be surprised on who the motherfucker in charge really is when she dies. I digress. Next up was Icyhot's team against Glasses and Round face. I'm not the type to be fucking biased but I'm pretty sure Icyhot's got this in the bag. Only problem is it's probably gonna take him a long time before he beats them. I know Round Face isn't the type to give up easily and I'm curious if Glasses can outrun the ice.

 **"ON THE LEFT SIDE, WE GOT MISTER HOT 'N' COLD AND MISS CREATIVITY, TODOROKI SHOUTO AND YAOYOZORU MOMO! ON THE RIGHT SIDE, WE GOT THE BLUE SPEEDSTER AND THE FLYING UNDERDOG, IIDA TENYA AND URARAKA OCHACO!"**

"Todoroki's got this in the bag, right, Bakugou?" Pikachu. Dumb as always but he got his perks. "It ain't gonna be that easy, dumbass. Don't look down on these two just cause daddy's boy is fighting them."

"Daddy's boy? That's new. You know something about Todoroki that we don't, dude?" Oh great, Shitty Hair's gonna summon Raccoon Eyes from the depths of hell just by saying that aaaannnndddd there she fucking is. "Daddy's boy? Are you two dating?" For fuck's sake.

"Shut the fuck up. Why do you associate everything with dating?"

"Cause I'm a dating expert!"

"How many boyfriends you ever got?" That shut her up quick. Good. I got her in the corner. "Don't go talking big on me about dating if you never dated anybody and stop playing god on our love lives. It's damn annoying when one of your friends are so fucking retarded that they don't know the meaning of nana."

"What's a nana?"

"MINA NO!"

"NANA YOUR FUCKIN' BUSINESS BITCH!" Gottem. Why do they always fall for that joke? "Well at least he called me his friend."

Suddenly, a big chunk of ice went straight for us and almost hit Pikachu. I acted quick and used an explosion to destroy it. Icyhot failed to freeze both his targets somehow but he almost hit us. Fuck's sake. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING, ICYHOT!" He ignored me and kept trying to freeze them while Yaoyorozu continues to put spikes on the ground so Glasses won't be able to move around.

 **"IT LOOKS LIKE YAOYOROZU IS TRYING TO PREVENT IIDA FROM GAINING ANY GROUND SO TODOROKI WOULD BE ABLE TO TRAP HIM!"**

 **"Yaoyorozu by far, have one of the most useful quirks in her class and she always have a plan. Her strategic mind would be second only to another student in my class."**

Wonder what they're gonna do now. Glasses just started destroying the ice probably from frustration and shit like that. Unless, ah shit. I see what they're trying to do. Unless Icyhot or Yaoyorozu looks up, their plan would be pretty solid. There's only one flaw, of course. Icyhot will use his fire. In fact, he resorted to just trying to blast Glasses with it but it's creating steam every time it hits the ice. Round Face is nowhere to be found and Yaoyorozu is pulling a spread fire with a light machine gun like some Vietnam War Veteran.

 **"WHAT'S HAPPENING? I CAN'T SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING."**

 **"This has been part of Iida and Uraraka's plan. Todoroki can utilize his quirk better if he had a clear sight of his targets. Of course, he could simply freeze everything but he might freeze his partner by accident. This is a smart move from the other team. I can already see what they're planning."**

"What's happening? Got any idea, Bakubro?"

"Look up, Shitty Hair." The sky's covered with broken chunks of ice courtesy of Round Face. She'd be fun to fight. "No way. A fragile girl can't possibly think of that?"

"What part of her is fragile, Pikachu? Shut the fuck up, you were the first to lose in the second event and that technically makes you more fragile than her."

"You don't have to put salt in the wound!"

"I don't have to but I definitely want to. Stop talking and start watching." Fire's blasting out of the mist in almost every direction. There's no clear winner yet. **"RECIPRO BURST!"** A yell came from the mist and Yaoyorozu was sent flying out of it and falling down unconscious.

 **"AND IT LOOKS LIKE IIDA MANAGED TO TAKE YAOYOROZU OUT! IT'S NOW A 2V1 HANDICAP MATCH! CAN TODOROKI BE ABLE TO TURN THIS AROUND?"**

The mist finally clears with and Glasses who was frozen mid kick just beside Icyhot. Looks like it's only him and Round Face left.

 **"WHAT'S THIS? IIDA HAS BEEN FROZEN MID KICK AND IS UNABLE TO MOVE. IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH HIM AND YAOYOROZU IS OUT OF THE MATCH. CAN URARAKA BE ABLE TO DO THIS BY HERSELF?"**

 **"You underestimate her too much, Mic. She's got a plan from what it seems."**

She's doing Ninja Hand Signs at this point before shouting release. Icyhot's eyes widen before looking up to see a huge fucking glacier falling down on him. He quickly raised his left hand and let out a large torrent of blue fucking flames and instantly melting the ice. It did come with a cost though since I could see burns on his left arm. Looks like he's not as immune as he thinks to that blue flame. Round Face got a nice plan but Icyhot's just too powerful. She run straight at him while his open but suddenly collapsed from nausea.

 **"AND URARAKA'S FINALLY… out. AW."**

 **"You're not supposed to be biased as a commentator. She did a good job but Todoroki's quirk is just too powerful. Team Todoroki wins."**

"Well, I guess it's me and Tsuyu next. Wish me luck, guys!"

"Fuck off."

"Good luck, Mina!"

"Thanks!"

"Kero."

"We're up next, Mash! What do you want me to do?"

"Try not to kill them, Tooru." What's an invisible girl gonna do? Well, she might as well be full of surprises for all I care. My match is much later but I already can't wait. That purple guy's rubbing me the wrong way and Rainbow laser has been acting off his usual attention whore gig. I wonder what's happening. I would have told Deku to keep an eye on him but it looks like he's either fucking Eye Bitch in a restroom stall right now or staying with her at the Support Course's stands. Fucking asshole with his fucking girlfriend. This time, I'll beat him for real.

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Well that's the first part of the third event. Hope you enjoyed that. I based Ibara's attitude on Rock'n'Roll from Jack Black's dad in the Pick of Destiny. Great movie, btw. Should've made Izuku play Kickapoo but Highway to Hell's a lot more fitting. Oh and Eri is here but I'm too lazy to explain how. The explanation's at my Side Story. Anyways, this will be the last chapter for the year. Hope you guys have a happy new year. BUT FIRST! Let me fucking rant this out so I don't complain about this shit next year:**

 **Izuku and Harems. I don't fucking get it. 90% of the fucking stories make him like some kind of sex god or something with 1A girls and probably the 1B girls thirsting for him. I don't get Harems in general. Like, the first harem i've seen is when girls fell for this really uninteresting guy for some reason and I fell asleep halfway through the first fucking chapter. I don't know if they fucking do this to stroke their own fucking ego and I don't wanna know why they fucking do this. It may be fanservice or just some fucked up fetish or something but if you're just trying to kill Izuku's dick, then you need to get some professional help. Izuku instantly becomes this weird fucking therapist to help the girls with all their problems and chooses to love them all fucking equally as they try to suck his fucking dick. Seriously, now I know why they call him Green Naruto. In fact, if you're gonna make a shitty fucking harem just to get Izuku some pussy, you might as well genderbend every guy except for Izuku and have him fuck them too. Actually, you might as well add some other girls from other fucking franchises while your at it. Hell, genderbend the guys there and have them fight for his dick, too. Can you imagine a female Thanos lapping at his dick? Don't actually do that for the love of god. Everytime someone makes a harem, we take a fucking rocket away from god. Like seriously ship whatever the fuck you want, but don't you think a harem's just overcompensating for something? The most I can deal with is a love triangle, but jegus crust. The only thing worse is a self-insert OC Mary Sue with a god-like quirk, a hair that's colored like rainbows, having a fuckin' sharingan getting a harem. I don't fucking know, man. I just wanted to let this out. This shit is more insane than shipping a Bully with his Victim.**

 **That's just my opinion on the matter. If that's how you fucking sway, I can't really stop you. In fact, if anyone could make a harem with an actual good story, I'll be... well I can't make empty promises. Ok, maybe I'll make a shitty one-shot Izuku x Everyone harem if someone could actually make or show me a harem with a good story. PEACE!**


	13. Broccoli commentates on Ape & Solid Air

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"Blue Flames? Since when can he do that?" Those blue flames caught me off guard. If that took more than a second, he would have melted his own arms off but it looks like he only got away with it with only a few minor burns. If his family counts third degree burns on the palm of their hands and second degree burns on the arms as minor burns, then it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Good thing he didn't aim it at Chestnut, but still, that was scary as hell. "Mei, I should've inspired him to use his flames AFTER the Sports Festival. I'm actually a little scared that we're fighting him next. A little."

"You made your bed, and you're going to lie in it, Izuku."

"That's harsh. Looks like it's Mash's turn to fight." I wonder what he's gonna do? Ashido's basically deadly at close range and Tsuyu can handle midrange to long range with her tongue.

 **"ON THE FIRST CORNER, THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING INTERESTING AT ALL! OJIRO MASHIRAO AND HAGAKURE TOORU!"**

Yeah, if you don't count jumping on a flying cloud at the first event as interesting, Presentative Micycle.

 **"ON THE OTHER CORNER, WE HAVE THE DUO OF DEATH! THE QUEEN OF ACID AND THE FROG PRINCESS, ASHIDO MINA AND ASUI TSUYU!"**

A large cheer came from the audience after they got introduced. Seriously, Mash and Tooru is really underrated at this point. "Who do you think will win, Izuku?"

"I can't really say. Unless Mash and Tooru can get up close, Mina and Tsu got a distance advantage between them. It's a game of chances at this point but I still think Mash and Tooru would have an edge somehow."

"Edge? Fighting experience?"

"Pretty much. Mash is a Martial Artist while Tooru can just remove her clothes and push anyone off the line while they're open. While Mina's not a complete dumbass in fighting, she's still pretty much a dumbass. Okay, maybe I didn't phrase that correctly. What I meant was that she can fight, but the only thing that's keeping her from getting Mash'd, hehe, is her quirk. Tsuyu's a lot smarter but I doubt she's better than Mash or she'd be able to find Tooru. She got her super strength and tongue going for her and she has no weakness. Kinda like a sheer heart attack and a real cardiac. Attacks all of a sudden and can't be stopped. Hey, I made a Queen reference."

"You're totally going for Mash on this one."

"Well he did kick my ass on training. A lot. Guy's a prodigy in martial arts. Maybe he can give me some pointers in hand-to-hand combat in case my main weapon got fucked."

"Or-"

"Mei, if you're gonna pull a Matrix on me and just somehow download Kung Fu into my brain, I am not gonna be your test subject for five months."

"Message got."

"Well, you know me, dearie. I'm a fuckin' expert in delivering messages."

"Dearie? You don't get all chummy with me unless you want something. You want it don't cha?" Want what? Fuck she's saying? Might as well play along.

"What makes you say I do?"

"I just know you want it."

"Yeah, I might as well go and get it, don't I?"

"Hey bruhs, you might want to take that flirting someone else."

"We're not flirting, Bob."

"My name's Joshu, Mei."

"Whatever you say, Bob."

The match started with Tooru quickly removing her clothes. Loud cheers came from the crowd as soon as she does that. I could never guess why. Mina started surrounding the battlefield with her acid by throwing it around while Tsuyu started flinging her long tongue around in hopes of being able to hit an invisible girl. Mash did that kangaroo jump with his tail to avoid the acid laced floor while trying to dodge Mina's acid bomb. That's a really far jump, to be honest. Tooru's nowhere to be found and Mina interrupted Mash's landing by throwing acid with great accuracy at Mash's PE uniform. Is that what they call it? Ah doesn't matter. "I'm starting to think Tooru is going around the arena. I mean, Midnight can't even see her go over the line, so I guess that's something."

"Yeah, it's cheap but it works for her. I can't say the same for Mash. He only got his pants left since his shirt got fucked by Mina's acid. Look at those abs."

"That's gay, Izuku."

"Well girls like guys, and liking guys are gay. Which means liking girls are gay too since they like guys and that's gay."

"Don't you dare meme on me, asshole. I'm the one doing ironic memes here."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

 **"LOOK AT THAT CHISELED ABS! MARTIAL ARTS DID PAY OFF WELL FOR HIM!"**

 **"That and he inadvertently revealed Ashido's weakness."**

Mina's weakness? Don't tell me. Oh, for fuck's sake, it is. She's drooling and dazed all over that guy right now. Mash just looked really embarrassed and self-conscious about this. Poor Mash. He just let his tail do the talking and whipped Mina out of bounds. **"AND OJIRO JUST NORMALLY WHIPPED MINA OUT OF BOUNDS! HE MUST BE THE MASTER OF DISTRACTION FOR INTENTIONALLY LETTING HIS SHIRT GET DISSOLVED BY ACID!"**

 **"I doubt that was intentional."**

"Well, that leaves a one vs two. I gotta admit, that caught me off guard."

"Kinda. Come on, you know she's THAT type of girl, right? Gossip addict, obsessed with abs, has no knowledge of privacy when it comes to relationships between classmates, with those things, she's bound to get punched in the face soon enough."

"How can you even say that she'd be punched in the face?"

"Women's intuition, Izuku. Better believe it."

"I know more than doubt you. Oh wait, I do. No offense, love, but sometimes I simply can't trust you on NOT injecting nanomachines into me in my sleep. 7000 Yen says she won't get punched in the face."

"Pfft, double that says she will." We shook hands on that. I am not backing down on an easy win. I know that much. All of the sudden, Tsu's head suddenly jerked forward as if someone hit her. "Tooru finally made it to the show."

 **"WHAT'S THIS?! THE INVISIBLE NINJA, TOORU, HAS FINALLY MADE HER MOVE!"**

 **"I'd rather have Ojiro help her out but considering his personality, I doubt he'd do a double team on a game."**

 **"THIS AIN'T NO GAME, ERASER!"**

 **"You treat screaming into my ear while I'm sleeping peacefully with a cat on my face as a game."**

 **"HOW DOES THAT EVEN RELATE TO THIS?! YOU KNOW WHAT, LET'S TALK ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS WHICH YOU CONSIDERED AS A JOKE! HA! GET IT?!"**

 **"I will force my bones to unbreak themselves just so I could strangle you."**

 **"Okay, Shouta, I may have gone too far for that. Really sorry."**

Did they just? Nah, nevermind. That running gag I unintentionally did was dying out anyway. Still, I'd like to those two to see it through. They ended on bitter terms. Actually, forget I said that. "Okay, well now Tooru and Tsu is just going at it back and forth. Tsu's using her tongue and successfully hit Tooru about twenty times but it looks like invisigirl isn't going down without a fight."

Every time Tsuyu knocks her down, it just looks like she stands up more determined. I think that's the case. I can't really rely on a few dust thingies every now and then to know what the fuck is happening. Mash is just chilling at the corner of the arena. That being said, Tsu's being hit around just as much as she's hitting Tooru. "Okay, I'm getting more suspicious."

"So, you caught onto it, Mei?"

"Yeah, her quirk's Invisibility but she just launches her opponents around like they're some fucking ragdolls. She's hiding something. BUT…"

"But?"

"You're not stalking her or Mash to know what's going on. You know about Eraserhead and Ms Joke's relationship by accident when you went out to get your analysis on Nerd Notebook."

"It's not my Nerd Notebook! It's a hobby, more or less, but yeah, I guess I do get stalkerish sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Most of the time." What can I say? I never really grew out of my obsession with getting as much info about heroes as legally possible. I mean, we never really know when we'll need them but it'll be useful when we do. The match got more intense as Tsu hopped around more in the ring as she whips her tongue around. I don't know what Tooru's doing. She's invisible, what do you expect? One good hit can pretty much end this match or lead it to a one-on-one. Tsu did the unexpected thing and started secreting some kind of slimy substance off of herself. Yeah, that pretty much did the trick. When she got hit by Tooru again, the slime thing got stuck on her. She's now slightly visible. "Okay, the slime thing all over the girl is pretty kinky."

"MEI!"

"What? Not like I'm wrong."

"STILL! If you wanted to do it, you could've just asked."

"Yeah, a slime bath would be nice." Heh, we both liked those shit in the Herotube videos about slime bath challenges and shit like that. We tried it once and it was fine. **"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE ASUI HAS MANAGED TO UNMASK HAGAKURE!"**

 **"Hagakure has always been unmasked."**

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"**

Yeah, that shit Tsu got is probably hard to wipe off. Now it's a fair fight and I can say what the fuck exactly is happening for once. "Now the real fight's on. Tsuyu got super strength while Tooru's got… whatever makes her really strong. Seriously, how does she do that?"

"She could be using an invisible power glove for all I know."

"Invisible power glove? How do you even make those?"

"Simple. Make a power glove and then slap an invisibility machine on it." Well now that was easy enough. "I dumbed it down for you. Yeah, I know you upgrade your own tech which consists of only your stupid anime sunglasses. Seriously, you replaced the aviator for those really pointy sunglasses?"

"My glasses are the glasses that will pierce through the walls and help me find shit."

"You just wanted to say that, didn't you?"

"Yep."

 **"THAT'S GOTTA HURT! IT LOOKS LIKE HAGAKURE GOT HIT BY A DROPKICK BY ASUI! THAT WAS ONE OF THE BEST DROPKICKS I'VE SEEN!"**

 **"That dropkick is the least of Hagakure's worries. Asui still has super strength with her so that kick is bound to break a bone or two. What's more shocking is that it looks like Hagakure quickly stood up like it's nothing. Perhaps training with Ojiro has done her a great deal."**

"What the fuck? I'm sure that dropkick would have knocked her out. Looks like I was wrong. Tooru's tougher than she looks." The match was near its end since it looks like Tsu's finally tiring out. As a last-ditch effort, she used her tongue and wrapped it around Tooru and flung her out of the arena.

"WELL WHY THE FUCK DID SHE NOT DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Yeah, I share the same sentiment with Mei. Why the fuck did she actually not do that after Tooru got unmasked? She could have just done that as soon as she revealed where Hagakure is. Is she some kind of adrenaline junky? Is the frog girl getting off on fighting someone? Jeez. That's gonna make sparring with her really awkward.

 **"Now that I thought about it, she could have just done that."**

 **"IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOUR CLASS IS IN IT FOR THE ADRENALINE! THAT BEING SAID, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S DOWN TO OJIRO AGAINST ASUI. WHO DO YOU THINK HAS THE ADVANTAGE HERE, ERASER?"**

 **"Asui got super strength on her lower body while Ojiro packs pure muscle behind his back. The real factor here is whether Asui can still keep up with Ojiro after her fight with Hagakure. Ojiro is the freshest right now in the ring since he easily took Mina down and simply observing Asui and Hagakure fight. He would have known most of Asui's moves by now. He may not look it but he's a prodigy in Martial Arts. It would have been a close match if Asui is as fresh as him right now. It seems like Ojiro might just take this ma- wait no, she just spat on his face with what I assume is Toxins. That changes everything."**

"AH BLOODY HELL IT'S BURNING MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL, ASUI?" Tsu retained her blank face that just stares straight into your fucking soul. "Call me Tsu." Pure fucking evil right there. Tsu tried to finish it with a dropkick but Mash blocked it with his tail. He stopped panicking and is now taking deep breaths before he put on his stance. Fighting in blind? Best way to deal with Tsu right now while blind is to pay attention to the sound and trying to feel the wind. Best way to counter a kick is trying to get in close or dodging. That being said, looks like he's ready to grapple her which is a great fighting style for blind people. "One wrong move can end this match quick. Tsu's being careful while Mash is trying to sense her. If Mash manages to counter, Tsu is in trouble. If Tsu connects, Mash is out."

The anticipation rose a lot more when Tsu crawled carefully around Mash as he senses where she might be heading. My back was shuddering and the arena was awfully quiet. Suddenly, Tsu made her move and did a dropkick on Mash. I honestly thought it would be over but it looked like he tanked the hit and made a grab for Tsu's leg and using her own momentum to against her as he slams her on the ground. He quickly wrapped his tail around Tsu's legs and grabbed both her hands. "Yield?" She didn't even blink. "Yield." A loud cheer followed as the match has ended with a samurai-like finish. Present Mic was yelling through the mic about how the ending was really cool. I guess I can agree on that. "Damn. That went well. They both did a good job."

"I don't know, Izuku. If Mina haven't been caught off guard by those abs, she probably would have taken out Ojiro early on." Mei did have a point. Anyways, that much took a lot of time and I gotta take a leak. "I'll be back, Mei." I handed her my notebook so she could take notes for me while I'm gone. That notebook is just as useful for her as it is for me. I was on my merry way to the restroom in the arena after a quick trip to the vending machine until I was stopped by a hulking figure that grabbed my shoulder from behind. "Are you the quirkless runt that will fight my son next round? Take a walk with me, let's talk."

"Ah fuck." It's the source of all of Todoroki's daddy issues. I might as well turn on the recorder on my guitar. This is gonna be a really beneficial talk.

 **{- To be continued...**

* * *

 **Welp, I'm back from hell and unfortunately, I'll be studying for a number of tests next next week. I just wanted to put this on so I can focus on the studying part. Or if there's a way to download information directly to my brain, you motherfuckers can tell me how. Anyways, belated Happy New Year? Eh, y'all get what I'm trying to say. Anyways, I got this plan on adding-**

 ***BAM***

 **Dafuq was that?**

 ***BOOM***

 **Katsuki: AFTER SOME FUCKING TIME! I FINALLY FUCKING FOUND YOU, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!**

 **Oh, it's just you. What do you even intend to do, you uncouth ruffian.**

 **Katsuki: THAT'S MR. UNCOUTH RUFFIAN TO YOU, ASSHOLE. I MEAN YOU'VE BEEN CALLING ME AN ASSHOLE IN YOUR STORIES FOR A WHILE NOW.**

 **I also call Izuku an asshole, you know.**

 **Katsuki: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU FUCKING CALL DEKU. I JUST CAME HERE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME AN ASSHOLE. MAYBE I'LL EVEN STAY AROUND JUST TO MAKE SURE OF THAT SHIT.**

 **Fine. You can stay.**

 **Katsuki: WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THIS? *LOOKS AT MY SHAMELESS OC INSERTS SOMETIME IN THE STORY* ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA DO THIS? SHAMELESS OC INSERTS THAT ARE REALLY OVERPOWERED?**

 **That's pretty much the point. Make everyone really powerful one way or another and see how much of that bullshit I could get away with.**

 **Katsuki: AT LEAST ADD SOME PERSONALITY IN SOME OF THESE FUCKS. LIKE, GIVE THE CLOWN GUY SOME FUCKING OBSESSION WITH SOME KIND OF RELIGION OR SOMETHING.**

 **I don't think that's ne- you know what? I think you're on to something. Let's make this shit even more bullshitty.**

 **Katsuki: NOW YOU SPEAK MY FUCKING LANGUAGE**

 **Anyways, like, subscribe, and I don't really know how much possible bullshit I actually get away with or am not aware of in this story, can someone tell me how much? PEACE!**


	14. As usual, BS happens

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

 **Katsuki's POV:**

* * *

"And to show you the power of Sero Tape," Dark Shadow then rips Lizard Thot in half. "We ripped this girl in half." He must be fucking joking. We don't need this meme right now. The dumbass and Shitty Hair were laughing about it along with some other guys who got the meme. "I don't get it." Of all people who doesn't, I didn't expect Invisibitch to be one of them.

"An old joke about this one guy using tape to fix everything. Mostly boats. I'll only buy it if it manages to fix a broken fucking marriage." That's mostly the best way I could explain it to her. Other than that, I'm really suspicious on what her quirk really is. No fucking way could she get Super Strength along with invisibility. That's too much of a fucking coincidence. That being said, Bird Face and Soy Sauce managed to beat Lizard Thot and Flex Glue by knockout and surrender. Who knew covering Bird Face up could make Dark Shadow a lot more powerful? Too bad I only need to get in close with him and then fuck him up. Shitty Hair can easily break out of Soy Sauce's tape so I'll let him deal with that if it ever comes to us fighting them. Next up to fight would be the Midget and Octoface. "I hope the purple little shit dies in a painful fucking way." It may surprise people, but I'm not the one who said that. Jackshit did. "Did he shit in your cheerios, Jackshit?"

"No, he fucking tricked us into wearing cheerleader outfits. Something about one last trick before ascending to the No Nut Spectrum or whatever the fuck he calls it." This is gonna be a rather interesting match. I've seen what the Monoma fuck can do along with the American. Copied my explosions but I managed to fend him off. It's highly likely that he'd win this fight but I wouldn't underestimate Octoface. His size alone is a good advantage and whether I like it or not, Midget's quirk can immobilize the opponents if he was smart enough. He never showed signs of being smart so I wouldn't hope that much.

 **"AND NOW FOR THE NEXT MATCH! ON THE LEFT SIDE, WE GOT TWO UNLIKELY DUOS WHO MANAGED TO DEFEND THEIR POINTS TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS ROUND! ONE OF THEM IS CRAZY ENOUGH TO EVEN STICK WITH THE GOD EMPEROR OF MADNESS! MINETA MINORU AND SHOUJI MEZOU"**

 **"We are not using that to call Midoriya."**

 **"WHATEVER! ON THE RIGHT SIDE, WE GOT TWO STUDENTS OF CLASS 1B WHO ALSO MANAGED TO BARELY KEEP THEIR POINTS AFTER THE BAKUGOU MASSACRE! MONOMA NEITO AND TSUNOTORI PONY!"**

The Midget came out of the tunnel looking nervous while Octoface looks as stoic as ever. The other two were simply smiling. Well, the American got an innocent smile with no malice whatsoever while that copycat fuck is smiling like a madman. "ARE YOU READY TO FALL, 1A SCUM?" So, he's that type of guy. I'd be happy to put him in his fucking place if he makes it to the next round.

"FIGHTERS! ARE YOU READY?!" An uneasy yes came from the Midget while Octoface simply nodded. The American also said yes while Copycat fuck copied that one guy with the time stop powers from YoYo's Extravagant Travels' pose. "WWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"…Okay… Match start!"

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about, Endie?" He kept glaring at me. "Well, if you ain't talking I'm gonna take my leave." I stood up and began walking away. "Did I say you could leave?"

"Did you say I CAN'T leave?"

"…"

"…"

"Very well. Take a seat, **boy** " I took a seat. No point in not listening to him right now. "Well, what are we even gonna talk about?"

"I want you to discipline my son. Break him if you have to." Excuse me, what the fuck. "Excuse me? I must have heard that wrong."

"You heard me correctly. Break him. He's finally using his flames but he does so in an insulting manner?"

"Insulting manner?"

"Don't pretend like you haven't seen what he did in the second event." Oh, that shit. Heh, still funny. Frozen hot middle finger right up this motherfucker's face. Who wouldn't want to do that? "Well I'm sure it's pretty justified." He slammed his hand down the table with an intense stare at me.

"He disrespected me. I am the reason he existed. I am molding him into something stronger than All Might. HE should be thankful that I considered him my masterpiece and took him away from his weak siblings." Oh, this little bitch. Everything's getting recorded. Would be a great close to the Sports Festival if anyone asks me. "So… you basically admitted that you beat your son, and presumably, your other kids."

"Beat them? I threw away the others because they were worthless, and as for Shoto, I only did so to make him stronger. If it turns out that he's not up for it, I will do it again just to surpass All Might." So, this guy's gonna force himself on his wife again if he has to? Like, pull her out of the mental hospital, fuck her, and then put her back in again after doing so? That's to say he gets another Shoto on his first try again. "Let me get this straight, you use your wife as a baby factory? Jegus. Even Kacchan would never go that far."

"Kacchan?"

"Bakugou."

"Oh, that fool. He'll soon know his place like I did. We're both the same."

"That's where you're wrong. He likes being number one but he isn't obsessed like you. You're willing to do all those things just for a number."

"Naïve child. That is more than a number. It's a title of superiority. Something someone like you would never understand nor achieve." Something someone like me would never bother with. I just wanted to be a hero, plain and simple. Becoming the number one hero's just a bonus. That being said, I hope this guy and Shoto's just fucking with me. I seriously hope so. "Please tell me everything you said is a joke."

"It's not." Well fuck.

"Fuck. To think that you were a hero. That shit you did is probably worse than the League of Villains. I mean, who would sink so low as to do the shit you did to your family? I could name a few but you're just plain obsessed. You could've stop but you didn't. I need to go." I really need to go. This guy is more fucked up than a Naruto Omegaverse Harem Smut Fanfiction. On the bright side, with this recording, I doubt he'd be getting away with it anymore. "Why tell me all this though?"

"To let you know what you're dealing with. You'll be losing to my masterpiece soon enough. Please make sure to put up a good fight at least." Okay, fuck this guy. I am going to kick his son's ass for it, then win, then kick HIS ass, and then show everything to the fucking world. That's totally what's gonna happen.

* * *

 **Midget's POV:**

* * *

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why is it so hard to dodge all these horns? That weird guy turned into steel and all that shit. Shoji's already taken most of the hits for me but I can't let him just take it. Think, Minoru, think. So, Pony can control at least up to four of her horns while the rest just flies straight in the direction is was aimed at but she can quickly assume control of it while releasing her control of another horn. I already covered most of our side with my balls. It's just three minutes in the match and we just need two minutes more before Monoma's quirk wears out. He overheard about the five-minute time limit. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, 1A? TOO COWARDLY TO DEAL WITH US?"

"That man's trying to anger us. Control your emotions, Mineta."

"Like I care what he says about us." I said while taking cover behind Shoji. "Look, I got a plan but I need you to distract them long enough for me." He hesitated a moment before lowering himself. "What are your intentions, Mineta?"

I told him my plans that's gonna start after five minutes. Shoji just have to dodge and tank more of Pony's quirk but I guess he's okay with that. Five seconds left. Four Seconds left. Three Seconds left. Two Seconds left. "SHOJI NOW!" He quickly dashed towards Monoma with me hidden in his back. Pony tried to hit him with her horns but he quickly ducked but not too slow that it'll reveal me hiding in his back. Not that it matters, I jumped off of him and latched on to the horns. It looks like Pony didn't notice it. He quickly jumped towards Monoma before landing on him and using his limbs to pin the copycat down. "I KNEW YOU WOULD FOCUS ON ME, FOOLISH GIANT! CLEARLY IN THAT MOMENT YOU FORGOT THAT PONY CAN CONTROL HER HORNS!"

"Maybe but perhaps you forgot that I am not the only one that you are fighting." The horn I was riding neared Shoji but I quickly jumped off it and did my special move on Pony. "GRAPE RUSH!" I quickly buried her with my quirk before using it as my makeshift trampoline to break my fall. I was fine but I can't say the same to Shoji. He got horns stabbing all over him and bruises from the beating he took from Monoma. I gave him a nod before he turns toward Monoma. "Yield?"

"Like I would actually yield to you, you scu-" And Shoji punched him hard enough to knock him out. I looked at Pony with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, Pony."

"Oh, it's fine. It's a competition so I shouldn't be mad! I'll get you again, you stupid motherfuckers!" Okay, someone that isn't Monoma should definitely teach her Japanese. She unknowingly kept telling us insults the entire match. "You really should ask someone else to teach you Japanese, Pony. Monoma's been teaching you how to swear in Japanese." That visibly upset her. Understandable. The guy's a prick but who was I to say that?

 **"AND THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS MINETA MINORU AND SHOJI MEZOU WITH AN UNEXPECTED FINISH!"**

 **"Goes to show why I didn't expel Mineta right then and there on the first day."**

* * *

 **Katsuki's POV:**

* * *

"Looks like we're up next, Shitty Hair." I noticed that he was looking at French Fries. "We don't have time for some weird French crushes right now, Shitty Hair."

"Nah, nothing like that. I just noticed that Aoyama's not trying to stand out as he usually does." That's pretty fucking weird alright. The guy not seeking attention for once in his life is pretty fucking weird. He's not smiling, he got a blank look on his face, and he's weirdly quiet. Something's wrong. "We'll find out once we start kicking his and Zombie's ass. You're tanking French Fries' laser while I deal with Zombie." We walked out of the tunnel and was met with a roaring crowd. Nerve-wracking for anyone who isn't me. Good thing I AM me.

 **"AND ON THIS SIDE, WE GOT THE HARDENED FIGHTER AND AN EXPLOSIVE NIHILIST WITH A FACE ONLY A MOTHER WOULD LOVE! KIRISHIMA EIJIROU AND BAKUGOU KATSUKI!"**

"FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FACE, YOU LITTLE CUNT!?" OH, THIS SON OF A BITCH! YOU MADE HIM SAY THAT DIDN'T YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKING AUTHOR! FOR FUCK'S SAKE I CAN'T BE THAT UGLY! WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN REAL LIFE TERMS THAT I'M UGLY? YOU FUCK! THIS IS REAL LIFE, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOUR BITCH ASS IS TALKING ABOUT!

 **"O-OH, UH, REAL SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO HYPE UP THE CROWD!"**

"WELL ALL YOU DID WAS PISS ME OFF!"

"Hey, bro, calm down. Your eyes are glowing orange for some reason." Glowing orange? What type of bullshit is Shitty Hair saying?

 **"On the other side, we have Aoyama Yuga and Shinso Hitoshi."**

 **"THAT'S A BLAND INTRO!"**

 **"At least I don't insult them in said intro."**

"Are you boys ready?" All of us said yes and got ready. The Zombie is just standing there while French Fries is blankly staring at us. This is putting me off. He's not doing weird poses like usual. Something's up, I fucking know it. "ALRIGHT THEN! START!"

"SHITTY HAIR! GET FRENCH FRIES!"

"Present Mic wasn't lying when he said that you got a face only a mother could love." Fuck did he say? "FUCK DID YOU SA-"

"Gotcha. Heh, someone as cocky as you are so easy to catch with my quirk. You know, looking down on someone doesn't seem that great anymore, does it? Look at you having that really strong quirk, and then look at me with a quirk of a villain. You're pretty lucky and you act nothing like a hero. All I wanted was to be a hero but eh, seems like only guys like you makes it, huh?" I can't move. If I can, I would have called this guy out for his bullshit. Shitty Hair's having a hard time reaching French Fries because apparently those lasers can be set to compulsive mode or disintegration mode like Deku's laser guitar. Fuck. I can't lose like this. Not like this. "Pathetic. Turn around and walk out of bounds."

My body turned around and started walking the opposite direction. FUCK. I just realized that I can't breathe. He didn't command me to breathe. This fucker doesn't even know it? Is he even trying to get to the hero course or is he just jealous? This is pissing me off. "Bakubro?" SHITTY HAIR! Oh what the hell even? I can't talk shit right now. That was enough to distract that dumbass as he gets knocked off my French Fries' laser.

 **"AND ONE DOWN FROM BAKUGOU'S TEAM! WHAT THE HELL IS BAKUGOU EVEN DOING? HE'S WALKING TOWARDS THE LINE!"**

 **"That would be something I'd rather not reveal to the public. I had to move to another apartment because you revealed my quirk, Mic."**

 **"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY!"**

No, no, no, no. I'm not accepting this. I'm not letting that fucking loser one-up me. Not when he's not even trying hard enough. THIS FUCKER IS PISSING ME OFF. THINK'S HE CAN STAND AT THE SAME LEVEL AS ME AND MY CLASSMATES? THAT WEAK **ASS IS GOING DOWN!**

 **"WHAT'S THIS? A LIGHT JUST ENGULFED BAKUGOU! IS THAT PART OF HIS QUIRK, ERASER?"**

 **"How should I know?"**

 **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"** Present Mic's right. I am feeling some kind of energy. No, this is my rage. I'm pissed beyond all reason. This fucker is going down. I could see Zombie with a surprised face. French Fries still got that blank look. Might be the effect of Zombie's brainwashing. I held my hand out in a pistol shape and a torrent of explosion blasted French Fries out of bounds.

 **"WHY IS YOUR STUDENT WEARING SOME KIND OF ORANGE VEST WITH A RIPPED OPEN AT THE SIDE LIGHT ORANGE HAREM PANTS? WHY IS HIS SPIKY HAIR REACHING DOWN HIS BACK? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"**

 **"How should I know?"**

Fuck does he mean ripped open Harem Pants? I looked down to see that the Harem pants were unfortunately ripped open at the upper half at the sides with only a lighter orange boxer briefs stopping everyone from looking at my thighs. At least I'm wearing some badass combat boots but still, **"WHAT THE FUCK, DIO?!"**

 ** _"Rage Powers, laddie."_**

"H-hey, how did you break out of my control? Probably because of that quirk of yours, isn't it?" I put my attention back to Zombie with a glare. **"THAT FUCKERS GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, RIGHT, SHITTY HAIR?!"** I'm technically not responding to Zombie which is way I continued to walk towards him. Slowly. **"HE THINKS WE'RE SOME KIND OF CUNTS SITTING ON A HIGH HORSE, AIN'T IT? GOTTA ADMIT, I'M FLATTERED, BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, THAT'S KINDA PATHETIC."** I'm making my way to him while he's standing his ground. I can feel his fear. Great.

 **"DOES HE REALLY THINK THAT JUST CAUSE WE FOUGHT A FEW THUGS MEANS WE THINK THAT WE'RE THE FUCKING BEST? SOMEONE LIKE THAT IS FUCKING DELUSIONAL, EVEN FOR ME. SOMEONE ALMOST DIED IN THAT ATTACK AND HE STILL THINKS WE HAD THE TIME OF OUR LIVES?! WHAT A LOAD OF FUCKWIT! HE MAKES ME WANNA VOMIT! WORST OF ALL, HE THINKS HE CAN STAND WITH US RIGHT NOW? HA! NICE JOKE HE GOT THERE! AT THIS PACE, HE COULD ONLY LOOK ON TO SOMETHING HE COULD NEVER REACH!"** I'm in front of him now and he's pissed. He punched me in the face and boy was it weak as hell. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it before pushing him out of bounds.

 **"AND SHINSO GOT ROASTED AND KNOCKED OUT OF BOUNDS! TALK ABOUT SALT IN THE WOUNDS, EH, ERASER?"**

 **"No comment."**

I could feel my energy dissipate as my clothes turn back into my uniform. How does that even work? Nevermind. I looked at Zombie with a pathetic look in his face. "Hey Zombie, I meant what I said."

"Of course. You're here to flex on me."

"Fuck no. If you think we're some arrogant fucks, you're wrong. We're not. I think you're weak because you really are weak and not because you didn't make it to the hero course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When you punched me, I didn't feel shit. That's how weak you are. You talk big about wanting to become a hero but you're to weak to be one. Saving people is one thing but are you even strong enough to do it? What if that quirk of yours didn't work, huh? Stop being a dumbass and stop bitching about not being in the hero course. You got the heart but you don't have the strength. Look at Deku for example."

"Deku?"

"Guy with the guitar. He's quirkless but he's still in the hero course. He didn't make it because of how great his equipment was. He made it because he was strong and skilled enough to use it. You got a quirk and he's still better than you. You're pathetic so make sure the next time we meet, it's a test on whether you make it to my class or the other and make sure that you fucking deserve it. Everyone in my class earned to be in the hero and so should you." I finished what I need to say to that fuck before walking away.

"Explosion guy." I looked back over my shoulder. Instead of being pissed, he looks more determined. "I will." I could only smirk at those words. "You better guarantee it."

"Bro, that was the manliest thing you ever said."

"Shut the fuck up, Kirishima."

"HE SAID MY NAME!"

"Shut the fuck up."

 **{- To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hope: a very mellow Green**

 **Rage: A really intense Orange**

 **Everything else: I'll figure it out.**

 **Well Bakugou just unlocked his Third Gate Rage powers early. Like, he skipped the second gate. I guess the way to unlock it was getting really fucking pissed but eh, asspulls will be asspulls. Bullshit will be bullshit. These types of bullshit got nothing to what I got in the future arcs of the story. I try to break away from the fatalism thing were everything's the same since that would be as boring as a fic where Izuku got a quirk and One-For-All but still opted to use One-For-All and only OfA. That being said, there's nothing much I got to say except my opinions on somethings. Like BakuDeku.**

 **Bakugou: CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?**

 **Repeat what? BakuDeku?**

 **Bakugou: That ship is a fucking sin. You know it. I know it. I've seen the original universe. I've done shit in the past in THIS universe. That ship is straight up fucked. Like, seriously, a goddamn victim falling in love with his bully who tormented him for 10 fucking years? No amount of saying "I love you" will fucking convince me that that ship is fucking valid. Stupid fangirls wanting abusive ships. There's a term of shipping whatever the fuck you want, and I fully support that. They can ship whatever they want but that won't stop me from thinking that they are retarded from shipping BakuDeku. But seriously, ship whatever you want even if you're retarded enough to ship an abusive ship.**

 **Are you trying to piss people off?**

 **Bakugou: Yeah, the angrier they get, the more rage I can take from them. Their rage makes me more powerful, you know. But yes, everything I said, I meant it.**

 **Bloody hell. Ditto then, I guess. Unless they somehow manage to make it work, I am not shipping it. If they can change their childhood into some kind of good shit happening instead of Bakugou just doing all that shit to him, maybe I will. I don't normally do Yaoi since it doesn't really interest me but I can't help but think badly of it even if it's not because of BakuDeku. But that's just me _bitching._**

 **Bakugou: You always bitch about things.**

 **So do you in the original universe. Every time Izuku breaths you go "DEEEEEEKKKKKUUUUUUUUU! DID YOU JUST BREATHE? STOP BREATHING, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF."**

 **Bakugou: Jeez, stop reminding me. That fuck's a bigger asshole.**

 **He's a good well written character but I would legit kill someone who acts like that in real life without hesitation. Good Character, Bad Person. Like Mineta. Like Himiko Toga.**

 **Bakugou: We don't talk about her. Not after what she did to Deku...**

 **Oh right... yeah, maybe next time. Anyways, leave a like, comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	15. Hope of Deliverance

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

That guy's a total asshole. I mean seriously? Throwing away his other kids just for Shoto? He can fuck right off his own dick for all I care. Guy's a total psychopath. Point of the matter is, we're sending him to the Shadow Realm. "I'm sorry, papa." I suddenly heard a really sad voice coming from a nearby waiting room. I took a peek inside to see who it was. It's Chestnut. She must be taking her loss too hard. Todoroki's too powerful for someone as close range as her but I can't help but feel like she could've done better in some ways. I stood beside the door put my back up against the wall while I wait for her to walk out. Looks like she ain't getting out anytime soon. Might as well tell Mei.

 _rockingErection[RE] has started bothering obsessiveMachinations[OM]_

RE: yo Chestnut's upset

RE: imma wait on her and tryna be a good friend

OM: If you Wanted a Three-way, you Could have Just asked.

RE: ew no

RE: ok im open to the idea but i only see her as my friend

RE: cant we have platonic relationships every now and then for fuck's sake

OM: Ok, ok. The acid Girl would Make a Good partner For a Four-way.

RE: i swear to jegus you started doing this sex jokes just to fuck with me when we started this relationship

OM: Not like You're trying To stop Me. Well, i'll Leave you To that. Bye! ❤️

RE: ❤️

 _rockingErection[RE] has stopped bothering obsessiveMachinations[OM]_

"O-oh, uh, Deku, didn't see you there! Um, how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." I patted her back with as much kindness I could muster. "Look, you don't need to beat yourself up over losing. You got a good strategy but that guy? He's just too strong. I doubt even skill could beat overwhelming power." Oh great she's crying now. Maybe I'm not as good as I think I am in this type of shizzle.

"T-That's not the point! I vowed to win but I didn't. I know my parents are okay with it but I'm not! I don't feel like I'm good enough." Now she's wallowing in self-pity. Should I slap some sense into her? Nah. Never. I gently tapped her forehead which was enough to snap her out of it. "Chestnut, I know more than probably anyone in class what losing is like. I think. I'm pretty sure I'm the biggest loser there aside from Kacchan. You know what I mean. The point is, every time I lose, did I just stand there and cry like a little bitch? Okay, yeah, maybe in the first few times but I WAS a little bitch back then. No point dwelling too much in the past. You lost, that's it. What are you gonna do about it? Cry like a little bitch or work harder so you wouldn't fail next time?" I raised my fist up in the air while trying to look like a role model I never was. I looked at her and she wiped off her tears and nodded.

And then she hugged me.

Shit.

"Ok, I just realized that I am not that used to getting hugged by anyone else." That got a laugh out of her. At least I could try to call myself a comedian by now. Wait no, that doesn't really fit me. Unfunny jokes are my thing. Dang. Missed opportunity right there.

 **"AND SO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE THIRD EVENT IS OVER! THE SECOND ROUND WILL START AFTER A SHORT 30 MINUTE BREAK!"** 30 minutes is anything but short. Eh, well I heard the man. I urged Chestnut to join Mei and I at our table for lunch. My treat too. She keeps saying shit about me not having to pay for it but people tend to forget that my dad's a damn Rock Star. He's making the dough. I mean, we still live in an apartment to have some privacy since no one would expect a Rock Star to actually just live in a cheap apartment, but I digress. "Seriously, you don't have to pay for it."

"Jegus Crust, Gravity, if Izuku says he's paying for it, he's paying for it. Chivalry isn't dead you know!"

"To hell with that stupid Chivalry shit, Mei! I treat women with equality aka I'll dropkick them just as hard as I'd do with any guy that seriously deserves getting dropkicked."

"Language. Eri's not wearing her headphones."

"Right. Sorry, Mash."

"Don't bother with the apologies. It's just a small mistake. She's allowed to swear when she's 14 because let's be realistic, every kid will learn how to swear one way or another. You can take away their phones but you can't take away their friend's phone."

"So you take away their friends."

"Tooru, that's not how it goes around here." Oh that reminds me of a certain invisible girl who just so happens to make a frog hop around by punching Tsuyu multiple times. "That reminds me, does Tooru have two quirks?" They immediately straightened up their sits and started fidgeting uncomfortably. They're hiding something.

"Lady Tooru, please stop moving around like that."

"And why does Eri call you Lady Tooru? What type of bondage kink do you and Mash have? Ever heard about keeping it quiet when kids are around?" Chestnut quickly spat out whatever she was drinking and laughed uncontrollably to what I just said while Mash and Tooru is waving their arms around clearly flustered as Eri gives them a confused look. How come Chestnut's the only one that laughs at my jokes? That's slightly unfair! I wish I got Luck powers instead. Eh, roads not taken. Wait, Luck Powers? I quickly stood up with a big ass epiphany coming my way. "HOPE POWERS! RAGE POWERS! LUCK POWERS! AM I RIGHT DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" I screamed into the sky IN PUBLIC while laughing maniacally.

 _"…Yes. You know it's rather impressive if a mortal is able to make a deity feel very uncomfortable."_

Okay, he's got a point. "Let me guess, you learned about Luck Powers by accidentally thinking about it. That's so bullshit."

"Right you are, Mei. It's clear as day that it is bullshit as fuck."

"Language. Anyways, you got any plans against Todoroki?" Oh shit I forgot. "Uhh, well, you see, the thing is, I'm not really sure but, okay maybe I am a little sure, maybe just a little, because, well, I mean, maybe, but not maybe, I'm not really sure, except, well, I don't know, I guess, no, I don't guess, since, yeah, right, that's it, actually-"

"Izuku, it's okay if you forgot." Oh thank god. _"You're welcome, lad."_

"Nice plan, idiot." Mei, the best supportive girlfriend a guy could have. That shit she said was by far the most motivational thing that's ever said in the history of mankind. That shit turned losing battles into winning ones. That speech right there finally stopped the pointless wars that ever happened in the fucking wo-

 **"SMACK"**

"Ow. Right. Sorry. Anyways, Todoroki's not too much to worry about. He only started using his fire so I'm sure he'll have trouble utilizing it with his ice which I can easily destroy. I'm more worried about Underboss since she's got the more versatile quirk of the two. I mean, have you seen her shoot me between the eyes back at the second event? She's definitely the trouble that I want to take out first. The thing is, she'll probably stay behind Todoroki and provide cover fire with a fucking minigun just cause she can. That or she'll do something really unexpected." I took a deep breath. Man, these people are not used to me saying all that in a single breath.

"Luckily for this dumbass, he's partnered with me. I'm prepared to exploit the rules of Support students bringing as much as they went. They didn't say we can't equip our partners during the match. It's also good brag against those support companies out there who thinks they can beat the Triumvirate!"

"Triumvirate?"

"Shield Corporation, Hatsume Foundation, and Medic Mechanics. Those three are the top support companies in the world! NOTHING CAN EVER TAKE THEIR PLACE! NOW TAKE THIS SHITTY GLASSES OF YOURS! YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT AGAINST TODOROKI!" She threw me my new glasses. The pointy triangle one that's colored green(Think Kamina). "Ohoho man. They are not gonna expect this."

* * *

 _35 minutes later…_

* * *

They expected this and now Underboss is… well, "WHICH ONE OF YOU WANTS SOME?!" Underboss pulled a fucking chainsaw out of her fucking stomach and is now waving it threateningly against Mei and I. Fucking great. Even Todoroki backed away a bit with sweat pouring down his face. "Wanna switch, Izuku?"

"Switch? And fight her? Fuck no!"

"You got your armour on, you'll be fine." She says as she rushes Todoroki in her own armor. He blasted her with ice but she melted it with her built-in flamethrowers. How the fuck did she get those flames at a high temperature? Holy shit. I turned to face Momo who successfully revved up her chainsaw. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SHE'S RUSHING TOWARDS ME!

 **"IF HE DOESN'T MOVE QUICK, IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHAINSAW MASSACRE!"**

I did my ultimate secret plan against this type of stuff. I turned tail and ran away. Not out of bounds, but until I could compose myself. "C'mon, asshole! YOU SMUGGLED DEADLY CYBORG ALLIGATORS IN A FERRIS WHEEL FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

 **"THEY DID WHAT NOW?!"**

 **"They just earned themselves 3 months worth of detention for that."**

Aside from the fact that I got detention, I figured that Mei's right. I turned back and clashed my guitar against Momo's chainsaw. Yeah, that was a totally good idea. Sparks are coming out of the fucking clash. I looked at my right seeing Mei and Todoroki still going at it. He's using bursts of fire and ice while Mei counters it with water and fire. I looked back at Momo who used her other hand to make a brass knuckle. Wait, what?

 ***SUMASHE***

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" A brass knuckle to the face usually hurts even with full metal armor. I think. I'm no armor expert. "Apologies, Midoriya, but Todoroki and I must win this match."

"Sure, but Mei and I also wants to win this match so let's compromise." I said as I kicked her in the shin and grabbed her chainsaw. "Seriously, Underboss, you shouldn't be playing around with a chainsaw." I said as I looked back at her only to find her about 20 feet away.

"Pardon me but that chainsaw also contains a bomb in the case that you would go and take it away from me. Turns out, I was correct." She smugly exclaims as she presses the button. "Oh, biscuits."

 ***BANG***

 **"AND MIDORIYA GETS LAUNCHED INTO THE AIR AS YAOYOROZU CREATES A CANNON! THAT WAS A CLEVER SETUP IF YOU ASK ME!"**

 **"What he said. I still think that cannon is a bit overkill."**

Cannons? I looked down to see Momo firing a fucking cannonball at me. Rookie mistake. People tend to forget that I got an improvised baseball bat that I can use to deflect projectiles with. I somehow got into position midair as the ball starts spinning.

 **"IT'S A SINKER!"**

I swung my guitar and hit the cannonball with all my might. Okay, that's a lot more power in that cannon than I imagined. Fucking hell. It's somehow pushing me back midair. How the fuck is this bullshit even possible? Is Underboss screaming making the fucking force stronger? Mei's running out of gas for her flamethrower and her water's all used up. Todoroki's slowly getting the upper hand.

 **"MIDORIYA'S PUSHED OUT OF BOUNDS MIDAIR!"**

 **"He's not out until his feet hits the ground."**

I am not gonna let myself lose like this and I'm sure as hell am not the type of guy that would let my partner down like that. "WHO THE HELL **DO YOU THINK I AM?!"**

 **"WOAH! WHY IS MIDORIYA GLOWING GREEN?!"**

 **"It must be his armor reaching it's limit and overloading itself to compensate for it's wearer."**

"Thanks, teach, for making that cover story. I could feel **HOPE** flowing through my veins like some type of fucking heroin. I batted the cannonball back at the cannon which instantly destroyed it and blew Underboss back a few meters. I used my guitar to launch myself at Todoroki and dropkicked him away from Mei. **"STAY AWAY FROM MY BELOVED PARTNER KIIIIIIIICCCKKKK!"**

I quickly followed up with a whack from my guitar which destroyed Todoroki's Ice Barrier **"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM SMASH!"**

 **"LOOKS LIKE OVERLOADING THE ARMOR WORKED OUT GREAT FOR HIM."**

 **"That comes with the risk of it exploding any minute right now."**

 ***Bang! Bang!***

Underboss summoned a shotgun and started firing at me. She's using actual bullets instead of rubber this time. Jeez, I trust her enough to be careful with that but I'm still nervous that she might slip up. **"I'll start by eliminating the biggest threat right now."** Underboss quickly looks at Todoroki with great concern but that's the misunderstood distraction that I needed right now. **"STOP UNDERESTIMATING YOURSELF, UNDERBOSS! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST THREAT RIGHT NOW AND NOT TODOROKI!"** I exclaimed as I blaster her point blank with my sound blast. That wasn't enough to knock her off the ring since Todoroki managed to use his ice wall to keep her in while using his fire on me to provide fire.

 **"THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL RIGHT THERE FOR YAOYOROZU. TODOROKI HAS MANAGED TO MAKE AN ICE DOME AROUND THEM TO SURELY BUY MORE TIME AND TO MAKE A NEW PLAN."**

 **"Mei, how much water and fuel you still got?"**

"Not enough to last for long. My suit still got super strength though. That should last me more than a minute."

 **"Wanna do an improv?"**

"Hell yeah, I wanna."

"I held out my guitar as Mei jumps on it and I quickly launched her into the air like a catapult above the Ice Dome. "WEIGHT INCREASE!" And just like that, she starts falling faster with some bullshit modification she did with the armor that I never thought would actually be useful. She instantly broke the top of the dome and I heard a female scream from inside as the dome instantly exploded. It launched Mei out of it but I quickly caught her by making a net. How did I make a net? I just believed in making a net and it appeared out of nowhere. Yeah, I know, the secret to using HOPE powers is actually keep hoping. It's bullshit, I know. I wonder what the limits are.

 _"Well you can't hope to instantly win and you definitely can't hope to create anything bigger than a truck."_ Good to know. This is definitely the best time to explain this, Dio. **"You okay, Mei?"**

"Just dandy. They actually ambushed me with a C4. I guess you're right about Momo being the most dangerous of the two. Todoroki's predictable as hell but you can never tell what she's gonna make next."

 **"Exactly."** I said as I used a laser to vaporize the ice heading towards us. "Another improv, Izuku?"

 **"Fuck yeah."**

I quickly launched myself towards our two opponents and swung my guitar at them but they quickly backed away. Due to the way I swung at them, Mei stepped on my back, jumped off it, and did a hammer slam on them which destroyed the ground they were standing on. I followed up with another sound blast that was blocked by Todoroki's ice as he follows up with a quick burst of blue flames. "BURSTING INFERNO!" Oh he's naming his fire moves now. I looked up his palm and it looked slightly burned right now which is why he keeps using it only for burst damage and not sustain.

Mei and I quickly jumped out of the way but Underboss created another cannon and shot me point blank with a cannonball but the armor and my HOPE powers combined helped lessened the pain to feel more like a slap to the face.

 **"THAT ARMOUR HATSUME MADE MUST BE TOUGH ENOUGH TO TAKE THAT CANNONBALL POINT BLANK!"**

 **"That's not a normal cannonball."**

Not a normal what? I looked at the thing that hit me and saw that it was duck taped with C4. "Oh hell."

 ***BOOM***

 **"THIS SHIT'S MORE EXPLOSIVE THAN BAKUGOU'S MATCH EARLIER AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S DOING ACTUAL DAMAGE TO MIDORIYA."**

 **"She's the smartest in her class for a reason."**

 **"WHAT? GOT NOTHING ELSE TO SAY ABOUT HER?"**

 **"Anything else would simply be bias which I am trying to avoid unlike you."**

AND AGAIN, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I GOT LAUNCHED INTO THE AIR. Okay, time to bring out the big guns. **"Suit, activate WAYWARD SON."** It detached itself from me as my green aura flashes really high and latched itself to Underboss. **"Don't bother trying to use your quirk. You forced me to use my last resort: WAYWARD SON! My suit launches itself and latches on to the target as it injects them with Tier 3 quirk nullifiers. The suit injects me with power ups beforehand which boosts my strength, speed, and a lot of other shit and makes me give off a green aura akin to a quirk. It's an honor to lose to someone like you but I refuse to do so. You already forced me to explain this shit like a character from Yoyo's Extravagant Travels."**

 **"HOW THE HELL DOES HATSUME MAKE THESE TYPES OF ARMOUR?"**

 **"She's the daughter of the owner of one of the best support companies out there, Mic. She already looks like she is worthy of being the heir of the company. You're supposed to be smart. Use that brain of yours, dammit."**

 **"COME ON, ERASER, THAT'S KINDA HARSH!"**

Mei quickly acted on my last resort and pushed Underboss out of the ring. "Sayonara." Now that's left is Todoroki.

"Heh, no point in holding back then. The fact that your HOPE powers activated meant that we pushed you to your limit, haven't we?"

 **"Yeah."**

"Alright then. I have no time for this. Ill beat you and everyone else here, and then I'll kick my old man's ass." That almost made me want to walk out of the arena. Almost. He instantly froze his left side before unleashing his Orange Flames. Only a little hotter than red. Yeah, this is preferable. I'd rather not get cremated by blue flames. **"Look, bro, I don't think I'm ready to be Baptized by Fire."**

"Too bad. You're getting a Baptism by Fire. It's gonna be Hot and Cold."

 **"Mei, get ready."**

"I already am, asshole." She says as we launched ourselves at Todoroki. He quickly made a pillar of ice under him and Mei hits it face- first. Todoroki's palm turned blue as the ice on his left side melted entirely. He touched the ice pillar and set it ablaze. "FROZEN COMBUSTION!" The pillar instantly exploded due to the effects of an instant increase of temperature and sent me backwards. I used my guitar to keep me from getting sent out of bounds but I don't think that Mei got lucky. I didn't picture Todoroki as the type to use a fake out.

 **"AND WITH A CLEVER FAKE OUT, TODOROKI KNOCKED HATSUME OUT OF BOUNDS! NOW IT'S A 1V1 BETWEEN THE EMPEROR OF MADNESS AND THE ICE HOT KING OF THE ELEMENTS!"**

 **"We are calling him Midoriya and Todoroki only wields fire and a subset of water."**

"And now, it's just the two of us, Midoriya. You could surrender now if you want, but I doubt that you would actually just give up now."

 **"You doubted correctly, Todoroki."** I said as I started doing a guitar solo. Through the Fire and Flames. If he can bullshit his way into using Blue Flames as burst damage, I can outdo him by charging myself up with crowd hype. Their positive emotions are charging me the fuck up. Todoroki's readying both his ice and orange flames. I could hear Cementoss and Midnight saying something about us not being able to handle it. **"Fuck it, let's do this, Todoroki!"**

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU, MIDORIYA!" He screams as he sends out a torrent of ice towards me while I jumped high using my sound blast. It's just enough to send me over the gigantic amount of ice he's creating and used another blast again to send me towards him. I charged up my guitar as I head towards him while he raises his left hand which was glowing blue. "Thank you, Midoriya." He says before sending out a burst of Blue Flames as I swung with my guitar with all my might.

 ***KABLAM***

 ***BADA BING***

 ***BADA BOOM***

 ***ENDEAVOR NUTTING TO SHOTO USING BURSTING BLUE FLAMES NOISES***

 **Mei's POV:**

Ugh, getting hit by an explosion to the face hurts like hell. Good thing my suit activated emergency failsafe that took most of the damage away. Shit still hurts though. What the hell even happened?

 **"W-WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR STUDENTS, ERASER?!"**

 **"Must be the work of an enemy quirk."**

 **"THAT REFERENCE WAS UNCALLED FOR, ERASER!"**

The hell are they even saying? I looked at the stage to only see Todoroki who's barely standing. Izuku's nowhere to be found. "HEY TODOROKI! WHERE'S IZUKU?!" He looked around but from the looks of it, he couldn't find him.

"I don't know…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU VAPORIZED HIM! HE JUST CAME BACK, ASSHOLE!"

 **"AND NOW I'M BACK A SECOND TIME TO DELIVER TO YOU THE FINALE!"** The fucking asshole screams as he landed roughly on Todoroki before knocking him out with a guitar swing. What type of shit. That explosion sent him upwards and he landed exactly on Todoroki. What the hell? This is beyond science on how he even survived that fall. Guess he was believing in himself enough to have these HOPE powers lessen his fall damage. Momo's still knocked out cold from that gut punch I did to her. I guess we won. After realizing what happened, the crowd gave a loud cheer to our match.

 **"WHAT AN EXPLOSIVE FINALE! THIS MIGHT BE ONE OF THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE MATCHES TO HAPPEN YET IN OUR SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE STAGE IS MOSTLY DESTROYED!"**

 **"It'll take about 5 minutes to fix it. Long enough for a power nap. Wake me up when it's done."**

 **"RIGHT-O!"**

The green aura of HOPE dissipated from Izuku as he walks up to me with a limp. I knew he won't get away with this shit without any consequences. "Looks like we made it to the next round, Mei. Good thing we w-" And then he fell face first on the dirt. He's knocked out.

"U-Um, Mei, can you please take this suit off me?" Oh yeah, Momo's still got the suit latched on to her like a spider. Yeah, the Wayward Son idea really did work out well. "Suit, deactivate Wayward Son. Two minutes have passed so you'll be able to use your quirk again in about three more minutes."

"What does Midoriya mean about me being the biggest threat?"

"It means what it means. You're the only one that could outsmart him if we gave you more time to conjure a plan. Something like that."

"Oh, that's… that's slightly flattering. In a way. Now I must think of a way to counter Wayward Son."

"Now you got me thinking of a counterattack of a counterattack."

"Well now I'm thinking of a counter to the counter to the counter of the counter."

"Well now I know that you know that I know that you know about a possible counter against that counter against that counter."

 **"Will you two just attend to your partners at the clinic already?"**

"Y-YES SIR!"

 **"Gimme a break."**

 **No one's POV inside a creepy fucking room:**

"See that, Sensei? That can't possibly be a quirkless kid. He's hiding something." Tomura says as he points out an unconscious Izuku getting carried off and roasted by the Medbots. The man behind Tomura was definitely intrigued by what he saw seeing as how he smiled. "True. This child and the explosive one holds a similar aura. Perhaps they may be of use to you in the future, Tomura."

"Why can't I just kill them, Sensei?"

"I never said that you shouldn't kill them. I merely stated that they might be useful to you if you ever manage to put them on your side. They are the ones society looked down on, just like you. For now, let's focus on something else." The man in the shadows say as he looks at another television showing another attack from the Hero Killer.

* * *

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING FINALLY. I CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK OF ANYWAY TO MAKE THIS MATCH! MOST OF IT ALMOST MADE MEI AND MOMO JUST AS USEFUL AS AQUA BUT I DON'T WANT THAT.**

 **I'm not supposed to give my opinion _BUT_** **I think Aqua's a lot more useless than Sakura.**

 **Bakugou: Damn right she is. At least the pink haired bitch can fight. Megumin's my favorite though.**

 **Only because you got a crush on Megumin.**

 **Bakugou: I DO NOT!**

 **Denying it only makes it worse, bro.**

 **Bakugou: FINE! I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON MEGUMIN! GO FUCK YOURSELF, WE'RE AROUND THE SAME AGE BY THE WAY SO DON'T CALL ME A LOLICON!**

 **And I recorded all that. Why the hell are you so easy to trick?**

 **Bakugou: YOU'RE DEAD!**

 **Not if I run away. Like, leave a comment, subscribe! PEACE!**


	16. Mei pulls a stupid

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

I woke up and I'm Lil' Dicky. Just kidding. I always wanted to say that. I woke up and immediately got karate chopped in the head. "That's some risky shit you did right there, Zuzu."

"Dad?"

"Almost gave me a heart attack. I bet your mother would chew you out the minute you open the door home. You're not fireproof like me, you know."

"Bullshit, you got extremely high fire resistance. The only fire immunity you got is inside yourself."

"Now you're using that big brain of yours. Where was it when you blasted face first at Blue Flames. One of the hottest flames, Zuzu. Hottest flames! You flew face first towards it! What the hell, man? I didn't raise a son who would do that! That shit only happens in America."

"Why you gotta put America under the bus?"

"Since they started culling the quirkless years ago." Oh right. That shit. Quirkless culling law or some shit like that getting passed in America. Mei said something about the Shield Corp. owner's daughter moving to England or some shit. What type of stupid law is that? Hell, heroes are obligated to kill the quirkless in that country. The only states where it didn't pass are Oregon, and surprisingly, Florida. I have no idea how Florida avoided that shit. America's weird as hell. "You were passed out for most of the second round. Katsuki made it to the next round but more importantly, you'll be facing against that classmate of yours with the tail. He just outright kamehameha'd that bird and tape guy. Katsuki's fight was far more interesting since it involved more sticky balls than you can imagine. I mean, he threw that midget out like a cannon. And then him and his partner ganged up on the octopus. Well, not really, the tentacle guy knew when he lost so he just surrendered. I'm surprised that little shit took it well. Anyway, you should be more worried about Sun Wukong." I got no idea what Mash got up in his sleeve. That, and Tooru's a total wildcard. Super Strength and Invisibility works well together so I might have to use my glasses again.

"Don't worry about it, Zuzu. I'm proud of you no matter what. Just remember that you always got some epically awesome father support. So don't be jealous when I ask Shoto to intern for me."

"What? Wait… what?! You're a hero?"

"Not every internship has to be with a hero, kid. I really want to piss Endeavor off and I also want to teach Shoto a few tricks with his fire. That Bursting Blue Flames definitely caught my interest. Besides, my world tour's over and I got a break for three months."

"No offense, dad, but I never really saw you use your fire breath for combat."

"That's because you haven't seen me at my prime."

"You WERE a hero?"

"Nah, but I'd be a fool to not train with my quirk. Fire breath's awesome when you're doing a guitar solo but it's a lot more awesome if you could do some fire bending and shit like that. Besides, what's Endeavor gonna be teaching that kid? Power is everything? Nope, I'm teaching him a few techniques and let him make some creative tricks on his own."

"How come I can't intern with you?"

"Oh, that. There's a bunch of heroes out there that's probably gonna want you after what you just pulled out there. Just don't go with Best Jeanist. That guy knows his hero work but he's a prick with shitty taste in hairstyles. Reminds of that time I fought him and proved Gen Studies' superiority." I almost forgot that dad's a former student in UA as part of Gen Studies. "You got that awesome quirk and you didn't become a hero?"

"Not everyone wants to be a hero, Zuzu, just like how nobody wants to be a villain. My passion was for the music and all that shiz'. Dad wanted me to be a hero but I chose to follow my dreams and it made me happier than when I could have been a hero. Besides, I met your mother on a break from a boxing match. If I became a hero, you never would have existed."

"Still, the Hero Course must be pissed off that you decided not to join them."

"I have my reasons and you're only gonna find out all of them like some kind of slow burn mystery style type of learning them."

"Dad, that doesn't make sense."

"Exactly. The break's gonna be over in a few minutes, Zuzu. You sure you're rested up? That tail guy will surely kick your ass if you're too damn tired."

"I'm gonna need my suit for this."

 ***SMACK***

"OW! Dad, what the hell?"

"Stop depending on the suit, you bloody idiot! Sure, you can use it, but you can't expect it to save you every single time. Use that brain of yours against Mash. That WAYWARD SON of yours ain't gonna work on mutant quirks and it's definitely not gonna save you from the Kamehameha rip-off."

"Any advice then?"

"Ask your mother." Yeah that definitely sounds like good advice. I deadass stared at him for some time after he said that. "Really?"

"Well, my only advice is: Outsmart him. I doubt your armor would be able to keep up with that guy. The best thing you could do right now is to outsmart him and put him out the ring."

"Right, so I'm gonna have to outsmart the monkey king? Seems easy enough. My only problem? The invisible girl since she somehow has super strength which isn't really gonna help my case and WAYWARD SON won't be able to hit an invisible target."

"So you're gonna have to wait for a moment to strike, and even cheat, to get the odds to favor you. Now you know how anyone with a weak quirk can beat someone with a stronger one. Cheating. You could also exploit the rules in your favor which your little girlfriend that you didn't even bother introducing has done so far."

"Dad, you already know Mei."

"You introduced her to your mother and I as a friend. Now I'm obligated to share embarrassing baby pictures to her."

"Dad, no."

"Dad, yes."

 **"AND THE BREAK'S OVER! WILL THE FIRST FIGHTERS OF THE SEMI-FINALS GET ON THE STAGE?"**

"That's your cue. Good luck out there, Zuzu! Remember, you do not want to piss your mother off by damaging yourself even farther just to win. Winning isn't everything, son. You just know that I'm already proud of you."

"…Heh, right."

* * *

 **Mei's POV:**

* * *

Bloody hell. Izuku's not looking too good with those bandages on his arms. "You sure you don't want to forfeit, Izuku? You don't look too good."

"The bandages are just designed similar to those shitty drawings on Tumblr. Don't worry about me."

"I got every right to worry about you after I saw the replay of that stunt you pulled off. You're killing me inside, Izuku!"

"That's so cliché."

"But it's the fucking truth, dammit." I hissed. How did I fall for this idiot? Maybe because he was an idiot. Maybe that's why. Anyways, Mash and Tooru's on the other side and Eri's cheering for them while Blasty's making sure the little girl doesn't fall. How does one cheer genuinely with a blank face? I have no fucking idea.

"Are you kids ready?"

"I am not ready to-"

"Midoriya, shut your fucking mouth." Woah, yeah, Midnight has fucking had it with those child molestation jokes about her. "I am not ready to be molested by you." And Izuku still doesn't give a fuck about hurting other people's feelings. Most people, at least.

"Ugh, just start the match."

"Oh, I am not gonna want to deal with you guys the hard way." What the hell is Mash talking about? He just put his hand in a prayer position before spreading it open and WHAT THE FUCK? A staff came out? "HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!"

"Well, my quirk IS Monkey King. I'm sure it somehow does."

You wanna take Tooru, Mei?"

"Sure." And I rushed towards the invisible girl before she could take her clothes off. Not like it would matter if she takes it off. I turned my heat signature goggles on so I could see her every time. I chucked a hundred-percent-powered punch towards Tooru but… she easily blocked it? "Is that supposed to be a punch, inferior human?"

"Inferior human?" What the hell is she talking about? "TOORU!"

"Oh, right, sorry Mash!" This two is definitely hiding something. Tooru tried to flip me out of bounds but I quickly used my rocket boosters to fly upwards and grabbed Tooru by the waist. I'm pretty sure anyone would be knocked out by a German Suplex from 20 feet in the air. I left a small crater when we landed. I'm more worried about hurting Tooru too much. "Trivial."

What the hell. She doesn't even sound like she's hurt from that. I looked at Izuku and Mash and saw that they're dueling with their respective weapons. My suit sent out red alarm level warnings as I quickly moved out of the way of Tooru's drop kick. Shit, this is pretty bad. Tooru got super strength and super durability? Invisibility's just a cherry on top. I dodged another punch from Tooru before grabbing her arm and doing a judo flip on her. Direct combat's not gonna work against her. Look's like I'm stuck to trying to get her out of bounds. She grabbed me by my arm before throwing me out of the ring. I activated my rocket boots before I could hit the ground and backed up against the wall. I pointed my arm towards Tooru, "Heat-seeker missiles, engage!" The rocket locked on to Tooru and WHAT THE HELL! HOW IS SHE FLYING?!

 **"IT LOOKS LIKE HATSUME MISSED THAT SHOT! COULD SHE BEAT THE APPARENTLY UNBEATABLE HAGAKURE?"**

 **"I can't help but feel suspicious about this."**

HOW IS SHE DOING THAT? Her heat signature is currently flying right now with a missile chasing her ass. She's directing it towards Izuku. "IZUKU, WATCH OUT!" He looked up quickly before grabbing Mash and putting Mash between the missile and himself.

 ***BANG!***

"Izuku, what the hell? That hurts!" Okay, Mash is slightly burned at the chest seeing how it burned a hole on his uniform. He's not as invincible as his partner. I think. "Fuck this." I aimed my gauntlets at him and put it on release. The most basic power armour attack in fiction: Rocket Fist. Only thing is, this is Remote-Controlled Rocket Fist. Hopefully this could help. It sped up quickly as soon as it left my hands. Tooru blocked it easily but I kept it going. "Tooru, I've noticed something when you were fighting Tsuyu. You made sure her hit doesn't stay long on you, or else, you'll fly back. You're super durable but Physics isn't on your side! MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" The rocket fist's power increased by a dozen and is pushing Tooru out faster than it did before. Maybe if I scream harder it becomes more powerful.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh shit it is. It's actually fucking working. How in the name of science is this working? How is this shit working? I am nearing a mental breakdown on this shit. It's actually pushing her back. IT PUSHED HER OUT OF BOUNDS WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **"APPARENTLY IF YOU SCREAM HARD ENOUGH, YOUR ATTACKS WILL BE STRONGER!"**

 **"I can't believe that method actually pushed Hagakure out of bounds. This must be a very bad dream."**

Bad dream it fucking is. Dio, did you have anything to do with this? _"No."_ Thanks for the fucking input. Izuku's having a hard time against Mash repeatedly beating his fucking Jingu Bang on his guitar. Ok that sounds a little too sexual. My rockets fists returned to me and I immediately landed a left hook to that fucker's cheek. "Outta the way, Monkey man." That didn't even face him but at least he was polite enough to move a little. I quickly grabbed Izuku and made a jump for it.

"Are you okay, Izuku?"

"Just fucking peachy." He hissed in pain. I scanned him for any injuries. There were still leftovers from the last match and he's got new bruises from the beatings Mash gave him. "Peachy my ass, you got wrecked out there." And by wrecked, I meant Mash's attack is leaving a small crater on the ground. "You're lucky those nanomachines are protecting you."

"Are you guys done arguing? If you want to risk attacking me at the same time, well, it's up to you."

"Fuck. No." I hissed at him while unstrapping my rifle and firing at him. He dodged it and threw his staff at us. We dodged it quickly as it leaves another crater at the ground. "Mash, how fucking strong are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. That's the least of your worries though." He pointed at his staff and I noticed something sprouting out of it. It looks exactly like Mash.

 **"HE CAN CREATE CLONES?!"**

 **"Apparently."**

"Great as if our jobs **can't get any harder,"** So Izuku finally transformed into his god tier mode. He aimed his guitar at the clones and quickly blasted them with HOPE. They disintegrated instantly. **"I may not look like it, but I actually like to read about different literatures. Helps me think up of songs to make. Sun Wukong could create clones using his hair and… okay I got nothing. That monkey has no fucking weakness. He's got like immortality times a lot. A. Fucking. Lot."**

"The only way we can beat him is by knocking him off the stage?"

 **"Do people die when they get killed?"**

"You could have just said yes, asshole." Screw him for his overdramatic shits. That's the least of our problems right now. The biggest problem in the fucking scene right now is that we're dealing with someone who got super strength, a weapon, can create clones, and probably some other powers that I'm sure he has. Fucking perfect. **"Sure, sure. Time for round two, Mash."**

"Way ahead of you." They clashed against each other; guitar against magic staff. Izuku was flowing with energy while Mash retains a stoic face. I shot out an energy from my sun rifle which Mash swatted it away like it was fucking nothing. I should've known that that wouldn't have worked. From the looks of it, Mash was winning the clash and Izuku's not looking too good. He needs to build hype. I activated my rocket boots and Raiden'd the fuck out of Mash. "I'll keep him off your back, build some hype."

 **"Right."** He started playing a song on his guitar which excited the crowd quickly. His aura's getting bigger and bigger as he gets more hype on him. Holy shit. Crowds are a sucker for good guitar solos. Mash is such a bitch to hold off. I punch, he dodges. I kick and he tries to make a grab for it. Rocket fists did hurt him but that also made him a lot more determined. Too determined. "HEY IZUKU! GET THIS GUY'S DETERMINATION!"

"Wait what? Oh shit." Oh shit isn't gonna cut it. Izuku focused his hand on Mash and absorbed about half of it. **"Looks like I'm all powered up."**

"YOU CAN DO IT MASH!"

"TOORU NO!" And then Izuku absorbed half of her hype. **"TOORU YES! Thanks for the hype."**

 **"WHAT IS THIS?!"**

 **"The armor must be that advanced to absorb the energy from the crowd."** Thank you, Mr. Aizawa; for not figuring out what the fuck is happening. "Okay, time to do something risky." And by risk, Mash meant that he's gonna rip my suit off. He actually did rip my suit off and left me in my Sports uniform. Fuck. He deflected a bash from Izuku while he's focusing on me. Oh he's parrying all of them. He managed to kick Izuku out of the way for a moment to buy him enough time to throw me off. Izuku's not the only one who could pull off a bullshit right now. I pressed some buttons on my gloves and the helmet that Mash ripped off of me transformed into a drone. It flew towards me as with its handle out and I managed to grab it.

 **"WHAT A WONDERFUL SAVE FROM HATSUME!"**

 **"We should limit the Support Course's item next year."**

 **"THAT WE SHOULD!"**

I commanded my drone to fly up as I did a triple reacharound backflip of awesomeness onto it. I whipped out my sun rifle and started firing hell on Mash. He's dodging it but he can't dodge Izuku for long. Izuku eventually got a clean shot of him with a blast from his guitar but Mash is still inside. He threw his staff at me which created clones as it jumped. I set my rifle on automatic mode which sent out weaker shots that took out the clone but that gave him enough time to land a tail whip on Izuku who was thrown back. He barely recovered from that hit. Time to bring out the big guns. I opened the solar panel from my rifle and set it out to the sun. It's starting to build up energy. Izuku and Mash clashed again.

30%

 **"MEI! ANYTIME NOW!"**

50%

"ALMOST THERE!"

85%

Izuku ducked and sidestepped out of Mash's swing with his tail and managed to grab him in a full nelson. **"MEI!"**

100%

Mash threw Izuku out of the way and is now running around. I'm all charged up but I can't get a good hit in on him. Only one way to do this. **"LEAVE THE STUPID IDEAS TO ME, MEI!"** Let's see if Mash is a fucking hero. I jumped off my drone with my rifle ready.

 **"MEI!"**

Mash threw his staff with more clones growing out of it to catch me mid-air. I activated my rocket fists that took out most of the clones and I landed on his staff. That moment was enough for him to stop in his tracks to let Izuku hit him upwards with his guitar as jumped off the staff, aimed my rifle and fired. "BULLSEYE!" The energy beam hit him directly in the chest as it flung him out of bounds. He landed with a thud but got up and dusted himself off. Well, tried to get up but he's limping.

 **"AND THE WINNER IS HATSUME AND MIDORIYA! WHAT A GREAT FINISH FOR THIS MATCH!"**

 **"But…"** Oh right, I'm still falling. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I don't think Izuku would make it in time to catch me. Not that I blame him. He's clutching his ribs as he's running towards me but He's not gonna make it. My drone is to high up to catch me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the worse until I felt as if my fall getting slowed down. Have the gods of physics granted me mercy?

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." That was Tooru's voice. How is she flying? "I have to say, both of you are not bad for mere human. You managed to beat us in a fight. By technicality."

"I'll take any advantage and rule to exploit when I can."

"Dirty but respectable. Don't tell anyone I can fly."

"It'll be our little secret." She dropped me just above Izuku's arm and I landed bridal style on him. **"Just cause I make poor life decisions** doesn't mean you have to."

"Yeah, yeah. It wouldn't be fair if you're the only one busting your ass."

"I'm a hero-in-training. I'm supposed to be busting my ass. You're a support student. You're helping me bust my ass less."

"And you better be fucking thankful for that shit."

"Is the sky blue?"

"Just say yes, dammit."

"You're cuter when you're annoyed."

"Ugh."

 **{- To Be Continued...**

 _Carry on my wayward son..._

 _There'll be peace when you are done..._

* * *

 **EVERY FREEK'N NIGHT**

 **Bakugou: We are not playing that shit right now. Didn't we agree that there are no sex scenes in this fic?**

 **We didn't agree on implying it to happen.**

 **Bakugou: Considering these two characters you created? Fine.**

 **Who's in charge here?**

 **Bakugou: Depends on the fucking situation.**

 **How do you want to win your semifinals? Like with a bang or some shit like that? I mean, Juzo's pretty strong. One quick sand and Kirishima's stuck. And if I buff up Manga's quirk, you guys are definitely fucked.**

 **Bakugou: Izuku's not the only one who could do an asspull. Let's fucking do this.**

 **Oh and anyways... Uberm3nsch... You know, you could try to write the fic. Doesn't matter if you're a shit writer like me. You just need a couple of practice and a friend who reads the story before you release it. Seriously, the only problem I had with your idea is the fucking harem. Harems are usually a big no-no for me. Then again, I don't actually have a say on what you can or can't put in your fic so at least don't make the girls look like their about to throw away their whole damn future just to be part of his harem, mmkay? So yeah, try to write your story and get it out there. Do what you want to do. And one advice, avoid the god stuff. It's a pit you'll never get out of. Trust me. Anyways, give a like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	17. Marytsuki BakuSue

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

 **Katsuki's POV:**

* * *

"About fucking time they give us a good fight."

"You gotta admit, dude, Mineta and Shoji gave us quite a run for our money."

"Yeah, yeah. More importantly, we won and they lost. We got more to worry about right now than that midget in the infirmary. Worries like Deku." He's a fucking threat to my number one spot right now. Who knows what type of bullshit he hasn't pulled out of his ass yet? Whatever it takes, I'll win this thing. "Why are you worried about Midoribro, bro?"

"Have you seen what he can do? He gains power from HYPE, HOPE, CONFIDENCE, MOTIVATION, and other positive shit. I get power by making people upset and or negative shit."

"Hey, it's pretty easy for you to say. All I have is getting hard."

"I fucking swear, everyone around has bad phrasing. Or maybe it's your own bullshit, you fucking author."

"Who's this author guy by the way?"

"Nana."

"I'm not falling for that one again, bro." Dammit. I'm gonna have to use my other weapon. "Smart, for a bigey…"

"What's a bigey?"

"BIGEY FOR DEEZ BALLS, BITCH!" Yeah, sacrifice my fucking dignity for that one punchline. And here I thought that that was Deku's thing. Apparently not. **"AND ON THIS SIDE, WE GOT A FACE THAT EVERYONE LOVES AND A REALLY HARD GUY! BAKUGOU KATSUKIIIII AND KIRISHIMA EIJIROOOOOOOOOUUUU!"**

First of all, fuck that announcer. Second of all, everyone's cheerin' for Kirishima. That, I can tell. As much as I hate to admit, the guy's more of a people person that I ever will be. I stood there with the most stoic face I could muster to look as badass as possible and crossed my arms. **"AND ON THIS SIDE, WE GOT ONE OF THE MOST UNDERRATED TEAMS! JUZO HONENUKI AND FUKIDASHI MANGA!"**

I've seen what those motherfuckers can do. Skullface used Bubblehead as an easy win every single time. Just sinks his opponents on quicksand or some shit like that and then Manga blasts them out with some magic words and shit like that. "ARE YOU BOYS READY?!"

"BITCH, I WAS BORN READY, YOU CHILD MOL-"

"NOT YOU TOO! START!"

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

How do I say this…Kacchan won? I mean, he won against Juzo and Manga. I mean, I could tell you how it happened, but I'm too lazy to say it out loud. I just gotta say, it was really fucking awesome and also a really close match. Goes to show that god tier still ain't shit to pure skill and strategizing. I digress. But I guess we ARE meeting at the finals. I didn't expect to make it through the last and neither did Mei. She only wanted to advertise her shit but hey, what's a better advertisement than winning? Anyway, both of us are currently facing each other. Mei and Kirishima are busy exchanging game faces. I'm ready to find out how much kicking power Kirishima's balls can take. I'll leave it to Mei for that.

"Told you we'd see each other in the finals, Kacchan."

"Shut the fuck up and keep staring back at me in silence, Deku. It makes this shit more badass than it should be."

"So manly."

"Red Hair, please shut the fuck up. My boyfriend's doing a staring contest against his best friend."

"HE'S NOT MY BEST FRIEND!" We both screamed at the time. Huh, guess we do think alike sometimes. Fucking hell. Guess he's more of a friend than I will ever admit. "For the record, he's technically just my first friend. We stopped after that."

"That's sad, Bakubro."

"Shut the fuck up, Shitty Hair."

"YOUTH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YA FUCKING CHILD MOLESTER!" This time, everybody screamed. And by everybody, we meant everybody. I guess everyone is in on the memes. "SCREW YOU GUYS! START!" Kacchan and I quickly rushed at each other like no tomorrow. We were about to hit each other but Mei interrupted with a laser blaster to his face.

"FUCKING BITCH EYES! STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I WOULD HAVE STAYED OUT OF IT IF THEY DIDN'T MAKE THIS A TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT!" She had a point there. She fired another blast but Kirishima quickly shielded Kacchan with his hard body. Heh, hard body… "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, SHITTY HAIR! I COULD TAKE ANOTHER BLAST TO THE FACE!"

"That's not the only thing I'm trying to block." He was right as I swung my guitar and aimed for Kacchan's face. Only problem is, Kirishima blocked it. Barely. Kacchan whipped out an explosion from behind Kirishima and launched the red-haired bro at me. His punch impacted with my face and that WOULD HAVE knocked me out if it weren't for the fact that I'm wearing armor. It still hurts like hell though. Mei took the opportunity to blast Kirishima with another energy beam in hopes of wearing him down. It's slightly working. Just cause your hard doesn't mean you can instantly do well in special attack damages. Like drowning, for example. I built up HYPE by playing a riff from my guitar and fired it at Kirishima. Kacchan used this as an opportunity to rush me down. Exactly what I expected him to do. I ducked away from his blast and swung my guitar at his right arm and bent it the wrong way.

"FUCK! C'MON, STOP BREAKING MY ARM!" He hissed as he points angrily at his currently dangling arm. He reached down on it to pull and twist it back in place. "I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED YOU TO DO THAT SH-"

Mei blasted him in the face with another energy beam while I dodge Kirishima's uppercut. "Stop dodging and be a man."

"That's rich coming from you. You could literally take a punch but your seriously expect a normal guy to be on the same level as you even though he isn't? Sooooooo unmanly." I said and the red-haired guy took the bait. He lowered his arm and deactivated his quirk. I can't believe he actually took the bait. "SHITTY HAIR, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Sorry, Bakubro, but he hurt my pride. Now, I'll regain it by-" I took that opportunity to kick him with full force in the nuts. He can't harden something that no longer exists. Probably. Hopefully I didn't kick him too hard. I'm not that much of a dick. **"AND KIRISHIMA IS DOWN WITH A DIRTY KICK FROM MIDORIYA! EXCELLENT STRATEGY!"**

 **"He exploited Kirishima's personality pertaining to manliness and quickly dealt with him as he lowers his guard. I would have expelled him if he weren't as smart and as uncaring of other's dignity as he is."**

That was definitely a backhanded compliment but I'll take anything over an actual insult right now. Kirishima's down but I quickly pushed him out of bounds **"AND WITH THAT, KIRISHIMA IS OUT! WHAT'S THIS? MEI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED OFF-SCREEN!?"**

What the fuck? I turned around and there I saw Mei laying outside in the grass with a destroyed armor and burn wounds.

She got hurt because I got careless.

fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

FUCK!

 **FUCK.**

 **FUCK!**

 **"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"** SHE GOT HURT BECAUSE I GOT REALLY FUCKING CARELESS. I punched myself to snap me out of the shit that I'm about to do. Calm the fuck down, me. I fucking got this. Breathe in. Breathe out. "Looks like it's just you and me, Kacchan."

"Looks like it. Try not to break my fucking arm. Besides, I haven't used my trump card yet."

"Trump card? I'm go **nna use mine. I am not holding back against you."**

"Good. I'd pr **obably be pissed if you do."** Both of us activated our god tiers. This is probably gonna be some destructive level shit.

* * *

 **Asshole's POV:**

* * *

You fucking know what? I've always been aware that there's a fucking author here. I knew that I'm not the main character of whatever the fuck excuse of a story this MOTHERFUCKER is writing right now. Maybe a deuteragonist at best. Extra at worst. Fuck it. It's a curse that I'm capable of being aware of the fourth fucking wall. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME AWARE OF YOUR BULLSHIT, AUTHOR? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE? But that doesn't FUCKING matter right now. What matters right now is winning and then proceeding to kicking Icyhot's daddy issues out of the fucking window. I have a secret weapon to be honest… I can finally take advantage of my fourth wall awareness for once. I figured it the fuck out. The UA Crowd's rage alone ain't gonna help me win this. I got a way better trick to than just that…

 **"Fuck you…"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Oh I'm not talking to you."** I'm talking to you. Doesn't matter if what I say next pisses you off or makes you cringe. What matters most is what I get out of it. Which is winning. **"HEY, KUROIRO!"** I screamed as I pointed at the black guy at the 1B seats. He pointed to himself with a confused look. I gave him the middle-finger and screamed, **"EAT SHIT AND DIE, YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING NIGGER!"**

Even if that didn't affect you, that definitely did piss the crowd off. **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GONNA DO BOUT IT, FAGGOTS? YOU GONNA CRY? GONNA PISS YOUR PANTS MAYBE? MAYBE SHIT AND CUM? FUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!"**

 **"Kacchan what the hell are you doing?"**

 **"IF THERE'S SOMETHING THAT RILES A CROWD UP MORE THAN A GUITAR SOLO, IT'S GONNA BE SOMETHING THAT PISSES THEM OFF!"**

 **"THEY WERE RIGHT TO CULL QUIRKLESS PEOPLE IN AMERICA,** _**no offense, Deku.**_ **"**

 **"None taken…"** He powered up his guitar solo more and is building up hype. Fucking hell. **"ALL OF YOU ARE BELOW ME! I AM A _FUCKING_ GOD! YOU CAN GO BOW DOWN AND SUCK MY DICK! HEY, DEKU! YOU NEVER HAD A QUIRK? WHY DON'T YOU COBAIN YOURSELF?"**

 **"FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT KURT COBAIN?! Oh shit…"** Best way to piss Deku off is to diss his favorite rockstars. I absorbed his rage as I felt my aura grow stronger. You're all probably cringing right now at this shameful display, aren't cha? Or you think I'm being an arrogant bitch? Doesn't matter. Any negative emotion coming from anyone makes me stronger. The crowd's causing an uproar. Okay, mostly everyone is pissed except for the ones who knew my Rage Powers.

 **"Your move, Deku."**

 **"Did you really think that would work?"** Deku suddenly disappeared from sight as I felt a guitar bash my head. **"THAT WAS BRAIN-GHOST ME!"** I countered with an explosion. I wanted to use a weak one but the rage power made my ten percent look like my one hundred percent. That knocked Deku high up into the air but he quickly recovered. The crowd was cheering for him and he's absorbing their hopes of him winning. Too bad, they felt rage that he's not hitting me hard enough. He sent out a laser beam from his guitar and I countered with a forty percent explosion.

 **"C'MON! I KNOW YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT, YOU USELESS FUCKING NERD!"**

 **"YOU WANT ME TO STOP HOLDING BACK? FINE!"** He disappeared from my sight again. I sent an explosion to my back but found nothing to hit. I turned around only to be smacked hard in the face with a guitar which sent me outside the arena. I would have been out of the game but I never let my feet touch the ground.

 **"THIS FIGHT IS TURNING INTENSE! I SURE HOPE MIDORIYA BEATS BAKUGOU!"**

 **"Stop with your bias, Mic."**

We clashed again as I whipped out an explosive punch and as he swings his guitar. It sent out shockwaves to every direction known to man as it completely shattered the stage and sent us flying. **"I'm gonna be honest with you, Kacchan, I'm feeling too tired from every other fights I got. Gotta apologize for making this too easy."**

 **"Pssh. Shut the fuck up. If you can still punch back, I'll keep fighting ya 'til I win, asshole."** He blasted me with another laser but I quickly dodged it and sent an eighty percent explosion towards him. He blocked it with his guitar as he sends out a massive soundwave towards me. It hit and sent me back down to the ground as he follows up with a double stomp. That shit hurts, but I can still keep going. I grabbed his foot as he tries to deliver another punch and sent him up into the air with a point blank one hundred percent explosion. That dazed him a little but he recovered again. I flew up into the air with my explosions as I prepared my ultimate move. Deku was also preparing his ultimate move. Let's see who's gonna win.

 **"HOWITZER…"** I enhanced my biggest explosion with most of my Rage Powers now.

 **"HOLY…"** He's doing the same with his guitar. It's lighting up with an intense green aura.

 **"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMPPPPPAAAAACTTT!"** My biggest explosion yet roared to life.

 **"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"** His guitar makes contact with my palm as everything explodes mid-air.

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

* * *

The explosion was massive and rivaled that of All Might's duel with Master Exploder. Everyone was worried about the two combatants as smoked filled the entire stadium. Class 1A is trying their best to spot both of their classmates as Mei and Kirishima glanced at each other worriedly when their partners clashed. Aizawa thought there was a high chance that they might have disintegrated each other. He is half-relieved that he might not deal with them again but also half-sad that he might not deal with them again. The smoke finally cleared and revealed a student standing up while holding their unconscious opponents. Everybody was silenced with relief and shock that the student before them won the entire thing in the grand finale.

"I finally won, Deku…" Katsuki says as he gently sets the unconscious rock star down at the stretcher the med bots were carrying. "Eye Bitch, we gotta make sure he gets to the clinic right now."

"I guess you won, Bakugou."

"I did." Everyone finally snapped back to their senses and cheered for the amazing finish that the two students gave them, somehow completely forgetting everything Bakugou just said, which in my humble opinion; is complete bullshit.

* * *

 **Endeavor's POV:**

* * *

 _"Oh shit."_

* * *

 **Katsuki's POV:**

* * *

I stood up on the first place platform with Kirishima. I fucking deserve this. Deku was bound to a wheelchair with bandages over his body which includes his mouth. All Might just came in and just congratulated the third placers. Honestly, I'd like to have a go with Monkey King and Invisibitch anytime. Maybe if I ask nicely... Nah. I'll just force them to fight me. Next he's talking to Deku and Mei.

 **"Young Midoriya, you have shown great determination throughout the whole festival. You have finally shown to the world what the quirkless is fully capable off if they put their mind to it. Young man, you have done a great job making it to second place. I AM PROUD OF YOU! _Just remember to tone down on that self sacrifice, my boy."_** He hugged Deku. **"Young Hatsume, you have supported young Midoriya for most of the events. You have become a great example to every support-course student all over the world. For that, I congratulate you for achieving second place. It is something that no other support-course students have achieved. Perhaps next time, you might earn first place with that potential of yours."**

"Mmmph, mpmpph Mmph mph." I don't know what the fuck Deku is mattering but All Might seemed to understand it and the whole fucking thing was hilarious to watch. **"AS FOR YOU, YOUNG BAKUGOU AND YOUNG KIRISHIMA! Both of you are shown to have fulfilled your promise of winning this whole festival. I congratulate you of winning first place through your sheer determination and will to win. I commend your teamwork and chemistry with each other. Especially you, who is not much of a team-player, young Bakugou."**

"Fuck off," I said as I grinned at All Might. "We're not done yet, aren't we? Give me Endeavor."

 **"Very well. I figure that you want to earn this medal by fighting with the number two hero, am I correct?"**

"Yes. Hey, Shitty Hair, you want to join me?"

"Bro, I still feel that kick from earlier. I'm letting you take it from here. Not like you need my help on this one after that deal you made with Todoroki." Yes, that deal we made while we were watching Deku at the clinic. I jumped down the platform and went to the stage where the big man himself is waiting.

"Worthless brat... I'LL END THIS MATCH IN TEN SECONDS!" Oh he'll be ending this match in ten seconds all right.

"Are both of you ready?"

"Just get on with it already, tramp. I'll kick his ass in no time."

"START!" The deal I made with Todoroki... Well, Endeavor's about to feel every negative emotion his kid felt through this one. He quickly shot a big ball of flames towards me but I simply held up a finger gun. Deku could have beat him easily as well, it just so happens that I'm the one that fights Endeavor. "Anyway, here's an explosion filled with every negative emotion and excruciating pain that your son felt for ten years, bitch. **Bang.** " Out of my finger, my explosion quickly overwhelmed the hero's flames and hit him instantly and sent him back. I'll give him props for staying conscious. The crowd was silent. Even Presentation Micycle is speechless.

"Now, for the Grand Finale... Eye Bitch, play the video!" She pressed a button and the big screen quickly showed everything Icyhot said along with what Endeavor said to Deku. The crowd's shock quickly turned to anger as they boo'ed the number two hero. "Japan's Second Best, everybody!" I exclaimed and fueled more rage for the crowd. Endeavor just sat there, burned and defeated knowing that he might now get back up from this.

"You'll pay for this, you fucking brat."

"That'll be the day All Might finally loses. He never loses."

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNND THE SPORTS FESTIVAL ENDED! I HAVE TO BE HONEST, I HATED WRITING THIS ARC FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON AT ALL!**

 **Bakugou: So you made me kick Endebitch's ass in ten seconds... Heh, nice.**

 **Whatever you say, Bakusue.**

 **Bakugou: FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!**

 **You heard it already, man.**

 **Bakugou: Yeah, yeah, fuck off. Least that's out of the way. The internship's gonna come next right?**

 **Actuallyyyyyyyyy I'm taking a break from this story. Everyone gets there eventually, author's block and shit like that or whatever you fucking call it. I'm gonna have to look at memes and listen to songs and shit before I start with the internship arc. I just hope that they'd be patient.**

 **Bakugou: They don't need to wait for a story equivalent to that of shit. There are better stories out there.**

 **No shit. I just wanted to write crazy shit. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment, and hit that notification bell. Death to 13! PEACE!**


	18. The Hero Name Arc

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"And that's how we saved the multiverse." I said proudly. The bullshit we went through this weekend was a fucking blast. Who knew Tooru was actually a dragon? I'd still keep that secret since she and Mash asked me to. Apparently the Eri is also a dragon? Eh, I've seen a god face-to-face so I got every reason to believe them. Besides, interdimensional fun with my other dimension selves. Real fun until we got to the point where I met the evil version of myself so I had to team up with me, myself, and I to defeat me. Maybe I should make a movie about that? Into the DekuVerse sounds cool.

"Bullshit, that never happened." Mei counters. She's probably mad that she wasn't the first to travel across another dimension. "That does spark up a question though… Would it be cheating if you were to kiss your girlfriend even though she's technically from another dimension?" The shut everyone up quick. Mina quickly set up a blackboard out of nowhere as everyone tries to make sense of what I just asked. "What's going on here?" Looks like Sir Aizawa finally got out of his bandages.

"Would it be cheating if you were to kiss your girlfriend/boyfriend from another dimension even though you're dating the same exact person in your own dimension?"

"Wait, how many dimensions are we talking about here?"

"My support course counterpart told me that it's about…. Infinite."

"Ah. Question, is there a dimension where I get a…"

"Mineta, I have not seen any dimension where you finally got a girlfriend."

"Is there any were I got confessed to but I said no?"

"Nope."

"But you said that there are infinite dimensions!"

"Exactly." Mineta doesn't know that I'm just messing with him. Let's see how long before he catches on. Kinda felt bad that everyone's laughing at him though. "Back to the topic at hand, brats. We're doing internships."

"Nice."

"That's all you brats have to say? Fine, here are the favorites." Aizawa used a remote control and the board flipped itself to reveal the handwritten names of those who gained the interests of heroes.

 **Todoroki- 5129**

 **Bakugou- 4384**

 **Kirishima- 1080**

 **Tokoyami- 730**

 **Yaoyorozu- 690**

 **Iida- 420**

 **Ojiro- 373**

 **Hagakure- 278**

 **Uraraka- 277**

 **Midoriya- 180**

"That doesn't make sense! You're a finalist, man." Way to rub the salt in the wound for me Mineta. "I'm pretty sure only a few people would like to have a guitar wielding lunatic be their intern."

"Exactly." Great, now he turned the tables on me. I keep forgetting that he's smarter than he looks. "Weird that they still picked Todoroki over Kacchan seeing as how his father's exposure isn't really the best thing to happen to his reputation." I turned around to see Todoroki smiling a little bit. Maybe even at peace with himself. I wonder what happened to him this weekend…

* * *

 _During the weekend at the Todoroki household…_

* * *

Shoto woke up feeling fresher than normal. His father disappeared after being exposed for who he really is. Of course, that created a big scandal and damaged the people's faith in heroes but that was necessary. "Feeling good, Shoto?"

"Better than… ever." His sister was cooking breakfast. She's no longer looking back every other moment since he disappeared. "I'm going for a walk."

"All right. I'll text you when breakfast is ready." He nods and leaves the house. They lived near the mountains where he used to play when his father was gone. When he knew that he was alone, he ignited his finger. First was red, to orange, to yellow, and then finally, blue flames. He knew that he'll end up becoming more powerful than his father but he never expected himself to be this hot. _"If only you could see this now, Touya."_ By then, he had this strange urge within himself. He walked further into the mountains.

 _The ice freezes cold in my heart tonight  
No emotion to be felt  
A burden of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the heir_

He's now at the snowy part of the mountain. Walking while singing. He doesn't know why he's singing but he had this sudden urge to do so. It just felt right for him.

 _My heart is beating like a fire storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried  
Don't let it out, don't be like him  
Be the bad heir you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let him win  
Well, now he's gone_

He had finally accepted this part of himself. One the he rejected since that day. His friend helped him realized that. Insane that Izuku may be, he was right with what he said. Or perhaps that was how his Hope Powers work. He never questioned it. His father disappearing was the icing of the cake. He walks higher and higher. He created a snowman there.

 _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what he's going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The fire never bothered me anyway_

Since no one is here, he's letting his powers loose. Creating multiple ice sculptures and the likes. Each one of them is the people he cared about. He reached the edge where he needed a grapple hook. He knew what to do.

 _It's funny how some power makes everything seem small  
And the hate that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

He put his foot on the ground and created a staircase. It didn't reach the edge but that was okay with him. It became smoother the moment he stepped foot on it.

 _Let it go, let it go  
I am one with my ice and fire  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the flames rage on_

He was running his icy stairs and creating more steps as he reaches the edge. Once he reaches the other side, he did a twirl and had an idea. He takes a few steps before lifting his right foot up and stomping it to the ground. It immediately created a floor made of ice with a snowflake pattern. He gave even more power to his ice as it starts rising up and creating a familiar structure. A shiro. Japanese castles.

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in burning fires all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never holding back, the past is in the past_

The floor he created turned into the second floor. The walls built itself with multiple paintings made of ice along with Shojis and a chandelier with sculptures that look similar to his mother. Finally, he let his left side loose. The same blue flames no longer affecting him that much. He lit up the entire castle. It never melted nor did his flames fizzle out.

 _Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise and break this curse  
Let it go, let it go  
That piece of shit is gone  
Here I stand in the light of flames_

 _Let the storm rage on!_

 _The fire never bothered me anyway_

His clothing slowly turned into something… better than his pajamas. His shirt turned into what looks like a purple hoodie vest and he suddenly wore a mask. He wore fingerless gloves and his flames and ice danced perfectly along them. His pants turned into something similar to Chino and boots to compliment it. This felt right for some reason. He walked out to the balcony of his newly made burning ice castle feeling satisfied of what he's made. He took his own cursed fate and gave it to his father, who has now disappeared to who knows where due to the humiliation he has received at the Sports Festival.

 ***Ring Ring***

"Hello? Oh, breakfast is ready? I'll be getting back now." He closes his phone as he creates a slide down the mountain with his ice. His castle still unknown to the public.

 **SHOUTO TODOROKI: ROGUE OF FATE**

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

* * *

"With that said, whether you were picked or not, you'll be working alongside Pro Heroes." Sir Aizawa looked around, meeting each and every one of our eyes. "Even if it's true that you have more experience than any other students, it still a worthwhile training to work alongside Pros up close. That's where your hero names come into play."

"Oh man, this is really getting fun."

"They're only temporary, but you'll still want to pick something good…"

"OR YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY!" A feminine voice suddenly flooded our classroom. Ugh, it's Midnight. Every time I walk by her, she gives me this seductive glance and it creeps me out. I am so gonna file a sexual harassment suit the moment she even touches me within the radius of my dick. Or doing the licky face thing. I don't know. "Be careful with what you choose now because the world isn't gonna let you live it down."

"Midnight will be helping you pick your names since I'm no good at that," Obviously. "Whatever you're thinking, Midoriya, keep it to yourself," He knows me all too well. Cute. "What do you want people to know you as? Names are capable of reflecting our character."

With that, he fell asleep. It took most of us fifteen minutes to think of our hero names. I already had one in mind. "LET'S FINISH UP! WE CAN START WITH WHOEVER'S READY!" Midnight's voice cut through us like a razor blade. Aoyama was the first to present.

"A sparkling name befitting a sparkling hero… SHINING STAR: I CANNOT STOP TWINKLING." I was sure that my face hit the table the moment he said that. "It'll be easier if you just take out the 'I' and shortened the 'cannot' to a 'can't'."

"Ah, yes, mademoisselle~."

"I thought Sir Aizawa said that you're good with hero names? This shit is a fucking scam." Kacchan said with absolutely no filter. "Watch your mouth! If you weren't as hot as you were angry, I'd be whipping you right now!"

"What are you gonna do, old hag? Chase me while wearing those heels?" Midnight started walking threateningly towards Kacchan as his smirk starts getting bigger. He suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom with Midnight on his ass. "ANY HERO NAMES YOU NOW WANT, ASSHOOOOOOOLLLLLESSSSSSSS!" He screamed as he gets chased by Midnight down the hall. Sir Aizawa unfortunately did not wake up from that. "Welp, I'm going next. Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!"

"Make it extraterrestrial lifeform. You don't want to scare the kids away." Kirishima suggested. Mina took it to heart and changed it to Extraterrestrial Lifeform: Alien Queen. I stood up next. "All right, I'm back. Who's next?" Midnight comes back with Kacchan tied up on her shoulder. She set him down to his seat. "She didn't touch you in anywhere uncomfortable, right, Kacchan?"

"She almost did."

"Shut up! Just get your hero name already."

"Legendary Musician: Banshee."

"Banshees are too scary for my taste."

"WHAT?! Kids don't even know of that Irish folktale."

"Well it's too scary for me." I deadpanned at her statement. Is she for real? "Fine, Legendary Musician: Sick Fires." I said jokingly to show her how ridiculous it sounds next to Banshee. She just nodded. "Good. Moving on."

"WHAT?!" The class laughed as I screamed in horror. I am not gonna get called Sick Fires. "You made your bed, you lie on it, kid." Well, on the bright side, it's only temporary. Everyone had good names following mine. It was Mash's turn to show his hero name. "The Great Sage: Sun Wukong."

"Ah, honoring a very well-known warrior, are we? I can see the similarities between you two."

"Power Prism!" Tooru's was pretty cool and smart.

"Rainy-Season Ninja: Froppy." Cute.

"Jet-Black Raven: Tsukoyomi." Appropriately edgy.

"Muscle Power: Sugar Rush." Satou's pretty cool.

 _"Beast Trainer: Anima."_ Koda's unexpectedly great.

"Sturdy Hero: Red Riot."

"Ah, off of some inspiration, I see? Well, just know that there's some unknowing pressure of trying to live up to the name for you."

"I know!"

"Tenya." Weird. I thought he'd go with Ingenium or something. Did I miss something while I'm at another dimension? I should ask him later.

"Queen of Gravity: Uravity." Amazing.

"FRESHLY HARVESTED: GRAPE JUICE." That sounds… disgusting.

"Living Workshop: Creati." Not too shabby. This time it's Kacchan's turn. "BURST FUCKING DAMAGE!"

"Remove the expletive, if you please."

"Nuclear Warrior: Burst Damage."

"That's surprisingly mature of you, Kacchan. Even I'm caught off guard."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEKU!" A paper hit me on the back. I turned around to see Shoto pointing at the paper he threw at me. I picked it up and opened it. _I owe you one. Go choose a hero name for me._ The moment I read that; my smirk became almost creepy that the guy behind me slowly backed away. I wrote down something he'll probably have to live with. He looked down on what I wrote and gave a shrug. He never understood the reference.

"Hot n' Cold Hero: Mr. Fahrenheit." Everyone deadpanned at me the moment that came out of Shoto's mouth while I'm resisting the urge to laugh. "Another one for legacy? Sure. Just know what pressure you're putting yourself on."

"Okay."

"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack." A little too obvious there.

"Electrifyingly Handsome: Chargebolt." And I thought Kacchan is egotistical.

"Taping Hero: Cellophane." Nice pun.

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole." Ladies must love him.

"For the record, I'm not using Sick Fires as my hero name."

"Fucking live with it, Deku."

* * *

"Hmm, what is it, Cementoss?"

"The first year's Pro-Picks are coming in. There's one for Midoriya." All Might looked at the computer and almost spat out blood in shock. _"So you finally resurfaced…"_

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Aight, we're back. I have no regrets in making this trashy chapter.**

 **Bakugou: Each and every one of your chapters are trashy.**

 **Exactly.**

 **Bakugou: Fuck you.**

 **You wish you could... Anyway, yeah, Shoto is Fate-Bound. He probably would never make it to the second gate though and stay passive. Anyway, it's nice to get back to this story. PEACE!**


	19. Bloody Hell, it was intense

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

The name game is finally over with me being massively disappointed in Midnight for accepting a really cheesy hero name that I just jokingly said **. "YOUNG MIDORIYA! I AM HERE WITH AN INTERNSHIP OFFER!"**

"…From you?"

 **"From an acquaintance!"** He gave me a piece of paper that looks badly printed out.

 _The guitar guy. Yeah, I'll take him in._

 _-Jack_

"Jack? Never heard of him."

 **"Perhaps you have not read about the cover-up concerning a raid in the Prime Minister's house years ago. Before you were even born, as a matter of fact."**

"There was a raid?"

 **"A vigilante and a master thief decided to team up and get their pardons signed by the Prime Minister. Of course, since they brilliantly devised a plan to counter every possible hero they might encounter along the way, they sent Endeavor. And Me."**

"You guy cleaned house and wrecked those guys, right?"

 **"It was the opposite! The vigilante singlehandedly defeated Endeavor and I with the power of Music."** I am confused. How the hell did that guy beat All Might and Endeavor? "Power of Music's great but beating you guys? Doesn't sound possible."

 **"We thought of that too, but oddly enough, any powerful quirk can be restrained simply by his quirk: Musical Control. He can play music to control our movements. He forced me and Endeavor to dance Tango with each other while the master thief makes the Prime Minister sign their permanent pardons and the Vigilante's official hero license. By the end of that raid, they were untouchable. Of course, the thief went on to retire. I have no idea where he went. He had a quirk that lets him shoot fire out of his hands. Makes it great for melting vaults and glass without sounding the alarms. As for why they collaborated, I have no clue. Jack, as you know, became a hero. An underground hero. Every criminal he has captured have claimed that he has forced them to dance in various, humiliating ways. Endeavor was the one who wanted the incident covered up, while I thought that that was funny."**

"So you're telling me that somewhere, there's a video of you dancing Tango with Endeavor."

 **"…Yes."**

"Yeah, I'm interning for Jack. Whoever he is." I would later find out how much shit I am gonna go through by interning for Jack. Yep, it all started with him. I think. I'm not sure. That aside, I just got here at Mei's house. Believe it or not, my guitar was broken beyond repair after that epic clash with Kacchan. Yeah, that totally happened. Don't question it. I went inside the workshop and was quickly greeted by my girlfriend. "Hey, bitch, I made you not one, but TWO guitars." She pointed at the ones she made. I recognized them as a Gibson Flying V and a B.C. Rich Warlock. They were both designed like my original guitar but with a more modern version of my Moon Rabbit logo.

"So, how am I supposed to fight with two of them?"

"Hook and smack, sweetie, hook and smack."

"First of all; Izuku, Izubabe, Izubro, and Izu is a good pet name, not sweetie. Second of all; Hook and smack? More like trap them by the neck with either the Warlock or the V and hit them with the other."

"You didn't let me finish. The Flying V can literally fly." She pressed a button on it and it started floating in the air. And then it exploded. "Okay, maybe there's a reason why I made two guitars… I made a backup mode of transportation for you." She grabbed a remote control and opened the garage door. He saw a scooter. "Behold; the Vespa SS90 that I found at the junkyard!" She pressed a button on it and it also started floating. It didn't explode this time. "Thank Dio, it didn't explode. You're getting good at this, Mei. I mean, I'd want a Harley…."

"You underestimate the power of scooters." She pulled me over and forced me to sit on the vehicle. "Go for a test drive on it. Oh, and don't forget your helmet."

"You wouldn't snitch if I run Monoma over, right?"

"Nope."

On the first three days of the internship, Monoma was in the hospital. Nobody knew who hit him. I totally am not responsible for that.

So yeah, before that shit, we were already at the train station waiting for our trains to arrive. Apparently, my work is gonna be at Hosu, the same place with the hero killer. Yeesh. "HEY DEKU!" I turned around to just in time to catch something Kacchan threw at me. It's… a ghost pepper sauce? "What's this for?"

"Eh, you never know when it comes handy."

"I'm supposed to be the weird one here, Kacchan."

"Shut the fuck up, I can be weirder than you if I want to."

"Whatever." I put the sauce in my pocket. Okay, maybe I do trust him about this thing. "Oh and Deku," I turned back to look at him. "That match at the Sports Festival doesn't count. I was fresh and you were fucking injured. Next time we REALLY fight, I win." I smirked. "Yeah, right. Iida would start being chill before that shit ever happens." Which reminds me. Another reason I'm going to Hosu is to make sure Iida doesn't die. I eventually found out what happened to his brother. You can be rational all you fucking want but if someone hurts anyone you care about, you lose every rational thought possible. Happened to me, happened to Mei, happened to a lot of people. Shit. "Hey Iida."

"Yes, Midoriya?"

"I know what happened, if Stain can beat your brother, logically speaking, Stain can beat you."

"Why are you telling me this?" He quirked his eyebrow. He's a little taller than me but I still grabbed his shoulder and gave it a really hard squeeze. "Don't. Even. Try it. Capiche?"

"…I will not be foolish." He nods. I nod back. I waved goodbye to Uraraka and boarded the train to Hosu with Iida. It was a pretty quiet trip so I took out my guitar and played some tunes. Nothing better than to play Crazy Train on a train. Even Iida was tapping a little bit while reading a book. Something called the Cask of Amontillado. Beside him was more books. The Life and Loves of a She-Devil. Scarlet Letter. Moby-Dick. Titus Andronicus. Huh, I never really knew he had that type of tastes in books. I didn't put any mind to it but I would regret that decision later. A lot of regret. We parted ways after our train stopped at the station. Jack apparently lives in an apartment downtown. I went inside and looked at the letter given to me. It says he's at room 413. "Fourth fucking floor. Great." What's with these buildings and their lack of elevators?

I found the room and knocked at the door. No one was answering. "Is anyone home?" No one's answering again. I knocked harder and the door suddenly opened violently. I just barely dodged an incoming tornado kick. Then he does a dive roll and tried to pull a nut punch on me but I jumped away again. I pulled out my guitar and he pulled out his acoustic guitar. Now that I can see him clearly, he has a pretty curly black hair and a rather stout build. The stout build is just for show as seen with how he perfectly pulled off that tornado kick. Reminds me of Bob from Tekken. He wasn't wearing any type of Hero Costume and just some casual clothes and armed with his musical weapon. "Are you Jack?"

"The one and only." Jack still seems familiar. "The way you dodged that tornado kick by doing the matrix- FREAKING AWESOME!" His stance softened and so did mine but that was just a fluke. He was too fast and whacked me on the head with his guitar. It should've broken on contact but it didn't. "Of course, we just need to work on your reflexes, Midoriya." And so this is how my internship starts. Whacked in the head by a guitar wielded by assholes in a house party.

* * *

 **Shouto's POV:**

* * *

"Why do you want me to intern for you again?" I stared confused at Midoriya's father. I know that he's a Rockstar but I never really expected him to take me, or anyone at all, as an intern. "There's a lot I want to teach you, kiddo. Especially your fire moves."

"I'm sorry but I never really expected you to be a fighter."

"Eh, me neither. I'm a lover, not a fighter; but if I had to fight, I'll do my damn best to win." He says before pushing a button on his library. The bookshelves suddenly split apart and beyond that is a staircase with faint lighting. "Shit, that's why our electric bill is a killer these days. I forgot to turn the lights off." Now I know that he truly is Midoriya's dad. Partly because he's an idiot. He leads me down the stairs. It turns out that Midoriya's father has a hidden training facility under their apartment. For no reason at all. "I remember the time I would bring my son down here to train him. That and this doubles as my mancave. And probably my former evil lair."

"Evil lair?" I raised my eyebrow at that. Seems suspicious. "Bah! I was joking, but then again, your father already killed your social skills, have he? Damn it, Enji."

"You know my father?"

"Knew him? I hate him. Arrogant bastard back at UA and arrogant bastard now. Didn't think he would go this far." He points at my scar. Goes to show how desperate my father truly is in beating All Might. I wonder where he went? "Anyway, you're fighting me."

"Are you sure?"

"I may be 42 but I still pack a punch. Now, throw everything you got." So I started with my ice. The same power that could create a massive glacier in the facility. His green flames melted it like it was nothing. "H-How?!"

"Training. And I smoked before we fight. So there's that. I rarely smoke these days too. Don't want to be a bad influence to my son." Bad influence? Bitch, you're son is fucking a pink-haired girl that explodes everything on touch. "Tell me, how much did you smoke just to counter my ice?"

"How many loaves of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?" I gasped. "MIDORIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Holy shit, you actually got the reference, kid. You watch YoYo's Extravagant Travels?"

"I only read it so my father would not hear."

"I see. What parts did you read?"

"Spectre Ichor, Conflict Likelihood, Sunpowder Campaigners, Emeralds are Indestructible, Silver Rain, Rock Sea, Iron Sphere Sprint, and YoYolion."

"All of them? What's your favorite stand?"

"『 Amoral Acts Accomplished at an Agreeable Asking Baleful Behaviours for a Balanced Bargain Corrupted Commissions at a Cheap Cost Dastardly Deeds Done for a Discounted Demand Evil Exploits for an Even Expense Foul Feats for a Fair Fare Ghastly Games Garnering Garbage Gain Horrible Happenings at a Halved Hire Injurious Instances for an Inarguable Incentive Jerring Jobs for Juvenile Jewels Keen Kicks for a Kingly Krone Loathsome Litigations at a Limited Levy Malicious Means for Modest Markup Nefarious Neer-do-wells for Negligible Notes Obscene Outings at an On-Sale Outlay Pernicious Plans for a Popular Price Questionable Quests for a Quaint Quotation Raunchy Requests at Reduced Rates Sinister Stunts at a Simple Surcharge Terrible Things at a Tolerable Toll Unethical Undertakings at an Underpriced Uptick Villainous Ventures for a Variable Valuation Wicked Winning for Wretched Wages Xenopobic Xerosis for Xenial Xeriffs Yucky Yaking for Yielding Yen Zany Zings for Zero Zillions 』or D4C, for short."

"Dang, my personal favorite was 『 Human Adult Female with a given Royal Birthright to any Place or Locations that may count as a Kingdom or a Country with a Very Lethal Intent 』. Okay, maybe we should go back to training. Have you tried using them at the same time? Try me."

"I could only use my fire in yellow to orange sustain damage or blue burst damage. As for my ice, I can't make it any colder than it is. Not that I need it to be anymore colder." I said. It was rather pleasant to have a very short conversation with an interesting series. I burst my left side into yellow flames and started creating ice with my right. It's very hard to do both. "Now we know your problem. A bit rusty with your left side but you're great with your right. Not using your left side out of spite may have been the biggest mistake you've made in your life. For now."

"For now?"

"What? Everyone fucks up hard sometimes. Nothing bad about making mistakes as long as you learn from them. From now on, until the end of your internship, we'll be making sure that your control of your flames is just as good or close as hell to your control of ice. Now, fire at me again, but this time, with your fire." Now I know why Midoriya recommended his dad to me. He specializes in control and sustenance.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

Okay, so. Yeah, it's my third day of the internships and this guy-Jack, is intense. Said something about a guy named Kyle or something? I swear, they sound familiar. "Good job, my intern, as for tonight, we shall patrol the streets and feed our fists with JUSTICE!" Well, that's better than getting ambushed while practicing my new guitar. Either way, I think my fighting prowess is improving from the number of hits I took and dodged. This guy teaches with attacking. Sick.

* * *

 _Tonight_

* * *

So here I am, wearing my hero stuff; complete with my new and stronger guitar. Mei somehow made it able to absorb HOPE powers from me to enhance my plays. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said Dio was giving her ideas. "By the way, I never asked your hero name, kid."

"Uhh… it's supposed to be Banshee…"

"That's a great name. What's the replacement?"

"Midnight got scared of my actual hero name so she had it changed to… Sick Fires." Jack looks at me in disbelief of what he just heard. That, and utter disappointment. "…That bitch. And she still wonders why she's still single. She's her own undoing." He comments as they continued walking. "How about yours, Jack? What's your hero name?"

"In China, they call me the Panda. In Mexico, the Nachonian Luchador. In Japan, just Jack."

"Nachonian Luchador? Like what? Nacho Lib… holy shit. No fucking way. It's already years past your supposed lifetime. No FUCKING way. Jack? As in JACK BLACK?!" He gives a sly smirk and nods. That explains his proficiency in Kung Fu. "Holy fuck. HOLY FUCK!"

"Dio sends his regards."

"You're with Dio?!"

"Well, I made songs about him and with him. Also, I'm one of his four horsemen. Four Horsemen of Dio. Doesn't sound right but yeah. How freaking awesome is that?"

"Dio has some shit like that? Who's the other three?"

"Phil Collins, Jimmy Page, and Maria De La Rosa." This is some fuckass level revelation. I recognize two of them but one seems to be… off. "Who's Maria De La Rosa?"

"Dio's daughter. Her quirk? Angel. She's still a human but can do what an angel can. Her youngest son, however, has a quirk that is potentially more powerful than hers. Potentially. But that's not important right now. What's important right now is that you should be saving your friend right now."

"Friend?" Shit. Who? Wait… oh no. "IIDA?!" Jack nods. "Go, my apprentice, and save your friend with the power of Rock n' Roll! I shall be handling the Nomus!" What does he mean?

 ***BOOM***

Oh right, Nomus. I quickly ran to the direction the Jack pointed at. I stopped for a moment to think. "Wait! Do you have a video of All Might and Endeavor dancing Tango?"

"I'll only give it to you if you survive your encounter with the Hero Killer." Okay, that motivated me a lot more than it should have. I looked from alleyway to alleyway until I heard a scream. A scream filled with pain and horror, that would quickly haunt me for the rest of my years in school. I found the alleyway where the scream happened. There, I saw the Stain, staring menacingly back at me with a bloodied sword on his hand. I looked to see Iida. I can't help but look away when I saw him.

He's missing a fucking arm.

"Iida!" I jumped at Stain and swung my guitar hard enough to knock him back even when he blocked it. "Shit. What the hell did I tell you?! Are you retarded? I told you to not do anything this fucking stupid!" I said as I pulled out a medical kit that I totally always have and wrapped his right with it. "T-This has nothing to d-do with you!"

"Oh really? Now it does. Now it's my fucking business." I said as I stood up and readied my guitar. Warlock, don't fail me now. "Hmm? Someone as high profile as you, willing to risk your own life to save this fake?!" Stain says, bewildered by my actions.

"Yeah, you could kill this guy." I said as I moved out of the way. The Hero Killer clicks his tongue. " Another fa-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as I whacked his face hard with my guitar. "You could kill this guy but you'll have to go through me first, asshole!" While he's stunned, I clicked my signal emitter. I took a look at it. 10 minutes? Shit. My trump card is here by 10 minutes? Hope I don't die. I took my eye off him for one second and he's already back up, about to slash at me. "I MISJUDGED YOU TOO QUICKLY! YOU'RE NO FAKE!" I narrowly dodged his attack but it turns out that he was also aiming for Iida. I blasted him with my lasers and it hit him in the back.

"Can you get up, Iida!"

"I-I can't move."

"Why?!"

"His quirk. Paralysis. Something… to do with… blood."

"So let me get straight. He licks your blood then you get paralyzed. But how? It has something to do with how much blood he gets or is it the blood type?" Then I heard him laugh as a knife grazed my cheek. Of course he has throwing knives. Fuck me. No backup, no real quirk, too afraid for my Hope powers to even work. Well I did manage to have enough Hope powers to burn the blood away. Still, his tongue feels like sandpaper. "As a reward of you not being a fake like this one over here, I will confirm your theory on blood types. You just have to figure out which one's the lowest." He said as his sword catches me in the chest. It only slashed a little bit but no enough for me to bleed quickly. Good thing he doesn't have a serrated katana. Oh now, he pulls out a serrated wakizashi. Just my luck.

"Iida, he beat your brother, did you seriously expect to beat him!" I said as I dodged another swing from the Hero Killer. I'm only faster than Stain because I'm pretty sure that he's just playing around. Holy shit, I would be dead if he's serious. "I thought… I waited until he finishes with Native… then I thought he'd be weakened from the fight." That revelation caused both me and Stain to stop fighting. I was the first to speak.

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?!" I yelled in disbelief. I can't believe he'd done this.

"You fake little shi-" Stain gets interrupted with a left hook from my fist. I whacked him again with a guitar as hard as I could before. He immediately crumpled down. I checked to see if he's alive. He still is. How tough is this guy? And then I kicked Iida in the face. "GAH!" He yelled in pain.

"I'm starting to think that Stain was right about you. You let a hero die and then tried to pick up his shit just to have your petty revenge play? Are you shitting on me?"

"He hurt my br-"

"Yeah, well look where that got you," I pointed at his severed arm. "And even if you did succeed in killing Stain, you're gonna disappoint your brother, everyone in your family, and then go to prison while contemplating how much you disappointed on your brother. You stupid fuck." Then another knife hits me on the shoulder and another grazed my cheek. I quickly pulled something out of my pocket but he already licked my cheek. I crumpled down. "You would be a great hero someday, showing your friend concern proves that you already are but you're youth is bound to make you do rookie mistakes. Always make sure that I'm unconscious, or at the very least, tie me up. That could have done you better. You failed today, _Hero_ ," Stain says as he raises his katana, ready to strike Iida down, "Not really, if anything, a fake hero dying would be more beneficial to society."

"I'm sorry, Midoriya." Iida says as Stain slashes down his katana to finish him off. The hit never came. Stain instantly dropped his sword as he holds his mouth in pain. "W-WHAT IS IN YOUR BLOOD?!" I stood up. He never really licked my blood. He licked something else. Something way hotter than blood. "That wasn't blood. That was ghost pepper sauce. Took a few seconds to kick in, but enough to immobilize you." I said, clutching my shoulder with a knife still in it. Saying that it fucking hurts, is an understatement. I walked up to Stain and added a few more drops of Ghost Pepper Sauce to his tongue. He writhed in pain. "Sorry, I'm making sure you're immobilized. But the one that definitely assures that is already here."

 ***VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*** My scooter screams as it rams into Stain, effectively knocking the killer out. "Anyway, Iida, what part of me telling how stupid you are, are we?" And then I chewed Iida out. Eventually, he can move again as I put him on my scooter and carried the Hero Killer out of the alleyway. Jack was waiting outside.

"You were here this whole time?"

"Nah, I just got here. You should have seen the heroes struggling against the Nomu. They were about to lose if it weren't for the Nomus to start dancing Cha Cha. One got away though, but that's probably nothing to worry about. For now. I see that you saved your friend. I can't say the same about bringing him in one piece." He points at Iida, who was holding his severed right arm.

"Oh my god, IIDA!" We heard another voice. It was Manual. "Y-You're arm!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Yeah, as if sorry could heal your severed arm." I got a karate chop in the head from Jack after I said that. "I'm not saying sorry for saying that. Or every other thing I said tonight. You brought this on yourself."

"Is that the hero killer? You beat him?" Manual's sidekicks finally came and noticed the unconscious Stain. "By pure fucking luck. And coincidences. I don't even know how I beat him. Even then, we already lost an arm. Well, that idiot lost an arm."

"Dude, just let him live that down. And is that a knife on your shoulder? You need to go to the hospital quick." Jack said but then all of us heard a screech. Time froze as a winged Nomu grabbed me and started carrying me up the air. "SHIT!" I said as I struggled to get that thing off me. The claws dug deep into my shoulders and it hurts really bad. I noticed Stain standing up, free from his bonds. He has hidden blades too? Oh c'mon. He licked the sidekick's cheek with the Nomu's blood and I started descending. He jumped a lot higher than a normal human should and quickly stabbed the Nomu in the brain. He saved my ass? We both landed on the pavement but he gently put me down. I was about to whack him again but I felt a serious amount of killing intent. I backed down, feeling really fucking afraid. I never felt this afraid than that time mom found out that I got in trouble in school.

 **"FAKES! ALL OF YOU! THE HEROES HAVE LOST THEIR WAY! SOMEONE MUST CLEANSE THE WORLD! SOMEONE MUST BE STAINED IN BLOOD! THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KILLED ME… IS ALL MIGHT!"** Every hero present in that area backed away in fear. This fucker lost consciousness and is still standing up. I stood back up, walked to them, and vomited on Iida's hero suit.

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yes, Stain got beat by Hot Sauce. Hot SauceConviction**

 **Bakugou: I can't believe you really did that.**

 **Unfunny, I know. ANyway, like, subscribe, yadda yadda, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	20. Where it all stops making sense

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

 **Bakugou's POV:**

* * *

So there was news about Deku and Glasses encountering the Hero Killer. Encountering is a big fucking LIE. I've seen what the fuck is up with Glasses. Of fucking course he's gonna go after the Hero Killer aft- wait, give me a second. "WILL YOU STOP BRUSHING MY HAIR?!" I yelled at Best Jeanist. I get the 'not having a heroic attitude' and all but what does the hair have to do with that? Not once did this fucker complain about Hawks' hair or any other spiky-haired hero. "LITERALLY NO OTHER PERSON I KNEW IS COMPLAINING ABOUT MY HAIRSTYLE BUT YOU, BEST JEANIST!"

He still kept trying to brush my hair into some normie hair and shit like that. I am not gonna do that shit. I transformed into my rage form immediately and let off at him. **"IF YOU KEEP TRYING TO BRUSH MY HAIR INTO A NERDY ASS LOOK, I WILL BURN DOWN YOUR ENTIRE GODDAMN FASHION LINE ALONG WITH YOUR AGENCY."** Now that got him to back the fuck away. Ugh, two more days and it's all over for this internship. Best Jeanist was cool once you get past the trying to get my hair to look like his type of shit. "Well, if you don't want me to fix your hair, then you might as well come with me for another patrol around the area, and REMEMBER; don't threaten the children."

"They fucking asked for it."

"Well, I bet you just can't not threaten the children or not swear for one day because it's too hard for you."

"FU- HECK DID YOU SAY?"

"You took the bait." Fuck. I did. Might as well take it as a challenge. I could do it for one day, right. RIGHT?!

* * *

 **Shouto's POV:**

* * *

I fell to the ground, tired from training with Mr. Midoriya. "Done already?" He asked, breaking only a little bit of sweat. My flames, even the blue ones, could do almost nothing to him other than making him sweat. How resistant is he? No point asking that question as I went and grabbed my water bottle. Since Mr. Midoriya isn't technically a hero, we can't go on an actual patrol. I'm fine with that. "Pop question! What's your sustain fire for?"

"To make sure that I can maintain my damage dealing ability and to prevent myself from catching hypothermia." I answered quickly. "How about your Burst Blue Flames?"

"Something I could use to catch my opponents off guard." Again, I answered quickly. He nodded his head, satisfied.

"So, what instrument do you play at home?" He asked, trying to initiate small talk, which I appreciate. Father always goes straight to business with my weaknesses whenever he finishes beating me up, or as he calls it, training. "Father considered them irrelevant."

"Yeah, Enji was an asshole. I'm sorry I couldn't reach to you sooner, kid."

"…It's fine. It wasn't your business to do so anyway."

"Once someone is in trouble and I'm near, I make it my goddamn business." Now I know where Midoriya gets so much of his altruism from. That doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole though. "Do you want me to teach you? Training's over for today though but we can take a break tomorrow and teach you some other stuff. You're just a kid. Maybe I'll teach you to unwind." He treats me like a kid. I actually prefer that.

"All right." I said, with a smile. "Maybe after this, I get to be called Uncle Hisashi."

"Are you related to my father?"

"Nope. Not at all." He said discouragingly. I narrowed my eyes but quickly dropped it. Whatever his relation to my father is, it's not important. "That being said, you're starting to get used to your blue flames. On the last day, you can go all out if you want."

"I have been going all out for the entirety of this week." I deadpanned at him. He seems to overestimate me. "Psh, going all out means switching your sustain damage of orange flames to blue flames." That's what he meant. Perhaps I can try that, but I probably would not be able to sustain it for long. "I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try. Ayyy, I always wanted to say that." I raised an eyebrow at his giggly state as he seems satisfied with his own advice. I checked my phone for any news and as it turns out, something bad just happened. "Mr. Midoriya-"

"Just call me Hisashi or something like that. 'Mr. Midoriya' makes me feel old."

"…Hisashi, your son was attacked by the hero killer." Mr. Midoriya instantly rushed towards me and was holding my shoulders with both his hands. "HE WAS WHAT?! THAT IDIOT PROBABLY HUNTED DOWN THAT-"

"No, apparently he was defending Tenya, Ingenium's brother."

"Oh, I see. Did my son get hurt?" He asked. "He was stabbed at the shoulder."

"Then he'll be fine."

"Just like that?"

"Of course I'm worried about him. I just knew that went through worse than a stab in the shoulder." His eyes darkened as he said that. It must have been a very bad memory. I dropped it for now. "Anyway, you can go take a rest. You did good for today." He went back to his smiling way and gave me a thumbs up. Yeah, I wish he was my father.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

 _"AND IF YOU TRY TO PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN, I WILL INSERT YOUR MONTHLY NANOMACHINES USING THE BABY WE MADE THROUGH YOUR FUCKING DICK, YOU ASSHOLE. I SWEAR, IF YOU GET KILLED, I WILL INVENT A WAY TO REVIVE YOU JUST TO KILL YOU MYSELF. AND THEN REVIVE YOU AGAIN TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN, YOU SELF-SACRIFICING JACKASS!"_ My ears were ringing the moment I answered Mei's call from the hospital. Everyone was giving me judgmental looks. "Mei, I'm sorry."

 _"Yeah, we'll talk about this later, jackass."_ Upgraded from asshole to jackass, huh? Nice. I looked around and everyone is still giving me that look, as if expecting an answer from me. "To answer you question, by 'Baby' she meant machines. Look away now people, this is kinda embarrassing." And then they looked away sheepishly. Called it. I was headed back to Iida's room when I heard insults getting hurled inside. I decided to listen in on it.

 _"All right, so not only did you severe your arm, and the fact that it's too infected for me to reattach to you, leaving you with only half the ability to fuck yourself, you lost it by fighting a guy who easily defeated your older brother, who is stronger than you. You got a nice plan there, Iida. Real fucking ni- okay, you know what? Let's skip the sarcasm. I sincerely hope, with all my heart and soul, that I get to see the most disappointed face that your brother could make when I personally tell him what the fuck happened to you, just cause I can."_ Well, whoever this guy is, he seems to be a veteran when it comes to insults. _"Not only that, you admitted that you let a hero die and thought that maybe the Hero Killer is weak from battle with Native, which is a fucking low blow and a disgrace to what heroes are meant to be. You, who loves to follow the rules so much, has become a literal symbol of society's overall hypocrisy and have marked yourself as an ultimate shitstain. But other than that, you'll live with a severed arm. Have a good day."_ This guy does not know when to hold back. I stepped aside from the door as he opened it. I got a good look at him as he opens it. He only looks a year older than me. He's a guy with messy blonde hair and what looks like a permanently deadpanned face. If I'm being honest, if I were gay, I'd tap that. He's not wearing anything a doctor would and instead opted for a thick jacket, and casual clothes underneath it. When he saw me, his face went from shock, to sadness, to emotionless in a split second.

"Didn't see you there. You didn't hear anything I said in there right, Izuku?" He said. How the fuck does he know my name? I narrowed my eyes and he caught on quickly. "Oh please, you think I wouldn't hear about the second placer for the UA's Sports Festival. Gotta tell you something important. Your SF is not as important as your school makes it out to be. The Olympics are still relevant." He changed the subject. "Who are you?" I asked him. He holds out his hand, expecting a handshake. "Frey Suvi."

"So you're not from around here, judging from your name?"

"Came from Sweden but I'm still going to Knights of Valor Academy. I'm here on my second internship with Recovery Girl. The old lady sent me to this hospital for a special case. She's a bit of a smartass as she made me recite the Hippocratic oath so I have no right to refuse in treating the person. Good thing she did, cause I would have laughed at your friend's face. Too bad I can't reattach his arm." So he got a healing quirk? Of course he does, idiot me. I pulled out my notebook and pen. "So, how does this quirk of yours work?"

"Here's a little demonstration. BILL!" And then suddenly a golden sword swung by and chopped my arm off. Before I could scream in pain, he put the arm back on me and touch the point where it got severed. It regenerated until it looked like it was never cut off in the first place. **" _So how did I do, boss? Would you call that cut a ten outta ten?"_** And the sword's talking. Of course. Of course. Of fucking course. I was still speechless about how he'd cut my arm off without hesitation. He gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry. Trust me, if I can't do that, I wouldn't do that."

"…Right." I answered slowly before backing away. Then the guy suddenly hugged me for no reason. "It's good to see you again, man."

"Have we met before?"

"Just trying to weird you out. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'll be meeting you again soon." He walks away as he wave his goodbyes to me. I got inside the room to see Iida fully healed and is having the most pathetic look on his face right now. Yeesh, I do not want to be at the end of that roasting session either. "So, Suvi has a point." Iida finally spoke up. "I truly am a disappointment."

"Yes, you are." He deadpanned at me when I said that. "What you expect me to say a heroic lie?"

"No. No, I appreciate your honesty, really." He said before looking back down and sighing. "My brother's gonna kill me."

"Alright, now here's the part where I say something heroic. You're brother's probably gonna be very disappointed in you but he's not gonna kill you. Your mom will."

"Ugh, must you remind me? Will you help me at least?"

"No, I already did help you."

"Wha- When?"

"When I stopped your ass from getting killed."

"…Of course. I apologize for asking for your assistance in a problem that I clearly put myself in."

"A big problem indeed. Woof." We were interrupted by a man with the head of a dog. He's with Manual and Jack who were standing on either of his side. "So, this is the kid that took down what multiple other heroes could not?"

"By pure luck." I responded. The dog man nodded his head in agreement. "As it seems. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am the chief of the Police." Me and Iida instantly bowed our heads the moment we realized who the man was in front of them. Jack was giving me a thumbs up while Manual is looking very concerned with what happened to Iida. Iida was the first to speak. "Manual, I am very sorry that I acted on my emotions like that. My common sense was destroyed the moment I spotted the Hero Killer."

"Prince of Mind." I said. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Right, moving on… What you did is very foolish and against the law. It can be said that what you did was vigilantism, which is very much enough to land you in prison." Iida was sweating nervously but remained in bowing position. "Nah, he got attacked." I tried to defend Iida even though the chief was right.

"That would be a lie. Woof. Stain suffered concussions and multiple broken bones, including his ribs. Some wounds came from his battle with Native. We are very aware of how Native died, woof." That must have been the scariest woof that I have ever heard. Iida was trembling. "As you are UA students, you are very aware about how the police made sure that quirks are to not be used as weapons without permit. Except in America. The second amendment applied to their quirks which definitely heightened their crime rates, but I digress. The profession of Heroes eventual became the norm but they still have limited uses to how they are supposed to use their quirks. Any major mistake leads to their hero license being revoked. That being said, even if you were up against a known serial killer, without any permission for your guardians, you will still be held accountable." That's when I lost it.

"So what? We're just gonna let him stab us? That's what's supposed to happen?" I raised my voice. "Then that means Iida letting Native die is perfectly legal then. Seeing as how he hasn't used his quirk up to that point, am I right, _chief?"_

"That's not what I-"

"Yeah, sure, I solemnly promise that when I see child traffickers pass by with scared children, I will, in my full power, ignore them because the flawed ass law system considered ignoring a kid who is clearly suffering, the right thing to do." I raised my arm up in a swearing position. Everyone was shocked with what I said, but a promise is a promise. "Why the fuck are you looking so shocked? You clearly told me that that's the right thing to do, so if that child trafficking shit gets worse and YOUR KID is next, you only got yourself to blame. What are you gonna do about it, you fucking mu-" I was interrupted by Jack, who whacked me with his guitar?

"Jesus, kid, let the man finish. You don't have to go that low."

"I just did, Jack. Oh, as a matter of fact, I can legally attack a criminal since I'm quirkless. That means it's not against the law for quirkless to be vigilantes."

"Fair enough."

"Before I was interrupted, woof. Only Iida and Manual would be getting punished since Jack gave Midoriya permission to defend his friend from the Hero Killer. That is, just the Police's humble opinion." He said. "Anyway, this punishment would only occur if your involvement was made public. Of course, while the public would probably praise Iida and Midoriya for defeating the Hero Killer, the police would have no choice but to punish the one who attacked Stain without any permission. That being said, on behalf of the police, I thank you for taking down the Hero Killer. That being said, I might request that quirkless people should be held accountable too since they can legally be vigilantes and in turn, endangering themselves."

"So there's no real loss if it doesn't go public? Sure, why not?"

"B-But Midoriya! You defeated the Hero Killer!"

"By pure luck, Iida. I'd rather brag about something I REALLY accomplished."

"Heh, now I know why Dio chose you." Jack said. "What?"

"Never mind."

"You have weird friends, Iida." Manual commented, weirded out by Jack and I. "Yeah, he needs a hand."

"IZUKU!" Jack smacks him at the back of the head again. "No pun intended, jegus." A big silence came next but I just had to open my big mouth. "Hello. My name is Iida Tenya, you crippled my brother, prepare to die."

"MIDORIYA!"

After that set of unfortunate events, the internship week is finally over. The last few nightly patrols I had with Jack was pretty boring compared to what happened with Stain. Just a few raids on the Russian Mafia isn't really appealing anymore. Anyway, enough of that. Everyone's talking about their experience on their internship.

"Yeah, they treated me like a guest back there." Kaminari said proudly, as if that's the goal of an internship. "I came back stronger than you, Kaminari."

"W-What?"

"What he meant, dumbass pikachu, is that the guy he interned for treated him like a real fucking hero and not like a fucking kid." Kacchan just had to beat me to it. Kaminari looks downtrodden but Jirou tried to comfort him. "Nice job, asshole." She told me. What is her problem with me? It's not my fault that I'm a better guitar player than her. "What? I'm not the one who said it? Besides, Kacchan has a point. Why bother interning for that guy if he's not gonna teach you anything new? How about you, Mineta? Learned anything."

"That women are demons in disguises. Just look at Uraraka." He shakily points at Uraraka who's punching rapidly. "URA! URA! URA! URA!" Dang, who the hell did she intern for and why the hell did I not join her? "Looks like she could kick my ass easily now."

"W-What? N-No, I only had a week's worth of training, there's no way I could beat-" I waved her off. "None of that. What did we talk about?"

"That I'm strong?"

"The complete thing that we talked about."

"That I'm stronger than I look and that I just need to train harder and harder?"

"There you go! You got good fight senses, so don't you ever look down on yourself." I patted her on the head as she blushed. The girls are currently whispering to each other about my relationship with Uraraka. "Can I be friends with a girl without me having to date her?" I asked them, annoyed. "Riiiiiiigggghhhtttt." Mina gave the both of us a maniacal smile that can be seen easily on someone who likes to play matchmaker. "Be my friend then, dummy." Mina blushed. "T-That's not how it works."

"Oh, it works for him and Uraraka when he's already dating Mei but noooooo it doesn't work when it comes to you. Don't be a damn hypocrite and practice what you preach." Kacchan, again, interrupts me. I nodded in agreement in what he said.

"W-Well, I'm not that dumb."

"Yeah you're like the nineteenth smartest."

"See?"

"In our class. Which contains twenty fucking students. Face it, Raccoon Eyes, you're a dumbass hypocrite." They went on with their argument for a while. Those two seriously need to find neutral grounds before it turns into a hate-filled make out session in the middle of the classroom. Mei and I already had enough of that every time we get frustrated on each other's antics. Okay, maybe that's too much information.

"Midoriya." I turned around and see Todoroki. "Sup."

"Your father taught me a lot." He's still staring directly at me with an unreadable expression.

"Cool."

"I wish he was my dad." Okay, I was caught off guard there but before I could respond, it was Iida's time to enter. His right arm is still missing. I'm still asking Mei to work on that. Everyone looked concerned at him. I was the first to speak up. "Are you sure you still want to not take a rest right now?"

"I'm sure. I have already told my brother what has conspired. As you said, he is massively disappointed BUT he is also happy that I came back alive and yes, my mother did try to kill me. No, I will not tell any of you how." He waves me off.

"At least you came back in one piece." Kaminari said, not knowing what he just said. He got an explosive smack from Kacchan for that. "W-What was that for?!"

"Watch your puns, asshole." He responded. Aizawa finally got inside our room at that moment. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Aizawa sensei."

"Iida." He stares at the one-armed student. "Yes, sir?" Aizawa only looked at him for a long time. It was really uncomfortable. After five minutes, he finaly spoke. "Glad to see you in one piece."

"God-Fucking-Dammit."

"Trust me, kid. God has damned me enough." Aizawa snaps back at Kacchan. Okay, no seriously, I need to find a way to get him and Ms. Joke back together, and I'm gonna need Kacchan's help for this one. "Your final exams are near, by the way. The written exams should be trivial for the ones that study. Cough. Cough." He said while looking at Mina and Kaminari. They sheepishly look away. "Normally, your final exams would have been a mystery until we told you what it really is but Nezu insisted that I inform you. Have you ever heard of KoVA?"

"That fucking Hero and Bounty Hunter school?" Kacchan asked suspisciously. I, for one, do not like where this is going. I remembered Frey saying about us meeting again soon. Are we fighting them? Wait… he's a second year. That means. Oh shit. "Midoriya, whatever you are thinking, you are probably correct. You are facing the KoVA's second years, Class 2B."

"SHIT!"

"I mean, it can't be that hard, right?" Does Kaminari underestimate everything he sees or hears about? "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE PEOPLE, YOU DUMBASS!" Kacchan yells at Kaminari from across the room. "Bakugou is correct. You have heard that KoVA is a school for Heroes AND Bounty Hunters. You'll be facing the Bounty Hunters. Believe me, they are far harder to beat seeing as how they will do anything to win. Anything. Well, let me introduce to you, KoVA's Class 2B. Get in here, brats." One by one, the guys started entering. They all looked different. There's a clown and then there's a guy in a suit. He looks like royalty. Frey is also in on this. There's also Natalya, Tooru's sister.

"SUP MOTHERFUCKERS! WHO'S READY TO GET THEIR ASSES KICKED?!" The clown exclaims as he whips out what looks to be like juggling clubs. Probably dangerous, nonetheless. Everyone backed away instinctively in their seats. Even Kacchan is creeped out. "Carlos, we talked about this. Don't scare the damn first years." An old man in a top hat came to the room. He had a marvelous clean-cut beard and mustache. His hair was already white but I can't see any wrinkles. He's wearing a trench coat filled with multiple clocks and is black all over. The thing that stands out the most on him was a big ass scythe hanging at his back. "Sorry, sir Chad." The clown apologized to his teacher. I recognize the old man. "God of Time: Chronos. Greatest bounty hunter alive."

"You got that right, Izuku." The old man confirmed his identity and Aizawa just gave the loudest sigh he could have ever give. "Boy, I told you not to screw up your relationship with that Emi fellow. Now you're just outright depressed."

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement, dad." DAD?! WAIT WHAT?! "SIR AIZAWA! YOU'RE BRITISH?!" I yelled, not knowing why I'm panicking. "Part British. Any problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't make sense. You see you don't look British, but that's just the start of that…" Another mumblestorm from me. Old habits die hard, I guess.

 ***SMACK***

"OW! What the-?" It was the clown named Carlos that smacked me in the backside of the head. He had the most apologetic look a clown could have. "Sorry. Had a motherfuckin' best bro who's just like you, Izubro."

"Izubro?"

"We are officially blood brothers now. Heh." Okay, Carlos is weirding me out right now. I turned around and find myself face to face with a redhead. She basically have red and curly hair combined with freckles. "GAH!" I fell out of my chair but I was thankfully prevented from hitting the floor thanks to Dark Shadow. "…Sorry, Izuku."

"Looks like Mei got competition." Mina with her big mouth… ugh. Kacchan at least had the courtesy to telepathically smack her with his silencing glare. She just stuck her tongue out at him with a vague expression of undeserved annoyance.

"Nah. It's fine. Whoever you are." Why the fuck am I blushing? Why is SHE blushing? Fuck me for liking redheads and pinkheads. "All right, that's enough, sis. Sorry about that, bro, my twin sister is just naturally weird." A blonde guy who looks absolutely nothing like his twin sister came to my aid while 'Art' shamefully looks away. The KoVA class is looking at me as if they missed me for some reason. This is all too weird, and I've seen gods and shit like that. "Sir Aizawa, can I get some air?"

"No." He was quickly interrupted by apparently his dad. "Of course. My students tend to make people uncomfortable considering their future occupation. Take as much time as you need, Midoriya." I quickly ran out the classroom and made sure they're not following me. I didn't stop moving until I got to Mei's support workshop. I opened the door and went inside. "Mei!" I hugged her the moment I saw her.

"Izuku? Why the fuck are you here?" She sounds aggressive but she's hugging me back.

"Hey, make out sessions can be done AFTER we finished our class, you two." Power Loader interrupted but I paid him no mind. "Mei. I don't know what the fuck is happening but… I feel like weird shit is about to go down."

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **INTRODUCING!**

 **BAKUGOU: THE ONE!**

 **THE ONLY!**

 **BAKUGOU: SOME FUCKED UP SHIT!**

 **Did you really have to say that.**

 **Bakugou: With how they know Izuku, I think you're gonna confuse everyone and fuck shit up with shit that is not supposed to make sense.**

 **You know what else doesn't make sense but everyone accepted anyway? Endgame's concept of Time Travel.**

 **Bakugou: Fuck. Yeah, sure fine, you're right.**

 **But hey, the whole goal here is to confuse everyone which would eventually lead to them getting pissed and hereby, powering you up.**

 **Bakugou:... That actually sounds like a great plan.**

 **Fuck yeah. Anyway, like, leave a comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	21. What are you doing, Art?

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

 **I got distracted by Hardcore Survival with two of my friends. I'm terribly sorry.**

* * *

 **Mei's POV:**

* * *

I took a deep breath. "So. Let me get this straight, your class is gonna fight some bounty hunter students for your finals. Even worse, these guys seem to act like they knew you for some reason." He nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda creepy. Wanna kidnap them and waterboard them until they told us what's up." That earned me a smack from Power Loader.

"No one is waterboarding anyone, okay? Class is already over, get out of the workshop."

"I got a few things to work ooooonnnn." I whined but Power Loader just shook his head and threw us out. "Spend some time with your boyfriend, Mei. Machines are great and all but contact with human beings are better."

"Where's your proof for that?!" I yelled at him but he's apparently not having any of it as he grabs both of us by the arm and threw us out. "Have a good date, you two!" He slammed the door to the workshop shut and I heard him locking it up.

"Well, I need to get the fuck outta here quick. Wanna go to the arcades, Mei?" Izuku asked me while offering his hand to help me stand up. "Sure."

"This is after classes, correct?" A familiar voice came from behind us as I turned around to see it. She was as tall as Iida with red straight hair, horns protruding from her forehead, and scales surrounding near her face. She was crossing her arms while grinning at us. "NATALYA!" I ran up and hugged her. Those multidimensional dimensions adventures were fun.

"Nat, your classmates are weird."

"You literally met the god of this universe, Izuku. I don't know what's weird about a clown and the Prince of Great Britain."

"Prince? Who? That guy in a suit?"

"Yes. He's rather polite and quiet."

"You got a future king on your class?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No. He's the prince but he isn't the CROWN prince. If anything, he wanted to be a knight. The bounty hunter license will help him further his goals." She explained the best she can. "I might as well introduce you to the rest of my classmates. Follow me." She signaled Izuku to follow her as she grabs me by my shoulder. The three of us chatted. To anyone who's asking. The visit at Mash's place ended with interdimensional war against what apparently seems like a bunch of Meis that I never knew existed. Not gonna lie, I was pretty mortified when I had to shoot myself into the vacuums of space. Interdimensional travel is a big no-no from now on.

We got to the classroom and well, her classmates are kinda a mix of rowdy and normal. One side is having a casual conversation with Izuku's class. The other side is staying quiet, not sure where to start. All of them glare at Bakugou every once in a while, for some reason. It's as if he did some fucked up shit to them. The explosive jackass took notice of it quickly but he's outright confused on what the fuck is happening, like me and Izuku.

"Don't you think they have some vendetta against Kacchan?" Izuku whispered over to me while sweating nervously. He seems concerned for his friend.

"I don't know. We haven't done anything stupid in Europe. Yet." I assured him. Even Natalya seems wary of him.

"Uh, what the fuck did I do to you guys? I haven't done shit." He finally spoke up but nobody answered him. "Not yet." A guy with blonde hair answered but his mouth was quickly covered by a girl with cat ears.

"Shut up, you bleeding jackass!" She gave him a good smack before looking apologetically at a very confused Bakugou. He raised his eyebrows before holding his hand up. "I get it. I really do. Don't fucking blame me in advance. They're the ones who's gonna do something stupid in Europe. I'll just be there to stop them, I swear!" He pointed towards us with a knowing glance. Izuku and I both gave him a nice touch of the middle finger. He reacted by rolling his eyes.

"Holy shit, I thought the wanker would actually go full shitface when they showed him the middle finger." The blonde broke out of the cat-eared girl's grip, as if trying to provoke Bakugou.

"Oh no, that's just our way of greeting each other." Izuku quickly explained to the class.

"Alright, enough weird shit. You guys still got extra class so I'll be waiting for my boyfriend outside the classroom. Ta ta~" I waved them all goodbye, giving Izuku the all clear sign and letting them know that they were cool. He's still not convinced but he took a sit just in time for Midnight to come in for a Modern Art lesson.

* * *

 **Bakugou's POV:**

* * *

"Good Afternoo- wait, what the fuck? Hey, the extra students get out! We got classes here."

"Modern Art my ass, you just want us to see you strip naked, you fucking child molester!" That definitely pissed her off. Good. Thanks to Deku, everyone knew of that one incident involving Midnight and a second-year student in UA, which the school covered up to avoid getting sued by the boy's parents.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I'LL STOP CALLING YOU THAT IF IT STOPS BEING TRUE, OLD HAG!" After yelling that at the teacher, I heard some kind of laugh with some mixed in honks in between the laughter. "Okay, false alarm. Blasty Mcsplody is just an asshole. Nothing else." He finished up laughing before leaving the classroom. Everyone who wasn't my classmate followed him outside to wait for us. Class went on as normal after that. Well, up until Midnight did start stripping naked in which case, Iida started calling on the teachers to ask if this is part of our lesson. Apparently, it was not and Midnight was quickly escorted out of the classroom as Modern Arts class is cancelled. Next and final class was Heroics with All Might.

 **"THE LESSON TODAY WOULD BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM NORMAL! SEEING AS HOW IT'S USUALLY JUST BATTLE SIMULATIONS, HOW ABOUT WE MIX IT UP A LITTLE AND GO FOR A LITTLE RACE!"** Iida raised his hand, All Might waves him off, already knowing what the hypocritical shit is gonna ask.

 **"THE SITUATION WE WILL BE DOING RIGHT NOW IS A PRO HERO CALLING FOR BACKUP! THE ONE WHO GETS THERE FIRST IS THE WINNER!"** Everyone nodded along as All Might grouped us up in different groups. The first group to race was the one where Deku's. Okay, first of all, as broken as he is right now, there's no fucking way he's gonna beat Sero, Iida, Mash, and Mina in a fucking match about mobility, oh now he went on and summoned a fucking Vespa. Fuck me, am I right? A fucking Vespa. Eyebitch definitely have something to do with this.

After getting back from the fucking site, I smacked him in the head. "BITCH, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SCOOTER?!"

"MEI GOT ME ONE, STOP HITTING ME, ASSHOLE!" He screamed back as we glared each other down. I'm not backing away from this motherfucker. "Grrrrrrr…" I looked away first. That's only because I was ashamed of what I'm gonna say next. "Can you tell Eyebitch to get me a Harley?"

"Say please."

"Then no."

"ALRIGHT, FINE! WILL YOU **_PLEASE_** HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUILD ME SOME SICK ASS HARLEY?!"

"Better, but you know you have to ask her yourself. If I'm correct, you're gonna have to, once again, swallow your pride and beg for it in front of her."

"Beg? What type of kink are you into, Midoriya?" Mineta asked with horror in his eyes. Deku just deadpanned at the fucking midget but he didn't say anything. "Deku, are you a bottom?" Not once did I see any other human being snap his neck that fast with a single question.

"Wh-What are you getting on with that shit? I'm not the bottom."

"You literally begged for your life the moment you entered school after the fight with Stainy-Ass. I'm pretty sure you're a bottom." Now I'm onto him. "I'M NOT A BOTTOM! I SWEAR I'M NOT! I'm the top of the relationship."

"You do anything she says."

"YOU MOTHERFU-"

 **"ALRIGHT! BEFORE THIS COULD GET A LOT MORE AWKWARD THAT IT SHOULD BE, IN WHICH, I RECOMMEND YOU TAKE THIS DECISION ELSEWHERE AS TO PROTECT MIDORIYA'S REMAINING DIGNITY, SHALL WE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND?"**

All Might did nothing to save Deku's dignity.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

My dignity has been shattered and there's nothing I could do about it. Other than confront Mei. Actually, no, I'm not gonna do that. The worst part is that we're being forced to chaperone the guys from KoVA. Actually, even worse than that is that creepy redhead that creeps me out and somehow turns me on at the same time. Of course, I did try to leave her at our apartment but she followed me all the way to Mei's house. She only got spotted when the Hatsume's security system caught wind of her. Now the two girls are face to face while sitting and I'm just cautiously watching the two of them. I can't let them kill each other for no reason. This is the most intense staredown I've seen in my entire life.

"Name?"

"Artemis Iro. You?"

"Mei Hatsume. How do you understand Japanese?"

"Autotranslator that Becky gave us at the airport."

"Becky?"

"The pinkhead with piercings and cat-eyed glasses. You know her when you see her."

"Business?"

"Stalking your 'Boyfriend'." Okay, this bih is blunt as fuck.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Mei crossed her arms. I'm not liking where this is going.

"You don't mind if I kiss him, right?" Before Mei could answer that question, her lips already made contact with mine. Okay, it tastes like cherry in contrast to Mei's greasy thing or something like that. It was a five second kiss and I could only see Mei gaping at us. I tried to resist but Artemis had a tight hold of me up until she let me go. At the fourth second, I had an epiphany. I remembered shit that I didn't even do. It's probably another me.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Mei quickly separated the both of us and I'm breathing heavily. She got by my side and holding my back. "How are you holding up?"

"Definitely not in the range of fine, Mei. Whatever shit she wants to do, she succeeded."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her with dread in my eyes. "Psychedelic level bullshit."

Mei glared at Artemis, who was emotionless at that point. "Alright, reddy, what did you do to him?"

"I only made him remember the destroyed timeline of this very dimension."

"The fucking what now?!" I asked desperately as memories from another timeline came flooding into my mind. I had a quirk. A FUCKING QUIRK! Not that it matters now, but I had one in the other timeline. "What's odd to me is that you don't seem to have a quirk. Carlos was sure that you having a quirk would have been a universal constant."

"Carlos was in on this?"

"Our Carlos died a year ago. This Carlos-"

"You know what? I'm gonna have to stop you right there before you give me an aneurysm. I don't care about this fucking timeline bullshit anymore. You used to be my girlfriend."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Mei's head snapped back to me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. "Even if that was the case, I love Mei. Shit. I love Mei."

"I know." Artemis replied calmly. It doesn't take a Rage-Powered Kacchan to figure out that she's sad as fuck. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I mean, we can share him." Mei shrugged at her. What the fuck is she attempting now.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Perhaps for just one night." Artemis is actually contemplating about it? Hell no.

"HEY! THE LAST THING I WANT IS A FUCKING HARE-" They both jumped me.

* * *

 **Mina's POV:**

* * *

Good news, the Prince of Great Britain is staying with me through drawn lots. Bad news, he seems like a stuck-up jerk the moment I mentioned the written finals. Now I'm being tutored in my own home by a prince. It's not as good as it sounds. I would have thrown my acid at him if his serious demeanor wasn't as hot as it is.

"You got that equation wrong."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KILL ME PLEASE!" I know that I'm whining, okay, maybe I'm well aware that I am while I'm slamming my head on my notebook. He grabbed my horn. "I overheard that blonde punk calling you an uneducated wannabe hero-student. Please stop proving him correct."

"No matter how hard I try, I SUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!"

"You were literally pretending to read about Physics earlier until I found out that you were reading… inappropriate comics. You think a hero is all about quirks? A villain could easily outsmart you intro throwing acid towards a bystander. Can you imagine it? A child's face melting before your eyes because you were too stupid? Can you handle that? What will other people think of you when you melt a child's face?" For a Prince, this guy can think of multiple disturbing scenarios but FUCK HIM! Who does he think he is? Oh wait, he's a Prince. He technically has more authority than anyone else.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is…" I tried to snap back at him but no other reply could come out of my mouth. "I thought so. Now stop procrastinating and start studying." I slammed my book down the study desk. I actually rigged the lottery to get a night out with him but now I'm just reaping what I sowed.

"No matter how much I try, I'll never be smart. You know that, right?"

"Ugh." He only groaned and I was surprised by his reaction. That only pissed me off but he pulled out his phone. "Carlos? Yes, it's me. Can you please put a time bubble around Mina's room? Yes, the ones where our bodies will return to normal when we leave said bubble. Oh, and can you said years' worth of supplies while you're at it. Thank you." He set his phone down before speaking again. Food, bath stuff, water, and even clothes started teleporting inside my room. "You're not dumb, Ashido. The teachers never gave students a chance to pace themselves with whatever the lesson is. We'll take our time studying as long as it takes. Now," I was slightly touched by what he said. Slightly. He let out an evil snicker. "Lesson one."

"Aw man."

* * *

 **Bakugou's POV:**

* * *

"Why are you staring at me, you fucking clown."

"I'm not." As he continues to stare at me. "Okay, seriously, I haven't done anything to Europe yet."

" "Yet"." He air quoted. "You miming fuck."

"Mimes are the lowest form of clowns. Don't lump me with those pieces of shit." He lost his smile for a second before smiling again. At least we're on the same page regarding mimes. "Okay you know what? Fuck this I'm playing Minecraft."

"Oh man, can I join your world?"

"Can you help me build an Iron Golem farm?"

"You ain't running out of iron anymore." Fucking finally, a guy who can't fuck it up. Don't ruin this for me, you fucking author.

"Then let's fucking do it."

 **{- To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Bakugou: Only a dumbass like you can get distracted by video games at a time like this.**

 **Bugger off, it's been a long time since we played. Besides, that Woodland Mansion was so far away and there's only one Elytra for the three of us.**

 **Bakugou: Only a casual uses Elytra. True players walk.**

 **I'm not walking 200 kilometers to reach a bloody mansion. Anyway, I only added this so I could at least introduce some of the OC's first before just diving head first into the final exams. And yes, Artemis and Mei just jumped Izuku. No, there will never be a Harem in Izuku with a Guitar or any of my stories for that matter. So yeah, Like, subscribe, comment. PEACE!**


	22. Uraraka drops a road roller at the end

**Chapter 21:**

 **In which the aftermath of Izuku getting laid happens, Bakugou learns how to make a Bee Farm, Tokoyami temporarily becomes a Catholic Priest, Kaminari gets rekt, and Uraraka becomes the second incarnation of Dio Brando.**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

I woke up and I'm... no, I'm not using that shitty joke. Not anymore, at least. I woke up and I'm feeling so hor- Nope. I mean, it's true, for some reason, but nope. You know what? Fuck it. I woke up naked, for some reason. That's something to worry about. Mei was beside me, ALSO naked. Another thing to worry about. Art was also beside me… naked. Definitely something to worry about. There's no way we did THAT last night. No fucking way. Nuh-uh. My denial ended when I see something at Mei's trash can. A certain type of goddamn rubber. HOW MANY TIMES DID WE EVEN DO IT LAST NIGHT?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! I screamed in panic and instantly woke the two up.

"Ugh, what happened last nig-"

"It seems as though I have went through some tiring action las-" They both stopped whatever they were saying in realization of what happened last night. Some line-crossing realization. They both screamed along with me. "OH GOD! OH GOD! I'M PANICKING! I'M FUCKING PANICKING!"

"Mei, please, calm down, we're all panicking." I tried to calm her down. Tried. Artemis wasn't doing any better. She's practically having a panic attack at this point. I put my clothes on quickly and covered both of them up with some of their own clothes.

"Alright, let's think rationally." Mei slapped me in the face hard enough for my head to turn. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME, YOU RATIONAL ASSHOLE! WE WEREN'T READY! I THINK?! LOOK, WE DID A MISTAKE LAST NIGHT, OKAY? WELL, OKAY MAYBE NOT, cause I enjoyed it… BUT IT'S STILL A MISTAKE!"

"I agree with her. The enjoying part." Mei let out a groan but Artemis smiled for the first time before going back to her blank face. "ARTEMIS, YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!"

"Okay, how about we talk about this shit offscreen?" I suggested.

"Offscreen? What the hell do you-"

* * *

 **Carlos' POV:**

* * *

"And that is how you make a bee farm." I explained to the explosive motherfucker in front of me because he surprisingly asked nicely. Well, asked as nicely as he could. "Ugh, thanks for that shit. I've been trying to figure that shit out for a month now." Yeah, we didn't bother sleeping. Probably because he told me to give the both of us an insomnia debuff but enough of that shit. My name's Carlos. You probably know me from the other story and shit like that. Long story short, I fucked up that timeline and so I had to bring my classmates here in the new one. Crazy shit, am I right?

This motherfucker's Minecraft username was actually Blasty_Mcsplody. The old nickname I gave him back then. Even better, he's less of a dick. Much, much less. Probably on Frey's level anytime he's angry. Blasty's cellphone rang and I looked to see who it is. He still calls Izubro 'Deku' and it's definitely in an insulting way. Weirdly enough, this timeline's Izubro doesn't really care and annoys him back by calling him 'Kacchan'. It's hard to tell what their relationship really is but I think it's really just in the middle.

"Why'd you call me this fucking early, you useless nerd." His face went from annoyed to big bulging eyes in a matter of five-nanoseconds. "YOU FUCKING DID WHAT NOW?"

"Uh, what did the motherfucker do?" He held his hand up to me. Ah, the 'Talk to the Hand' gesture. My favorite along with predicting what people are gonna say. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU SHAGGED HER?! WAIT, YOU SHAGGED BOTH OF THEM? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S AN ACCIDENT, THAT SHIT'S NOT AN ACCIDENT YOU DUMBFUCKERY FUCKWIT. YOU EITHER DO IT OR YOU DON'T DO IT. OH DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEY FORCED YOU TO DO IT. YOU DECIDED TO AGREE WITH THEM TO FUCK YOU. YOU JUST DON'T REMEMBER! YOU KNOW WHAT? HANDLE THAT PROBLEM YOURSELF, I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT." He exploded the phone before sighing and looking at me. "Uh, sorry that Deku fucked your friend or some shit like that. He fucked the redhead, if you're asking."

"Oh." She did it. Artemis fucking did it. Great. Frey, Aaron, and Katlyn owes her five thousand pounds. "Well, motherfucker, I'm gonna take away the debuff off of us, aight? You need to sleep." He really does. He got eyebags from playing the game nonstop with me. I could just cast Refresh on myself but sleep feels a lot better for him. Sleeping is the best fucking thing we fucking invented. That is that. "Hey, don't you dare-" I grabbed my Stratocaster and strung a chord. "Sleep, my motherfucking bro." And then he fell asleep. I strung another chord. "Refresh." Every debuff I currently have is gone like a black man's fath- okay, maybe I'm overstepping my boundaries there. I teleported out of the house. I mean, you motherfuckers already know what my quirk is.

Anything a clown can do, I can too.

The exams are about to start tomorrow. For them at least. We already did ours. I sat down at the roof of the house, staring at the clouds in the sky. Until now, I'm still regretting the fact that I agreed to leave him behind. Even when he told me to do it, I still shouldn't have. The old Izubro is gone. Stuck in the irrelevancy of the old timeline. Eh, no time to think about that shit. I stood up and called Frey. "Hey, you wanna do that bounty we found here?"

 _"Sure."_ I could hear a sword getting unsheathed as I teleported him to me. He got used to it for after so many times. "Dead or Alive?"

"Preferably alive. We can buy fifteen crates of Faygo with this shit."

"We're not buying fifteen crates of Faygo. Bill needs his upgrades."

 **"What the boss said."** The sword in Frey's hand vibrated excitedly. "So what are we up against."

"He's done a lot of shit. Long story short, a mafia boss. Human trafficking, dog trafficking, cat trafficking, a lot of things that includes trafficking shit. Murder, robbery, and for some reason, telling a dog that he's not a good boy. That type of evil."

"So what, we just teleport in and grab him?"

"No, we teleport at the entrance and go ham. Every single one of his henchmen are just as bad as him. We only need HIM alive." Ohoho man, this is gonna be bloody. Frey sighed as his sword vibrated a lot more than before in excitement. Funnily enough, it helps in cutting people in half. "Bill, go crazy. Don't kill prisoners if there are any. Only mobsters, okay?" We teleported to the entrance and opened the door. I pulled out my juggling clubs and whacked the first two's brains off. Frey let Bill of his hand and the sword went through three other henchmen. We opened the door to the other room to see another guy about to beat a kid.

"You're next line is: Who the hell are you?!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He paused, realizing that I just predicted what he was about to say but I didn't give him time to do anything else as I kicked him out the window. Aw man, this is gonna be a little bit messy.

* * *

 **Mina's POV:**

* * *

"I WANNA DIE!"

"No you do not." He patted me in the head. As if that's gonna work. Okay it did work. I turns out he's a pretty good teacher when it comes down to it. He IS the smartest student in his class. His leadership is second only to someone he calls Natalya. Everything about him shows power, command, and hidden compassion. He acts like his role; a Prince."

"Now, what is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"African or European." He whacked me gently with a newspaper. It's more of a pat really, but a whack nonetheless. "Do not cite those words at me, Ashido. I was there when Sir Chad explained it to us. "Ugh, Eleven meters per second."

"Correct and with that, we are done." The time bubble finally disappeared around us. What felt like weeks were actually just an entire night. "You might want to take a shower now. School is about to start. Carlos and Frey would be a little bit later though."

"Which one is Carlos and Frey again?"

"Carlos is the one with the face paint while Frey is the blondie with the parka jacket. Today's your exams. I hope you're ready to fight us." He said as he was picking up pencils, ballpens, papers, and other things we used to study.

"Can't you tell me what you're quirks are? Give me a little bit of a heads up?" He merely chuckled at my question before facing me. "Really now? Do you really think a villain would tell you their quirks if this were real? We're trying to simulate a real fight against villains. If you can't think for yourself and rely on others, then you might as well start working in a whorehouse." He didn't mean it as an insult, I can tell, but that was just a low blow. "A WHOREHOUSE?!"

"Well, you certainly look beautiful but then again, you working for a brothel would be an absolute waste, so start thinking and stop, and I quote from Carlos; 'Bitching'." Ugh. This guy. I would have thrown some acid on him if he weren't so handsome. Actually… I made a very corrosive acid and threw it at him. Without looking, he quickly generated a shield made out of diamond from his arm and blocked it gracefully.

"Hydrochloric acid? Are you- oh, I see your intention." I smiled at him. "Who's not clever now?"

He only clapped three times. "Very well, I will give you that much credit. You figured out my quirk by forcing me into a situation where I have no choice but to use it. Clever girl. In all seriousness, however, go take a bath."

This fucking guy.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

Well we figured it out. I don't have feelings for Artemis like my other timeline self did. It sounds cheesy but my heart goes to Mei. It will always belong to Mei. In a literal sense, my heart still belongs to me but you get what I mean, shut up. Artemis was cool with it as she claimed that she already marked it out of her bucket list. It was all cool, really. On the bright side, all of us are feeling refreshed after that eventful evening. Well, up until Carlos teleported in front of us with one arm missing as Frey was attaching it to him. Next to them were a guy we so in television. A criminal of sorts. "What the actual hell?"

"You forgot we're Bounty Hunters-in-training not heroes-in-training. We get extra credit for every done bounty. Trust me, everyone has done it at one point. Even Artemis."

"You killed someone before?" I faced her. She shook her head. "Always went for the capture. Not like they could escape my shadow world." Understandable. Shadow worlds are usually terrifying in fiction and I am definitely not about to find out what it was like. "What, so you guys like casually kill people?"

"When we have no other choice. That and the fact that we do it to those who REALLY deserve it."

"Killing them is like letting them out too easy, retards." Kacchan finally came into the scene while yawning. He looked refreshed for some reason. "Fuck you for using that sleep thing on me."

"Ay, a bro has got to help a motherfuckin' bro out."

"You do know I remembered everything from the alternate timeline, right?" It was Carlos' turn to get caught off guard. "ARTEMIS DID WHAT NOW?!"

"I remembered for some reason. Kacchan, trust me when I say that if you acted like you did in that previous timeline, you're arm is not the only one that's gonna get broken."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's a what if. Bitch." Our faces were close to each other in another one of our intense staredown. I swear, it won't stop unless there's outside interference. Mainly Mei. In which, she did interfere via using a hand buzzer on my cybernetic spine. "AGH MY CYBERNETIC SPINE!"

"Your cybernetic what now?" Frey checked my back and lifted my uniform only to see that there's a cybernetic spine going down until it reached my hips. "What the hell happened to you?"

"We had a fight." I pointed to Kacchan and then to myself. Frey instantly grabbed his collar. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" I pulled him off along with Carlos. "Woah, dude, chill, we got over it. Besides, he didn't get away unharmed." I said as I smacked the back of his head as his right eye pops out.

"OH WHAT THE HELL, YOU FUCKING DEKU?! I JUST HAD THAT CLEANED!"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Carlos, for the first time, jumped away in shock as he loses his cool over a glass eye falling off. Or rather, a cybernetic eye. One where he refused to let Mei upgrade. Seriously, who the hell thought it was a good idea to use a wireless cybernetic eye? Worst idea ever. That gave me an idea. I looked at Frey with a little bit of hope. Before I could ask, he already answered.

"You still got his eye? If not, then no can do. I can heal dismembered limbs by reattaching them. I can't just forcefully regenerate a missing organ. That includes him." I know he's talking about All Might. Everyone knew about All Might's secret earlier than expected in the other timeline. "I don't need it anyway."

"What you DON'T NEED is a wireless cybernetic eye, Kacchan."

"AND YOU DON'T NEED A QUIRK EITHER CAUSE YOU GOT SOMETHING BEYOND THAT, AM I RIGHT, ASSHOLE?!"

"YOU BOTH GOT A QUIRK AND SOMETHING BEYOND A QUIRK, KABITCH!"

"KABITCH?! IS THAT SOME LAME-ASS NEW INSULT YOU'RE TRYNA TELL ME?!"

"All right, all right, break it up before either one of you loses another important part of the body. Then again, Frey's here, so go ahead. I could use some entertainment." Mei separated the both of them before deciding that it would be entertaining for them to have another brawl since there's a safety net this time.

"You're NOT using me as a safety net, inventor chick." Frey snapped back before getting inside the campus. "Aw man, and here I was about to do a betting pool. I was gonna use it to fund my project."

"Your father owns a multimillion dollar company, Mei. Why not ask him for funding?"

"Oh I asked him to cut half of it. I need to start supporting myself without his money, ya know."

"Thank god, I could be a hypeman. You can count on me to sell something you make." Carlos told Mei. "DEAL!" They both shook hands, even though Carlos' hand was obviously a bit bloody. "What are you motherfuckers waiting for? You need to do your exams and deal with us."

* * *

"Well you're all here." Aizawa boredly proclaims at the testing site while standing beside his supposed father. Seriously, how are they even related? The old guy looks like he's too old to be a father. At this point, I'm not gonna bother questioning how Aizawa was created at this point. "Anyway, we assigned your opponents for your final exams. All will go according to this order.

 **Denki Kaminari vs. Ginger Long**

 **Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Artemis Iro**

 **Ochaco Uraraka vs. Jolena Josefina**

 **Kyoka Jiro vs. Frey Suvi**

 **Mashirao Ojiro vs. Angus Modi**

 **Tooru Hagakure vs. Natalya Dragunov**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Nellia Odira**

 **Eijiro Kirishima vs. Dregan Mor**

 **Tenya Iida vs. Johnny Fox**

 **Mina Ashido vs. James Edward Alexander**

 **Mezou Shoji vs. Eva Pines**

 **Jonathan Bishops vs. Shoto Todoroki**

 **Hanta Sero vs. Becky English**

 **Yuuga Aoyama vs. Apollo Iro**

 **Rikido Satou vs. Adam Piper**

 **Minoru Mineta vs. Casey Darneil**

 **Tsuyu Asui vs. Emma Volante**

 **Koji Koda vs. Katlyn Briar**

 **Katsuki Bakugou vs. Aron Brade**

 **Izuku Midoriya vs. Carlos Curdo**

"Why are we the last?" I signaled to Kacchan and I. "Because your fights would probably be the most destructive. In fact, let me add something over there." Chronos took the list from Aizawa and did some editing.

 **Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou vs Aron Brade and Carlos Curdo**

"Destructive? What are you going at? He's just a clown with some music quirk." Kacchan question Aizawa and Chronos's decision on their match.

"Somehow, I doubt what you say, Kacchan."

"What? Is he gonna have some bullshit abilities." I gave him that face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I am not shitting you when I say that the clown indeed have a quirk that is beyond reason and reaches the very peak of bullshit."

"And the other guy?"

"Oh you're gonna hate him."

"Fucking shit. Ugh, this is a pretty normal day for the both of us. We kick their ass and win."

"Before you two can concoct a plan, I'll tell you the win conditions. You either capture them, or you either escape the area. Either one is a win. Of course, capture would give you more bonus points. You lose if the twenty minute timer runs out or when you are knocked out. Any more questions?" Nobody raised their hands when Chronos asked. "Good."

"Kaminari and Ginger, get to the city area." Aizawa directed the two towards the city. Kaminari had his usual cocky smirk. Ginger was the blond guy with the pink outfit. It's mostly stylish as it shows his stomach and definitely makes sure that his hair is very well seen. He still has that confident smile on him while doing weird poses, to Aoyama's approval. After a few minutes of waiting, they were already set, with Kaminari cockily insisting that he goes near Ginger, against our teacher's protest. Ginger allowed it. All of us watched the two of them face off with each other. What happened after Aizawa announced the start was absolutely disastrous and showed us just who we are dealing with.

"Start." Aizawa lazily said before falling asleep, leaving it to his father and Recovery girl to watch. I stared at the screen, analyzing what could happen. "He's being cocky." Kacchan said. He was right. If Kaminari keeps this attitude, he'll only lose.

"HA! I'll end this in ten seconds!" The guy exclaimed before releasing his electricity towards Ginger. Ginger retained his smile as he does a pose while his hair starts extending itself and blocked the electricity. "WHAT?!" Kaminari yelled in shock as his quirk didn't work.

 **GINGER LONG**

 **QUIRK: Gorgeous Hair**

 **His hair is capable of extending itself and is very resistant to blunt and electrical damage. Depending on how it is taken care of, it could have the strength to lift and throw a small car. It's very weak against swords, scissors, razors, and fire.**

"Well? Is that all you have, my friend?" Ginger, while keeping his smile, taunted Kaminari while raising his eyebrow. "OH CMON! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AGAINST THAT?!"

"Perhaps, you should use your brain, but I doubt you evolved past Homo Habilis."

"What does that mean?" Oh my fucking god, Ginger is just insulting Kaminari. "It means that for all your power, you're nothing. You're not even intelligent enough to know how to actually use your power," Ginger sighed before continuing what he said. "Have you even tried to make a plan? Please answer the question." His hair slowly extending more.

"I-I…"

"Ah, I see, I see. I shall take that as a 'No'. How can you be a hero if you can't even think of a plan? How can you be a hero if you're dumber than everybody else? What a disappointment. You see, I value people through how much they can stand on their own without their quirk. **From what I've seen here, you are of no value, Mr. Kaminari.** " And with that, he broke Kaminari's confidence before grabbing him by the legs with his hair and slammed him violently three times into the concrete of the city. Absolute savage, Ginger was.

"Kaminari has failed the exams." Aizawa announced it as if it was expected. Sadly, it was expected. He turned around to face us. "As you can see, we gave you an opponent that has a very large advantage against you. I suggest that you start taking this seriously."

"Wait, so you just used Kaminari as an example?"

"What? Who else can lose easily as I explain it?" Okay, admittedly that was harsh. "This doubles as a lesson for Kaminari. Never be a one-trick pony." He said that just as Kaminari gets wheeled in by the medibots. "Yes, sir." He said lifelessly.

The next fight was Artemis vs. Tokoyami. If anything, she just created arrows of darkness and used it to power up Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. I actually thought the big shadow monster crushed her until it turns out she used the shadow to transport herself towards Tokoyami who she then pulled into the Shadow Realm.

 **Artemis Iro**

 **Quirk: Umbra Veil**

 **Quirk becomes more powerful in the Night and only in the night. Will still retain it's base strength in the dark if it's day. She could create simple constructs using the darkness and could cover herself with its aura. She can also access the Shadow Realm by sinking into the shadows of anything and could drag anything with her as long as she's touching the object or person. The Shadow Realm can be used as storage and fast transport. No one besides the ones who have been dragged into the Shadow Realm has seen the Shadow Realm. Some are left disturbed but the edgy people are left more satisfied.**

After twenty minutes of waiting, Tokoyami was about to be declared the loser up until he got forced out of Aizawa's shadow in a Priest Garment while swearing allegiance to the Catholic Church. Artemis came out after with a handcuff on her wrist.

"Sis, what happened in there?" Apollo asked his sister.

"It was a long battle."

"What the fuck did you do to Tokoyami?" I asked her as I looked at my bird friend worriedly.

"Nothing scarring. I only convinced him to pretend that he's turned into a religious person. You can take off the garments now, by the way."

"Hmm, I believe I would just color this black." Ah god, Christian Brutal Tokoyami it is, then.

"Sure." And of course, Artemis agreed to it. Next up was Ochaco and Jolena in another city area. I gave her some words of encouragement before she goes to the exam, which she thanked me for. I gave her a little bit of HOPE energy to make her far more determined. I just hope that she won't lose any more confidence if she loses.

I went back at the viewing room with the rest of my classmates and the KoVA gang. "Took you long enough, useless nerd. They're already starting."

"Really? Who's got the advantage here."

"The bitch with the gun, of course." Kacchan got a smack from Frey for that. "ONLY I GET TO CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BITCH!"

"Only because we can literally hear both of you talking dirty in your room, Frey." Edward intervened, making the situation a little bit too awkward. "Wait, you could hear us?"

"And that confirms my theory. Pay up, Carlos." The Prince himself held his hand out at the clown as Carlos begrudgingly gave what looked like twenty pounds to the Edward. "YOU MADE A BET ON THAT?! COME ON, MAN! THAT'S MY JOB!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Aizawa got between the two with his capture scarf and they got quiet. I looked back at the screen seeing Ochaco running away from the bullets while collecting rubble and stones from the ground. The camera switched to Jolena who had some kind of ghost beside her. It had a dark pink color with wings on it. Its only clothes were a purple cover that's on it's chest area while the lower parts are more akin to a robot. In fact, its body looks a little bit like a robot excluding its eyes which had a normal human eyes. It's hair is long and flowy like Jolena's and it had heart signs on the clothes that covered its chest.

 **Jolena Josefina**

 **Quirk: Free Bird**

 **Her quirk is the embodiment of her inner self. This types of quirk is only exclusive to her family, and even then it's rare. The more determined she is in fighting, the more powerful it gets. Its most prominent ability is to help the user in aiming they ranged weapons to the point where the quirk itself would become an entire magazine and chase after the target as bullets. When bullets are fired from that magazine, it will turn into Free Bird and start kicking the target's ass. More bullets means more Free Birds.**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: A**

 **Potential: D**

At this point in time, Ochaco has finally started her counterattack by throwing stones and pebbles at Jolena, who would now be at the defensive. Her quirk has turned into a sniper magazine as she randomly fires into the air. The bullet then starts going towards Ochaco as it slowly transforms into Free Bird. Ochaco was barely able to react and dodge the incoming fist as it destroys the wall behind her.

"IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND INSANE!" I grabbed Frey by the collar, concerned for my friend's safety. "She wouldn't do that unless she knows your friend can't dodge it. Don't worry, we are told to hold back a little bit." Frey reassured him but it wasn't really reassuring at all. Mina was about to talk but Edward quickly covered her mouth with his hands. "You do NOT interfere with another person's love life unless it is absolutely necessary, Ashido."

"Party pooper." She told Edward while sticking her tongue out at him. Edward did not seem to care as he looks back at the screen. Free Bird went back to its user as Jolena reloads her sniper rifle. It was an honest mistake for her part, as a large amount of concrete has started barraging the building she was on as cracks started building up. Ochaco was throwing everything at her including cars. She's throwing cars at the building. The building has finally reached its breaking point as it crumbles down. Jolena only managed to get Free Bird to save her in time. Ochaco then touched her own shoulder as she lifts herself out in the air and disappeared from the camera. Maybe I did put a little too much HOPE energy into her.

The camera went back to Jolena who was lying on her back for a bit, recuperating.

"Where's Round Face?" Kacchan was saying what's on everyone's mind. Where the hell was Ochaco? Did she accidentally fly to another planet? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. "Holy shit, look!" Mineta pointed at the screen to see the shadow on Jolena getting bigger as the sniper's eyes got wide. The camera looked up just in time to see Ochaco in the middle of slamming a Road Roller on Jolena. It was Frey's time to grab me by the shirt. "IS YOUR FRIEND INSANE?!"

"That may be my fault."

 **"URARAKA FAMILY SPECIAL TECHNIQUE: ROADA ROLLA DA!"** Ochaco screamed with all her might as Jolena manages to intercept it with Free Bird. Ochaco then started punching the top of road roller while Jolena's quirk started punching the bottom.

 **URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA URA**

 **PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA PUTA**

 **URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

They both punched the Road Roller for the last time as it exploded. All of us looked closer at the screen as the smoke clears. It was Ochaco standing triumphantly over a handcuffed Jolena, who had a proud look on her face. Everyone in my class cheered for Ochaco for the awesome fight that she did. "Well that happened." I told Kacchan, who had realized what I might have done. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I may have."

"Fucker." He only laughs at my face as we are about to see a new and improved Ochaco soon enough.

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Okay well shit... So I guess asspulls are the only way I'm gonna make a Class 1A student win this one. Eh, who cares? Asspulls are the entire point of this story anyway.**

 **Bakugou: You better not do what I think you're gonna do.**

 **Aron is gonna be a lot to deal with, trust me.**

 **Bakugou: What about the 1B guy's exam.**

 **Oh they're dealing with the actual hero class from KoVA. Don't worry, most of them would pass anyway. Most of them...**

 **Bakugou: Eerie shit you got there.**

 **Indeed. Anyway, like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	23. So basically 1A got destroyed for lols

**Chapter 22:**

 **Felt like my shitpost tendency meter is about to blow up. Just gonna put this right here and put up my other stories later on. Heh.**

* * *

 **No one's POV:**

* * *

Frey made quick work of Jiro but decided that he should let her pass, thus letting her cuff him off. Of course, not before he chopped off her earlobes and then attaching it back using his healing quirk. Jiro passed barely as a result of the battle.

"If it makes you feel better, I only started feeling bad about you at the last part." Frey tried to console her while also flexing on her.

"Oh fuck you, blonde." She gave Frey the middle finger and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, at least you passed."

"Just, ugh, leave me alone." She shoved him away while he was sneering at her. Jolena gave him a well-earned smack at the back of his head, knocking him out. **"Did you have to knock boss out again?"** Frey's sword companion asked her.

"Si." She replied. "Okay, shut your traps, next up is Ojiro vs Angus." Chronos announced while snapping his fingers. Izuku could see the screen become covered up with some purple smoke. Mist? Whatever it did, it was probably to cover up the next two battles. Fifteen minutes passed as it looked like it was just two guys fist-fighting each other in a mountain range. Everyone thought that it was just a plain battle between the two. Tooru knew better. She could see through the mist and see what was actually happened. Mash may have won but it was because the second-years from KoVA was specifically instructed to go easy on them.

What really happened was Angus whipping out Thor's hammer. Her sister mentioned something about Angus having both Mjolnir and Gungnir but she never bothered asking how Angus got two of them. Mjolnir is not as small as others believed it to be. In fact, the hammer from the Marvel movies were complete bullshit along with its 'worthiness' factor. Angus may have been worthy but that wasn't enough to lift the hammer when reality strikes. It is a lot heavier than it looks and the flaw of it being one-handed contributed to the power of whoever wields it. Good thing Mjolnir came as a package as she could see Angus wearing Megingjoro and Jarngreipr.

The battle itself was already destructive to the mountain area they were fighting at. One hit from Mjolnir was enough for Mash to puke out blood and sent him flying towards the mountain. What happened next was something she fully expected. Mash began lifting the mountain and chucked it at Angus. Angus countered by using Mjolnir to completely obliterate the thrown mountain. Every hit from the hammer resulted in a powerful lightning bolt striking down from the heavens. Mash did not have the same privilege of that but he made up for it with his apparent energy blasts.

It was a long match but Mash managed to win at the end mostly because Sun Wukong has a much better array of skills that Mash was able to use based on what he read from the 'Journey to the West'. Even with all that strength, even Tooru wasn't sure what could have happened had Angus dual-wielded Mjolnir and Gungnir.

Everyone gave Mash a thumbs up after his supposed fist-fight. Tooru and her sister's fight wasn't any different. Natalya let Tooru win after what looked like just a play time for both of them. If full city destruction is what equates to playing for them. Nobody saw what really happened thanks to Chronos using the Mist.

* * *

 **Momo's POV:**

* * *

She's just a girl in a body suit. I can do this. I mean, we started my part of the exam so it's probably gonna go well, right? RIGHT?!

 _"Nope."_

Wha-? Who's that? _"Who am I? I'm your opponent for today. Nellia Odira! MIND INVADER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Good luck trying to make a long term plan!"_

 **Nellia Odira**

 **Bounty Hunter Call Sign: Metis**

 **Quirk: Mind Invader**

 **While she can't control your mind, she can do the next best thing. Talk to you and mess with your plans. As long as she's in a hundred meter radius, she's able to enter anyone's mind and see their thoughts and memories. Forgotten memories are not accessible. The stronger the will, the weaker her influence becomes.**

Ah bollocks. _"Ah bollocks, indeed, my fri-"_ Will you stop for a minute? I'm trying to narrate my life here. It's hard enough being class rep and now I have to deal with this. _"Pfft, the life of a hero is full of distractions. If my quirk is enough to do you in, then don't bother and just go back to begging your daddy for money."_

Ok, now that just insulted my friend. I guess I have to find her quick and deal with her. First now, I need to- _"LALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA YOUR PLAN IS CANCELLED! LALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALA!"_

Oh right. I guess the whole point of this exam is about targeting our weak points. I guess Aizawa-sensei guessed that I am not able to think on the spot, despite all of my intelligence. _"You got that right! I'm here to disrupt each and every one of your thoughts, thus, forcing you to actually think faster and on the spot."_ I heard another laugh. This is getting a lot more annoying than it should be. I walked around the USJ in hopes of actually finding her. If I get ticked off, I'm gonna-

 _"Pssh, gonna what? I'll have you know that I've trained in multiple different types of martial arts, including Gun-Fu and Krav Maga! I've went through so much more things like the purging of girl gamers! People treated me like I'm a threat because of my quirk. What can you do that I already haven't gone through!"_

I ignored what she said. _"Face it, you can't ignore what I'm saying. I'm in your mind. You won't find me. I'm totally not in that building over there."_ This could be a lie or a truth. Either way, she's messing with me. _"ITS THE TRU~U~UTH~"_ Ugh, please. I went to check the building she said she's in. There's nothing in there. Nothing at all. If I could somehow get her out of my mind. Maybe if I- No, that would be embarrassing.

 _"Do you really think lewd thoughts would save you? I read tentacle hentai, you know."_ Okay, now that's just too much information. What the heck even is tentacle hentai? _"Oh so the rich lady is too sheltered to know what pornography is. How adorable. Maybe if you knew what it is, you would be PAYING Todoroki to sleep with you, seeing as how dense he really is. Yes, I could see your memories. I know about your crush on IcyHot boy. You want him but he's just too dense, isn't he? Too bad for you. Guess you'll be stuck all your life as a single rich woman because you still expect him to make the first move. Sheltered girl… I bet you-"_

All right, I've had just about enough. I'm creating a **FUCKING NUKE**. _"Wait what? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW THE FORMULA?!"_

I guess being rich has its perks, doesn't it? A nuke suddenly grew out of my chest as I set the timer to ten seconds. I pressed the button. _"Okay, how about, we talk about this, yeah? You're not serious about the nuke, right? I can't see whether you're bluffing or not. Please tell me that you're actually kidding about blowing both of us up?"_

5...

Blowing up what? Huh, what is she talking about? All I see is me creating some kind of powder. _"DID YOU JUST CREATE A POWDER THAT MADE YOU FORGET WHETHER YOU HAVE A NUKE OR A FAKE NUKE?!_

4...

I did? Oh my, I did create a nuke. Or something?

3...

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING?! TURN IT OFF!"_

2...

Well I have quite forgotten seeing as how I've forgotten due to the amnesia inducing powder that I created on myself…

1...

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I GIVE UP! STOP THE MATCH! I GIVE UP!" I saw her held her arms up in surrender, prompting Chronos to stop the match. I passed. "TURN THAT THING OFF! AAAAHHH!" Nellia jumped away and took cover behind a mailbox. Not that it would've helped had the nuke actually exploded. It only begone ringing as the timer hits zero.

"AN ALARM CLOCK?!"

"Apparently, yes." I replied. She sighed before she started walking back towards our classes. When we get back, we saw Bakugou and Carlos howling in laughter at the sight that they just saw. Nellia looked even more downtrodden when she sees most of her classmates trying to hold back their laughter with an exception from Edward. It must be because he has to act like a prince at all times, which is why he refused to laugh. He only shook his head in disappointment which caused her to bow her head more. I gave the girl a pat on the back before going back to my laughing classmates.

"Pfft…HAHAHA… amnestic powder! A fucking nuke, Underboss? Seriously? I never expected that! WAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST!" Izuku told me. That is a praise that I would gladly take. "Oh for the love of- just, the next guys just go to your testing area already!" Aizawa-sensei hissed at them as Kirishima and Dregan went to their own testing area.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV:**

* * *

"Funny joke, Dregan does not play fair." Carlos announced to everyone when the two got out of the room. "What do you exactly mean as 'not playing fair'." Iida asked the clown.

"Well, you see, like Izubro over here, he's kinda quirkless. That's pretty much why he has guns. Lot's of guns. I wouldn't be surprised if he hid multiple caches of weapons all over that area just before the exams start. As for whether it's rubber or real bullets? I can't say." Carlos shrugged at them.

"What type of guns?"

"How many types are there?"

"Oh." They heard an explosion happen as the fight went towards a really tall building. "A SNEAK ATTACK?! SO UNMANLY!" They heard Kirishima scream at the Scottish bounty-hunter-in-training.

* * *

The man with the gun could not care less about honor. "Oh please. Shut yer fuckin' mouth, ya slit-eyed shite. Ya got a quirk and I don't. Ya wouldn't be complaining if ye were winnin' but since I'm using everything I could do, yer accusin' me of cheatin'? Fuck off." Dregan ranted as he shot Kirishima on the face point-blank with a lever-action shotgun. "Ya got off easy with a quirk that's basically perfect for defense but I'm left with nothin' but me wits. IN SCOTLAND, NO LESS!"

"That doesn't excuse you wi-" Kirishima did not have time to finish his sentence as Dregan shot him point-blank in the testicles with a shotgun. Even with all his hardening, nothing could stop the pain of getting shot where the sun don't shine. He bellowed in pain but kept on standing. "If you only worked hard, you could-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I WORKED HARD, I REALLY DID! It just so fuckin' happens that wieldin' a gun makes me life easier. Ya think I could just run around doin' dangerous bounties with me bare fists? Try not using yer quirk for a day while doin' hero work, and y'all know how it feels. The best thing about naive people like ye, is that ya are useless without yer quirks. You can't do shit without it, so ye just fuckin' rely on it without usin' yer wits! Yer kind is stuck with that honor bullshit! In my opinion, I hope ya fail to save someone because ya can't swallow yer own pride and rely on dirty tactics." Another shot from his shotgun. They're now at the edge of the building.

"I mean, uh, you could have gotten yourself a mechanic like Izuku! He's dating one right no-"

"YA THINK ANYONE WANTS ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME?! FUCK OFF WITH YER MANLINESS N' FAKE SYMPATHY! I only ever had twenty friends. I only got one mechanic friend right now and she's working on improving most of my guns."

He tried to shoot Kirishima one more time but it looked like his shotgun was out of bullets. Kirishima took this as a chance as he grappled the Scottish gunman and tossed him off the building. _"I saw him use a grappling hook earlier. This should slow him do-"_ He suddenly heard something powering up as he was walking away from the edge. He looked back to where he tossed Dregan away. The Scottish gunman is now wearing a jetpack with two miniguns attached. He's starting to hear some old music. Trumpets were blaring out and he suddenly heard a singer from the past singing from the speakers.

 _Glory, glooooorrrry~_

 _Hallelu-u-u-ujaaaah~_

The miniguns strapped to Dregan's jetpack activated themselves as the Scottish gunman bared his teeth in rage. "EAT SHIT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Kirishima could not comprehend what started happening in a span of seconds. He only snapped back to reality when he realized that he was being pegged with rubber ammunition at high speeds. His hardening could not keep up. He tried to take cover but the bullets were faster than he ever was. The music was still blaring from the speakers.

 _His truth is maaaarrcching o-o-o-o-ooooonn~_

 _His truuth is~_

 _Maaaaarchiiiinnggg~_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN~_

 **Eijirou Kirishima: Knocked out.**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"Huh, so my jetpack minigun wasn't a bad idea after all…" The girl with pink hair and multiple piercings said. She looks kinda chubby. The cute kind of chubby but her biceps were well defined probably due to her work on multiple machines and prototypes. "You gave him the jetpack, Becky?"

"I mean, no one else was willing to use it. The Scottish Sociopath is better off with it. He could use it for more firepower than he already had." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. I could only imagine what hell she could create had she met Mei… oh shit. They're gonna meet at some point, aren't they? Most of the matches here and there were fairly quick. Iida got knocked out after one touch from Johnny Fox, who still had his anti-friction quirk. Definitely a bad matchup for Iida. Mina held her own against Edward and was rewarded so by being allowed to win by the Prince. These European guys are going easy on us, aren't they? Seeing as how Shoji just broke through Eva's live trees like it was nothing and putting the cuffs on her.

Surprisingly enough, Jonathan did not hold back against Todoroki. His control over water made Todoroki's quirk useless seeing as how he just turn his ice into water and doused his fire. This definitely forced him to just make for the exit, which Jonathan thankfully let him do so. Sero's tape backfired on him when Becky gave life to said tape and made them wrap up their own creator. Turns out, Sero's tape has a shitty personality when they came alive.

Aoyama was almost destroyed by Apollo but somehow got the handcuffs on it. Apollo covered himself in light for most of the match and Aoyama somehow tricked him into traveling towards him using his Navel Laser and handcuffing the guy when he gets out of it. Sato wasn't so lucky when he chose to stay and fight against Adam who only made a wall out of earth and concrete to keep the sugar man at bay.

Mineta, let's just say he bullshitted his way out of Casey's array of masks and tricks. She did not fuck around and tortured him for the most of it but he still made it through. That was actually kinda cool for him. Tsuyu did a great job against Emma. Just by lifelessly staring at the Italian until the girl is too scared to attack the frog. Everyone was a bit creeped out by that. Even Carlos, my technically best friend from another timeline. Yeah, we still in on that, deal with it.

Katlyn. Daughter of one of the most powerful villains in Europe. Sent to space through the combined efforts of the students and teachers of KoVA. She was considered innocent as the villain claimed that she was under his control. No one knew how many quirks the Archon has but mind-control might as well be one of them. She's pretty reserved and keeps to herself. Nobody disliked her but nobody liked her either. Except for Carlos, but hey, it's a given that the clown likes everyone. Speaking of Katlyn, she's got a weird cat mutation but somehow has a teleportation quirk. Weird, right? Anyway, yeah, she practically destroyed KoKo by tying him up before he could figure out what the hell just happened. Apparently it took Carlos and his older brother to be apprehend her in the past.

After that series of events, it came down to Kacchan and I facing against Carlos and Aron. Based on what I've heard. Aron's quirk is very different and far more dangerous than the one he had back at the other timeline. Weird, Carlos mentioned that the constant for every timeline is that I had a quirk or something like that. I was never truly quirkless. I guess I'm just one of a kind.

"Oi, Deku."

"Yeah, Kacchan?"

"I'll take on the annoying guy."

"Uh…" Well, knowing Kacchan, he'd consider them both annoying. "I meant the Australian Freddie Mercury rip-off." He pointed at Aron who only waved at our general direction. Carlos saluted us he touched Aron and teleported both of them at the city area. Everyone from KoVA seems to be giving us a bit of a concerned look. Not that I blamed them. Judging from the memories, Carlos is gonna be pull some shit from his ass and make life harder for the both of us. Shit.

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yeah, it's down with the clown next chapter. Probably after a long time.**

 **Bakugou: You son of a bitch, you forgot about us again, haven't you?**

 **Probably. I mean, yeah, with all the stuff going around in school, I can't keep up with my stories all that much. School comes first, ya know. Just need that degree and I'm pretty good to go.**

 **Bakugou: You're lucky you don't have to deal with overpowered pieces of shits from Europe. Seriously, why did you ask for overpowered shits? You literally had to do an asspull and say that they went easy on the students of Class 1A. Jegus fucking Crust, are you insane?**

 **I mean, just from my name, you could say that.**

 **Bakugou: Fucker.**

 **Right, anyway, like, leave a comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	24. Circus Show and Nukes

**Chapter 23:**

 **Oh shit I forgot to upload this. I had it ready for two weeks and I forgot about it lol. I was gonna do Chapter 23 again if I hadn't noticed. I refuse to give in to my temptations and launch "IZUKU QUARTET!". That type of story is forbidden for me to release.**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"I got a feeling that this isn't going well."

"What the fuck makes you say that?" Kacchan asked me, while we were hanging upside-down a chain as Carlos is slowly standing up from being whacked by my guitar. Aron was fine. If you count singing maniacally as fine. It all started well, a simple duel between guitar and juggling clubs; explosion and the lyrics of Aron's songs being literal. He sings about catching fire, he catches fire. Funny thing is, Carlos somehow teleported entire rainclouds the moment their exam started and Aron sang "I set fire! To the rain!". Now that gave us a rough start.

 **"It's only been five minutes and you're already hanging upside-down while these clowns, one literal clown, and a metaphorical clown is clowning around. No pun intended.** **"** Aizawa informed us through the speakers. **"Get serious about this exam already or I'll expel you from UA AND your home. Yes, I can legally do that if your parents agree to it and they are very likely to agree to it."**

"He's right about our parents letting us get expelled from home, you know." I told Kacchan my opinion on that matter. He grunted in annoyance while his form changes into his Rage Mode. I did much the same as green light envelopes my entire body.

"Funny thing, Blasty, this is the only timeline where you're actually a decent person. Every other ones I looked at, including the original, you either end up expelled, crippled, or a failed hero because of your dickish attitude. I gotta say, you're not as much of a dick as you are here."

"I'll take that as a fucking compliment. Seriously, did the other mes not grow the fuck up and learn that the world doesn't revolve around them? Fucking shit, you gotta take me to those other timelines every now and then so I could kick my own ass."

"Yeah, now I definitely like this guy." Carlos pointed his thumb at Kacchan while looking at Aron, who was nodding his head in agreement.

"What are you, a faggot?"

"FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"GET YOUR RAGE ABSORBED, BITCH!" Kacchan suddenly powered up and broke us both out of our chains. "Nice one, Kacchan."

"Less compliments, more asskicking."

"You read my mind." I said as we ran towards the duo. I swung my guitar at Carlos while Kacchan fired off an explosion at Aron. Carlos took both the hits as if it was a pillow fight while chuckling in amusement before countering with a laser that suddenly burst out of his mouth.

"WHAT TYPE OF CLOWN FIRES LASERS OUT OF THEIR MOUTH?!"

"Found it in that old webcomic my mom reads when she was a teenager. Found a few interesting clowns there." Carlos responded while blood starts pouring out of his hands and expanding itself larger. He did a pose with his right hand pointing at his face while his left hand with the pouring blood pointed at the both of us with his index finger in a gun-shape. "Your next line is; That's not gonna be my next line!"

"That's not gonna be my next line! Wait, what?" How the hell did he predict what I was gonna say? What the fuck is with Carlos? Yeah, my alternate timeline best friend, but I never figured out the exact maximum potential of his quirk. "And Blasty's next line is; Did you seriously fell for that shit, Deku?"

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY FELL FOR THAT SHIT, DEKU?! WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?!" Even Kacchan fell for it, seriously, how the fuck does he do that? Carlos finished what he said and launched his blood at us, which are now the size of a giant squid's tentacles and is destroying everything on its path.

 **Carlos Curdo**

 **Quirk: Clown**

 **Anything a clown from any literature can do, he can do.**

Kacchan and I glanced at each other in a silent agreement. We turned around and ran. Well, I did whistle and my scooter went out of nowhere. Kacchan did the same and a fucking Harley Davidson Breakout 114 flew out of nowhere and he hopped on it. What's worse is that it's keeping up with me.

"How did you convince Mei to build you a motorcycle."

"Hey! You're not the only one who could do an asspull." He said as his motorcycle stopped midway as he was launched forward. I turned around to see Carlos using the same blood to grab onto Kacchan's motorcycle's wheel. I quickly jumped off my scooter before he gets the chance to do the same to me. I played a few tunes in my guitar to charge up my laser before blasting those tentacles. Kacchan was busy recovering from getting launched off his cycle and into a lamp post, making it bend sideways. Luckily enough, he's in god mode, so that barely dazed him. In fact, it only pissed him off.

"FUCKING SHIT! THAT MOTORCYCLE WAS GREAT, ASSHOLE!" He launched off into the clown's direction before I could tell him to calm down. Carlos did a pose before teleporting me into his position, causing Kacchan to hit me instead with his explosions.

"THE FUCK?!" I got launched into someone's arms. Oh shit, not him. It was Aron. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Oi, mate, wanna hear a song?"

"Nope."

"Too bad, mate." Suddenly I was in space with him carrying me.

"I'm traveling at the speed of liiiiiggghhtt~" Oh he's singing that song. That explains it. Suddenly, I crash landed into the concrete, creating a crater. That hurts. A lot. We are getting destroyed right now.

 **Aron Brade**

 **Bounty Hunter Call Sign: Mista Faranite**

 **Quirk: Lyricist.**

 **Anything he sings, the lyrics come true if he wants I to come through or how he interprets it to come true. Side effect includes having a very good skill of changing his voice along with the charisma of a stereotypical drug-addicted Rock Star.**

Okay, fuck this. I readied my guitar and my determination increased my HOPE powers.

"You know what? Welcome to the Jungle, assholes." And then I started playing that song with my guitar. My aura exploded into a sphere of absolute power as it slowly enlarges and started consuming everything. Kacchan, being so pissed, started shaping his explosions in combination of his rage powers to make a Nuke sphere. A fucking Nuke Sphere. I could see both of our opponent's jaw drop and eyes widen as absolute power overtakes them. The massive burst of power exploded the entire exam area. The aftermath consisted of Kacchan and I dragging ourselves in what's left of the gate.

 **Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki has passed the gate.**

And just in front of us, a sarcophagus landed. Out came a slightly burnt Carlos and Aron, who was completely fine. "Yeah, don't do that again, motherfuckers." My best clown friend from another timeline told us.

"No promises. But Jegus, where the fuck did Aron drag you, Deku?"

"Judging the red planet beside us, he dragged me beside Mars before powerslamming me back to Earth."

"And it hurt you?"

"Yeah, a lot." A good time for me to feel and hear my back cracking. "Oh for fuck's sake, yeah, we need to send you to Recovery Girl, you useless shit."

"Yeah, definitely different from any other Blasty."

"Shut the fuck up, clown."

* * *

 **Mei's POV:**

* * *

"Okay, what the fuck happened?" I was tapping my foot on the ground while crossing my arms. I am totally not pouting over the fact that my boyfriend had bandages all over his body and in need of back braces for a week. "Some guy sent me to space and powerslammed me back to Earth."

"Who?"

"Aron Brade…" He said nervously. The nerve for him to be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt Aron. Not too much, anyway.

"The back brace for a week would have been the case, but luckily, in All Might's words, I am here." Some blonde with an eternal sarcastic face said from behind me before walking up to Izuku. "You owe me for this." He said before putting his hand on Izuku's forehead, completely healing me. I noticed his breath being more visible somehow. Does he require body temperature to heal? Probably. I'll help with that later.

"Can you heal my spine?"

"Do you still have parts of your spine?"

"Nope, fully cybernetic now."

"Then I can't do anything. Sorry." Apparently the blonde's only other facial expression is looking dejected. Yeah, I'm fully aware that this guy is one of my boyfriend's friends from another timeline but… yeah, not really gonna go into that. He faced me this time. "Hey, don't take it too bad from Aron. He saved Africa from drought."

"He did what?"

* * *

 _A year ago when Africa suffered crippling drought…_

* * *

"I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AAAAAFRICA~" Aron sang down into a speaker as rain clouds began to form around the entire continent except for its deserts. The drought is finally over. The people of Africa rejoiced as their savior has brought a healthy amount of rain upon them. Crops began growing again, children stopped being hungry, the animals made noises of joy as they started multiplying due to the blessed rains. The elders cried tears of joy as they get to see the next generation prosper and not experience the suffering as they have.

Africa has been finally set free from the shackles of despair and hopelessness. The people would then discover a new metal, Africanium which generates an an aura that powers up the people surrounding it. In just one year, Africa became the most advanced country in the world.

* * *

"Oh wow. I can't believe you can do that."

"No worries, mate. I'm just a bloke with a good heart."

"More like a bloke with his head up his ass." Carlos joked, making everyone laugh. So this is Izuku's best friend from another timeline. And he's a clown. Definitely similar to that other clown we met during the Dimension Wars. Yeah, never messing with alternate dimensions again. Fuck that.

"No one would mind me interrupting, right?" Aizawa butted in along with apparently his dad, who was the literal god of Time. Does that make Aizawa a demigod? I guess it does. Weird that he doesn't have some control of time. "Okay, nobody objected. Anyway, Midoriya and Bakugou, you passed the exam but you vaporized millions of yen worth of an examination area."

"I believe that I can have my family pay for the damages." Yaoyorozu raised her hand, to gain her teacher's attention. The sleepy teacher nodded in hesitant agreement while his dad gave a thumbs up. "You know, you could just revert the time of that area, dad."

"I could, but it was fated to be destroyed, so it'll somehow explode again anyway."

"Goddammit."

"Dio-dammit." Izuku corrected, causing his teacher to glare at him with his red eyes. Izuku kept silent from then on. Once everyone except the two of us left, I sat beside him.

"Mei, you're about to say something important, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Wanna go on a date at I-Island?"

"Sure."

 **{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Bakugou: So you just made the most annoying person save a continent from drought.**

 **Yes.**

 **Bakugou: You also made him capable of reaching light speed by using lyrics from "Don't Stop Me Now"?**

 **Yes.**

 **Bakugou: Furthermore, the clown can do anything a clown from literature can do. Including fan fiction. That also made him capable of not dying.**

 **Yes.**

 **Bakugou: I can make a Nuke Sphere.**

 **Yes.**

 **Bakugou: Deku and I can destroy an area the size of a city?**

 **Yes.**

 **Bakugou: What the actual fuck is going on with you.**

 **Good question. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	25. That one I-Island Happenstance

**Chapter 24:**

* * *

"YOU SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE A FUN TRIP!" Izuku screamed while ducking away from the bullets shot at them.

"WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT PEOPLE TO JUST HIJACK THE ENTIRE ISLAND!" Mei snapped back at him while ducking away and firing with her own rifle while wearing a dress. Izuku would have told her how beautiful she looks right now if it weren't for the fact that they are getting gunned down right now and he just had to leave his guitar at the hotel room, too.

"WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO COME WITH YOU GUYS?!" Katsuki was busy complaining and ranting at them for bringing him with them. "GRENADE!"

"AH SHIT-"

 ***record scratch* *freeze frame* *Baba O'Riley plays.***

 **Yep, that's me. No, not the blonde guy screaming and looking like a total shitbag in the freeze frame. I'm that green-ass little shit acting like a pussy when something as small and safe as a grenade gets thrown at us. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation, so and I'm pretty sure everyone already knows how it all happened.**

 **Which is why I, Izuku Midoriya, will give you a full summary of what went down.** **Basically, Mei and I were planning to go on a date on I-Island while also showing off her babies(machines). Bakugou got two tickets to go here for winning the Sports Festival so he decided to bring Kirishima along. Are they gay? Nah, I don't think so. More like a near-gay but not really type of relationship but as far as I know, they're not dating.**

 **SO anyway, we met up some other guys. My personal music rival, Jirou. The rich girl, Momo. My new best friend, Ochaco. The hypocritical sack of shit, Iida. Yeah, I haven't quite forgiven him with what he pulled with Stain there. There's also Todoroki, Kaminari, and Mineta. The other guys in my class are probably gonna arrive soon. Turns out Mirio was also there with All Might and they got acquainted with Mei's friend, Melissa Shield, Daughter of the guy who owns Shield Corp.**

 **So anyway, David Shield tried to help with All Might's injuries to no good yadda yadda then a bunch of guys just straight up hacked the mainframes. The leader calls himself Wolfram and he's pretty insane. He wanted to call out All Might on his twitter dot com about All Might being a bitch-ass motherfucker. Something about All Might pissing on his wife? What is he even talking about? Right, so anyway, the guy somehow had two quirks and is currently fighting against All Might. Me and the others are busy trying to take out the thugs and other things. So, here I am now, cowering when a grenade got thrown at our direction. Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

"AH SHIT! A GRENADE!" I'm gonna be honest, I probably screamed like a little bitch their, but what do you expect when a grenade got thrown into my lap? Panicking, I grabbed the grenade and threw it back at them. For some reason, they're not dead but merely knocked out. Yeah, a grenade just blew up in their face and they only came out that I'm complaining. Killing people isn't really my thing.

"Nice job, Izubabe." Mei did some finger guns at me. Kacchan and I rolled our eyes. "Never call me that again."

"HA! Knew that would get you!" She smirked proudly as if that was the best thing she could do to get on my nerves. "Well, while you two idiots are doing jackshit, Mirio looks like he's about to fight Wolfshit."

We just got outside and everything was already down the drain. All Might was getting entangled by some wires being manipulated by Wolfram. Mirio is watching helplessly as he shielded Melissa from the debris. Most of my classmates are surrounded by robots. Guess I'll have to- oh wait, no, Mirio took care of that one problem. One-For-All boosted his quirk so much that it even allows anyone he's touching to permeate with me. The only problem is that their now both naked and beside everyone in Class 1A.

"Kacchan, Mei and I will take those bots out. You explode those debris." I told him. He smirked to himself before going after the rubble that's continually raining down on everyone. HOPE powers surrounded me as I carried Mei down with me towards the robots. I may not have my guitar, but I still got my nanomachines. Everything I punch, receives a nano-enhanced fist to the face. After Mei gave Mirio a special suit that doesn't fall away after he permeates, and giving Melissa something to cover up with, Mirio also started joining in on the robot brawl. Pretty much everyone got up to join the robot brawl. Except Kaminari, since he's in idiot mode and Mineta, who's watching idiot mode Kaminari.

"ALL MIGHT!" I heard Bakugou shout. I looked just in time to see All Might apparently getting crashed by the rubble. Mirio saw it happen, too. He was the first to act.

"Wait here, little dude." He said calmly before powering himself up, golden electricity surrounding him before it starts turning blue. So he did master VOID powers on his own. Or maybe Sir Nighteye figured how it works. He wound up his fist while practically flying towards All Might's apparent coffin.

 **"25% POWEEEEEERRRR!"** There's the catchphrase I haven't heard in a while. The punch exploded the rubble coffin and Mirio managed to free All Might from his prisons. He then grabbed the Symbol of Peace and just disappeared before reappearing in front of me.

"You can teleport with your VOID powers?"

"Nope, just disappear into the Void and then enter back into existence. I could bring anyone with me too. I stopped existing for a while, ya know. That's why you haven't heard of me."

"That sounds harsh."

"Yeah, I got insane but I got bored of being insane after a while. Anyway, you wouldn't mind powering All Might up, right?" He pointed at All Might, who was practically steaming. I nodded and did a light tap on his forehead, making him glow yellow with HOPE powers surging through him. After a while of powering up, he let out his usual boisterous laughter.

 **"THANK YOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA! REST NOW AND LET ME AND YOUNG MIRIO HANDLE THE REST FROM HERE!"** He reassured me as he made me sit down. Yeah, all that struggle tired me out for a lot more than anything else. I whistled and my scooter came in with my guitar. After giving it a hug and whispering sweet nothings to it, which creeped everyone out and made Mei somehow jealous of a guitar, All Might finally got used to the surge of power.

"You better finish this, okay? Mei and I got a date." They both nodded and jumped off to fight Wolfram head on.

* * *

 **Mirio's POV:**

* * *

I could say that this is definitely one of the most exciting things that ever happened to me. That being fighting alongside All Might of all people. He deemed me worthy of his quirk, One-For-All. I'm not really sure what I did to gain such honor but I did promise to succeed him. He made me swear to also succeed where he failed. I had no idea until he told me some kind of metaphor. 'A temple could not stand alone with just one pillar, no matter how strong the pillar is.'

I got it on the first try, really. All Might was alone in his quest of fulfilling the role of the Symbol of Peace. That's why he introduced me with my sworn little bro, Izuku, as well as his friend, Katsuki. Through them, I met Tooru, who was apparently an actual dragon in a human disguise, and Mashirao, who apparently has Sun Wukong's power. Weird world, but we're a team along with my best buds Tamaki and Nejire. Funnily enough, they all saw me as a leader but I'm not really that smart of a guy. Anyway, Izuku's power, not quirk, gave me an additional power called VOID powers. Disappeared from existence for a week. Well, what felt like a week for everybody else. Mine was more like a month. Sure, I was insane for a while but I got bored of being insane. That's why I decided to take advantage and train with One-For-All. As of now, I can go up until 33% of my power. Yeah, months worth of training. Not much, but One-For-All is a hell of a quirk.

I also managed to train with the VOID powers I got as well. Most of the things I use is just disappearing into the VOID, and then appearing into my destine spot. Not really teleportation but great for making enemies think twice. I got other things I could do with the VOID but that's a thing for another time. I gotta say though, Sir Nighteye was impressed with what I could do with all my quirks and power.

Back to the topic at hand, this Wolfram guy is being a butt. Well, more of being the definition of a butthead. So yeah, stuff happened, I managed to save All Might and made Izuku power him up as well. Now, we're here to save my left-hand man(Izuku), Tamaki's my right-hand man, but I digress. I'm here to save I-Island and Izuku's date night. Mark my words!

Every debris thrown at me just phased through me as I ran faster than I ever did towards Wolfram. At the corner of my eye, I saw All Might powering his way through the rubble. Katsuki was doing his job and keeping away the rubble along with Izuku, now batting it away towards Wolfram, giving All Might and I some breathing time. When he said he wants to be one of the best support heroes, he wasn't kidding. Those distractions and power boosts really help when it matters. I haven't seen All Might be this fast since he was at his prime.

Of course, I can't be out of the action. Had a little fun with destroying the rubble myself, punching our way towards the guy who for some reason, had a grudge against All Might. Nobody knew why. Something about All Might doing to the guy's wife but Mei did a little research and the guy had no wife. No divorces, no annulment, not even a marriage contract. He's not married to anyone, so everybody figured that he's just flat-out insane. That and he said he got the other quirk from All For One. Probably the main cause of insanity. Probably.

"DIE!" He screamed at us while throwing gigantic metal rods at us. Really bad idea since, "YOU STOLE MY LINE, ASSHOLE!" Yep, leave it to Katsuki for pulling the nonsense and clearing the way for me and All Might. Wolfram had enough of us just punching our way through so he decided to create a gigantic metal cube that was supposed to crush us. The logical thing to do would turn around and evade it. The thing we did was the complete opposite.

 **"A HERO-"**

"IS SOMEONE WHO CAN FIGHT AND WIN DESPITE THE ODDS!" I completed All Might's sentence. Yep, best moment in my entire life. **"SMASH!"**

 **"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** We punched through that gigantic metal cube like it was nothing. We're on a roll here. We're punching metal tentacle after metal tentacle. One after the other. Now, we're all up in the air. I reached into the hero costume's pocket and brought out a spare gauntlet that Melissa gave me that allows me to use **100%** of One-For-All without any repercussions.

"FINISH IT!" I heard Izuku, Katsuki, and Todoroki yell.

"GOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was from Melissa.

"ALL MIGHT!"

"TOGATA!"

"GO BEYOND…" I powered up my right arm. I looked to my left where All Might was.

 **"PLUS!"** All Might was literally flexing. Yeah, that was fun so I did as well. Flexing mid air was fun.

 **"UUUULLLTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** All Might and I shouted at the top of our lungs when we unleashed the most powerful punch we could do, completely making contact with Wolfram's face and shaping his nose into something a fairy tale witch would look like. The gauntlet Melissa gave me broke out of the sheer power of my punch. I guess the passive strength I got from my VOID powers along with One-For-All probably being more powerful than All Might's are what broke it. Needless to say, it's gonna be a field day for Mei and Melissa.

"Y-YOU-!" How is this guy not knocked out yet? "HOW ARE YOU NOT KNOCKED OUT YET?!"

In the middle of our punch, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was Trigger. He injected himself with it and did a pulling motion. Neither All Might and I were affected.

"IF I'M GOING DOWN, THIS WHOLE ISLAND WILL BE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" Wolfram laughed one final time before falling down into the pits of unconsciousness. David was freed from his metal prison and I quickly rushed to break his fall. After catching him, I set him down with All Might, who used up all the HOPE powers and has passed his time limit.

I landed next to Melissa and gave her a headpat. "See? Told ya I'd save your dad." I gave her a thumbs up while flexing and she gave me an amused giggle. The worst of it isn't over yet as the sky began to darken again. Then, there's some weird vibrations going on. "LOOK!"

Uraraka was polite enough to point at the sky. It was a big meteor. So that's what Wolfram was talking about. A sense of dread would have came over us up until Izuku started cheering.

"OH MAN, I ALWAYS **WANTED TO DO THIS!"** HOPE powers overtook his body as he handled his guitar like a bat. **"Scooter, get everyone off the tower!"**

The scooter went to life as it picked up all of us and scurried its way off the tower. I could see the meteor edging closer and Katsuki cursing at Izuku for taking all the spotlight from him. I chuckled a little. No matter the situation, those guys never changed. The moment Izuku's guitar hit the meteor, the colourful lights of the tower lit up in a dramatic fashion.

 **"ULTIMATE MOVE- I don't actually have a name for an ultimate move, eh fuck it."** His move sent the meteor upwards before it explodes up in the air in green energy, forming the Symbol of Rock n' Roll.

* * *

Everyone landed at the foot of the tower with Izuku dropping down there at the same time. He looked satisfied with himself. "Now, about that date."

"Go fuck yourself, Izuku. That's some risky shit you did there."

"Fuck me yourself, Mei."

"Not tonight. C'mon, I found a cool rabbit cafe around here." Mei grabbed Izuku by the ear. He whined all the way until they're no longer heard or seen. I never bothered understanding the romantic relationship between those two, but hey, more power to them.

"Is this seriously what always happens when you're with the squad, Bakubro?"

"Shut the fuck up, Shitty Hair. I'm going to sleep."

"It's only 8am!"

"We've been fighting since midnight, asshole."

Everybody else went on their way. Even All Might and David walked away to take David to the hospital while also carrying a still unconscious Wolfram. All that's left was me and Melissa. "Okay, so, uh, sorry that you have to see me naked there for a moment."

"If this is how you ask me to hang out, Mirio Togata, then it's not working. Even then, I'll consider it." Melissa told me while walking off with a smile to follow her dad. I was left there.

"Haha, yeah. Yeah, that's cool."

 **{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **I-Island incident everybody. Mirio fights with All Might this time but Izuku still takes the spotlight cause that's how he rolls.**

 **Bakugou: YOU FUCK, YOU TOLD ME I'D GET THE SPOTLIGHT.**

 **I lied.**

 **Bakugou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Fine, I'll let you take the spotlight some time in the future. Some time.**

 **Bakugou: YOU FUCKING BETTER!**

 **Right. Anyway, like, subscribe, leave a comment. PEACE!**


	26. Tomura thought he was masturbating

**Chapter 25:**

* * *

 **Katsuki's POV:**

* * *

"You mean to tell me you forgot to buy some shit you need for camp just a day BEFORE the training camp?" I've said a lot of things to Deku but the only real truth here is that he's fluctuating between the lines of being an idiot and a genius. Of course, I'm pretty sure his preferred line would be that of an idiot. In fact, he's just a genius with a surprising lack of common sense. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Yep."

"For fuck's sake. You're lucky our class is doing some shopping together. You might as well roll with it with them."

"And you?"

"Going there to make sure you don't get distracted. C'mon, let's go. HEY EYE BITCH! I'M BORROWING YOUR IDIOT!"

"YEAH BE SURE TO FEED HIM!" Mei's voice came from her workshop. She was too busy working on his guitar to go with them. She has been working on upgrades she's been thinking of.

* * *

 **Izuku's POV:**

* * *

I swear, she really needs to take a break sometimes but she seems really keen on making my guitar the best there is. Maybe next time, I'll treat her to some chocolates. The shopping district was pretty eh but it looked like everyone is here except Todoroki. Knowing that guy, I doubt he would have came here anyway. Probably visiting his mother, which is good for him.

"Oi, you guys find Todoroki?" Sero waved at us while looking around for our classmate.

"Fuck do I care about IcyHot?" Kacchan sneered at him, no matter what, Kacchan would always be Kacchan, I guess.

"Todoroki has some chores to do at home. I mean, did you even remember his dad disappeared after we exposed him?" I kinda just reminded everyone about what Kacchan and I pulled at the Sports Festival. Nobody heard of Endeavor ever since. Will he be back? I don't really care. Everyone just shrugged and nodded, going along with it.

"Now we got that under wraps, Deku, you're going t-"

"Outta the way!" It was too late and Kacchan got hit by a bike. Not that it looked like he cared about being hit with the bike. The rider was sent flying from the sudden stop of her bike but Kacchan managed to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"OI! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING, DUMBASS!" He screamed at the light-brunette girl, while still holding said girl. Right at her face. Shit, this is so classic. I inspected the bike and it looked like the brakes were broken. Were she thinking of getting it fixed here?

"Oi, Kacchan, drop her-" He indignantly just dropped her on the ground. "Not what I meant."

Ochaco went on over to help the girl up while Iida asked her if she was okay. The girl in question did mention a bruise she's feeling on her and Underboss (Momo) was quick to create some things to help her with it.

"Anyway, the brakes were broken." I pointed at it. Kacchan took a look at it and shot her with a glare that I swear, would probably kill her if Kacchan had laser eyes. The girl held her hands up in surrender. "Ay, yo, I'm really sorry for the misfits, fam. Totes just wanna get my bike fixed."

"And you rode it without the fucking breaks? Are you an idiot?!"

"BAKUGOU! YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK TO HER THAT-"

"Fuck off, hypocrite. Big words coming from the same person who broke some major rules back at Hosu." Kacchan scowled at Iida, who was taken aback. Glasses boy turned to me with a betrayed look. "Don't look at me, he figured it out. He's not an idiot."

"Damn right, but apparently this girl is. Get the fuck up, I'll help you pick some parts out." Kacchan held his hands out to the girl. "Eh, thanks fam. First meeting date, ain't we?"

"The fuck? Shut up, this isn't a date. Bru- you know what? The fuck's your name? Just so I could remember it every time I want to be angry." He pointed at her while she chuckled for some reason.

"Camie Utsushimi, fam. Now, what's this about being salty af? Lmao." And the two headed out to the bike shop. Well, not before he turned to glare at me and reminded me to get some stuff.

"Did Bakugou just pick up a girl without even trying?" Mineta asked me. I told him I got no idea what he's talking about but I did bet that they'll probably start hanging out. Mineta seems satisfied with the answer and started taking down notes. He changed but not entirely but that's fine with me. As long as he's not ogling anyone too much like before.

"Why do girls always go for the bad boys?" Kaminari complained but I gave him a deadpanned look. "What?"

"Jirou won't date you even if you act like a nice guy. No one deserves to fuck someone just cause they're some goody two-shoes." I was pretty sure that I broke Kaminari then and there but I could not give that much of a fuck. I mean, he already got destroyed by a french guy in the finals. Anymore damage now wouldn't be as effective.

"Damn, you and Bakubro don't hold back on your words, don't you?" Kirishima told me while I watch Jirou and Kaminari face flush for different reasons. I only ship those two because them dating would have sitcom potential.

Everyone went on their way to get what they needed. I was too, but apparently I can't take a break when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey! I know you!"

"Tomura." I said casually which stopped him from his tracks. I held my hand up, letting him know that I'm not really in the mood to comply. I did put my hand in my pocket to send out a help signal.

"Right, well you know the drill. Let's talk and I won't start a mall massacre. Up for some coffee? My treat." Coffee doesn't sound too bad. We went ahead to a nearby cafe, ones where we can play some old videogames inside. If Tomura wasn't a murderous villain, I would have hung out with him. After getting our orders, we went ahead and talk.

"So, what's the difference between me and Stain?"

"You act like a little bitch but Stain acts like a little bitch with conviction. At least I know why he's doing it. Yours make no sense at all." I explained to him. He nodded in understanding. "Hmm, seems fair. Guess I do have to let them know what my goal is. End All Might."

"Can you really?" I raised a brow on him and he nodded. "Yeah, bet?"

"You're on. 5000 yen says you can't do shit to All Might."

"10000 yen says the League can." After that, we did some talk on some other things. He did ask me to join his guild on Guild Wars 2. The guild seems legit enough and he runs Dragon Hunter Guardian. I, myself, run Scrapper Engineer. Mostly they made a guitar skin for the hammer. We agreed on doing some raids until one of us captures/kills the other real life. Some casual things.

"To be honest, I expected you to be angrier when you saw me. Like some manchild or something."

"Eh, I'm way past that. Mostly. And to be fair, I did get pissed when I saw you. Not really a good time, to be honest." Tomura shrugged at me while taking a sip from his Strawberry Milkshake Supreme. Tomura suddenly looked behind me and narrowed his eyes. I wonder why. I turned around and oh shit.

"Oi, why is that girlfriend of yours walking here with a laser rifle?" Tomura pointed outside, with Mei boredly walking towards them with her laser rifle. I took my hand out of my pocket and revealed a 'Send Help' button to Tomura.

"You son of a bitch, I thought you were masturbating!" He yelled out loud. To be honest, I can't really say anything since I was momentarily shocked of the fact that those were the first things he thought of. "That's the first thing on your mind."

"Am I wrong to think of that? Eh, don't answer that question. Kurogiri, help me out here." A black warp gate suddenly surrounded Tomura instantly and he disappeared, causing panic inside the cafe. I stood up and gave them my pay and a large amount of tips. Tomura already paid for it but this is mostly for the trouble. Right, where was I? Oh right, camp supplies.

* * *

Well this did not end well. The 'Send Help' button also apparently sent the police to my location, leading to me getting sent to the nearest station to get asked some questions.

"So other than telling about his plans being to kill All Might, there's nothing else he told you?" Tsukauchi asked me while taking down notes. I sighed. "Yeah, other than talking about video games, that's all he said. He did threaten to massacre the mall if I don't comply."

"Well, you did a good job of taking control of the situation, Midoriya. Just, try not to get in that much trouble next time, all right?"

"Honestly, I don't feel like I was in control there. More like salvaging the situation. At least he treated me on some lunch while we're there."

I walked outside to see Mei waiting for me. She had her worried look washed away in relief as she got up to me and gave me a hug. I feel a lot guilty for worrying her. Not much I could do about since Tomura did tell me that it just so happens that he was at that mall at the same time as me. Still, weird for him to go out in public. He doesn't seem like a people-person.

"I keep telling you to stay out of trouble, dumbass!"

"I did try but it kept finding me for some reason." Dio, do you have anything to do with this?

 ** _"Don't look at me, I'm just watching along."_**

Fair enough. I'm still pretty sure you planned this way before I was born. Setting it all up like some domino or something. Manipulating different events. Fine, I'll go along with it.

"Good to see you getting out unscathed" Tooru's voice came from behind me, shocking me out of the hug. She's not invisible this time and it looked like she's with her sister, Natalya.

"Didn't sense you there. Hey, Natalya!"

"A normal day here, it seems?" Natalya greeted me before chanting some words neither Mei or I understand and extending her hand in my direction. After the chanting is finished, she gave me a small smile. "There, now that is dealt with, you won't worry about getting in trouble for the rest of the week."

"It's a luck charm. Mash told me to give it to you. He's not really about to deal with a week filled with villains." Tooru said to use before flying off with her sister. Those two are weird dragons.

Hopefully nothing in camp goes wrong.

* * *

 _At the camp…_

* * *

Yep, it went wrong.

 **{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yeah the camp is gonna go wrong, what did you expect? The reason is gonna be stupid, by the way. Just a warning.**

 **Bakugou: A stupid reason the camp got invaded?**

 **Yep.**

 **Bakugou: Don't tell me it's-**

 **Yep.**

 **Bakugou: For fuck's sake.**

 **Anyway, like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


End file.
